Trials of Life
by Kasuhisa
Summary: When the Souske family faces it's greatest tragedy, will the two inu brothers be able to find the strength in one another to be able to endure these Trials of Life? Sessho and Inuyasha must work together to overcome the greatest challenge set before them
1. Prologue: Devastating Crashes

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. Here is a new attempt at a story for you. This one is set in the modern era. Responses are welcomed. I don't own Inuyasha, I am only borrowing the characters for this story and all my others, lol. I also borrowed the name Souske from Full Metal Panic, but changed it a tiny bit ...Chidori also comes from the anime Full Metal Panic, so bear with me.**

**Well here it is, I hope you all like it.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Prologue: Devastating Crashes**

He gripped her hand, grinning from ear to ear, as they exited the restaurant that his parents had taken him to for his sixteenth birthday. The dark haired girl beside him laughed as she turned her head to stare at him, and then behind to where his little brother walked shaking his head, refusing to laugh.

It had been a good night for the Souske family. They had piled into the limo, and had headed to the fancy restaurant in downtown Tokyo to celebrate the birthday of Sesshoumaru. Briefly, they had stopped to pick up Sesshoumaru's new girlfriend Kagura who had been invited to celebrate with them, and she had been excited.

Not only because she was allowed to go to the restaurant with her boyfriend, but for the reason that her stepfather had allowed it to begin with. Most times he had refused to let his daughter out anywhere, but this time, after finding out that the wealthy Souske family was taking her out, he had given permission.

Inuyasha, the youngest, had been dragged along, but also had been allowed to invite his love interest. He was only fourteen, as well as his 'girlfriend', and the family had chuckled at his attempts to be like his older brother Sesshoumaru.

Kikyo shook her head at Inuyasha's scowl, and giggled. All night they had picked on her boyfriend, and now the teasing had turned instead to Sesshoumaru, who laughed at their jokes to embarrass him. Lady Souske, Inuyasha's mother patted her son's shoulder and rolled her eyes at her husband. Mr. Souske only sighed and opened the door to the limo, allowing his family to pile in.

The driver raced around the side of the car and took the door handle from his boss, and sighed in relief when Mr. Souske nodded and entered the limo silently. Shutting the door behind the family, the driver tipped his hat and walked around the car casually slipping into the drivers seat.

"Where to, Mr. Souske?"

"Kikyo's house is closer. We'll drop her off first." He nodded to the driver.

Slowly the car pulled away from the curb, and into the traffic, and Mr. Souske turned to stare at his boys, who now were bantering back and forth playfully.

Sesshoumaru flicked his brother's ear and turned his head to stare out the window, watching the street lights pass by. They stopped at the intersection and he looked across to his girlfriend smiling happily, before he turned his head once again as the car began to move.

His mouth fell open seeing bright lights descend upon the car, and he didn't even have time to gasp when a sickening crunch filled his ears, and the jarring impact right at his door. Sesshoumaru's head connect with the window, and the glass shattered from the impact, and his world swirled into black.

There were sounds that drifted weakly into his ears when he came to. He groaned and tried to open his eyes, but only one slipped open, allowing him a full view of the roof of the limo. Swallowing, he tried to move, but he couldn't. Something was crushing him. Another groan reached his ears, and he released a soft moan.

"Sess?" An extremely weak voice asked.

It was his brother.

His mouth was dry, and he couldn't respond, instead he tried to shift his position, and a loud groan from the car made his still instantly. Sirens sounded in his ears and the lights flashed in the corner of his vision. Several more voices filled the night, and he felt something slam into the car, making him whimper. Sesshoumaru distinctly heard Inuyasha's whimper of fear, and he wanted to reassure him that everything was going to be all right, but his body and voice refused to listen to him.

Another loud bang and a sharp crunch made his stomach tighten, and lurch, and he groaned. The car shifted, and an intense pain ripped through his left side and he cried out before his world slammed back into blackness.


	2. Chapter One: Tragedy Srikes

**Chapter One: Tragedy Strikes**

An intense pain fill his consciousness and he groaned softly against the sudden white light that appeared behind his eyelids. Sesshoumaru blinked them rapidly, and allowed a moan to escape his lips. Everything was wrong, and he shifted his eyes to the side to see where he was. Somehow he was able to make out a few shadows and they grew larger, making him groan. To him the shadows were outlined by a bright white light, and somehow that didn't make any sense, so he closed his eyes again.

Someone spoke to him, but the words were muffled. Opening his eyes, he winced as the light brightened for a moment, and then the room was shrouded in a calming shield of darkness. He opened his mouth and tried to speak, but his throat was raw.

He was lifted slowly, and something touched his lips, and he thankfully gulped down as much of the cooling liquid as they permitted him to. Taking a deep breath, he shifted his head to look closely at the shadows, and saw them to be doctors or nurses, dressed all in white. Frowning, he blinked again, allowing another groan to escape his lips.

"Easy, now." Someone said to his right, and he nodded.

"Try to take it easy, you've had a rough haul." Another voice followed the other one.

Confused, he stared at them, trying to remember what had happened, and it suddenly came back full force and his mouth fell open in remembrance. Trying to sit up, he was held down firmly, and more voices filled the air.

He struggled against their tight grips, and eventually pain won out, making him fall back against the bed panting from exertion. Swallowing against the onslaught of this abnormal feeling, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and moaned. A voice in the distance made his eyes snap open and he turned his head, seeking out the owner of that voice.

"Inu…yasha." He gasped softly, his voice barely a whisper.

His brother heard him without any troubles and stumbled into the room with two crutches, and a large white cast covering his left leg from the hip down. A large white bandage wrapped around Inuyasha's head, and two golden eyes surrounded in black rings met his. Blinking, Sesshoumaru gasped at his brother's condition, and furrowed his eyes.

A large gash curved around his younger brother's nose, stitched together in black thread. One of his ears lay flat on his head from another cut, which had cleanly sliced through it. His face was black and blue, along with his left side, indicating where the shoulder belt had been. Inuyasha's torso was also covered in black bruises, and the boy had tears in his eyes. The mouth hung open in sobs, and tears ran down his cheeks as he hobbled into the room.

Once again Sesshoumaru tried to get up, but the hands continued to hold him down. Glaring at them, he barred his teeth and snarled furiously.

Inuyasha finally made it to his bed and the young boy dropped the crutches and fell against the bed sobbing uncontrollably. "Sess!" He wailed.

"I'm here." He whispered, lifting his right hand and placing it on his brother's head, slowly stroking the tangled and matted silver hair. There were spots of faded blood stained into the fine silver strands, which had not been able to come clean from the spot washing, and Sesshoumaru moaned as the effort to move made his left side ache considerably.

Turning his head, he inspected his left side, and his mouth fell open at the wads of white gauze that surrounded his arm. The rest of his arm was under the white sheets, or so he thought, when he made to lift his arm, and discovered it lifted without effort. The pain intensified as he lifted his arm in horror, and his eyes widened in terror. Where was the rest of his arm?

The white gauze ran from his shoulder to just above the elbow, the rest of his arm was gone. Horrified, he lifted his gaze to the doctors for answers.

"I'm sorry sir, we had to remove your arm. It was mangled beyond repair." One tried to explain, and Sesshoumaru swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

Inuyasha sobbed harder into the white sheets, and Sesshoumaru turned his head back to his little brother confused. Why was his brother crying so hard over his loss of arm? Shaking his head, he immediately knew it was something more. Narrowing his eyes, he once again turned to face the doctors.

They stared at him long and hard, before succumbing to his intense glare, and finally one stepped forward nervously.

"Sir." The doctor began, swallowing.

"Tell me!" Sesshoumaru demanded in a loud snarl.

"Well, the accident was serious. A drunk driver totaled the limo, mostly crushed the left side of the car, sending it right into a street pole. There were…"

Sesshoumaru ground his teeth together, his blood running cold in his veins.

Inuyasha choked on a sob and cried harder. "Haha, chichi…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "Explain!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry sir, but Lady Souske and Mr. Souske both succumbed to their injuries."

Sesshoumaru's breath stilled in his chest, and his whole body froze up. The blood seemed to seep from his face and his chest, leaving him cold all over. Swallowing, he nodded.

"The two young ladies that were also in the car, sir."

Sesshoumaru clenched his eyes shut.

"Young Kikyo died early this morning, and the Lady Kagura has still yet to regain consciousness."

"Kagura…she's still alive?" Sesshoumaru gasped.

"Sir, she is in critical condition. It's a lucky thing either of you survived. You gave us quite the scare sir. A few times, you did. You were in a coma for just over a week, and your brother almost died."

Swallowing, Sesshoumaru nodded, and closed his eyes.

"Sir?"

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru snapped, causing even Inuyasha to jump. He continued to stroke his brother's hair gently, trying to ease the sobs, but nothing seemed to get through to his little brother. "Leave." He commanded, and to his great surprise the room emptied immediately, leaving Inuyasha and him alone.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru whispered.

"Haha, and chichi…Sessho, what are we going to do?" Inuyasha lifted his face, looking much like a raccoon then an Inu hanyou, and Sesshoumaru struggled to a sitting position.

"Climb up." Sesshoumaru patted the spot beside him. Inuyasha struggled onto the bed awkwardly, hefting the cast up last. The hanyou pretty much pulled himself up onto the bed, and curled up against Sesshoumaru's chest. "It'll be okay, little brother. We'll think of something."

Inuyasha nodded and sniffed, slowly falling asleep as his brother ran his fingers through his silver hair, untangling it in areas. They were alone now, but if they stuck together, they had to make it through this tragedy, right? Sucking in his breath sharply, Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes to the ceiling, thinking about what they were going to do.

Without their father, the company would fall. Their mother's restaurant would also be left unattended. Being the oldest, Sesshoumaru knew the responsibility would fall to him, but would he be allowed to? Scowling, he realized that not only did he have two businesses to run now, he had his little brother to look out for, and school to tend. Moaning, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and allowed the drugs, which slowly dripped through the tube into his arm, to finally take over.

-------------------------------

He felt his brother shift beside him, and his eyes flew open in renewed pain. Gasping, Sesshoumaru snapped open his eyes and groaned softly. Inuyasha's face came into view and an apologetic look crossed the boy's face.

"Ah, I'm sorry Sessho." Inuyasha swallowed.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, blinking back the tears of pain that filled his golden eyes. "Iie. It's fine."

"You slept a long time, brother." Inuyasha rubbed his eyes.

"Hnn. How long?" Sesshoumaru sucked in his breath through his teeth, causing a hissing noise to sound. The pain that flooded his senses sent his body into a state of shock, sending shooting needles through his body.

"All day, and all night, and all this morning." Inuyasha lowered his head, and played with the hard cast. "Want me to get someone?"

"Stop playing with it, and no, I'll be fine." Sesshoumaru tilted his head back against the pillow and sighed.

"How long do you think they will keep us here?" Inuyasha asked softly, turning his head to his brother.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I'm assuming until we heal."

A knock at the door brought both brothers' head towards it, and they shared a brief look before Sesshoumaru called out permission to enter. The door swung open and three police walked in.

One stepped forward, while the other two pulled up some chairs setting them near the bed. "Sir?"

Inuyasha turned his head to face Sesshoumaru nervously, and Sesshoumaru nodded to both. "What do you want?"

"Sir, we have come to inform you that the drunk driver has recovered from his wounds."

"I don't care what happens to him." Sesshoumaru snapped.

"We also have come to let you know that Kagura's father has filed a suit against you and your family." The cops sat down near the bed, and Inuyasha shied away.

"A suit against us? Why?" Sesshoumaru felt his world spin for a moment in fear.

"Yes sir."

"And did you inform the girl's father that we were not at fault in the accident?"

The first cop nodded. "We did sir, but he feels he has due cause to file a suit against you as well. He informed us that your family was irresponsible and failed to protect his daughter.

Sesshoumaru snarled, and struggled to sit up, managing to pull himself into an upright position. "Irresponsible? Ridiculous!" Sesshoumaru made to reach over for the glass on the nightstand to his left and growled when he rediscovered his arm was missing. Shooting a glare in the cop's direction, he snapped. "His daughter is alive, and well?"

"She is sir. However she has yet to awaken from her coma."

"Tell him he may continue this façade as he desires, but he will not have an easy haul. I will fight him fang and claw through the court system if required. He will not get a cent from my family." Sesshoumaru growled.

Two of the cops backed away at the angry brother, and the first one shook his head. "The other matter is you two."

"What of it?" Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose, turning his eyes slightly at the glass of water out of his reach.

"You are both under age, and both your parents are deceased."

Sesshoumaru turned his glare to the cop slowly. "What of it?"

"Well if the courts are involved sir, you will more then likely be send to foster care."

"Ridiculous! There is no way anyone will separate Inuyasha or myself from each other. I am old enough to take care of the family." Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Sir, you are only sixteen years of age." The officer shook his head sadly.

"In human years. I am older then that in youkai years. There have been cases when an older brother has tended the family. I am the older brother and will take care of this on my own. Call my father's lawyers, and send them here!" Sesshoumaru said angrily.

The cops nodded and quickly slipped from the room silently.

The two brothers waited until the door closed behind the cops, before Inuyasha turned to stare at his brother. "You're going to take over?"

Sesshoumaru groaned. "Of course I am, you baka. Let's wait to hear what the lawyers say, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Sess?"

Sesshoumaru turned to look at his brother.

"What are we going to do? I don't want to go away."

"Don't worry, we'll think of something. Father left a will, he wasn't stupid enough not to. As I said, let's wait for the lawyers."

It was late afternoon when the lawyers finally arrived. Sesshoumaru recognized them both immediately, and he sighed in relief when they entered.

"Toutousai, Bokusenou." Sesshoumaru nodded towards the two youkai who entered. Both were tall, and looked ready for business. Toutousai had his hair bound at the nape of his neck and his blue eyes flashed with purpose. Bokusenou was slightly shorter, and his brown hair was short and neatly placed.

Inuyasha looked over and smiled slightly at the two who he also recognized.

Bokusenou sighed and pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down while Toutousai placed a briefcase onto the night stand on the left side of the bed, and lifted the glass without a word passing it to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru smirked and gripped the glass in his right hand, gulping the liquid wordlessly. Inuyasha stared at his brother and gawked. "You should have said something, baka."

Bokusenou shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Well shall we get down to business?"

Toutousai nodded, and pulled out an envelope addressed to the two boys. "Inside this, there is a letter for each one of you, plus a letter addressed to you both."

Bokusenou pulled out a folder and held it in his lap. "Your father had these revised several times throughout the years. As you both are well aware, your father owned a growing company, which he established when your mother was still alive, Sesshoumaru. It was left in your name Sesshoumaru. He believed in your ability to run this company and thus has given you full power over it. Due to your age however, we can always hire someone to run it while you finish school." He opened the folder and pulled out several papers. "Your father and Lady Izayoi left the restaurant to Inuyasha. Both are growing companies, and are flourishing."

Toutousai nodded. "Mr. Souske and Lady Souske left the house to you both, as well as a hefty sum to run both businesses and the household. In the letters your father requests that you sell the house and move to another location. As you are well aware, your father was a powerful youkai, known to many as the Lord of Western Japan."

Bokusenou continued without missing a beat. "When he was younger, he was known as the Lord of the Western Lands, and is well known in this age. He had many enemies."

Toutousai sighed. "Regardless of that, starting out somewhere new will probably be the best for the both of you. The lord also requested that you change your last names for the time being to that of your mother's maiden name Sesshoumaru. It was not known among the enemies your father had, and therefore will prevent any threats made to you both. Lady Izayoi's maiden name was well known so he ruled that one out."

Bokusenou nodded in agreement. "Mr. Souske also left all his possessions to you both, giving detailed information as to what goes to who, and so forth. He also requests, Sesshoumaru that you continue with school so that you may run his company fully. You are entrusted with Inuyasha and the establishments until Inuyasha is of an age to take over."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru shared a look before nodding. "So what will happen to us?"

Toutousai and Bokusenou shared a look and nodded before responding. "You will have two people who will watch out for you both, retainers if you will, until you are of an age to fully take advantage of what your father had. Inuyasha was granted Myoga and Sesshoumaru is granted Jaken."

The brothers rolled their eyes and grunted. "Those two?" They groaned together, and then shared a look knowingly and chuckled.

"We have filed a suit against the drunk driver, and have a court date set up." Bokusenou informed.

"What about this Naraku who has filed suit against us?" Sesshoumaru asked.

The two lawyers nodded. "Indeed. Nothing will come of this. The courts knew your father well, and so you both are not held responsible for what happened. What will eventually happen is the suit will turn and fall into the drunk drivers lap and nothing will come of the suit that was placed on you both. Besides that, there is plenty of money for the both of you."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "The money is nothing. I could care less about it."

Toutousai smiled knowingly. "Indeed. So what would you two like to do?"

"Well how long are we suppose to remain here?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

"You both will be released by tomorrow. If your injuries are still bothering you, a private nurse will be sent to aid you. A therapist will be sent to you Sesshoumaru, to aid you with the lack of limb. If you wish it, we can order a prosthetic arm."

"Ridiculous! Forget it. I'll learn to live without it."

"Very well. Later tonight, your names will be changed to Chidori and you will be given instructions from there." Toutousai informed.

"So there are threats against us already?" Sesshoumaru asked frowning.

"None as of yet. No news has been granted in the deaths of Mr. Souske and Mrs. Souske. No one is aware of this yet." Bokusenou informed them. "As far as anyone is concerned, they are only aware of the accident, and the doctor's here have been given strict orders to keep quiet, or heads will roll."

"Literally." Toutousai finished.

"Toutousai?"

The lawyer glanced over at the older brother and waited patiently.

"Place the house up for sale, keep what possessions you believe we will require, and find another house for us." Sesshoumaru instructed.

Toutousai nodded with a sharp understanding, and wrote it down in his notebook. "Consider it done. Anything else?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother. "Is there anything in particular you want to keep?"

Inuyasha nodded. "A few things actually."

Toutousai waited patiently, his pen held still above the paper.

"There was one thing that father gave to my mother." Inuyasha began.

"The fire rat robe?"

Inuyasha looked up and nodded. "Can I…can I have it?" The younger boy looked pleadingly at his brother.

Sesshoumaru nodded without a word.

Bokusenou smiled slightly. "Anything else?"

"My…" Inuyasha flushed. "My…"

The two lawyers blinked at him, and Sesshoumaru raised a single brow.

"My bear…" Inuyasha whispered very softly.

Toutousai nodded and scribbled it down on the paper.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his brother on the head chuckling. "That old thing?"

Inuyasha frowned and nodded, his face a brighter shade of red.

The two lawyers glanced at Sesshoumaru waiting to see if he would add anything.

"I ask for three things I think should be kept with the family. One is Tenseiga. Two is Tessaiga, and the other is my father's laptop. Event though he had a password, I'm certain he had information on it that he wished for no one to gain access to."

The lawyers nodded and stood making ready to leave. "Whatever else we can come across, we will have sent over to a new house which will be ready for you boys by tomorrow. You will both be registered in a local school and things will be set into motion."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha nodded, both looking at one another sadly for a moment. They had not asked for this turn of events, or for this secrecy, but Toutousai and Bokusenou obviously felt it was required and so they went along with it.

"As of right now, you will keep your last name of Souske, until you leave and go to your new home." Toutousai said before he closed the door, leaving the two brothers' in the room.

Inuyasha then glanced at Sesshoumaru. "Is it really necessary to hide?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "They seem to think so."

"I miss Haha." Inuyasha whispered.

"What about Chichiue?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he nodded frantically. "Yes, of course I miss chichi."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I know, I was only teasing."

"I can't believe Haha left me the restaurant. I thought that would all be left to you." Inuyasha sighed.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "You've been bussing there since you turned fourteen, Inuyasha. Obviously, she thought you could handle the place."

Inuyasha grinned. "So, I'm the boss?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Not yet, you aren't. I'm not giving you that power yet. First things first though, you have to finish school. Besides that, I was given watch over both until you are of an age to run it yourself."

"You're only sixteen. What makes you so much better?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"I never said I was, otouto. All I'm saying is we are both too young to run these businesses fully. I'm certain that we will have help."

Inuyasha nodded, and sighed. "I want to go home now. I don't want to be cooped up in here any more."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement, and glanced at his bandaged arm.

"Does it hurt, lots?" Inuyasha asked softly, his eyes following Sesshoumaru's.

"Of course it does. How about I cut off your arm, and you can experience it first hand?" Sesshoumaru snorted, glancing at his brother with a smirk.

Inuyasha held up his hands and shook his head. "I'll pass, thanks."


	3. Chapter Two: A New Life, and Recovery

**A/N:** Here is chapter two everyone. I hope you enjoy it. Just a little bit of information for you all. I know the brothers don't seem to be grieving all that much yet, but I wanted to separate them a little bit from humans. Everyone grieves in their own way, and sometimes it takes others longer to come out of shock and fall into grief then others do. So please bear in mind this little fact when reading this chapter. Somethings are trivial, such as material belongings.But rebuilding a life is hard before grief hits you a sucker punch right when you least expect it.

I would like to thank Sesshomaru's Dokkaso for betaing this chapter for me. Her input has been a great help, and her pointers also help improve small mistakes that I tend to make.All the Japanese phrases in this story are from the book called Japanese for beginners. All the english translations are written in italics beside the phrase. I hope this helps a bit.

Any comments are more then welcomed, and just to let you know, some of what happens in this story is from personal experiences. Please be gentle when it comes to flames regarding the grief process, as I have had to go into my past and remember how I had dealt with my own grief. Enjoy, and cheers.

**Chapter Two: A New Life, and Recovery**

The next day went by in a flash for the brothers as several people came and went out of the hospital room. Two were the lawyers from the previous day, and there were also Myoga and Jaken present.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha exited the hospital and stared at the inconspicuous car that sat in the drive. Both brothers rolled their eyes at the rusted thing.

"You have got to be joking." Inuyasha mumbled in disgust.

Toutousai chuckled. "Not that one." He shook his head and pointed at a nice new car that pulled up. "That one." Inuyasha grinned and nodded.

"Much better."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and snorted. "Idiot." He turned to the lawyers. "So where do we now reside?"

"South side of Tokyo. It is close to the restaurant so you both have easy access to get there. As for you going downtown to your father's place of business, I would hold off on that for a while at least, until things settle down. Saya has offered to overlook it until you are healed enough to go there."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and climbed into the car with a sigh. Inuyasha followed, and Myoga and Jaken climbed into the front, while Toutousai and Bokusenou climbed into the car that pulled up behind them.

The cars pulled out slowly, and drove through Tokyo until they came to a quiet residential area in the south side. Both brothers eagerly looked out their windows, wondering which house was now theirs.

They pulled up to a modest looking home, with several shouji marking the front doors and windows. Shrubs and foliage surrounded the place, and some old looking sakura trees stood in the front, and a path that lead from the road to the houses entrance.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru gawked, and grinned. It was definitely smaller than their former home, but homely looking.

They stopped in the driveway and everyone piled out. Bokusenou and Toutousai walked up to them and handed Sesshoumaru an envelope, and a set of keys.

"The house is fully paid for, along with the first few years of taxes. The only thing you two have to worry about right now is keeping up on the maintenance yourselves. You are not to draw attention to yourselves by hiring servants to do this work. As of right now, you are Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha Chidori, and Myoga and Jaken are your uncles. Inside the envelope are instructions, along with your transcripts, the houses deeds, and a driver's permit for you Sesshoumaru. You will have your test in a weeks time, and school starts for you both after that." Toutousai informed them.

Bokusenou smiled. "Does the house meet to your approval?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, soaking in all the information and he glanced at Inuyasha. The younger brother also nodded.

"The house has four bedrooms, and an unfinished room upstairs in the loft. Myoga has volunteered to finish the room for his own use, and Jaken will reside in one of the spare rooms on the main floor." Toutousai continued.

Inuyasha grinned mischievously. "I get the biggest room right?"

"In your dreams, otouto." Sesshoumaru snorted.

The lawyers rolled their eyes knowingly. "Everything has been taken care of, so you have no worries for the time being. Should you need anything, do not hesitate to call us. Your father left instructions for a weekly allowance, which I must say is a hefty sum, so you both will have no money worries."

Inuyasha leaned on his crutches. "So, are we just going to stand out in the driveway? Or can we go see inside?"

Sesshoumaru snickered, and the lawyers waved for them to follow to the front shouji. Sliding the panel open, they walked in and unlocked the door inside, giving entrance.

They all piled into the front entrance, staring in wonder at the many boxes piled along the walls. Sesshoumaru walked through and slid the shouji and entered the family room. Glancing around, he took in the polished bookshelves that sat empty along the walls, and a large entertainment unit. Inuyasha immediately grinned upon discovering the T.V and stereo.

In the center of the room sat a dark gray couch, made of faux suede, and in front of it sat a low black coffee table. Several lamps lit the room. Along the back wall behind the couch sat a computer desk, with a new computer and several books. Blinking, Sesshoumaru nodded his approval, and walked out of the room, sliding the next shouji to the room behind it. It was the eating area, which housed a small low table, and tatami mats on the floor. Nodding once again, he exited that room to where the kitchen sat and he took in the fancy appliances with a roll of his eyes. Turning to glare at the lawyers he tilted his head.

"How is this suppose to keep us inconspicuous?" Sesshoumaru snorted.

Bokusenou smiled slowly. "The house came with these, sir. If you wish, we can replace anything you want."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "It's fine." He said taking in the silver fridge and stove. Walking around the counter, he peered at the silver finished dishwasher, and the other appliances that sat on the countertops.

Turning away, he slid another shouji and discovered a small room with a washer and dryer. Shrugging his shoulders, he stood upright and turned his head at the sound of voices entering from the living area. Rolling his eyes, he knew Inuyasha had found the remote to the T.V.

Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru closed the shouji and walked to the other end of the kitchen and looked up the stairs. Climbing them, he peered into each room, first finding a small one with only a bed, and he smirked.

"Inuyasha's room?" He snorted, and winked at the lawyers, who followed close behind him.

Walking further down the hall, he finally found his brother's room, which was filled with boxes, and his regular bed from their former house. Nodding in satisfaction, he closed the door and walked to the last one at the end of the hall, and entered.

Inuyasha's room was a fair size, but this one was enormous. Nuzzled in the center of the room were Sesshoumaru's bed, and his dresser. Taking in a deep breath, he glanced around at the many boxes lined against the walls, and he nodded once, looking longingly at the bed. Almost as soon as he had left the hospital, a dull ache had entered his skull signaling a headache.

Now it pounded furiously, and his arm began to throb mercilessly. His brow felt too cold. He walked over to the bed, and slowly sank down onto it, not saying a single word to the two lawyers who closed the door silently behind him.

Finally alone, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, and moaned at the aches that filled his body, as he silently wondered how long it was going to be before he felt normal again. Hopefully his youkai abilities would fight against the medications from the hospital and begin working on their own.

Even though the medication did help with the pain, all Sesshoumaru wanted was to heal his injuries. He could deal with the pain, unless it grew too intense, and then he would seek the aid of those human medicines. Sighing, he found himself sinking into sleep and relaxed fully.

------------------------------------

Inuyasha grumbled and finally turned off the T.V. There was absolutely nothing on, and he lifted his head from the couch when the lawyers entered. Glancing behind him, he looked for his brother and didn't see him.

"Your brother is in his room upstairs at the end of the hall. He is resting right now, master Inuyasha." Bokusenou began. "I would let him rest."

Inuyasha nodded and wondered how he was going to climb the stairs with his leg and crutches. Shrugging his shoulders, he leaned back against the couch and sighed. "So is there anything fun to do on this end of town?"

Toutousai frowned. "Sir, you must remain in doors for now, until your injuries heal. You are not known on this end of town, but I would not rush into seeking enjoyment. Rest, and recover from this tragedy."

Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "Okay. Why do you say no one knows me? I worked at my Haha's restaurant for a few months. The people there would know me."

"Sir, the former workers were laid off and the place was closed. A note on the door says it is closed for renovations, so this is what is currently being done. The employees were well compensated, and new workers will begin next week, when the changes have finished." Toutousai informed him.

"We have changed the name of the place as well, so not to draw attention to it." Bokusenou said.

Inuyasha sat up with a raised brow. "So it's no longer called Souske's Japanese Cuisine?"

Bokusenou shook his head. "We changed the name to Chidori's. It is for your protection, sir."

"Okay, okay. I get it already."

Bokusenou continued. "Sir, the place is being changed from a high class restaurant to more of a casual setting. We don't want the former customers to recognize you, so it will be more comfortable for the younger crowd. It will still draw in attention, and the cook will remain the same. He was employed by your father and has been instructed to remain quiet. He is trust worthy."

"So what you're saying is it is going to be more of a hang out for the school kids?" Inuyasha cocked a brow at the old lawyer.

They both nodded.

Inuyasha grinned and shrugged. "Suits me just fine. Does Sesshoumaru know?"

They shook their heads, and everyone turned around when Myoga and Jaken entered the room silently.

"Well if there is nothing else, we will take our leave." Toutousai nodded once and both lawyers left.

Myoga sighed and glanced at the small Inu on the couch. "We will retire, master Inuyasha. I will be in the loft should you need me."

Jaken snorted. "Those lawyers are tiresome. If you need anything, I will be down the hall."

Inuyasha sat silently and watched them walk out of the room. Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha flicked on the T.V. again and hobbled to his feet to see what other surprises were left in this unit.

Opening the top shelf, Inuyasha grinned at the DVD player and the few movies that sat beside it. Picking one, he placed it into the machine and hopped back to the couch, and flopped down onto it with a grunt.

Sitting back, and resting his heavily casted leg on the coffee table, Inuyasha watched the action movie and didn't notice the sky drift into darkness. Evening fell leaving the house rather dark. He turned his head surprised, and groaned. His stomach rumbled and he released a snarl. He was so used to having his meals prepared for him, and served, that he had forgotten that they were now left to fend for themselves.

Pushing himself up off the couch, he lifted his crutches, moved into the kitchen, and flipped on the overhead lights. The soft glow cast everything in a bluish hue and he grinned. "At least they aren't florescent lights."

Hobbling over to the fridge, he pulled it open and glanced at the full shelves, and quickly found a plate of roast, and smirked. "Those sneaky bastards." He whispered, indicating the lawyers who must have had their meal prepared for them. He glanced at the two other plates, which had slices of roast, and vegetables on them, and pulled out one. Inuyasha pursed his lips trying to figure out how he was going to take it over to the microwave on the counter just out of his reach.

Glancing at the plate, and then at his cast, and then scowling at his crutches, Inuyasha snarled softly.

A chuckle brought his attention to the stairs and he sighed in relief at his brother who stood there, looking slightly disheveled. His eyes were sleep filled, and he grinned. "Can you help?" Inuyasha held out the plate and waved with his other hand to the microwave.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head, and nodded. Walking over to his brother, he took the plate and placed it on the counter, then popped the door to the microwave open. Putting the plate into the machine, he closed the door and set it for a few minutes before walking back to the fridge for his own food. Discovering the prepared plate, he ignored his brother who hobbled over to the counter, which had two stools placed at it, and Inuyasha struggled into one awkwardly.

"This is such a pain in the ass." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru agreed, looking at his heavily bandaged arm. "I suppose we should count ourselves lucky."

Inuyasha glanced at him with narrowed eyes. "How do you figure?"

"We are alive, aren't we?" Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder and pulled out his brother's plate once the timer rang. Putting his into the machine, and then resetting the timer, he walked the plate to his brother and placed it down. "We are lucky. I suppose tomorrow we will go to the restaurant and see what is happening there."

"Uhh." Inuyasha began with a nervous grin. "Toutousai and Bokusenou said they are renovating it."

"Myoga told me." Sesshoumaru inclined his head. He turned back to the microwave and took his plate out and seated himself beside his brother. Both ate in silence and sighed in time with each other.

"So, how are you going to drive with only one arm?" Inuyasha asked, pushing his plate away from him when he was finished.

Sesshoumaru stared at it and raised a brow. "Take the plate to the dishwasher, lazy ass. I won't clean up after you. I am sure they have plans of something for me to drive one handed."

"I would have taken the offer for the prosthetic arm." Inuyasha grumbled, standing wobbling slightly and hobbled his plate to behind the counter.

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Easy for you to say. You still have your arm."

Inuyasha looked up and shrugged. "At least you don't have to hop around like a baka. This thing is heavy." He stated glaring at his cast.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "We are both a mess." He glanced at the limp ear on his brother's head and frowned slightly. "Come here a second."

Inuyasha also frowned, but hopped over to his brother and waited as Sesshoumaru lifted his hand to his ear.

"Can you feel that?" Sesshoumaru asked, tweaking the ear slightly.

Inuyasha nodded. "A little. It's numb. Well not fully, but yeah, I can feel it. Stop touching my ears." He grumbled smacking his brother's hand away.

Sesshoumaru nodded in satisfaction.

"Do you think our new school will have any other youkai?" Inuyasha asked.

"There aren't many schools left in Tokyo without youkai, Inuyasha. Most have converted." Sesshoumaru snorted.

"I wonder what it's like." Inuyasha said, hopping over to his chair and climbing back onto it. "Hey, did you see my room yet? Is it big?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at the constant change in subject. "It has a bed and nothing else." He grinned remembering the spare room.

Inuyasha gaped and blinked at him stupidly for a moment, before he noticed his brother's smirk and he snorted.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Had you there for a minute. Your room is big."

"Smaller than yours, I bet." Inuyasha scoffed.

"It looks to be the same size as your old one, so stop complaining." Sesshoumaru grunted, and rose to his feet once he had finished his meal.

"Hey Sess?"

Sesshoumaru looked up from the dishwasher and waited.

"Do you think they suffered?" Inuyasha asked, looking at his hands that were placed in his lap.

Sesshoumaru stood upright and stared long and hard at his brother before responding. "I don't know. I wasn't given the details, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded and slumped his shoulders. "Things won't be the same will they?"

"No. But as long as we stick together, we can get through this. Jaken informed me that the lawyers are taking care of the funeral preparations, and have informed me that it will be a regular closed youkai ceremony."

Inuyasha nodded. "But Haha was human."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "She was held in high honor among the youkai, you know that. She will be given the honorable rights of a youkai ceremony. If that meets to your approval."

Inuyasha looked up with a faint smile and tears in his eyes. "I think she would have liked that."

Sesshoumaru smiled gently. "I think you're right."

Both sat in silence after that, until Inuyasha yawned and stretched. "Hey, want to go watch a movie?" He asked his brother, who sat fingering the bandages on his arm.

Sesshoumaru looked up and snorted. "You're still awake?"

"Yes, shut up." Inuyasha groaned, holding back another yawn.

"Sure, why the hell not. Don't hog the couch though." Sesshoumaru grinned and made a break for the room, while Inuyasha scowled scrambling for his crutches.

"Hey, no fair!" He roared, stumbling after his brother. "These things are hard to maneuver." By the time Inuyasha made it into the living area, Sesshoumaru had already made himself comfortable on the couch, with a movie placed into the machine. Grumbling all the way to the couch, Inuyasha dropped his crutches and flopped beside his brother ungracefully.

Sesshoumaru grinned, and rested his head against the back of the couch. His head still ached slightly, but didn't pound as much as it had earlier in the day, so content, he released a sigh.

Inuyasha glanced at him and raised a brow. "You need something for the pain?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly. "I don't want to rely on those human medications. I want my youkai abilities to aid me in healing."

-------------------------------------

It must have been hours later when Inuyasha woke up stiff lying propped on the couch, with his one leg on the coffee table, and the other hanging over the side of the armrest. His left arm was numb, from him sleeping on it all night, and his right arm somehow got wedged under his brother. Groaning, he tried to shift his position without kinking his neck too much. Snorting at himself, he had somehow drooled all over the couch. He rolled his eyes. Looking towards the curtains he noticed that it was daylight out. Had they slept through the whole night on the couch?

Lifting his head, he realized that his right arm felt far too hot, and he glanced at his brother curiously. Extreme heat flooded out of his brother, and his face was damp. Alarmed, Inuyasha pulled his arm free, and maneuvered into a sitting position and shook his brother. Sesshoumaru moaned, and his eyes slowly opened. The golden orbs were glazed over from fever, and Inuyasha panicked.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hnn?" His brother moaned, blinking against the light that filled the living room.

"Hells, you're burning up." Inuyasha declared. "Where are those meds?"

Sesshoumaru stared at him blankly, and then closed his eyes again.

"Hells, no you don't you bastard. Keep your eyes open." Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshoumaru slid his eyes open slowly and peered at the concerned look on his brother's face. Frowning, he grunted. Why was his brother telling him to stay awake? All he wanted to do was sleep, his head pounded furiously. Slipping his eyes closed again, he felt a sharp shake, and more words from his brother's mouth, but he couldn't make out what it was Inuyasha had said.

Groaning, he opened his eyes again, and stared at his brother in annoyance.

"Keep your damn eyes open." Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshoumaru definitely understood those words and he shook his head. "Let me sleep." He mumbled.

Inuyasha growled. "Where are your damn meds, you stupid fool?"

"Whoru calling stupid?" Sesshoumaru moaned, his words drawling lazily from his mouth.

"You! You're burning up." Inuyasha glanced around the room searching for something, anything. Coming up shorthanded, he quickly tore his brother's shirt from his body with his claws. The stench that erupted from Sesshoumaru's remaining left arm caught him off guard, and he gagged. "Shit! Did they give you antibiotics?"

"You're swearing." Sesshoumaru drawled again.

"Where are your meds?" Inuyasha asked again, slicing through the gauze that surrounded his brother's arm, wrinkling his nose in distaste. The smell was unbearable. Throwing the gauze to the floor, Inuyasha felt his eyes widen and he gawked. The injury was infected horribly. Swallowing, Inuyasha scrambled to his feet, forgetting for a moment that his leg was casted, and he released a sharp cry of pain and crashed to the ground in a heap. "Dammit."

Pushing himself up, Inuyasha hopped out of the room as fast as he could and found the stairs. Looking up in horror, Inuyasha quickly drew in a long breath and gripped the railing hopping and pulling himself up the steep incline. Once at the top of the stairs, he found he was sweating profusely and growled softly.

Calming his racing breath, he cursed his stupidity when he remembered that Jaken was on the first floor, and he could have gone to him for help. Shaking his head, he hopped across the floor towards the rooms and quickly searched for his brother's. Finding it at the end of the hall, Inuyasha barreled into the room and found a pile of bottles on his brother's dresser, and he stuffed them all into his yukata quickly, and proceeded to the end of the hall where the stairs seemed to grin at him menacingly.

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha hopped carefully down the stairs, and back into the family room and found his brother once again asleep. Cursing, he shouted out, for Jaken.

"Jaken! Get your bloody ass in here!" Inuyasha snarled.

Hopping over to the couch, Inuyasha shook his brother and saw the eyes move slightly. "Open your eyes, bastard! Don't you dare fall asleep." Reaching into his yukata, Inuyasha pulled out the many bottles, trying to make sense of the names and found himself to be at a complete loss. "Jaken!" He called again.

Shaking his brother harder, he grunted with relief when Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered open, and peered at him curiously. Holding out several bottles, Inuyasha made sure Sesshoumaru saw them "Which ones are the antibiotics?"

Sesshoumaru frowned and peered at the blurry writing on the prescriptions and shook his head.

"Dammit, Sesshoumaru! Think!" Inuyasha was near panic now.

"Hnn?" Sesshoumaru once again tried to read the words that were placed before his eyes, and he squinted trying to clear them. "Read them." He said instead.

Inuyasha blinked, and then listed them off to the best of his ability, even though some of the words sounded strange on his lips. Sesshoumaru grunted at the last one he said, and nodded.

"That…one."

Inuyasha glanced at his brother and then nodded, popping the lid off with his claws. Frowning, he wondered where the hell Jaken was. "Great help he's been!" Inuyasha snapped. "Jaken!" He called again. "Dammit, stupid lazy toad!"

Inuyasha practically jumped out of his skin when the doorbell chimed and he panted trying to calm his racing heart. "Go away!" He shouted. Once again he scrambled to his feet, and hopped towards the kitchen, and again the doorbell chimed. Spinning around in a fury, he hopped over to it and yanked the door open. Without a single glance to who was on the steps, he hopped towards the kitchen. "Be right back." He called over his shoulder.

Once in the kitchen, he pulled out a glass from the cupboard, and hopped to the fridge pouring water into it from the dispenser, and then he hopped across the floor, spilling the water as he went.

Glancing at the glass in his hand, when he finally knelt beside his brother, he rolled his eyes. "I got more damn water on the floor." Shaking his head, he placed the pill to his brother's lips, and shoved it in, causing Sesshoumaru's eyes to snap open in surprise. "Take the bloody thing. Drink this." Inuyasha demanded, not once noticing the person at the door had slipped inside and watched them both curiously.

Sesshoumaru swallowed the pill and nodded, and his eyes shifted to the open shouji door, and at the stranger standing there. "Dare?" '_Who?_' He moaned.

Inuyasha lifted his head and followed his brother's gaze to the door and he gasped. "Oh right! Hi." He grumbled. "Who are you?"

"Umm. My name is Eri. I live down the street." The girl said softly. "I didn't mean to intrude, I'm sorry."

"Keh! Too late now, might as well come in. And where the hell is Jaken?" Inuyasha growled, gathering his feet once again. Hopping to the end of the hall, he banged on the door to the room Jaken occupied. Shoving it open he gawked at the empty bed. "What the hell?"

Shaking his head and hopping back into the family room, he saw Sesshoumaru struggling to sit upright. "Oh now you want to sit up!" Inuyasha snapped. "Sorry, but this really isn't a good time, right now."

Eri nodded and stood up. "My mom wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. She invited you and your family over for dinner tonight. But I will tell her that it's not the best time."

Inuyasha nodded to her and watched as she exited the family room quietly. Shaking his head, he glanced at his brother, who was rubbing his eyes slowly. "Why didn't you take your meds? Dammit, Sesshoumaru. You scared the hell out of me."

Sesshoumaru lowered his hand and peered at his brother groggily. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes briefly, trying to make the room from spinning. He heard his brother's shaky breath, and choked sob, and his eyes snapped open quickly. Had Inuyasha been that worried about him? Frowning, he watched Inuyasha rub his own eyes and scowl slightly, turning away.

"Sumimasen, otouto." '_Sorry, little brother_.' Sesshoumaru whispered.

Inuyasha only nodded, and slumped defeated, sinking to the ground shaking his head slowly. "_Chikusho_." '_Damn._' He whispered.

Sesshoumaru sighed and blinked. "Inuyasha?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Sure it does. I always told father I would look out for you." Sesshoumaru whispered, knowing his brother would hear him. He also was nursing his pounding head.

"Keh!"

"Mamotte ageru." '_I'll protect you._'

"Mamoru? Protect?" Inuyasha turned around and glared at his brother. "Great job of it so far!" He snapped.

Sesshoumaru saw the distressed look on his brother's face, and the tears in his eyes and he swallowed. "Inuyasha. None of this was my fault."

Inuyasha clenched his fists. "It was your birthday!" Without another word, Inuyasha hopped out of the room in a rage, leaving Sesshoumaru wincing and feeling guilty. Was it his fault that their parents had died? Did Inuyasha hold him responsible for the death of Kikyo? Blinking, he sighed and closed his eyes as his girlfriends face came to him. "Kagura." He whispered. Swallowing, he wondered silently how she was doing.

From what he had been told, Kagura was still in a coma. Her injuries had been extremely serious, and none of the doctors believed she would live out the month. Sucking his breath in sharply, why had fate decided for him and Inuyasha to live through this? They were young, older then most mortals, himself being well over three hundred years old, and Inuyasha coming up to his two hundredth birthday. Time didn't mean anything to youkai, but in mortal years they were both far too young for any of this. In youkai years they were still pup's in the eyes of their elders, barely out of childhood, even so Sesshoumaru knew he had to step up and take responsibility. He wasn't sure how long he had remained on the couch, but he guessed it was nearing lunchtime. Pushing back the nauseating feeling that filled his whole body, Sesshoumaru took a few deep breaths.

Groaning, he lifted his aching head and glanced around the room. Where had things gone so wrong? Why had things gone so wrong? Was this a test of strength? Determination? Or something more that both brothers's had yet to learn? Regardless, Sesshoumaru slowly pushed himself to his feet and quickly shifted his shirt over his head, managing remarkably well for now being one handed. Once he had managed to pull the shirt on so that it looked half decent he wandered to the front door. Opening it, and squinting against the sudden light, Sesshoumaru groaned. He glanced outside and noticed the car was gone. More then likely Jaken had gone somewhere, either alone or with the irritating blood sucking flea youkai.

Glancing down the sidewalk, he saw the paper sitting at the end of it and slowly wandered over to it, slowly. Picking it up, he looked up and down the street, taking in the trees lining the curbs, and the many houses. Sesshoumaru wondered which one belonged to the girl who had appeared that morning. He shrugged his shoulder, wincing when his other twitched slightly, and he turned back to go into the house.

Shutting the door behind him, Sesshoumaru proceeded into the kitchen and smelt freshly brewed coffee. Looking around he saw his brother staring out at the back yard holding a steaming cup.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked, placing the paper down on the counter.

His brother remained silent, staring at the trees and bushes that lay outside.

"Did you still want to check out your restaurant today?" He asked, trying another tactic.

Inuyasha turned his head slightly, and shrugged. "What's the point?"

Sesshoumaru felt a slight difference in his brother and he frowned. "Kore wa nan desu ka?" '_What is it?_'

"Shirimasen." '_I don't know_.'

"Naruhodo." '_I see_.' Sesshoumaru whispered, pouring himself a cup of coffee. His brother was showing early signs of detachment. Grief was apparent with his younger brother, as it would be with anyone. He was no exception to that rule. The loss of his father was something he was not ready to deal with, and so having pushed back the reality of it; Sesshoumaru had been able to hold in most of his own grief. He couldn't even imagine how hard it must be for his brother, having lost both his parents. Sighing, he turned away from the counter and stared at his brother's back. What was he going to do?

"I am here to talk to, Inuyasha. You don't have to keep things bottled up inside." Sesshoumaru tried again.

"Keh. It's like you don't even care." Inuyasha whispered.

"Really?"

Inuyasha finally turned away from the window and stared at his brother long and hard. Sesshoumaru was indeed feeling the strain on life. Inuyasha could see that much. His brother's forehead was furrowed slightly, creased in thought, and hidden emotions. Shaking his head, Inuyasha looked into the deep golden eyes which were so much like his own, and found that his brother was barely holding himself together. In those eyes he saw grief, and despair, and he gasped softly. "Sess?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I am not ready. I see you also are not. I know this is hard. Perhaps we should get out of the house for awhile?"

Inuyasha placed his cup down and hopped across the kitchen closing the distance between them. Before Sesshoumaru could react, Inuyasha flung himself into his chest and wrapped his arms around his middle, holding on for dear life.

Frowning, Sesshoumaru glanced at his only remaining hand, which happened to have his coffee in it and he rolled his eyes sighing. "You could have waited until I put my cup down." He chuckled.

He felt hot wet tears seep through his shirt and he sighed softly. "Inuyasha." He whispered.

After several minutes, Inuyasha finally pealed himself from his brother and sniffled apologetically. "Gomennasai." '_I'm very sorry_.'

"Maa ii deshou." '_It's okay_." Sesshoumaru sighed. Usually Inuyasha had gone to his mother for comfort. It had been normally when Inuyasha had been teased or beaten by the youkai boys or human boys. Now he was stuck with his brother's human outbursts and he was uncertain as to how to deal with those.

"Sess?" Inuyasha asked. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." Lifting his cup to his lips, Sesshoumaru took a slow drink of the hot liquid and sat down on one of the stools.

"Can we still go to see my restaurant?" Inuyasha asked, plopping himself down next to his brother.

"Hai. If you wish." Sesshoumaru nodded. It was past lunch, and he was feeling far better then he had early that morning. Perhaps fresh air would do them both some good.


	4. Chapter Three: The Restaurant, Chidori's

**Chapter Three: The Restaurant, Chidori's**

It didn't take the brother's long to follow the sidewalk to the main streets of their new location. It had been rather simple for them, having been to the restaurant before, because Inuyasha's mother had run it for so many years. As they approached the building set nicely back from the street and surrounded by a small stone gate, they noticed several people standing around talking excitedly.

Just inside the gate sat hundreds of plants that their mother had cared for, and Inuyasha grinned widely, remembering how much care she had put into them. A small waterfall sat to the left of the walkway leading up to the doors, and the hanyou glanced at his brother curiously before walking up to the gates entrance. All around the gates were several kids talking excitedly about the opening of a new hangout. Others stood there mocking it.

At one point, Inuyasha had almost stopped to confront a boy who was mocking the place, but a slight shove and a stern glance from Sesshoumaru had stopped whatever comment the hanyou was about to retort. Paper covered all the windows, and scattered all around the building were several chunks of wood and molding.

Some of the kids paused in their chatter when they caught sight of the two youkai step up to the gates silently. Regarding them for a moment, the kids then went back to their conversations without a second look or comment. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha placed his crutches over the gate and swung himself over it. Moving over to the door, he rapped on the window and waited.

Sesshoumaru stood at the gate, and stared at the mess that surrounded the place, almost smirking to himself at the disastrous mess that was left behind. Glancing to his right, he stole a quick look at the kids who stared at his brother in shock and surprise, and then he made his way over the gate as well. Nudging a board off the path, Sesshoumaru heard several comments from in side, telling them to go away, and he snorted.

Inuyasha growled and promptly piped up. "Open the damn door, Housenki."

A startled curse from in side brought a smile to both brothers' faces, and they heard the scrambling of feet for the door. It was shoved open and there stood a tall youkai, with a rather exasperated look on his face.

Housenki was a tall youkai, even taller then Sesshoumaru himself. His piercing green and silver eyes bore into the Inu brother's with a look of mock hurt. The long black hair was tied back at the nape of the youkai's neck and he sighed, allowing them entrance. On the youkai's face were three silver marks indicating which kind of youkai he was, and where his hair met his forehead stood two spikes on either side above his eyes.

"Sir, I was not expecting your arrival." Housenki muttered, wrinkling his nose.

Inuyasha nodded and gawked at the condition of his mother's restaurant. "Ah! Dou shita no?" '_What happened?_'

"Douka shimashita ka?" '_Is something wrong_?' Housenki asked looking around, trying to find out what the young hanyou was looking at.

"Douka shimashita ka? Joudan deshou? Honki nano? Watashi mo sou omoimasu. '_Is something wrong? Are you kidding? Are you serious? I think so._' Inuyasha raged, his eyes bugging out at the condition of the place.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at his brother's tirade and shook his head. "Inuyasha. Damare." '_Shut up!_'

"Nani?" Inuyasha grumbled, glaring at his brother.

"This is what happens when a renovation takes place, otouto." Sesshoumaru sighed. "Let them go back to work and finish what they started, before jumping to conclusions."

Inuyasha shook his head and gaped as he maneuvered around the place awkwardly. Housenki followed quickly, trying to shout out commands as he went, and Sesshoumaru waited silently by the door.

"Master Inuyasha, sir. This is not the best time to be in here." Housenki muttered, as he watched a board fall to the ground just to his left.

Sesshoumaru shook his head chuckling as he watched his brother and his father's long time friend weave through the mess of the restaurant. Taking a deep breath, he turned and exited the building, and shut the door firmly behind him, and several of the kids turned around to stare at him as he came out.

Turning to his left, Sesshoumaru kicked more boards off the walkway, and bend down to pick up the remains of one of the plants that had been unfortunate enough to be in the way of falling debris. Brushing his hand on his pants, Sesshoumaru inspected the small pond that housed several koi, and he grunted at the plaster floating on top of the water.

Frowning, he stood straight, and rapped on a window, and the paper shifted slightly, and two beady black eyes blinked at him. Waving his hand, Sesshoumaru waited while the owner of the eyes vanished and then raced around the corner of the building out of breath.

"Yes, sir? How can I help you sir?" The young youkai muttered quickly and anxiously.

"Clean this pond immediately. Once that is done, find a protective cover so that no more plaster and debris fall into the water. These koi belonged to my father, and have lived for many years. I will not see them treated so carelessly." Sesshoumaru commanded softly. His voice held a slight edge to it that left no room for argument, but it was soft enough so he didn't make the other youkai fall to his knees in terror.

"At once, sir. Right away." The youkai nodded and raced around the side of the building without another word.

Nodding now satisfied, Sesshoumaru continued with his inspection of the outside, while his brother nagged and bothered those on the inside. Sesshoumaru knew that Inuyasha would make a fair and decent boss, once he had the proper training, however he was far too young to take on the whole task himself, and he decided that perhaps giving his brother a tiny bit of freedom would help give the hanyou a bit of confidence that he really needed now.

Glancing at the broken bricks that housed the patio section of the restaurant, he hoped that the workers inside were aware of this and Sesshoumaru pursed his lips thinking. Perhaps now was a good time to have his brother take a small bit of control. Turning the handle on the French doors leading from the patio into the restaurant, Sesshoumaru pushed against the pile of plaster and wood that lay in front of it. Stepping over the mess, he searched quickly with his eyes and found his brother pointing at the lights that lay above the old bar.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru called. "A moment."

Inuyasha's head swerved over to him and the hanyou nodded, with a look of anger on his face. As Inuyasha made his way over to Sesshoumaru, the hanyou muttered words under his breath.

"I can't believe what they have done to this place." The hanyou replied angrily, finally making it over to Sesshoumaru's side.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "They will fix it. Come outside with me a moment, there is something I would like you to see."

Inuyasha nodded and frowned slightly, as Sesshoumaru walked through the French doors, and once outside, Inuyasha gaped at the condition of the patio. "Ahh, shit."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Indeed. First things first, do you want to keep a patio?"

"Of course I do. On days like this, everyone wants to be outside. I remember Hahaue having a ton of people out here even in the evenings."

"Very well, now you must decide if you wish to keep the brick work, or if you would like a wooden patio, or a slab of concrete laid out." Sesshoumaru gave a small smile.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha frowned, staring at his brother for a long moment, before turning his gaze back to the broken bricks, and torn up foliage that scattered the area.

"This is your place of business, otouto. It is up to you to decide." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Okay, but what would you like to see?" Inuyasha grinned excitedly.

"I preferred the brick work myself, however the final decision is yours."

"I think the brick gave the place more of a peaceful aura, don't you?" Inuyasha asked, peering at the left over foliage, plants and flowers that still remained intact.

"Yes. It was more of a garden setting that many enjoyed. A wooden patio would possibly give it more of a restaurant feel, and the concrete would get rather hot in the summer." Sesshoumaru muttered, giving his brother his preference. "Remember, think of the pro's and con's of all possibilities before making your final decision."

Inuyasha frowned. "What are those?"

"Pro's and con's? Surely you heard father mention this before?"

Inuyasha frowned even more, and finally shook his head.

"Pro's are the good, con's are the bad. Bricks are harder to keep clean, and grass and weeds can grow between then, which cause cracks if they are not tended to. Those are the cons of bricks. The pro's are, they give off a peaceful aura, they are nice to look at and are extremely elegant. A concrete slab's con's are, in hotter weather it can crack, it is hot on the feet, rather simple to see and use, and in my experience a lazy way out. In winter it can crack from the cold and would need to be repaired more often. The pro's; it's cheaper then brick, and easy to clean. Wood is another matter. It would give the restaurant more of a patio feel to it and it is fairly cheap. The cons, in certain weather the wooden finish would wear, and would need to be redone on a yearly basis. I am certain your employees would despise you for a wooden patio, only because of the larger cracks, and if anything fell, it would be hard to retrieve." Sesshoumaru explained.

Inuyasha nodded and grinned. "I like the brick. Haha used it, and it must have worked well for her, so I will keep it."

"Now you must decide what kind of brick to use." Sesshoumaru chuckled. "The same cobble stone brick that you have now, or a flat brick. Either way, the whole patio must be replaced. The workers were careless with the wood and plaster, and has ruined the finish of this one."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"So find someone to start work on this." Sesshoumaru grinned and winked at his brother, and turned to continue his walk through the patio.

"Oie, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha called.

"Hai?" Sesshoumaru stopped and looked back.

"This is all covered right? We don't need to worry about money right now, right?"

"It is covered, otouto." Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod, and rounded the corner, leaving his brother to his task.

Once around the corner, Sesshoumaru once again found himself to be the target of many stares from the school kids, and he paused slightly, staring back at them. He wondered is these were kids that went to the school that he and his brother would start to attend in a week's time. Smirking, he glanced down to his right and left, peering at the shrubs, and gate that surrounded the place. Shaking his head, he was about to turn, when someone called his attention.

"Hey, youkai." A guy called, pushing his way through a few other kids.

"Nanda?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning slightly to look at the human kid.

"You the owner of this place?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"What's it like in there? Is this another fancy joint, or is it going to be a hang out."

"You will have to wait and see." Sesshoumaru smirked, and about faced and entered the restaurant once again, to see if there was anything that needed immediate attention. He tilted his head at the bar, and he wondered if it should stay or be removed completely. Having it remain would mean applying for the liquor license every year, and following certain guild lines that perhaps his brother was not ready to follow yet. However, keeping it would mean more profit for the company, and several different crowds. Taking a deep breath, he wandered over to Housenki and the youkai turned upon his approach.

"What are your plans for the bar?" Sesshoumaru asked, hoping that the lawyers had mentioned something to the youkai.

"Toutousai mentioned that it might benefit the company to keep it. He was uncertain as to how master Inuyasha would handle such a thing however."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, pondering this himself. Both he and his brother were both underage in human standards, and liquor was expensive. The fines were also expensive if laws were not followed. He would definitely need to sit and talk with Inuyasha regarding the matter if the bar was kept.

"Keep it for now, however, it will need to be replaced. Is the license still good?"

Housenki nodded. "Lady Izayoi had renewed it only a month prior to her death. Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Hai?"

"I trust this place will be open in the mornings?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. Glancing around him, he pursed his lips slightly and grinned. "Housenki, have the bar moved to that location. Cut the size down." The youkai motioned with a wave of his arm to a nook on the left side of the entrance. "If you add a moveable bamboo shouji then it is hidden from view of the entrance. Fold the bar, so that the liquor is around the corner, out of sight from the entrance, and have a coffee machine placed on the other side. Have an open area, where some tables are higher, similar to bar tables, and add some bar stools. A night area, if you will."

Housenki took notes, writing rapidly, and nodding his head.

"Once a week, we can set up a buffet in this area. Raise the main eating area, on the left of the entrance. Place a host stand, and a counter in front, right there." Sesshoumaru pointed to the large area that sat roughly three feet in side the doors. "The stairs leading up to the main eating area can be right behind it."

"That would be perfect sir." Housenki nodded in agreement. "Easy access to everything. Plus it would be a relaxing and yet fun place to dine in."

"Do you know what the plans are for the loft?" Sesshoumaru asked, staring at the stairs.

"It can always be used for reservations sir. Lady Izayoi always held parties up there."

"Naruhodo." Sesshoumaru nodded. "I trust it is not a popular area, especially for the servers, having to climb all those stairs to serve guests. Perhaps it should be set and used only for such occasions."

"Yes sir."

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly, and saw Inuyasha make his way in through the doors. Nodding once to his brother, he waved him over. "I made a few suggestions."

"Oh?" Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, leaning on one of his crutches.

"I suggested that we move the bar, there." Sesshoumaru nodded. "There are no windows there, and I think it would be a perfect area for housing all the drinks. The servers would have to pass this area in order for them to seat people, or to enter from that patio."

Inuyasha blinked a few times, trying to picture it and he grinned nodding. "You mean near the entrance?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Have the coffee bar, and everything behind a bamboo shouji, and the liquor on the other side. The bar would be smaller, but it gives you more room for other things."

"Such as?"

"Don't humans these days like buffet? No waiting for their food, just getting up and getting it themselves?" Sesshoumaru winked.

Inuyasha stood there for a few moments, thinking and finally he nodded. "I like it. Kind of fancy, but yet, not overly so."

"Exactly. Even though we will try to keep this place for kids, at least there is the option for a dinner crowd."

Inuyasha nodded eagerly. "What about up there?" The hanyou winced.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "I knew you weren't too fond of that space. I think we can reserve it for parties like your Hahaue did." Turning back to Housenki, Sesshoumaru sighed. "Any thoughts on employees yet?"

Housenki nodded. "There is a stack of résumés there, milord."

Smiling, Sesshoumaru turned to his brother and waited.

Inuyasha gawked at him. "What?"

"This is your place of business, Inuyasha. I believe that means it is your job to hire the appropriate staff."

"I've never done that before. How do I know what to look for?" Inuyasha cringed.

"Would you like some help in that area?" Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Of course I do, you baka."

"We will take them home then, and look through them. I'm sure there are several good ones in there." Sesshoumaru shook his head. Scratching his head, Sesshoumaru sighed. "I do think we should begin home though. You can help me draw out a few ideas for the place, and we can then begin to organize things so that you are ready to open in a weeks time."

"Will it be ready in a week?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

Housenki nodded eagerly. "Of course master Inuyasha. It will be ready no later then Tuesday."

Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha nodded. "Okay, if you say so. There is so much left to do though." He frowned.

Sesshoumaru tapped his brother on the shoulder and pointed to the door. "Come on so they can get back to work. They have ideas of a few things, and you gave instructions for the outside patio's right?" Sesshoumaru grabbed the pile of résumés before leading the way to the door.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Then they will be fine until tomorrow or the next day."

"What about Chichiue's company?"

"Saya is taking care of that for me. Plus there are no renovations to be done there, baka." Sesshoumaru grunted.

"Sesshoumaru? You will help me run this place right?" Inuyasha asked, following his brother out of the building.

"If that is what you wish, yes."

"Well until I can get things under control, yeah." Inuyasha smirked.

Sesshoumaru nodded, and both brothers stepped over the gate and through the group of kids that were still left. They talked all the way back home, and when Sesshoumaru unlocked the door and pushed it open, only then did Inuyasha stop his chatter.

Sesshoumaru frowned and turned to stare at his younger brother who stood in the entrance silently. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha gulped. "It feels so lonely here. I had almost forgotten that we are alone." He whispered.

The youkai sighed and nodded. "Feels strange, does it not?"

"Hey Sess?"

"Hnn?"

"Can we do something to distract us? Like, I dunno, maybe go to the movies or something?"

"The movies?" Sesshoumaru asked turning away. "Is there anything worth while playing?"

"I don't care. I just…I just need to get away." Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha, I would go, but I need to heal. This little outing of ours cost me a lot of energy, and I know by the time we get there I will start to feel the strain. Why don't we rent a few movies?"

Inuyasha gasped and his eyes widened. "Oh, Gomen, Sesshoumaru. I forgot."

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru smiled. "It's alright. You feel like going out, and I feel like staying in. If you like, I'm sure Myoga will go with you."

Inuyasha cringed. "Uhh, I'll pass thanks. Let's rent movies. That sounds fine by me. Order take out?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Sushi?"

"Sushi." Inuyasha nodded in agreement. They walked into the living room and Inuyasha flung himself onto the couch. "Let me take a look at your arm."

Sesshoumaru grunted. "No need, half breed."

Inuyasha snarled. "Sesshoumaru, it was infected this morning. Let me look at it. I didn't see you take any meds all day, and I am not going through another scare and breakdown like I did this morning, thank you."

"This afternoon."

"Huh?"

"This morning, I was ill, you had the breakdown this afternoon." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Keh! Whatever. Get over here." Inuyasha growled.

Sesshoumaru snorted and sighed. "Fine. It does actually hurt a bit." He muttered, slumping onto the couch and leaning his head against the back.

Inuyasha shifted his position and unwrapped the gauze that surrounded the wound on his brother's remaining arm. It didn't look nearly as bad as it had that morning, and Inuyasha nodded satisfied. "Well it looks okay. You should take that antibiotic though."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Will you shut up if I do?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Should we go to the video store once I do that?"

Inuyasha nodded, and grinned. "Hey can I watch those blood guts and gore movies that Chichi and Haha never let me see before?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "What makes you think I will be any different in those rules?"

"Oh come on Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha groaned.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "We'll see. I don't need you waking in the middle of the night freaked out."

"Like I would freak out. I'm half youkai remember?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Also half human. Baka." Sesshoumaru snorted.

Inuyasha also snorted, but went about his task of tending to his brother's arm, and finally he rewrapped it and helped place the shirt back on. The blue material rivaled the crescent moon on his brother's forehead and Inuyasha snickered. "I don't know what's more pretty." Inuyasha began. "That moon or your shirt."

Sesshoumaru growled and swatted his brother in mock anger. "Give it a rest. What is it about you and making fun of my markings?"

"It's just so much fun." Inuyasha shrugged, maneuvering to his feet. "You make it so easy too."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, and stood up. "So, have you given any thought as to what movie you want to see?"

Inuyasha nodded eagerly. "Of course I have. One with lots of blood guts and gore." The hanyou smirked.

"Any particular one you have in mind?" Sesshoumaru asked, closing the door behind them, and locking it.

"Well what about that Jet Li movie? You know the one, Unleashed I think it's called."

"That one I heard only has a lot of fighting in it. Not much blood and guts. Now youkai movies have a ton of that." Sesshoumaru grunted, leading the way down the street towards the main roads.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yes but all youkai movies have that in it. It's all the same. Youkai killing youkai."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "You could always check out the other youkai movies that are usually hidden in the back."

Inuyasha glanced at him curiously. "Oh and those would be what?"

"Youkai killing humans and the like."

"Your cup of tea huh?" Inuyasha smirked.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru opened the door to a small video store set in a small strip mall and walked in. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of incense and rolled his eyes.

Inuyasha smirked, walking in behind him. "I wonder who runs this place?" He scoffed, staring towards the cash counter where several teenagers leaned against the counters. The girl behind the desk was obviously human, and her hair was a variety of colors, and molded into heavy spikes. Numerous piercing marked her face and Inuyasha chuckled softly. Leaning over, he whispered into his brother's ear.

"You think she is trying to be something she's not?" Without waiting for a reply, Inuyasha made his way over to the action movie section and began lifting the cases one by one, looking for a good show.

Sesshoumaru sniffed and walked over to the counter, and almost had to push his way through the teens that blocked his way. One kid turned around and was about to comment, but quickly backed up when he saw the youkai.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the kid, and the white face paled even more, if that were possible.

The pierced girl looked up from her conversation with another spiked haired girl, and her eyes widened. "Oh, hello. What can I do for you?" She asked, flashing the biggest fake smile Sesshoumaru had ever seen.

"I would like to open an account." Sesshoumaru muttered simply. The teens moved away from the counter and left the girl and Sesshoumaru alone.

"Alright." She nodded. Her heavily ringed fingers began typing on the keyboard, and she looked up. "Name?"

"Sesshoumaru So…Chidori."

"Sesshoumaru So Chidori got it."

"Minus the so." He gave the address and phone number, and when she had asked how old he was, he gave his youkai years rather then his human years, so she wouldn't ask for his parents information.

The girl gawked at him for a moment, before she quickly typed it in, and finally she rifled through the drawers and quickly made him and Inuyasha a tag for renting movies.

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly, when a commotion at the video section caught his attention.

"Look, it's a half-breed. Can't decide on what to be? A youkai or a human? So you decided to take the appearance of both, did ya?" A guy mocked.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes dangerously, and saw his brother was cornered. His back was to the videos and the boys stood on each side of him, blocking his path.

"Nice doggy ears freak." Another boy mocked.

"Tame!" Inuyasha scowled.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the girl behind the counter who watched with interest, rather then try and stop the taunting, and the youkai growled slowly, catching her attention. "They are friends of yours I trust?"

The girl quickly nodded, standing tall.

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru nodded and made his way over to the group. As he approached, Inuyasha glanced over, his eyes widening in surprise at the aura surrounding his brother. "I trust you found what you were looking for?"

Inuyasha snorted and shoved his way through the boys, but not before one grabbed his crutch and yanked it out of his hand. The hanyou gawked and fell forward, but before he could fall to the ground, his brother gripped his arm, and held him up.

Glaring at the boy who held the crutch, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes even more and snarled. "You wish to keep that arm?"

The boy glared at the youkai smirking. "What? You gonna cut it off?"

Sesshoumaru grinned, and decided to play along. "Hell no, but Inuyasha here will." He lifted the sleeve of his shirt up, showing the boys his missing appendage, and the eyes on the boy bugged out. "This happened when I attempted the same thing."

The crutch was dropped immediately, and the boys fled the building without another word. Inuyasha gawked at his brother and then roared with laughter. "I can't believe you did that."

Sesshoumaru smirked and shrugged. "Well it worked didn't it? Come on, let's check the movie and go."

Inuyasha nodded, and hobbled to the counter where the girl quickly rang them through. They left the building quickly, and headed back home. When they got back, there were still no signs of Myoga or Jaken and both Inu brothers grunted annoyed.

"You'd think that they would at least tell us where they were going." Inuyasha complained, as he headed into the kitchen. He wandered over to the phone and quickly dialed his favorite sushi place. "What are you going to have?" The hanyou asked, as the phone started ringing.

"Tempura maki, and California maki, the usual." Sesshoumaru muttered, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of pop.

Inuyasha nodded and then placed the order to the guy on the phone. Once that was done, they headed into the living room and sat down, patiently waiting for their food, before starting the movie.

Sesshoumaru popped open his bottle of pills and took his dose, and then leaned his head back against the couch.

"Is your arm bothering you again?" Inuyasha asked, staring at his brother.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "My head. It feels like there is an annoying toad trapped inside and is beating his way out." He stated, talking about Jaken.

Inuyasha snorted. The bell rang after several minutes, and Sesshoumaru stood slowly, and made his way to the door. Inuyasha sighed, and sniffed the air, grinning as the smell of sushi drifted into the room. It was not long after when both brothers' were seated on the couch, eating their dinner and watching Unleashed.

------------------------------

The rest of the week past by without incident for the brothers, and when Monday rolled around, Sesshoumaru was feeling far better then he had been prior. Stretching lazily, he glanced over to his nightstand and saw the time. Snorting, he wondered if he would ever sleep in again. It was only seven in the morning, and finally after a few minutes of trying to go back to sleep and being unsuccessful, he rolled off the soft mattress, and stood up, stretching once more.

Grinning, he remembered that today was his driving test, and he was rather excited. Even though he knew the lawyers set it up, he was still anxious to have his license and a car to get around. Then he could go downtown and visit his father's business and see how things were going there. Today was also the day that Inuyasha and he had to go to the school and fill out their transcripts.

A knock at the door signaled that Inuyasha was also awake, and he sighed, walking to it and pulling it open. Inuyasha stood there, disheveled looking, and blinked at him sleepily. "The phones ringing." He stated.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "So why didn't you answer it?"

Inuyasha scoffed, and turned to go back to his room. "Because I can't run to the phone you know."

"So instead of making your way to the phone, you knock on my door to tell me?" Sesshoumaru grunted and quickly made his way to the stairs, descending them. Once at the phone, he lifted it and said hello.

"Is this the Souske residence?" A marbled voice asked.

"Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru snapped.

"Are you Sesshoumaru Souske?" The voice asked again. It was impossible for the youkai to tell if it was a female speaking or a male.

"You are mistaken, this is the Chidori residence." Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Indeed. Sesshoumaru Souske, once we have finished with your family, you will wish that you had died in that accident along with your pathetic father and bitch of a mortal woman. Your life will be for naught once we are finished with you, and it won't be worth living. You will beg us for death, along with that pathetic half-breed. The disgrace that will fall upon the ridiculous excuse of an Inu breed will fall to your shoulders, and nothing you do will stop us."

Sesshoumaru felt the blood rush out of his face at the menacing voice on the phone. He was about to growl a warning of his own, when the voice spoke again, softer and more chilling then before.

"We will seep the life out of Inuyasha first, slowly, and you will watch as he falls into despair. We will cut those ears from his head, and rip out his claws, before you will even know what hit you." The voice laughed menacingly, and the phone went dead.

Sesshoumaru swallowed and narrowed his eyes. Growling outraged, he threw the phone down, and took deep even breaths to calm his raging blood that flowed through his veins. His youki flared, demanding to be released, and he bit back a snarl, trying to leash it. He felt the surge in his blood and the heat flooded to his eyes, indicating them turning a blood red, out of fear and anger.

He heard a startled gasp from behind him, and he spun around snarling furiously. Inuyasha paled and stumbled back against the wall fearfully. He watched his brother's eyes bleed dangerously, and his fangs elongate into razor sharp needles. Sesshoumaru's face contorted and began to transform, as his mouth stretched, and his stripes seeped across the corners of his mouth. The moon on his forehead vanished and then flared brighter, stretching as his brother started to transform into his true form, and Inuyasha cried out in terror.

He had never seen either his father, or his brother transform before and the surge in jyaki filled the air with electricity, sizzling like lightening on a hot summer storm. Gasping again, as the youki flared again, Inuyasha whimpered. "Sess?"

The soft words broke through Sesshoumaru's rage, and he blinked, reigning in his youki desperately. Finally gaining control, he panted. "Inu…yasha?"

Inuyasha tried to bury himself into the wall. Gulping nervously, he waited.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru gaped. "Shit." He snarled.

"What happened?" Inuyasha whimpered. "Who was on the phone?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "It matters not. Who ever it was will be dealt with." He raged, clenching his hand into a fist. How dare they threaten his brother, like he was nothing? Who were they to think that they could threaten him or his family, like they were nothing more then weak youkai? Whoever they were, they were sorely mistaken, thinking they could utter such idle threats and think they could get away with it. He would discover who they were, and set them straight. Gritting his teeth, he whirled around and made his way into the kitchen silently, and he heard the distinct sound of his brother's crutches on the floor, following hesitantly behind.

"We are okay, right?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"Hai!" Sesshoumaru ground out gently. "Go get ready. We have a lot to do today. I'll put on coffee, and some breakfast."

Inuyasha stood rooted in spot for a few minutes, staring at his brother's rigid back, and controlled movements, before turning around and going upstairs. Whoever had been on the phone had said something to upset his brother. It wasn't a normal reaction either, normally his brother would have growled out a threat, or even grown slightly angry, but this time his brother had been enraged. So much so that he had almost transformed his body, in a blood lust.

Shivering slightly, as he entered his room, he hoped he would never have to go through that again. Seeing his brother in a blood thirsty rage was terrifying. He had never seen his brother so out of control before, and it had shaken him to the core. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha struggled into a pair of shorts, pulling them on as best as he could with a full leg cast, and he changed his t-shirt. Once he was finished, he exited his room and followed the smells of bacon, eggs and coffee.

Entering the kitchen, he struggled onto the stool and he watched his brother move about expertly. "What happened, Sess?"

"Nothing." Sesshoumaru responded.

"I have never seen you act like that, it can't have been nothing." Inuyasha pressed.

"Leave it!" Sesshoumaru snapped. Turning around to face his brother, he glared at him. "It doesn't matter now. I will take care of it!"

Inuyasha nodded and frowned. So his brother was still upset. Sighing, he slumped his shoulders and sipped the coffee Sesshoumaru had placed in front of him. He would find out exactly what had happened to cause his brother such rage. Smirking behind his cup, he forged a plan in his head, on how he would exactly attempt such a thing.

For the moment, he decided to try and distract his brother with another matter. "Tomorrow is the grand opening for Chidori's." Inuyasha grinned.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes. You called the employees and informed them of what time they are to be there?"

"Did that last night."

"Good. You will have to be up early, and be there by five to prepare." Sesshoumaru muttered, still distracted.

"You'll be there too right?" Inuyasha asked softly, almost worried that his brother would say no.

"Yes. I'll drive you." Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder and threw his brother a sly grin.

"That's right! You have your test today!" Inuyasha said excitedly.

Sesshoumaru nodded and placed his brother's plate down and then took his seating himself next to the hanyou. "Eat. Today we have much to do. My test, school registration, and then a visit to the restaurant to make sure things are in order for the opening tomorrow."

Inuyasha nodded and dug into his breakfast, still devising a plan to find out what had made his brother so angry. Grinning around his mouthful of eggs, Inuyasha knew his brother was only trying to protect him, however, the hanyou knew his brother also needed protection. At least in some form or another. He wasn't about to have his brother fall into a bloodthirsty rage that would steal his soul. He would fight for his brother no matter the cost.


	5. Chapter Four: Fear and Determination

**A/N Thanks to all who have reviewed this story. I want to thank Sesshomaru's Dokkaso for editing this one for me. Her comments and quick eye caught several missed words, and spelling mistakes. If anyone would like shorter chapters, just let me know and I will do so. I just get caught up with writting I tend to forget to stop. LOL, the action will start soon. In the next chapter or two, we will meet little Rin, and possibly find out who the mysterious caller is. Swords of Fate will be updated by the weekend. Cheers.**

**Chapter Four: Fear and Determination.**

Sesshoumaru walked out of the building with a rather large smile plastered on his face. Inuyasha leaned on his crutches and heaved another big sigh, as he had done for the past hour since his brother had entered the driving bureau. Finally, Inuyasha lifted his head and saw his brother exit the building with a smile, and anxiously the hanyou inched forward slightly.

"Well? I take it that it went well?" Inuyasha felt his own smile grow as his brother approached.

"Hai. I am now licensed." Sesshoumaru nodded, the smile still on his face.

Inuyasha mocked terror on his face and turned his head. "Everyone run for your lives, my brother is licensed! Stay off the roads!"

Sesshoumaru growled playfully and swiped at his brother's shoulder, chuckling. "Mutt!"

Inuyasha grinned, and also laughed. "So, does this mean you get to buy a car now?"

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. "I don't know about purchasing a car yet, Inuyasha. I'll think on it."

"So what now?" Inuyasha asked, making his way over to the car where Myoga waited behind the drivers seat. They had woken that morning to find Jaken and Myoga once again in their company, and when the two adopted uncles had walked into the kitchen after Sesshoumaru's threatening phone call, both brother's had practically jumped out of their skin.

Inuyasha had told them both off for leaving without informing them where they had gone to, and both Myoga and Jaken had apologized saying that they had business to attend to that had been urgent.

Once in the car, Sesshoumaru leaned forward and told Myoga where their next destination was, and Inuyasha groaned at the mention of school.

Myoga nodded silently, and Sesshoumaru rested against the leather back of the seat grinning. "I heard it's a good school, Inuyasha."

"I don't understand why we can't just go to a public school? Why must it be private?" The hanyou grumbled.

"What, don't want to wear the uniforms?" Sesshoumaru teased.

"It's not that, actually I find the girl's uniforms to be rather pleasing." Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh? I'm sure the skirts meet your approval?" Sesshoumaru snorted, and rolled his eyes.

Inuyasha threw his brother a wicked smile, and tilted his head. "What, and you don't?"

Sesshoumaru snorted again. "I have a girl remember?"

Inuyasha frowned and nodded slowly. "I did too."

Sesshoumaru flinched and mentally slapped himself. He had forgotten about Kikyo being with them when the accident had taken place. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I forgot. But you and Kikyo had just started going out. I have been with Kagura for a long time."

"So?" Inuyasha scowled, turning his head away and looking out the window. "I still cared for her."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yeah, I know. Can we get off topic now?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Are you going to go see her?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head and stared at his brother long and hard, before replying. "I was thinking of doing that later today, if they allow me to, that is."

"Why wouldn't they?" Inuyasha asked, frowning.

"We both know how stubborn her step father is. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he had me arrested, and slapped me with a harassment charge, for just asking about her." Sesshoumaru shook his head.

Inuyasha chuckled. "I remember how much of a pain in the ass it was for you to take her out to dinner, half the time. I'm surprised he didn't have a personal escort for you."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "I wouldn't be surprised if he had us followed just to make sure we behaved ourselves."

Inuyasha grinned. "Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Behave yourselves?"

"That is none of your concern. If we didn't don't you think I would be dead and six feet under?" Sesshoumaru retorted. However a small sly smile drifted across his face.

"Oh ho!" Inuyasha declared. "I know how it is." He nodded, and glanced out the car window. They were pulling up to a large building and he released a groan when the car pulled up. "Shit. Do we really have to do this today?" Inuyasha whined, looking back to his brother.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Unfortunately we do, half breed." The car stopped near the entrance, and both brothers piled out of the car. They glanced around and noticed that no one was around, which signaled that school must be in session.

Inuyasha arranged his crutches, and hobbled after his brother who led the way to the entrance of the building, at a slow and steady pace. Pulling the door open, Sesshoumaru allowed Inuyasha to go in first, and he glanced around that the long wide halls of the private school. "Well, I guess there's no turning back now." He mumbled.

Sesshoumaru released the door and smirked as he caught sight of the office ahead of them. "Come, Inuyasha. Let's get this over with, so we can make our escape."

Inuyasha scowled, and snorted. "Hnn. If you insist."

The entered the office, and were scrutinized instantly. As they approached the desk, where a lady was seated, typing away on her computer, Inuyasha glanced around, and noticed several kids seated, with notes in their hands.

Smirking, Inuyasha remembered being in the same situation several times, having to explain his actions to the principal why he had done what he did, or behaved the way he had. Most occasions, he had been able to talk his way out of detention, or a phone call to his parents.

Sesshoumaru smirked, remembering having to help his brother out of detention many times, and now, he glanced over at the secretary who had said something, which he didn't catch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that." Sesshoumaru apologized.

"How can I help you?" She repeated, taking in the duel stripes on his cheeks, and crescent moon on his forehead.

"I was told to give you these for registration." Sesshoumaru said softly, handing over an envelope.

While his brother was dealing with the secretary, Inuyasha suppressed a growl of warning to the kids seated by the wall waiting for the principal. They had leaned over and started talking, regarding the two youkai.

"Can you believe it, even this school is converting to allow youkai here."

"Wait until my parents hear about this."

"Well its just like that stupid hanyou girl who started coming here a month ago, remember?'

"How many does that make it now?"

"Thirteen, I think. But we still out number them."

Inuyasha turned his head, indicating to the kids, that he had heard their whispered words, perfectly well, and they almost gasped.

Smirking, Inuyasha turned his head back towards his brother, and he gritted his teeth.

"Do you think he heard us?"

"Of course he did. Didn't you see the look in his eyes?"

"Stupid youkai. I hate them. I hate the fact that the schools are allowing them in here."

Inuyasha turned immediately and growled low, soft enough for them to hear, but not loud enough for anyone else. "If you plan on talking about others, make sure they can't hear you to retort a comment back. Pathetic humans."

He turned around, and came face to chest with his brother. Uttering a gasp of surprise, he scowled. "Let's go." Sesshoumaru snarled. Throwing a glare at the humans on the bench, Sesshoumaru yanked open the door and almost shoved his brother through it. "I would suggest keeping your comments to yourself, half-breed."

"Keh! Whatever." Inuyasha snapped. "You didn't hear what they said."

"I don't care what they said. Nor should you." Sesshoumaru stalked down the halls, calmly, but inside he was rather annoyed with his brother. He was also annoyed with the humans, but they got that everywhere. Youkai and humans were never meant to intermix with one another, but fate had thrown them this twist, and so they had to coexist, whether or not they wanted to.

They left the school, and climbed back into the car, where Myoga sat waiting, and Sesshoumaru snapped a command to head to the restaurant. Myoga lifted a brow at the angry youkai, but did as he commanded. Inuyasha scowled in his seat, refusing to look at his brother, and Sesshoumaru sat seething quietly.

"Is something amiss?" Myoga asked.

"No!" Both brothers snapped at the same time, and they threw one another a glare.

"Keh!" Inuyasha huffed, as Sesshoumaru snorted.

Myoga rolled his eyes, and pulled away from the curb, driving in the direction of the restaurant, and when they pulled up, Inuyasha practically ran from the car. His anger had subsided a little, but it still raged inside him, tightening his stomach. Taking in deep breaths, he sighed. Turning around, he waited for Sesshoumaru to coolly walk up to him and Inuyasha hung his head. "Gomen. Sess."

Sesshoumaru stopped and glanced at his brother for a moment, before uttering his comment. "Don't let them get to you. We will always come across humans who despise youkai, and youkai who despise humans. It is something that we all have to live with. There is nothing we can do to change this fact."

Inuyasha nodded. "I know, but it still makes me mad. They don't hear me talking about them."

"No, but perhaps they have been the target of other youkai. There is good and bad in all of us. I am not considered a perfect youkai, nor was father. We do what we can to survive in this world, and some must deal with the consequences." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

Inuyasha nodded, and finally allowed a small smile to come to his lips. "You sounded just like father."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Indeed, I trust it comes with being under his tutelage for so many years, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha opened the gates leading to the restaurant, and he approved of the iron that replaced the small stone gates. "I like this idea." He grinned. Sesshoumaru nodded, approving as well.

They walked up the new cobble stone brick way, and Inuyasha paused at the new pond that housed the koi. It was larger, and now held a waterfall. As he passed the pond, he looked to his left and saw the new patio, and grinned excitedly. There were two steps leading up to it, and a cart, which housed the items used to clean tables, and set them. The patio was larger then the old one, and the foliage, that surrounded the space, was newly planted, and placed, allowing a garden type wall that kept outside walkers from glancing in.

They both continued on, and finally walked in through the doors and almost gasped at the new place of business. The difference that a week had done to the place left both brothers breathless. The entrance was very different. The large waiting area held two benches on either side, allowing for customers to sit if they had to wait for a table.

On the left, in front stood a hostess desk, and the new brass plate on the front said, 'Please wait to be seated'. Beside the stand, stood a new computer, and a desk with papers and a debit machine. On the right side of the entrance stood a bamboo shade that held images of sakura trees, and blossoms. The shade sat behind one of the benches, and Inuyasha grinned.

He walked more, and peeked behind the bamboo shade, and grinned at the outstanding bar. Directly behind the shade, stood shelves with glasses and cups. On the second shelf were the condiments for coffee and tea preparation, and on the shelf above that stood wine decanters, fresh cream containers, and various odds and ends. Across from that, sat two new coffee machines, housed perfectly on a counter, with cupboards under it. Turning to his left, Inuyasha saw the high bar, with pop pumps, and an ice bin out of customers views, and several trays that would house the fruits and vegetables that accompanied the harder drinks. Set behind the bar, where the counter rounded, one end reaching the coffee area, and the other housing the drinks, Inuyasha noticed a beer tab, and he nodded.

Going around the other side of the bar, more to his left, Inuyasha saw the glass shelves lined with alcohol, and the counter held all the glasses one would need for all the drinks one could think of. At the end was an icemaker, and several fridges, and Inuyasha quickly walked out, hoping the rest of the place looked as good.

Exiting the bar, Inuyasha walked up to his brother, who stood at the stairs leading up to the main eating area, which was located directly behind the hostess stand, and he looked up. Two steps lead up, and Inuyasha wasted no time, climbing them. Several tables and booths lined the area, and he walked to the windows that overlooked the patio outside. To his left sat another bussing area, where the servers would grab cutlery, or napkins, and he approved of the convenience. There were booths lined against all the windows, and along the back wall, and tables lined the center of the area. The place was enormous. Shaking his head, he followed the tables and booths and saw a large bamboo plant, hiding something behind it. As he approached the area, he realized that if he turned his head to his right, he could see the stairs, and he grinned at his brother, nodding his head.

Sesshoumaru still stood rooted to the spot, looking up the stairs, his face blank. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, and continued on towards the bamboo plant. Behind it, sat another bussing station and Inuyasha glanced to his right. Housed into the wall were a counter, and a computer. To his left was a wire rack that held more glasses, coffee cups, and more cutleries. Grinning even wider now, he walked through the small space, and came out on the other side of the built in wall. Blinking in surprise, on this side were more booths and tables, and another set of stairs leading back down to the main floor. Frowning, curiously now, he followed the stairs and glanced to his right, and saw the stairs to the loft, and he shuddered. Descending the two steps, he glanced to his left and noticed two shoji doors leading out into another patio, and he walked through it. This area was covered and had patio doors leading outside. Both areas had more tables. Shaking his head, he walked back through the shoji, and back into the main area, and he smirked, still seeing his brother standing at the first set of stairs leading to the eating area.

Shaking his head, he glanced to his left, and there was a buffet stand, and the main entrance to the kitchen. The food prep area was well placed, and still in the open, giving the servers no real reason to hide in the back and he smirked. It had been one thing that had irked him while working there. Whenever his mother was never around, several of her servers would hide out in the back talking and fooling around. Now they had no excuse to do so, unless they were taking dirty dishes to the back. Walking through the swinging doors, Inuyasha saw the dessert fridge located on his left, and another fridge on his right. Directly in front of him was the dish pit, and around that sat the large kitchen. Turning his head to his right, Inuyasha noticed another set of swinging doors, and he walked through it. It led back out to the main entrance, and now he stood facing the entire bar tables and stools, and another area with two sets of stairs, that sat on the opposite side of the bar. Frowning, he walked up it and gasped at the lounge area, and sucked in his breath at the large fireplace.

Blinking, Inuyasha realized that he was going to have to hire more servers, to keep track of all the tables in the joint. It was still somewhat fancy, but held an exotic aura that would satisfy any crowd.

Turning around, and descending the two steps, he found a small doorway and walked through it. There were the washrooms and he saw another set of stairs leading downward, and a set leading upward.

"Shit!" He muttered. Refusing to inspect anymore, he walked back to where he last saw his brother and chuckled. Sesshoumaru was still standing rooted in place, and the hanyou called out for him. "Hey Sessho, you should see this place. It's enormous."

Sesshoumaru seemed to jump slightly and he turned around blinking blankly. "Right!" Then he began his own inspection and Inuyasha laughed.

"It's awesome. I love it." Inuyasha muttered, knowing his brother would hear him.

After his brother finished his own inspection, he came up to the hanyou shaking his head. "This you can't do on your own. You will need to hire a manager to aid you."

"Well what about you?"

"I have my own business to tend to. But I will help you when I can." Sesshoumaru stated. "Go through the resumes again, and we will look for an appropriate manager to help you out also." Sesshoumaru glanced around again. "This place, alone would take up all of your time. You would be here day and night."

Inuyasha nodded. "But it's nice, isn't it?"

Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded. "I approve."

"There are so many doors and hidden areas, I love it. It's like an old castle setting."

"Did you notice the kitchen? There was a back entrance there, where there are stacks of dishes, and alcohol, plus an area where you would allow the vendors entrance."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Didn't see that. But then I didn't go right through the kitchen either." The hanyou paused for a moment, before asking his question. "What were you thinking about?"

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. "When?"

"While I was looking at the place. I mean you just stood there for like fifteen straight minutes, not moving. You looked lost or something."

Sesshoumaru's frown deepened, and he shook his head. "Gomen, I was thinking about everything that has happened up until now."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. There was more to what Sesshoumaru was thinking then he let on. Pursing his lips, he thought about what it could have been. "You were thinking about that phone call this morning, weren't you?"

Sesshoumaru stiffened, and he released a soft growl in warning. "Leave it Inuyasha. The call does not concern you."

Inuyasha almost grinned; he had hit the right line of questioning. '_So that is what he was thinking about._' "It does concern me, if you are so distracted over it. Come on Sess, let me help."

"Leave it!" Sesshoumaru snapped. Turning, and walking towards the bar, Sesshoumaru inspected it, and took count of the alcohol. "You need to order more liquor."

Inuyasha almost blinked stupefied. "What?" He was still hung up on what his brother had been thinking about, and Sesshoumaru was giving him the cold shoulder.

"You heard me." Sesshoumaru took one more look around and finally waved his brother towards the entrance. "Come on. We have more still to do today."

"What more do I need to order?" Inuyasha asked, hobbling after his brother, who stood by the doors.

"We will make a list later."

Inuyasha scowled. '_Damn Sesshoumaru and his photographic memory_.' His brother could glance at a page for only a minute and remember every single word that was printed on the page. Snorting, he wished he had that gift. Following his brother back to the car, they climbed in and the hanyou was somewhat surprised when his brother gave the order to return home. "I thought you wanted to go visit with Kagura."

"I do. However, I highly doubt her step father would allow it, and I do not wish to face him just yet."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Scared?"

"Not likely, otouto." Sesshoumaru snorted. "I do not wish to face him yet, only for the fact that he threatened to sue us, when this incident had nothing to do with us."

Inuyasha smirked. "I would love to face him, and set his record straight."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Trust me, little brother, for this fact alone, that is one reason why you will not come face to face with this pretend hanyou."

"Pretend hanyou?" Inuyasha frowned, his attention on his brother fully.

"What, have you not noticed? He began as a human, but called forth weaker youkai and he absorbed them so he could be more powerful, and thus now takes on the image of a hanyou."

"Is that even possible?" Inuyasha gaped stupidly.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Obviously, if he managed to do this."

"But how? I mean, how did you find out about this, and how did he manage to do that?" Inuyasha blinked.

"Father sensed it immediately. He told me about it, and as to how he accomplished this, I don't know." Sesshoumaru turned his head and stared out the window. "It doesn't matter, he was still below the scale then father was, in regards to the rivaling businesses, and he will not gain access to mine. I trust he thinks that now father is dead, he can uproot the company from under my feet."

"Isn't that why he gave permission for you to date Kagura in the first place?" Inuyasha frowned even more. This conversation was sending an uncomfortable shudder coursing through his veins. He never did like the man. It had always left him feeling cold, and somewhat powerless in his company.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I trust he wished for an alliance between the two houses. Father still out ranked him, and Naraku is still a coward. He has others do his bidding, and keeps his hands clean. I know all about Naraku's insidious plots."

Inuyasha shivered, and quickly rubbed his arms. "Can he still, you know…absorb weaker youkai?"

"He won't lay a hand on you, Inuyasha. Nor will he gain access to the company. Father had no wish to even give Naraku a portion of the business." Sesshoumaru snarled. A sudden thought hit him however. Had that phone call been something that even Naraku would lower himself to? Was it something to frighten the inuyoukai off instead of facing the challenges of running a competitive business? He smirked, if that were the case, then Sesshoumaru would find out soon.

Whoever had made the call would be found out sooner or later, and Sesshoumaru made mental plans to find out exactly who it was sooner, rather then later.

Inuyasha noticed the smirk on his brother's face and he shuddered. Just as he had witnessed that morning, the smirk was definitely a first for him also. Sure he had seen others similar on his brother's face before, but nothing as cold and sinister as this one before. Sucking in his breath sharply, Inuyasha furrowed his brows, what had gotten into his brother? Normally things didn't get to him as much, but since that morning, his brother had seemed almost bitterly cold at times, but his normal self at others. The hanyou found he didn't like this change, and he wanted to help Sesshoumaru. Gulping, he whispered. "Sess?"

Sesshoumaru glanced over at his brother sharply, and then saw the worried look on the hanyou's face. "What? What's wrong?"

"You, that's what's wrong. What's gotten into you?" Inuyasha accused, blurting everything out in the open.

Sesshoumaru frowned, and stared at his brother. "What are you talking about half-breed?"

"I mean ever since this morning, it seems like you aren't yourself. You got a call this morning, which almost sent you transforming into your true form, which is only permitted when you are licensed to do so. Next you are smiling as though you are plotting someone's demise." Inuyasha gulped and saw Sesshoumaru's eyes widen in shock. "I mean, it…it…scares me. It's like you are loosing yourself."

Sesshoumaru felt his mouth turn downward into a frown. He remained silent and sighed. Had all of this really happened? Did he almost transform this morning? Why did he not remember? Blinking and looking away, Sesshoumaru wondered exactly what was happening to him. What ever it was, he needed to sort through them quickly, before he did something that he would regret. The last thing he wanted to do was to chase Inuyasha away.

The car pulled up to the house, and both brother's walked inside silently. Sesshoumaru turned and glanced at his brother who walked slowly into the family room. He looked lost and forlorn and he sighed again. "Inuyasha?"

"Hai?"

"If I do that again, will you tell me?"

Inuyasha glanced at him shocked. "Are you telling me you don't remember?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly. "I remember the phone call, and getting really angry over it, but…I don't remember what happened after that. I do recall seeing you cowering by the stairs, but I thought it had only been because of my anger."

Inuyasha shook his head frantically. "No, I mean, yes. Your aura was like it was out of control, but I saw you almost transform. Your eyes were red and your face was changing." The hanyou shuddered remembering the jyaki that had filled the air, and his brother's enraged face.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Naruhodo." Turning away, he climbed the stairs and went directly to his room. Flopping onto the bed, he closed his eyes tightly. Was this happening because their father was dead? Was he really changing? His youthful state in youkai years was nearly ended, and he would be considered a full adult youkai male by the next snowfall. So how could he change his form now? He shouldn't be able to do that until he was well into his adult years. Would his other youkai abilities also make themselves known before hand? If that were the case, he would need to sit down with Bokusenou and talk to him about this.

Rolling onto his back, he stared at the ceiling quietly. If he were changing, and this was his full youkai blood surfacing, then he would need training as soon as possible, so that he would be able to control it. The last thing he wanted to do was to loose control around his brother. Shaking his head, and finally closing his eyes, he knew that Bokusenou would be at the opening of the restaurant in the morning, so he could take the youkai into the back and talk to him privately. If he needed to, he would use the loft and ask the Daiyoukai what he needed to know.

Falling into sleep almost instantly, Sesshoumaru felt his whole body begin to relax, and he finally succumbed to a peaceful sleep, that he had not had since the accident.

---------------------------------------

Inuyasha sighed, after watching his brother vanish up the stairs. Lately, his brother had been sleeping lots, but he wasn't sure if that was normal, especially after the accident, or due to something else. He needed to find answers, but his first task was to go through the resumes and find more servers. There was no need to worry about having enough money to pay the employees, so having too many was better then not having enough.

Sorting through the bad résumés, and placing the better ones to the side, he picked up the cordless, and began making his phone calls. His brother had made the first few calls, and interviews, while Inuyasha had watched, so he was confident that he could now perform the task without his brother's aid. Perhaps his brother would approve of his taking control, and Inuyasha smiled. To him, Sesshoumaru was strong, and growing more powerful by the day, and one day he hoped to be a worthy brother to his full youkai sibling.

Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru had at first been uncertain about having a mixed blood in the house, after his father had married Izayoi, his mother. But after years of growing up together, he and Sesshoumaru had grown very close. Perhaps he could prove to his brother how useful he was, rather then a pathetic half-breed. Maybe one day his brother would loose the nickname, and give him something that signaled the fact that Sesshoumaru had fully accepted him as family.

True, they were still close, and the mixed blood didn't bother Sesshoumaru anymore, but Inuyasha still felt slightly inadequate compared to his full youkai sibling. Sometimes, Inuyasha felt powerless, and weak around his brother, and somewhat ashamed when his brother had to rescue him when he was being bullied, or picked on. Maybe one day, Inuyasha would be able to fend for himself and have his brother be proud of him.

Inuyasha dialed the phone, and began his tasks of setting up interviews immediately. The servers they had already hired had been trained on the computer system, so Inuyasha held confidence that they could place orders without any troubles. He would have to have the new ones he hired, trained on them as soon as possible.

--------------------------------

Finally, placing the phone down on the coffee table, Inuyasha groaned, and leaned his head back against the couch. He had only been able to set up three interviews, in an hour, and he quickly got up and headed to his room. He had set the interviews half an hour apart, starting in an hour, and he needed time to prepare. After dressing appropriately, and writing a quick note to Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha exited the house locking it up, and he made his way to the local coffee shop that was just down the road, where he and Sesshoumaru had held the other interviews.

He sat himself down, with the resumes handy, at the back in a quiet corner, and waited until he saw the first girl walk in, glancing around. Looking down at the resume, he saw the girl's name. 'Ayame Yamamoto.' He lifted his gaze and caught her eye waving her over. To his approval, he realized that she was a youkai. A wolf youkai and he grunted.

The girl walked over and held out her hand shaking his hand. "Hi, you called for the interview right?" She asked.

Inuyasha nodded, and waved for her to take a seat. "I'm Inuyasha. You're Ayame?"

She nodded, and smiled brightly. She was young, but respectful looking. Her green eyes were bright and alert, and her hair was tidy, but slightly girlish in her pigtails. Almost laughing, but choosing to ignore the small trait, he instead glanced at her dressed appearance. Sesshoumaru had informed him, that anyone willing to ready themselves for an interview, and dress appropriately for just talking, then they were worth looking at harder. Those who dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, or slightly raggedy, were ones to turn away, for the fact that if they couldn't prepare themselves for an interview, then what would they accomplish at work.

Ayame was dressed in a pair of black slacks, and a well-pressed blouse, and Inuyasha nodded, and began his interview. After twenty minutes of rather impressive conversation, Inuyasha came to the decision of hiring her immediately, and asked if she was available for the following evening.

"I'm hired?" The girl exclaimed excitedly.

Inuyasha nodded, smiling. "Yes."

"What time tomorrow? There is no school, I can work anytime."

"Would tomorrow at five suit you?"

Ayame nodded. "Absolutely."

With that done, Inuyasha saw her off, and waited for his next interview to arrive, and he glanced at his watch after twenty minutes. Still no show. Snorting, he remembered his brother's words on that one also. If the person cannot make an interview on time, then they would be late most occasions for work or be unreliable and call in sick. Filter out those who cannot make an interview on time, and cannot dress well. Remember the five rules of impression. The first impression is the resume, the second is their promptness, the third, is their dress, fourth is their attention during the interview, and the fifth is how the present themselves to you. Do they try and sell you their capabilities? Or do they try to end the interview as quickly as possible?

Placing that resume to the side, Inuyasha glanced at the name and tried to place it into his memory. Yura Matsushita. Shaking his head, he now waited for his third and final interview, and he sipped his coffee. Ten minutes early and the door opened revealing an older boy. He was well groomed, and eager. The hair was neat and tidy, and he was also a youkai. Inuyasha noticed immediately that he was also a wolf youkai. Glancing at the resume quickly, he read the name. Ginta Suzuki. The boy walked over and saw the resume on the table and he quickly introduced himself.

Inuyasha finally finished the interview, and hired the other wolf youkai, as a prep cook. The boy had no prior experience with serving, but his experience in the kitchen was impressive. The letters of recommendation from his other employers had given their approval of Ginta's work habits, promptness and teamwork.

Once he was finished, Inuyasha walked back home and noticed it was getting late. He wondered if Sesshoumaru had woken yet, and he was eager to share his experience with the interviews with his brother. Unlocking the door, he found it eerily silent, and he made to head up stairs to check on his brother. Inuyasha almost jumped out of his skin when the phone rang.

Hesitantly, he picked it up and greeted the party on the end. "Hello?"

"Ah, hello, Inuyasha. Good to hear your voice."

Inuyasha pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it. The voice was warbled, like it was raised higher in octave then it should have been. Frowning, he placed the phone back to his ear. "Who is this?"

"Yes, perhaps soon you will discover that. Watch where you go alone, Inuyasha Souske. Without your brother's protection, you are weak and useless."

Blinking for a moment, Inuyasha felt anger bubble inside his chest. "Who you calling weak, asshole?"

The voice on the end chuckled menacingly.

"Was it you who called this morning?" Inuyasha snarled softly.

"Hai, and I will continue to call, until you and your brother heed these warnings." The voice hissed.

Inuyasha tried to register the hissing sound and it almost sounded like a snake. But also a spider. Frowning deeper, he snarled again. "You coward! You think you can threaten on the phone, where you are completely safe? Yet you are too chicken to come face my brother or me? Are you so afraid of us that you have to phone in order for your threats to attempt to have us groveling in fear? Stop being a coward and come face us!" Inuyasha slammed the phone down and grinned.

So that was what had his brother so worked up over. He was about to turn away when the phone rang again.

Picking it up, Inuyasha didn't even grace the caller with a greeting.

"You will be the first to go half-breed. I know your mortal night, and I will come for you when you least expect it. It could be on the next new moon, or the one after that. You will never know, and you will always be looking over your shoulder in fear. Know this, I will watch your blood seep into the cracks of my floor, and your brother will watch without being able to do anything. Your life belongs to me."

Inuyasha felt his blood freeze. No one other then his family knew of which night was his human night. Who the hell was this? "You bastard, you think you frighten me? Do you honestly think that threatening my life, when I'm weakened will have me cowering in fear? You of all people will not best me!" He slammed the phone down onto the cradle and quickly ascended the stairs. The last call had rattled him. There was no one else, besides his mother, father and brother who knew of his mortal night. There was the exception of Myoga and Jaken who were told all the details from the lawyers, who also knew. But they held that information in strict confidence. They had sworn an oath to his father that they would never reveal that information.

The oath had been one bound in blood and was unbreakable. If it were ever broken, or considered to be broken, the youkai would loose their life painfully before being able to utter a word, so he knew instantly it wasn't them. His mother and father were both dead, so that ruled them out. That left his brother. Shaking his head, and pausing at his brother's door, he raised his hand to knock and stopped. Sesshoumaru would never reveal that to anyone, would he?

He refused to believe it. But that left who? Rapping on the door to his brother's room, he then shoved it open and saw his brother sit up slowly, rubbing his eyes.

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru groaned.

"Who did you tell?" He demanded.

"Huh?"

"Who did you tell about my mortal night?" Inuyasha seethed.

Sesshoumaru blinked stupidly for a moment until it registered. His eyes widened surprised. "No one you baka!"

"Someone knows what night I loose my demonic powers! They know that my mortal night is that of the new moon!" Inuyasha panicked.

Sesshoumaru was awake instantly. Pushing himself out of his bed, he walked up to his brother, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. What happened?"

Inuyasha clenched his fists tightly, his crutches falling to the ground uselessly. "Dammit, Sesshoumaru! Someone knows when I turn mortal. No one is supposed to know!" He was quivering from head to toe in terror.

"Relax Inuyasha. No one is going to lay a finger on you, period." Sesshoumaru growled softly, trying to push through his brother's fear. "I'll make sure of that."

Inuyasha growled loudly. "You can't protect me forever!" He snapped.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "No one is saying that. One day you will be able to protect yourself, however until that time, you are under my protection, and I will do so even at the cost of my own life."

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "I hate being so weak." He muttered.

"No one is saying you are weak." Sesshoumaru frowned.

"I'm nothing more then a useless half-breed." Inuyasha flopped down into a chair that was lying against the wall, beside his brother's door.

"Now you are feeling sorry for yourself." Sesshoumaru smirked. He turned away from his brother, and worked his shirt off, and took out another to replace it. "Inuyasha, regardless of your blood, you are not weak. You have proven yourself time and time again, with your bloody stubbornness. You have determination, where I usually give up."

Inuyasha sighed. "What are we going to do? The new moon is in less then a week, and this guy said that he could attack anytime, without either of us realizing it, until it was too late."

"Guy?" Sesshoumaru raised his brows. "How do you know it was a guy?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "A hunch. The voice was high, but I would think that a females voice would be higher, even disguised. It was also weird sounding, like hissing."

Sesshoumaru felt his frown deepen. "Perhaps you might be more useful then you think, little brother."

"Keh. It sounded like a snake hiss or a spider hiss. You know when they get mad. You and I growl and snarl, but this wasn't an Inu."

Sesshoumaru nodded agreeing. "I didn't hear any hissing this morning. Tomorrow I'm going to talk with Bokusenou and Toutousai about a few things."

"Like a security system I hope. I don't need any spider or snake youkai slipping into my room in the middle of the night." Inuyasha shuddered.

Sesshoumaru cocked a brow. "Afraid of those weak pathetic beings?"

"Well who ever it is, they seem to like to throw threats around. Like it gives them pleasure or something." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Someone who likes to play games, and toy with peoples emotions." Sesshoumaru mused, leaning against his dresser, deep in thought.

"Do we know anyone like that?" Inuyasha asked, sitting up.

Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly the move was barely detectable. "I am certain that whoever it is, will eventually make a mistake. The Inuyoukai are one of the stronger youkai in this world. Whoever this person is, is either very foolish to attempt to threaten an Inuyoukai, or has no idea just how powerful we are."

Inuyasha sighed.

"If we stick together, Inuyasha, we can over come this. Together we house more power then if we were to fight separately." Sesshoumaru said, turning around and facing his younger hanyou brother.

"Even though I am not a full youkai?" Inuyasha sniffed.

"Even though you are not a full youkai." Sesshoumaru nodded. "You have something I don't. The determination to get through things, regardless of how impossible it seems. You have dedication to those you care about. You have a human heart that allows you to feel and to see things that I can't."

"Keh! You and I may be different in certain area's, but we are alike in ways too." The hanyou scoffed, struggling to stand up. "When does this bloody cast come off anyway? It should be well healed by now."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, rolling his eyes upward. "Next week. You have an appointment."

"Good." Inuyasha finally got to his feet, and hopped a bit until he had his full balance. "So what now?"

"Dinner. I'm famished." Sesshoumaru chuckled.

As they headed downstairs, Inuyasha told his brother of the interviews, and Sesshoumaru nodded in approval. They made a quick meal of ramen noodles, and toast, and wandered into the living room. Both brothers sat there until the early parts of the morning, devising plans to catch this mysterious phone caller, and preparing for their first day at the restaurant. Neither brother started school until after spring break, so they had a few weeks before they had to start thinking about attending school.

Sesshoumaru also planned on visiting his father's business before the end of the week. Finally they headed to bed for a few hours of sleep before they had to be up and at the restaurant for five am.


	6. Chapter Five: Grand Opening

**Chapter Five: Grand Opening**

Inuyasha groaned and tried to roll over in his bed, but his bed covers were ripped from him. Grunting, he cracked open an eye and glared at the tall shadowy figure standing there chuckling, and holding his comforter. Throwing out his hand, Inuyasha yanked it back, and tucked it around him with a grunt, and plopped his pillow over his head.

"Get up, lazy ass." Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Sleep more, g'way." Inuyasha mumbled, feeling the peaceful feeling of sleep once again. He yelped, and found his world tilt, and he landed with a thump on the wooden floor, beside his bed. "Gah!"

Sesshoumaru grinned, and turned away, satisfied. "I had better not find you back in bed. I'll put coffee on."

Inuyasha sat up and moaned. "It's not even light out." He accused, staring at the window and noticing the black sky outside.

His answer was a click as his door closed behind his brother. Sucking in his breath, Inuyasha untangled his legs from his comforter, and pulled himself up and he growled. Shaking his head, Inuyasha hopped over to his dresser, and pulled out a fresh pair of black pants and a white t-shirt. Sucking his breath in, he wandered to the bathroom, and gave himself a quick cloth bath, grumbling the entire time about being woken up before sunrise, and his cast.

Once he was finished, he dressed and found himself downstairs in the kitchen. The smells of breakfast caused his mouth to drool, and he rolled his eyes at himself. He hobbled over to the stool and plopped down on it, and almost jumped when a hand came into view holding a steaming coffee cup. Blinking, he glanced up and saw the smirk on his brother's face.

"You're nodding off, otouto." Sesshoumaru shook his head and turned away.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed and he turned his head away. He gaped when his eyes fell on the clock above the doorway. "You woke me up at three thirty in the bloody morning?" He raged.

Sesshoumaru smirked again and nodded. "You have to be there early, Inuyasha."

"Not that bloody early! I've only slept for an hour. You planned this didn't you?" Inuyasha accused, throwing a glare at his brother's back, trying to drill a hole through it.

"By the time we eat, and get ready, it will be time to leave. Your cooks will be there at five. You open at six, and the rest of your staff will be there at five thirty, remember? You have to be there before them and set things up."

Inuyasha lost all strength in his neck, and his head flopped onto the counter with a loud thud. "Can we open later?"

"Iie." Sesshoumaru chuckled. "You open at six, close at midnight."

"Kami, there is no way I will work straight through, and be able to make it." Inuyasha mumbled into his arms.

"Drink your coffee, it will help wake you up."

"Did we hire any management?" Inuyasha grumbled, lifting his head and throwing back the coffee in a few gulps.

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder and shook his head. "Not yet. You need someone you can trust. I would say wait a while, until you observe your servers and cooks to see who would be the appropriate candidate. Until then, you have me."

Inuyasha nodded and sighed. "Alright. I hope there is lots of coffee."

Sesshoumaru piled the pancakes onto a plate, and placed them down in front of his brother, and turned to grab the coffee pot. Pouring more into his brother's cup, he prepared his own meal and turned around to see his brother's smirking face, holding out his now empty cup.

"More please." Inuyasha grinned.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly, and grabbed the pot once again and placed it on the counter. Sitting down beside his brother, they quietly ate, and had their coffee, before Sesshoumaru turned to face Inuyasha. "Is that what you are wearing?"

Inuyasha glanced down at his appearance, and then frowned staring at Sesshoumaru confused. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, only that white will get rather dirty." Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I would suggest a black t-shirt."

Inuyasha sighed. "Can you get one for me? I don't have the energy to take all those stairs to my room and then have confidence in myself that I won't come barreling down head first."

Sesshoumaru snorted, and finally sighed and nodded. "Fine, any specific one?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Any will do."

---------------------------------------

Inuyasha was still seated on his stool finishing the last bit of coffee when Sesshoumaru strolled back into the kitchen. He turned his head and got a face full of black material. Wrinkling his nose, he quickly changed his shirt, and struggled to his feet. "How the hell am I supposed to work with this damn cast all day?"

"You'll manage. You won't be bussing tables, or serving tables, otouto. You will be running the business today." Sesshoumaru grabbed the keys off the counter, and waved for Inuyasha to follow him. "We have to go."

Inuyasha nodded quickly, and hopped with his crutches to the garage door. Sesshoumaru closed and locked the door and then opened the garage door and peered at the two cars situated inside.

"Wow. Talk about nice." Inuyasha whistled. He glanced at the silver Nissan Maxima and then at the black Nissan 300 ZX and he grinned. "Tell me we are taking the black one."

Sesshoumaru snorted and shook his head. "Not likely, Inuyasha."

"Why?" He asked, trying to pout.

"The other is more appropriate." Sesshoumaru ignored the look and climbed behind the wheel. Inuyasha hopped around the other side and got into the seat and buckled his belt, holding it clenched in his fists.

Sesshoumaru noticed this and shook his head. "Scared?" He asked throwing his brother a smirk.

Inuyasha snorted and then chuckled. "With you driving, you bet I am."

Sesshoumaru put the car into drive, and they found themselves at the restaurant in record time. The youkai parked the car and turned to his brother grinning. "Well? Here we are."

Inuyasha nodded and hesitantly glanced at the locked iron gates. "We have the keys right?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and climbed out of the car with ease. Throwing them to his brother, he watched as Inuyasha made his way to the gates and unlocked them. By the time the hanyou got the doors opened, Sesshoumaru strolled up behind him and threw him a playful punch to the shoulder.

They strolled up the path and unlocked the main doors and Inuyasha walked into the restaurant turning on several of the lights, while Sesshoumaru propped the doors open.

"So the cooks will be here at five, right?" Inuyasha's voice drifted from somewhere in the darkness.

"Hai. They should be here soon." Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Relax, Inuyasha."

"Just back me up, okay?" Inuyasha said as he walked back into the light. "Now have I forgotten anything?" He asked, looking around.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "You turned on the kitchen lights?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"The bar lights?"

Another nod.

"That should do it for now. Put some coffee on. I think we will be needing it today." Sesshoumaru muttered, turning around and making sure everything was in place. The menus were there; the debit and credit card machine was functional. He picked up the phone lifting it to his ear and nodding, placing it back on the cradle. Phones were working. Looking over the wall, which looked like stone, Sesshoumaru peered at the bussing station and he nodded again. Stations looked to be full. Pulling the computer around on its rotating base, Sesshoumaru flicked the on button and saw the screen flare to life and he grinned. Computers were working.

Inuyasha came around the corner after he discovered how to work the coffee machine, and saw his brother playing around the hostess stand. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Sesshoumaru threw his brother a look over his shoulder and grinned. "Playing."

"Keh." Inuyasha snorted. "Coffee's on."

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned around, after reaching over and grabbing two spoons. "Come otouto." He said with a grin, walking up the two steps to the first booth.

Inuyasha followed his brother and sat down in the booth. "You know, I'm actually a little excited."

Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded. "It shows. Did you study the menu so you know what we serve?"

Inuyasha nodded, and drove his forefinger onto the spoons base and it lifted sharply.

Sesshoumaru watched his brother play with the spoon for a few minutes, before he snatched it away. "Stop that." He chuckled.

Inuyasha nodded again, seemingly lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Sesshoumaru asked, lifting his nose to the air, sniffing the progress of the coffee.

Inuyasha sighed, and shrugged. "Not much really. I suppose just a little bit overwhelmed."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "It's a big place."

"Not just that. Everything." Inuyasha muttered, glancing over his shoulder as the gurgling of the coffee maker reached his ears. Flashing a grin, Inuyasha hobbled to his feet and hopped down the two steps trying to run to the coffee machine. He had just finished pouring two cups, when a voice entered the restaurant.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" A hesitant voice asked.

Inuyasha poked his head around the bamboo shade, holding the two cups of coffee and he grinned. "You must be Miroku?"

The guy nodded and smiled, stepping through the doors. "Wow, this place is huge." He stated.

Inuyasha quickly poured some cream into a container, and then pursed his lips. How the hell was he going to carry all this back to the table with his cast? "Oie, Sesshoumaru. Got a problem here."

"Nanda?" Sesshoumaru stood and leaned over the table, trying to glimpse his brother behind the bamboo shade.

"Cast, remember? Hot coffee, and hopping do not mix."

Miroku came around the shade and smiled. "Here let me." He stated, and he placed the coffee onto a tray, and the creamer. Inuyasha grabbed another cup and poured some coffee into it, placing that onto the tray also.

"Thanks." Inuyasha nodded.

"No problem." Miroku shrugged, and they made their way to the table where Sesshoumaru was once again sitting comfortably.

Miroku placed the tray onto the table and shuffled into the booth and Inuyasha took a seat beside his brother. "So, today's the big day huh?" Miroku grinned.

Inuyasha quickly prepared his coffee and gulped it down, and the three sat there for a while making small talk, and Inuyasha gulped down his coffee once it was cooler. He allowed a small smile cross his face and he glanced at his brother's coffee still sitting on the tray.

Sesshoumaru blinked and stared at his brother for a moment, before snatching his cup off the tray when his brother's eyes drifted over to it. "Hands off. Fill a pot, and bring it over."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and once again hobbled to his feet.

Once his brother had left, Sesshoumaru glanced up at the human before him and silently went over the interview he had had. To him, Miroku seemed to be logical and intelligent. His resume had stated that he had been an excellent cook at his other job, and the letter of recommendation had stated that they would miss his services and teamwork. When Sesshoumaru had called his prior employer, the man had done nothing but praise the boy, and even seemed slightly jealous that Chidori's now had his attention. Sesshoumaru had then called the boy back and offered him the position and Miroku had been ecstatic.

Miroku lifted his head and blinked at Sesshoumaru. The aura off this youkai was much stronger then he had felt before at their first meeting, and was growing more with each day. Sesshoumaru was rather impressive looking, what with the duel burgundy strips marring his cheeks, and the cobalt blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead. The aura signaled that this youkai was one not to misjudge, or take for granted. He was rapidly becoming a powerful youkai, and the gold eyes held his brown ones intently.

Both brother's had surprisingly long silver hair, where most youkai these days or even humans for that matter had it cut short for convenience. Or for simplicity if nothing else. Seeing two youkai with hair below the middle of their backs gave them both an image of strength and a remarkable image of grace.

Inuyasha returned to the table and put the pot down, and prepared himself another cup, and they sat there for about ten minutes before Miroku glanced at the clock and almost gaped. It was fifteen after five and he still had yet to go to the kitchen.

"Goodness, I had better get working."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru glanced at the clock and nodded their approval for the new cook to head to his destination. Before the boy vanished, Sesshoumaru piped up. "If you require help in there, let me know."

Miroku shook his head. "Thank you, but I should be fine once I get myself organized, if I do need help I will certainly call." He gave a small incline of the head and vanished behind the swinging doors.

Inuyasha grinned. "I like him already."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "His attitude is good, I admit. We have yet to see his work habits."

Inuyasha grunted. "I'm sure he'll do fine. You saw that letter from his former employer and had even talked to him."

Sesshoumaru was about to retort, when two other people walked into the place looking around. One was a boy and the other was a girl. They saw them and waved. "Ohayou." The girl smiled.

Inuyasha nodded. "Ohayou. You must be Sango?"

"Hai. This is Kohaku, my little brother." She grinned. "I had no idea you hired him for bussing until this morning." Sango giggled.

Inuyasha glanced at his brother with a frown. "Didn't notice the last names?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled and shook his head. "I did, otouto."

"And you didn't tell me?" Inuyasha gawked, and then grinned waving the two of them over. "Kohaku, right?"

The boy nodded a bit nervous. "Yes sir."

Inuyasha blinked at the respectful term but remained silent. "Come, sit. There is coffee here if you like."

Sango quickly shook her head. "Thank you. I have to start getting things ready. We open in less then an hour, and there is lots to be done." She stated, quickly putting her bag and light jacket under the hostess station.

Kohaku followed his sister after a quick bow and they both began bustling around the bar. A few times, the Inu brothers saw Kohaku walk to the kitchen and back to the front, with a rack full of cups or glasses. The third time he walked by, they saw him carry a large tray rack, which he placed beside the bamboo shade, and then placed a rack of coffee cups on it.

Sango exited the bar with an armful of empty beer boxes and she moved to the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru nodded his approval. "Observe her today. I wouldn't be surprised if this is how she works on a daily basis. She might be worth looking at more for a management position."

Inuyasha nodded relieved that she was working as hard as she was first thing in the morning. Two other people walked in through the doors before five-thirty hit, and they nodded to Sango and Kohaku.

"No way!" The other girl gaped staring at Sango. "I can't believe you work here too."

"Kirara-Chan." Sango giggled. The girls gave each other a quick hug, before Kirara quickly fell into step beside her friend.

The new girl was a cat youkai. The black diamond on her forehead and white hair gave her away immediately. The small pointed ears held two black stripes and her cheeks had one each.

The boy had vanished into the kitchen quickly, and Inuyasha could hear Miroku and the boy talking as the clanging of pots and pans drifted out into the air. Everything was falling into place, and Sesshoumaru finally stood and walked down to inspect the activity in the kitchen. He smelt the bacon and sausages immediately the closer he got and knew that both boys back there were preparing for the day.

Inuyasha stood up also and hopped down the steps and Sango stopped her work as she saw him. "Oh goodness, what happened to your leg?"

Inuyasha shook his head chuckling. "Nothing to worry about. It comes off next week."

Sango nodded, and Kirara came around the bar tying her apron around her hips. "I don't see a cash drawer, so I'm assuming we carry our own floats here?"

Inuyasha nodded. "There is a safe in the back of the bar, behind the door, where you will put your cash in at the end of your shift."

Kirara nodded and made her way over to the hostess stand, and rolled the computer on its base towards her. She signed in and then ran over the practice menus before the day began.

Sango shook her head and grinned. "I worked with her at my old job, she is very good."

Inuyasha nodded, and rinsed out the pot before placing it back on the shelf. "Hai."

Sango placed a stopper into one of the alcohol bottles before placing it on the glass shelf, and then she began pulling out lemons and limes and started cutting them into wedges.

Inuyasha lifted his head when Sesshoumaru walked out and both brothers noticed that another boy strolled into the place quickly. He was young, like Kohaku, and he quickly grinned.

"Ohayou." The boy said, waving at everyone.

Sango looked up and greeted him also. "Ohayou."

Inuyasha frowned trying to remember who it was and Sesshoumaru whispered into his ear. "That's the dishwasher. Bunza if my memory serves me right."

Immediately the youth vanished into the kitchen area, and the Inu brothers heard Miroku give the boy instructions, and a loud 'Hai' as a response.

Another male quickly came in and also greeted those around him and he made his way to the back, and Miroku's voice came to them quickly. "Hakkaku! You're my main man. It's good to see you buddy."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha shared a look, and then they glanced at the door when the two lawyers entered. Sesshoumaru gave a small incline of his head in greeting, and Inuyasha beamed. "Ohayou, Toutousai and Bokusenou."

"Ah, Ohayou, Inuyasha. Ohayou Sesshoumaru." Toutousai greeted. The lawyer peered at Sesshoumaru before raising an eyebrow. "You wish to speak with Bokusenou I trust, Sesshoumaru."

"Hai, later. Sit, have a coffee." Sesshoumaru waved to any of the seats.

Toutousai and Bokusenou climbed the two steps and quickly seated themselves.

Sango and Kirara spoke to one another quickly. "Do you want to serve them? Take that section? I'll take the front?"

Kirara nodded. "Hai, works for me."

Sango nodded and walked to the hostess stand where there was a display of the restaurant seating area and she pulled out colored markers and colored sections immediately. She turned to face Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha quickly. "Would either of you mind if I quickly run to the store and get a photo copy of this chart?"

Inuyasha frowned and shook his head. "It's fine, but might I ask why?"

Sango lifted the two charts, and pointed at all the tables. "Well the way I see it, I can color in different sections for each server, that way we can use a rotation system so it is fair for everyone. Plus this way, none of the servers get too many tables all at once. I can make up a chart for how many servers we have on."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "So because there are two, that is why you colored blue and red."

Sango nodded with a grin. "It's a little secret from my old job, I found it worked really well, and the hostess can seat in the sections without getting lost."

"Naruhodo. I approve and you may go." Sesshoumaru fished out his wallet and handed her some money.

Sango bowed and quickly exited the restaurant and came back several minutes later, holding several copies of the uncolored copy of the restaurant table setting. She placed them on the hostess stand, and colored in each paper with how many servers would be on shift. One server, two servers, three servers, and so forth. She went so high as to twelve servers, and made sure that everyone had the same table numbers. Once finished, she placed the two-server chart on the hostess stand, and made a small rectangle piece that said 'last sat' on it, and she placed it in the blue section where Kirara was serving Toutousai, Bokusenou, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

A young couple wandered into the place and Sango lifted her head smiling. "Ohayou."

The man and woman nodded, glancing around curiously. "Good morning. Are you open?" The man asked.

Sango nodded. "We are, would you like to come in and have a coffee and breakfast?"

The couple glanced at one another and then nodded. Sango reached for two menus and moved the rectangle piece into red, and waved the couple with her up the two stairs. "Right this way, please."

She seated the couple along the windows, over looking the patio, and she took their drink order, while Kirara placed two glasses of water on the table without question.

Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded in approval. "I think those two work well together."

Inuyasha nodded. "I like them both already, and Miroku. I hope those two I hired work out just as well."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "I'm sure you did fine on your judgment, Inuyasha. What time do they start?"

"Ayame at five and Ginta at six." Inuyasha smiled and glanced over at the couple that was their first customers. Sango returned with a tray holding two cups, a cream dispenser and a pot of coffee, and served them, as they glanced at the menu.

"Did you still need a few minutes to decide?" Sango asked, before she placed the pot down.

"That would be great." The woman smiled, nodding.

"Take your time, I'll be back in a few minutes." Sango placed the pot on the edge of the table, and went to the computer rotating it so it swiveled towards her, and she punched in a table number and the couple's drinks.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and called Sango over. She lifted her head and quickly wandered over. "I'll take care of that bill, serve them what they wish, it's on me."

Inuyasha gaped and blinked stupidly at his brother. "Nani?"

"I figure they are our first customers, so why not." Sesshoumaru chuckled and winked at his brother.

Sango grinned and nodded. After a few minutes she noticed that the couple placed their menus on the edge of the table and she returned to their table, and nodded a few times, and asked them questions regarding their meal. With a final nod, she went to the computer and punched in their order, printed up a check and Sesshoumaru held out his hand, taking it from her.

Miroku's voice came from the kitchen excitedly, it was low enough so it didn't disrupt the couple, but the Inu brother's heard his words and grinned at one another.

"Our first order is in, I need breakfast potatoes on, bacon and four eggs. One over easy, and the other sunny side." Other commands drifted out to the Inuyoukai and Sesshoumaru shook his head as they listened. "I need an order of pancakes down."

Hakkaku's voice issued a quick 'Hai' and more bustling noises drifted out.

Inuyasha grinned, and sipped at his coffee. "This is so much different then getting to work right away."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "The work will come, Inuyasha. Trust me. For today you are to observe those we hired, make mental notes, and filter out those who will not work well in this place."

Inuyasha nodded, and beamed at his brother. "What about you?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother, and grinned broadly. "I'm managing."

"Keh!"

It was several minutes later when Miroku's voice filtered over to them once again. "Sango, you're up."

Sango exited the bar, and went to the pass bar immediately, grabbing the plates, and she grabbed syrup and expertly walked up the steps and to the table. She placed the plates down in front of their appropriate person, and she placed a bottle of syrup beside the pancakes, and a bottle of ketchup in the center of the table. She then proceeded to pour them more coffee, and asked if they required anything else at the moment, and they shook their heads.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the plates, making sure they looked right and he nodded in approval. "I must say that does look good."

Bokusenou nodded, and glanced around for Kirara. It seemed like she was anticipating his movements, for she appeared immediately, pouring more coffee for the four of them.

Bokusenou quickly piped up. "You know, after seeing those plates, I think now I'm hungry."

Kirara nodded. "Would you like menus?" She asked.

After a quick nod, she returned with four menus and Sesshoumaru chuckled, opening his.

Inuyasha frowned. "You already ate, you baka."

"So? I'm interested in trying some of the food."

"You had better be willing to pay." Inuyasha teased, throwing his brother a mock glare.

"Ha! Pay? No see that's your job, otouto." Sesshoumaru mocked returning the playful look.

Inuyasha snickered, and then watched as more people entered the restaurant. Sango and Kirara immediately served them, and sat them in rotating sections. Orders were taken, and Kirara came back to their table, and took the four orders.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at the two lawyers and informed them that breakfast was on him, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Sango returned to her first table, and took away their empty plates, and poured them some more coffee.

Kirara returned several minutes later with their plates, and her memory of who had what impressed the full youkai. Her movements were sure and fluid, and very precise.

When Sango's first table was ready to go, they had at first asked for their check and she informed them that Sesshoumaru was taking care of their bill. Surprised, the couple glanced over and then nodded in thanks to Sango, before getting up and walking over to the table of four.

"Our server informs us that you have taken care of our bill?" The woman asked, glancing at Sesshoumaru.

The youkai nodded. "Being our first customers, Hai. The bill is on me."

The man nodded and both said thank you, and finally the woman fished out some money and handed it to them. "Would you be able to give this to our server? She was incredible."

Sesshoumaru nodded and glanced at the five hundred and twelve yen they handed him. Nodding, the couple thanked them once again and disappeared through the doors.

Inuyasha smiled at the tip and then looked at Sesshoumaru. "That's impressive for a breakfast tip."

Sesshoumaru nodded and stopped Sango as she walked by with a tray of empty plates from her other tables.

"Your first table left you this." Sesshomaru placed the tip on her tray and she grinned and nodded, descending the stairs.

More people came and went, along with more employees who were scheduled for the lunch crowd, and Sesshoumaru finally glanced at Bokusenou and they vanished upstairs.

Inuyasha sighed, knowing whatever they had to discuss was important, and probably had to do with Sesshoumaru changing, and his almost transformation. Inuyasha watched both servers from that morning, including Sango's authoritive nature in instructing the other girls on the seating chart, and he approved. She was assertive and not aggressive and it left him feeling confident that she would make a good manager.

As lunchtime rolled around, Inuyasha saw the growing crowd building and he gaped. To say that they were busy was an understatement, and before he was able to go in search of Sesshoumaru, his brother descended the stairs, and took care of the hostess' job, giving Kirara a break from racing around like a mad woman. Sango quickly switched the charts to how many servers were on, and the sections were definitely smaller, giving the servers time to spend with their customers, and not fall behind or forget anything.

At eleven thirty, a girl walked in and also gaped at the crowd of people in the place, and she quickly walked up to the hostess stand, and introduced herself to Sesshoumaru, who had just returned from seating a group of six in Sango's section.

"Hi, I'm Enju." She grinned.

"I remember. You are the hostess." Sesshoumaru greeted, and handed her two menus.

"Hai." Sesshoumaru gave her a quick instruction of the seating chart and the rotation system, and the girl quickly nodded, signaling that she understood, and she took over.

Sesshoumaru returned to his seat, where Toutousai and Inuyasha sat, and sighed. "I must say the place took rather well."

Inuyasha nodded, the feeling overwhelming him. The place was almost packed, and a seventh server walked in and blinked at the place. Sango descended the stairs and greeted her, and found out her name quickly, which was Koharu. Sango then nodded and showed her the section behind the wall where Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were seated, and Sango returned to the hostess stand and flipped the chart over to a seven server seating system.

Once finished, Sango returned to work and managed to remain calm and unruffled, causing both Inu brothers's to nod at the unspoken words and they had finally decided. Sango would become their new manager, and Inuyasha would speak with her once her shift was over after the lunch rush. Bokusenou rejoined them and nodded in thanks, as both he and Toutousai were called off somewhere else.

That left Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru alone at the table, and finally they got up and saw Kohaku dashing around the place with full trays of dishes and fresh cups and glass from the back.

Inuyasha blinked and chuckled. "I had forgotten about him."

"He has been around. A helpful kid it seems. Kohaku takes after his sister, I think." Sesshoumaru mused seeing Kohaku race to another dirty table after discarding his load of items.

Inuyasha nodded and pulled himself up onto one of the bar stools and watched the servers bustle around until the lunch rush was over. Sesshoumaru was scribbling something down on paper, and Inuyasha pretty much ignored his brother's work.

Once the rush was over, Sango moved around the place expertly, doing her clean up duties, and Sesshoumaru finally glanced up from his writing and whispered to Inuyasha about calling her over.

Inuyasha nodded and waved the server over, and she seated herself down a little bit nervously.

"Sango Moto." Sesshoumaru gave a small smile, noticing her nervousness, and he shook his head, signaling not to worry. "Inuyasha and I have been watching you since you have arrived this morning, and we are very impressed with your work habits." He began

Sango grinned and released a small sigh of relief.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly. "We have both decided to offer you a management position, if you are interested."

Sango gaped and her eyes widened. "Really?"

Both brothers nodded.

"Wow, I would definitely jump to the chance." She exclaimed excitedly.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Good. We need a daytime opening manager, who is able to tend to the opening duties and making sure the cash floats from the night before balance out. It will also be your responsibility to do the scheduling of the front staff."

Sango nodded happily, her cheeks flushed slightly in surprise and excitement.

"We will have you start this position on Monday next week, for now you are in charge of the servers, and the hiring and termination of those who you think will be an asset and those who are not. In all aspects you will be the general manager, and you will need a head server, or manager if you will. You have our permission to promote one who you think will be the best for the job."

Sango nodded and thought quickly. "I think I already know who I would like to have back me up."

Inuyasha grinned, knowing immediately that it would be Kirara, and Sesshoumaru piped up with his thoughts. "I trust that you are thinking of the young youkai Kirara?"

Sango lifted her head and nodded. "I worked with her at my former job, and she is awesome. She never hesitates to help out anyone, and she is by far the most trust worthy person I have ever worked with."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and he allowed a small smile to drift across his lips. "I was going to recommend her, but I wanted to see who you had chosen."

"The position comes with a pay raise, and also benefits. The position also holds for day time hours if that is acceptable with you." Sesshoumaru continued.

"Absolutely." Sango grinned barely containing her excitement.

"Very well. Your shift is almost over, Sango, I am sure you have more to finish before then."

Sango bowed in respect and thanked them both for their consideration and she happily went about her duties before her shift ended.

Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha to find Kirara and inform her of the offering of the position and the hanyou chuckled. "You're having way too much fun with this."

Sesshoumaru grinned widely. "Of course, the joys of being manager. You being the owner have the difficult job.

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha waved off his brother's words and went in search of Kirara who happened to be in the back, doing her cleanup before her shift ended. Miroku was cleaning up and pulling out more items, and he grinned at seeing the hanyou walk in. "Ah, Inuyasha. Quite the busy day was it not sir?"

"Hai, I was not prepared for that." Inuyasha shook his head. "Kirara, can you join Sesshoumaru and myself at the bar table when you have a minute?"

Kirara looked up and with wide eyes nodded. "I'll be right there." She said. Once again the nervousness flooded over the hanyou and he grinned, exiting the kitchen.

Inuyasha rejoined his brother and they both waited maybe a minute before Kirara exited and arrived at their table. She sat down and waited patiently, and Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Kirara, you did an excellent job today. I am certain your tables also thought so."

"Hai, sir." She nodded, still nervous.

"Well, Inuyasha and I have offered the general management position to Sango Moto, who tells me she worked with you at the other restaurant."

Again Kirara nodded her hands wringing together.

"Sango tells us that you are an excellent server, and that you have a level head. She also recommends you for the head server management position, and we are wondering about your thoughts on this."

Kirara looked up startled and gaped. "I…I…really?"

Inuyasha nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "We both think Sango chose well."

Kirara smiled shyly and then nodded eagerly. "Of course I will take the job."

"Then it's settled, you will work hand in hand with Sango on a daily basis, and hold the daytime position, if that suits you."

Kirara nodded, and almost clapped her hands in excitement. "Thank you Inuyasha-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama."

With their dismissal Kirara vanished once again doing her cleanup duties, and Sesshoumaru turned to his brother and sighed. "Now that that is done, all you need now is a kitchen manager to do the ordering of the food, and your night time staff who will make sure the place is run smoothly."

Inuyasha heaved a sigh and placed his chin on his hand. "That's all huh? What do I do all day?"

"Observe, help out, make sure the bills are paid, and that the place is stocked and properly managed."

"What do you do?"

"Manage." Sesshoumaru grinned and stood up.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and watched his brother walk towards the stairs. "Hey! What did Bokusenou say today?"

Sesshoumaru turned around and frowned. "About what?"

"Whatever you talked about?"

"Nothing, Inuyasha. We will discuss it at home. Tomorrow you are on your own here, I wish to go to father's company and see how things are going there."

Inuyasha almost gaped. "What? By myself? You're kidding right?" He got to his feet and stumbled after his older brother.

"You can handle it. You have two good managers who will be here, helping you run the place. You will be fine." Sesshoumaru turned away again and they both glanced around the place silently, noticing the clean tables and stocked areas.

Before long the shifts changed, and new servers arrived, and Inuyasha yawned. Sesshoumaru, being confident that the place would be fine over the supper crowd, signaled to his brother that it was time to go.

"I'll come back for closing, and lock up the place. We will have to get a few keys cut for Sango and Kirara." Sesshoumaru grinned, walking out the doors and towards the silver car.

Inuyasha nodded, following his brother, and they both climbed into the car silently. The drive home had been as quick as the morning, and Inuyasha exited the car as soon as they stopped and made his way to the door before Sesshoumaru turned the engine off. The hanyou unlocked the door and found his way to the couch, where he dropped his crutches and flopped onto the soft cushy couch wordlessly. Closing his eyes he groaned.

Sesshoumaru walked into the house and followed his brother's scent and smirked seeing the exhausted form on the couch, breathing evened out in sleep. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen and put a pot of coffee on, and seated himself on the stool silently, watching the dark brown liquid drip into the pot.

At the restaurant he had spoken with Bokusenou regarding his changing body, and the youkai had nodded seemingly already have known. The magnolia youkai had told Sesshoumaru several ways on which to control his maturing body, and how to keep a sound mind during it all. Blinking, Sesshoumaru stood up after the gurgling coffee pot stopped, and he poured himself a cup.

He had also had informed Bokusenou about the phone calls, and that had been a part of the reason as to why they had left shortly after they had spoken. The magnolia youkai told him that they would look into it and inform him as soon as they came up with some answers.

The youkai had been extremely surprised however, when Sesshoumaru informed him that this phone caller knew about Inuyasha's mortal night, and Bokusenou had brushed aside his shock and told Sesshoumaru to remain close to his brother, until this caller was identified.

Sesshoumaru had no problems with watching over his little brother. He agreed to it immediately, without argument. The problem was that Sesshoumaru wanted to go to his father's place of business and see the progress himself, and make sure things were being run appropriately.

Sitting once again in the stool, Sesshoumaru took another sip of his coffee and sighed. Bokusenou told him that their phone number would be changed by that afternoon, before they would return home, and glancing at the phone, he knew that the lawyers would have accomplished that task immediately.

Closing his eyes tiredly, Sesshoumaru also wondered how Kagura was doing. There had been no word from Bokusenou on her condition, his excuse being that her stepfather had refused the information passed outside the family.

He really wanted to know how she was doing, and he missed her smiling face and incredibly cheerful nature. Kagura was able to make him smile regardless of the mood he was in, and he had found himself falling in love with her, despite his attempts not to. The wind youkai was something else, and he hoped that she was all right.

Biting his lip, Sesshoumaru frowned and stood up to pour himself another cup of coffee. His first priority was his brother. Even though they were only half brothers, Sesshoumaru regarded the hanyou as a full brother. He would do anything for the youth, and if that meant giving his life to keep Inuyasha safe, then that was what he would do. However he would never admit that to anyone, including the lawyers who had known them both since they were pup's. Bokusenou also had informed Sesshoumaru that his maturity training would have to start soon, which only piled more on the youkai's plate, and he grunted annoyed.

Sesshoumaru already had far too much to do as it was; now he had another thing to add to his list, and his sneaking in to see Kagura was growing further and further away from his clutches. Glancing at the clock, he sighed. It was nearing six and he would have to start thinking about heading back to his brother's restaurant to help close the place.

Shutting off the coffee pot, he scooped the keys into his hand, and wrote a quick note to Inuyasha telling him that he was headed to get keys cut, and then off to close the restaurant.

Locking the door behind him, he scanned the area carefully; making sure no one was around first before heading to the car. Slipping into the drivers seat, he backed out of the driveway slowly, his eyes still searching the shadows. Swallowing the nervous feeling down, he put the car into drive, and hoped that Inuyasha would be safe by himself.

He would call later, once he got the number from Bokusenou, and make sure. If anything happened to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru would have no problems hunting the bastard down and slicing him to pieces. Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru set his jaw into a determined line, and headed to the strip mall first for a set of keys, for Sango and Kirara.

The feeling of panic rose in his gut the further he got from their new home, and Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth together. Why was he so worked up with leaving Inuyasha alone for a few hours? Cursing to himself, he knew it had been those phone calls, but even more then that, the sense of dread that filled his every vein, told him that he should return.

Stopping the car at the lights, he closed his eyes tightly, and growled low. "Shit!" Rounding the corner, Sesshoumaru put the car into full speed back into the opposite direction, headed back home. Uncertainty filled him, and intense fear flooded his every reason. Turning the corner, Sesshoumaru snarled. Without any doubt in his mind, he knew that something was off now the closer he got home. Whatever it was, he would hunt it down and give it a slow and painful death, forcing it to give him the information he desired.


	7. Chapter Six: Threats Set In Motion

**Chapter Six: Threats Set In Motion**

Sesshoumaru quickly entered the driveway and slammed the car into park. Within seconds he was at the front door, seething with fury. Not only for his ridiculous breakdown, but also for not having enough confidence in his brother's abilities to protect himself. It was only a few hours, what could happen? Cursing, he shoved open the door, and entered the dark house, sniffing the air tentively. Narrowing his eyes, he scanned the darkness and smelt an unfamiliar scent wafting in from the kitchen.

Wrinkling his nose at the unpleasant scent, which held a damp and dark odor, Sesshoumaru followed his nose and entered the kitchen, leaving all the lights off. Searching the shadows with his eyes, he saw nothing out of place, and bent over slightly, sniffing out the scent.

He past the garbage where he first thought it was, and past the fridge. Frowning, he followed the scent to the stove, and he leaned far over it and choked on the stench. It was coming from behind it.

Releasing a soft growl of annoyance and a slight tinge of fear, Sesshoumaru worked the stove out from the wall and leaned over to peer behind it. Recoiling backwards as he got a face full of fumes, Sesshoumaru almost lost his footing and gagged. Gripping the counter, he gasped in his breath, and his eyes watered.

Stumbling from the room, he quickly entered the living room and practically shoved his brother off the couch.

"Hey bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell off the couch in a heap. Glaring at his brother, Inuyasha froze instantly, seeing the stunned and rather unsteady youkai. Blinking, Inuyasha pushed himself off the ground and stood in front of Sesshoumaru, peering at the blanched face, and startled expression. "What? What's wrong?"

Sesshoumaru's hand clamped over his, and quickly guided him out the living room shoji and through the front door into fresh air.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and gasped at the freshness of it. "What the hell?" He asked, turning around to stare at the house, horrified.

Sesshoumaru frowned and glared into the darkness, and snarled softly.

Inuyasha wiped his head around at the familiar sound and gawked. "What's going on?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, trying to clear it from the woozy feeling and sniffed. "Gas leak." He muttered absently, his eyes still searching the darkness.

"Gas leak?" Inuyasha snapped. "What the hell? How'd that happen?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Not by accident, otouto."

"Huh?" Inuyasha stared at his older brother long and hard before he made the connection. "What? You mean…?" Blinking in horror, Inuyasha swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

Sesshoumaru turned his head towards the neighbors and quickly made his way over to their place.

"Hey! Wait, where are you going?" Inuyasha called, watching his brother walk down the driveway and down the sidewalk. Then it dawned on him. '_Is my mind going?_' Inuyasha blinked stupidly for a minute. Obviously Sesshoumaru was going to call in for back up. "Wait for me!" He cried, hobbling after his brother as quickly as his cast would allow.

Sesshoumaru knocked on the door and gave a small smile at the woman who answered it. She was human and stared at him curiously for a moment. "Hi." She nodded.

Sesshoumaru nodded and sighed. "Forgive my intrusion." He began. "I was wondering if we could use your phone?"

The woman frowned for a moment, pondering his words, somewhat fearfully.

"We," He waved indicating Inuyasha and himself. "Live next door, over there."

The woman's eyes followed his waving and she nodded. "You're the new family that moved in last week." She finally said.

"Hai. I came home and discovered a gas leak, and I would like to call for assistance. Or if you prefer, perhaps you could make the call for us?" Sesshoumaru took a small step back so he was not invading her space. She appeared to be really nervous, and she shook her head.

"No it's fine." She vanished and quickly returned with a cordless phone. "Here."

Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded his thanks. "Thank you." He dialed the number for fire control and waited impatiently on hold.

"Fire and rescue." A man's voice said.

"Hai, Konbanwa, my name is Sesshoumaru Sou…uhh Chidori." He began and amended. Giving the address of the house and street name, Sesshoumaru finally nodded and hung up. "Would you mind if I make one more?" He asked lifting his head to the woman who was now accompanied by her husband.

"Go ahead." She said, now more relaxing knowing that it wasn't a farce.

"Thanks." Sesshoumaru dialed a number he had memorized.

Inuyasha stood behind Sesshoumaru his eyes trailing to the house worriedly. Had he been sleeping and someone had come into the house without his knowing? If not, why hadn't they smelt it before? More importantly, why had Inuyasha not smelt anything once his brother had woken him? Where had his brother been through all this? Had he not been able to smell a stranger in the house?

"Ah Bokusenou. We have a problem." Sesshoumaru explained the situation and after a sharp nod, he hung up the phone and handed it back to the lady.

Sirens filled the night air with their piercing sound and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both winced.

"Gah! Those are loud!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his hands flying to cover his little dog-ears.

The woman and her husband descended the stairs and glanced in the direction of where the brother's were looking in and frowned. "What's loud?" The man asked.

Sesshoumaru winced again as the sirens grew louder. "The sirens." He stated.

They stood there for several minutes before the darkened sky lit up with flashes of red, and the woman and man glanced at each other surprised. The two brother's were both standing with their hands over their ears, cringing from the loud wailing noises and they shook their heads in amazement.

Sesshoumaru walked down the driveway, his eyes narrowed in concentration to keep from wincing at the loud sirens, and he greeted the first man who jumped out of the fire truck.

"Are you the guy who called?" The man asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I think there is a gas leak inside."

"You think?" The man stopped and turned to stare at him.

"Indeed. If a face full of fumes from the back of the stove is any indication of any sort of leak, then I believe this is what it is. However, I do not have a degree in fumes or gases, so therefore I cannot be sure." Sesshoumaru sneered.

The man frowned, but nodded in understanding. "Let's check it out." He shouted.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stood next to one another, while the fire rescue squad vanished into their house quickly. Masks covered their faces, and this caused Inuyasha to chuckle. Leaning over to whisper in Sesshoumaru's ear, he stated.

"They look like youkai gone bad."

Sesshoumaru snorted in response, and wrinkled his nose as the stench of gas or what he believed to be gas flooded out of their house. Something flashed inside the windows, and a loud crackling, causing both brother's to freeze.

"Wh…what was that?" Inuyasha whispered, moving closer to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side, listening intently. Another sound filled the air, which sounded like a whomph. It was faint, and barely detectible to his ears, let alone a mere mortal. Furrowing his brows, he tried to place where he had heard that sound before.

"Sess?" Inuyasha whispered harshly, also having heard the sound.

"Quiet!" Sesshoumaru snapped, irritation filling his nerves. Concentrating intently on the sounds that either the house was making, or from something else, Sesshoumaru ground his teeth together. Again the sound entered his hearing, soft and not detectable to the men inside. He felt his brows lift slightly and then draw down once again in more intent concentration. "It's the sound of a flint!" He gasped. Racing forward, he shouted. "Get out, out of the house!"

In the next instant, the sound filled his ears again followed by a loud deafening rushing. The next sound that filled the night was a loud boom, and then glass shattering. Sesshoumaru dropped down and shielded his face with his arm, and turned his back as the house practically flew into flames instantly. Cries sounded from inside, and Inuyasha gaped, dropping to the ground covering his face.

Screams filled the night as the men inside were sheathed in flames, and Sesshoumaru snarled furiously. "Shit!" Gaining his footing, he raced towards the house, despite the cries for him to stop and he shoved into the door, the wooden frame cracking from the impact.

Inuyasha lifted his head and his heart froze in terror. "Sess!" He cried. "_Sesshoumaru!_" Scrambling to his feet, Inuyasha made to move towards the house horrified.

A heavy hand fell on his shoulder and he growled loudly. "Let me go!"

"No, you can't go in there." The man commanded.

Inuyasha whirled around to glare at the man, but froze when he saw Bokusenou. Blinking, he shook his head. "But Sessho, Sesshoumaru's in there!" He cried out desperately.

"He isn't stupid, Inuyasha." Bokusenou shook his head staring at the burning house.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, and felt the heat from the fire against his face. Cursing his stupidity, he launched himself at a man who was twirling around in a circle frantically trying to put out the flames. Knocking the man down, Sesshoumaru reached over for the blanket that was on the back of the couch and flung it over the man.

Soon the flames were out, and Sesshoumaru snorted and spun around, flying up the stairs towards his bedroom. Slamming the door open, he flew to his closet and yanked open the door, pulling out the two most treasured possessions that he and his brother would ever have. Tessaiga and Tenseiga. Tucking them under his arm, he pulled out a haori, and covered his mouth with it, and flew out of his room quickly.

Slamming into his brother's room, he searched for the one thing that meant so much to his brother and found the little blue fluffy bear sitting on the nightstand, looking all the world like it was smiling and waiting for death. Grinding his teeth, he gripped it tightly, and exited the room without another glance.

Even though there were pictures of the Inu Taisho and Izayoi all over the place, Sesshoumaru found that their memories were more important, and his life was not worth loosing over mere pictures. Cracking filled his hearing, and his head shot up instantly as the heavy wooden beam above him groaned and finally gave way. Cursing, he jumped forward, and it missed him by mere inches.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru raced down the stairs, and snarled furiously. The door was covered with flames. Cursing, Sesshoumaru lifted his arm and ran straight for it, and flew out of the house angrily. Rolling forward to break his fall, Sesshoumaru felt flames lick at his clothes and he cursed his ill luck at having only one arm.

"Sesshoumaru!" He heard a familiar voice cried out.

Hands patted him, and then he felt two arms wrap around his neck holding on for dear life. Coughing out the smoke that had filled his lungs, Sesshoumaru heaved in gulps of air frantically.

Inuyasha buried his face into his brother's neck and Sesshoumaru started when he felt wet tears fall onto his skin. "You scared the daylights out of me, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha sobbed.

Sesshoumaru nodded, and nudged is nose into his brother's hair. "I suppose it is a good thing then, that it is night." He attempted humor.

Inuyasha pulled back and glared at Sesshoumaru. His eyes fell onto the small bear under Sesshoumaru's arm, and his mouth fell open in surprise. "You…?"

"Tessaiga and Tenseiga also." Sesshoumaru nodded.

Inuyasha's hands shook as he reached out for all three treasured possessions and he broke down into fresh tears. "Myoga and Jaken?"

"They were not here, Otouto." Sesshoumaru said hoarsely.

Inuyasha quickly wiped his tears away, and he hung his head ashamed. "Gomennasai, Sesshoumaru."

"Iie. This was not your doing. There is nothing to be sorry for." Sesshoumaru shook his head. Inuyasha took the bear from his brother and clutched it close.

"Arigato, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshoumaru nodded once and then groaned, standing up. Bokusenou walked over and inclined his head for Sesshoumaru to follow.

Curiously, Sesshoumaru walked with Bokusenou until they were far enough from anyone to be overheard.

"Nanda?" Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Toutousai and myself did a bit of digging around today after we left Chidori's. It appears that there was a file your father was working on, regarding this new threat." Bokusenou began. "However, we are unable to gain access to this file."

Sesshoumaru felt his frown deepen. "You know for certain that these two threats are connected? Without a doubt, this threat is the same as the one in that file?"

Bokusenou shook his head. "Without the password to this file, and folder, Sesshoumaru, nothing is for certain. Your father mentioned to both of us before his death that there had been death threats to him and the family."

"So you are assuming that this folder contains the information you seek?" Sesshoumaru felt his blood boil. "Where is this file?"

"It is in a secured computer at your father's business."

"Where?" Sesshoumaru snapped.

"In his office, sir. The password is encrypted; there is no access to it. We would need your father for the password." Bokusenou muttered softly.

Sesshoumaru snarled. "I will gain access to it." He wrinkled his nose and turned away.

"How do you propose to do this?"

"By any means necessary, Bokusenou. Trust me, I will find a way." Sesshoumaru turned his head to where his brother sat, shaking his head at the questions being directed to him. Behind the man questioning his brother, stood another man, clothed in black, and his head was shrouded with a cowl.

Squinting his eyes, Sesshoumaru tried to pierce the blackness of the cowl with his eyes and saw only blackness. However a set of black set eyes flashed for a moment and met his, and held them for only a second, before the head dropped and the figure vanished into the crowd.

Quickly lifting his nose to the air, Sesshoumaru tried to pick out the strangers scent, and he found one faint and unnerving.

Growling, Sesshoumaru bolted in the direction of the mysterious figure and he shoved his way through the people who had gathered around. Glancing around, Sesshoumaru clenched his fist and cursed loudly. "Dammit."

Scowling, Sesshoumaru turned to face his brother who had lifted his head curiously. Mouthing the words, Sesshoumaru said. "Smell the air."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows and tentively sniffed the area. Shaking his head, he met his brother's eyes.

"Sulfur, youkai, and death." Sesshoumaru mouthed. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise and he nodded in understanding.

Inuyasha's eyes followed his brother's in the direction that Sesshoumaru had seen the suspicious person and frowned. He had seen someone dressed all in black there only moments ago, however, there was no one there now. Shrugging off the fire rescues employee off, Inuyasha struggled to his feet. The man reached out a hand to stop him, and Inuyasha snapped.

"I'm fine! I wasn't hurt." Turning away from the brown questioning eyes, Inuyasha made his way over to Sesshoumaru's side, and waited.

"Are you alright? You were not hurt?" Sesshoumaru asked, his back to Inuyasha.

"Iie. Terrified, but I'm alright." Inuyasha muttered. His brother's back was stiff and held in anger. "Sessho? Now what are we going to do?"

Before Sesshoumaru could answer, Bokusenou walked over and handed them an envelope. Curiously, both brother's opened it, and pulled out several papers. Sesshoumaru frowned and pushed them back into the brown envelope and turned his head towards the lawyer.

Bokusenou shook his head, and then inclined his head to a man walking over.

"Mr. Chidori?" The man asked, approaching Sesshoumaru.

"Hai?"

"We must secure the house, and do an investigation. I trust you had fire insurance?" The man asked.

"Hai. My brother and I will be staying at a hotel for the night." Sesshoumaru nodded slowly.

"Your insurance company should cover this and any damages, however you will need to give them this report and once the investigation is concluded, only then will you receive money for the damages." The dark haired man handed Sesshoumaru a piece of paper. Without another word the man turned away and began shouting out commands for his men to retrieve the dead from inside the house and begin their search for the cause of the blast.

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose and turned his head to stare at his little brother, who stood there clutching the bear for dear life. Lifting his head, he stared at the moon and growled low. "Come, Inuyasha. We must head to Chidori's and lock it up."

Inuyasha swallowed and nodded. "Sess?"

"Hmm?"

"Were they aiming at both of us, or just me? Where were you?" Inuyasha lifted his eyes and stared into his brother's golden orbs.

"I was on my way to the restaurant to close it. There was no scent of gas when I left. I believe this was aimed at you, otouto."

Inuyasha nodded and whispered. "So someone entered the house while I was asleep?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I am uncertain. Come. Bokusenou, tomorrow I will be heading to my father's place of business, tell Saya to be expecting me."

The lawyer nodded and was scribbling stuff down into a spiral bound book and he turned away without a word. Calling over his shoulder, he asked the Inuyoukai. "Would you like for me to drop you off anywhere?"

Sesshoumaru pondered the question and frowned. "Iie. I think it best if Inuyasha and myself are the only ones who know where we will be staying at."

Bokusenou nodded in agreement. Reaching into his pocket, he drew out a rectangle object that was almost flat. "Take this. If you have need of anything, call us." The lawyer handed him another object and winked. "This should cover your expenses."

Sesshoumaru regarded the small phone wordlessly and then glanced at the card that had been handed to him as an after thought. Turning to his flustered brother, Sesshoumaru inclined his head.

Inuyasha looked whimsically at the garage. "Do you suppose that fancy car is still intact?" He questioned, tucking the bear into his shirt causing it to bulge out in the middle making the hanyou look utterly ridiculous.

Sesshoumaru snorted and rolled his eyes. "No Inuyasha, I am certain the car is charred. Be thankful we still have that one." He pointed to the car he had been driving; however it had hardly escaped the falling debris. The hook had scorch marks on it from burning wood, and it was dented in several places.

Inuyasha nodded and made his way over to it, but before he could reach it, someone turned around and stopped his progress. Glaring at the man who held his arm firmly, Inuyasha released a soft growl.

The man quickly released his arm, but stood in front of him, preventing his progress to the car.

Glaring even more annoyed, Inuyasha snapped. "Get out of my way."

"You can't go near here. If you haven't noticed, the house blew up and the car could have been rigged as well.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly, and scoffed. Obviously, the man was right, using his nose, he sniffed in the direction of the car, trying to pinpoint any sign of tampering and found none. "The car is fine." He muttered, strolling by the man who held back his brother, casually.

The man frowned and mad to grip Sesshoumaru's arm, but his fingers snatched only material. "What the…" He whispered under his breath.

"Remove your hand from my person." Sesshoumaru warned softly.

Hesitantly, the man released Sesshoumaru's shirt and watched as the two youkai piled into the car and pulled out of the driveway. Allowing a small smile to cross his lips, he watched them drive down the street, before turning back towards the charred remains of their house.

----------------------------------------------------------

Before he could bellow out a command to the fire squad, his cell phone rang and he scrambled nervously for it. Something told him it was his boss asking for an update on the situation, and his heart picked up in fear.  
"H…hello?"

All he heard was breathing on the other end and he gulped.  
"Uhh…sir, things didn't go quite as planned. Th…the house is in ruins, but…well you see, they are still alive." He whispered, as his eyes trailed a person walking nearby.  
"I suggest you fix this dilemma, before the elder is able to get to his father's business." The voice hissed quietly, before an audible click signaled the end of the call.  
Swallowing, the man closed his phone and nervously glanced around him.

---------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha slammed the car door and glared at his brother as he fastened his seatbelt. "I can't believe this. The sign says **'No youkai welcome'**." Slouching in his seat, he saw Sesshoumaru smirk out of the corner of his eye. "What the hell are you grinning at?"  
"I keep telling you, Inuyasha, we aren't going to find accommodations at any of the ritzy joints. We have to settle for the lower class hotels."  
Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms. "Probably with roaches and mice all over the place."

Sesshoumaru really did grin then. "Well, you can always think of it as something to occupy your time. At least you won't get bored."

Inuyasha scowled and glanced at his brother. "Huh?"

"You will have something to chase." Sesshoumaru ducked a swipe to his head and chuckled.

Sesshoumaru turned his head to glance at the hotel across the street, and he snorted. "There's one we can stay at."

Inuyasha frowned and rolled his eyes. "What makes you so sure that they allow youkai?"

"I saw a cat youkai enter." Sesshoumaru smiled and pulled up to the doors. Placing the car in park, he exited the vehicle just as a young man ran around the front and paused at seeing the tall silver haired Inu standing there. "I trust you will find a suitable place to park the car?"

The man nodded with his eyes wide. "Hai! How long will you be staying?"

"Uncertain." Sesshoumaru muttered following his brother into the hotel and he stopped stunned.

The place would not be cheap. The floors were tiled with deep green and gold elegantly etched into images of bamboo plants. The walls were a soft gold color holding hundreds of plants, and the wood furnishings were made out of mahogany. Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha and snorted softly at the bulge that was still apparent in his shirt, and he shook his head.

"Wow." Inuyasha whispered, looking almost as though he were afraid to move.

Sesshoumaru smirked and shoved his brother forward towards the counter. "No rodents or insects here, otouto." Once at the counter, the woman glanced in their direction once and then lowered her head back down to her computer.

The two brothers stood there and waited for roughly ten minutes, before Sesshoumaru frowned and cleared his throat. "I trust that you are employed at this hotel?"

The woman ignored him and continued to type on her computer. Her head rose to glance at another couple that approached, and she stood instantly to assist them.

Inuyasha gaped, and glanced at his brother, whose face had darkened slightly. "Perhaps they are not friendly towards youkai." Sesshoumaru whispered.

Inuyasha nodded, and watched as the woman handed over a set of keys and them proceeded towards her computer. "Are you going to do something?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and raised his hand, extending his claws. A slight green tinge surrounded the long claws and he cleared his throat again. "I would suggest that you assist us, human, before I melt your counters and you are held responsible for a youkai destroying your place of employment." The woman lifted her head and glared at him. "Human, lesser youkai have a tendency to leave the place where they had been treated poorly, however Inuyoukai take it as a sign of disrespect and therefore tend to destroy what is in their wake."

That got the woman's attention and she stood stiffly. "How can I _help_ you?" She asked her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You can give us a room." Sesshoumaru turned his mouth downward into a frown.

"We don't cater to your kind here." The woman sniffed, lifting her nose in the air.

"I think you are mistaken, woman. I saw a cat youkai enter and not exit the hotel. If your hotel does not _cater_ to our kind, perhaps you should post a sign on the door. Until then, you will give me and my brother a room, before I decide to destroy not only the counters, but you as well."

Inuyasha felt his eyes widen, and he placed his hand on his brother's arm. "Uhh, Sess, I really don't think that will get us a room." Turning to the woman, he attempted a smile. "We have had a really bad night. Could you please give us a room? There wasn't a sign, and I can smell other youkai here, so please?"

A well-dressed man exited a door from behind the counter and he glanced at the youkai and woman curiously. Blinking for a moment, he walked up to them and placed his hand on the counter. "What seems to be the problem here?" He asked lifting a brow to the woman.

"These _youkai_ wish to have a room." The woman wrinkled her nose.

The man nodded. "And…? What is the problem with that?"

"Nothing." The woman quickly took down Sesshoumaru's information and then handed him a key.

The man nodded in Sesshoumaru's direction and attempted a smile. Inuyasha returned the smile and sneered at the woman. Without a word, Sesshoumaru walked towards the elevator and pushed the button for the car and they waited.

Once inside the elevator, Inuyasha turned to his brother curiously. "What's wrong with you? You know you can't threaten the mortal kind."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "She was being disrespectful."

"Doesn't matter, baka. At least we got a room." The bell dinged signaling their floor and they walked down the hall once again in silence.

Sesshoumaru used the card key and opened the door to a large two-bedroom antique Japanese style room. Inuyasha gaped and gawked at all the ancient artifacts and he grinned. "This looks like father's shop."

Sesshoumaru nodded and grinned.

Inuyasha walked over to a large vase that sat in the corner and he tilted it to the side. "Hey Sess, look!" The hanyou turned and through a grin at his elder brother. "It has father's trademark!"

Sesshoumaru walked over and leaned over to glance at the symbol. 'Souske wa Kódài no Ibútsu.' '_Souske's Ancient Relics'_ "Indeed." Standing upright, Sesshoumaru walked away from his brother and sighed. "Does this room suit you, otouto?"

Inuyasha grinned still on the floor holding the vase. "Of course. Hey Sess?"

"Hnn?"

"What are we going to do for fun?"

"Fun?" Sesshoumaru asked turning around to face his brother.

"Yeah, I mean we could always prank that front desk girl. That would be fun."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Why would you think that a prank would be fun?"

"Have you never pulled a prank on someone before?" Inuyasha asked, placing the vase back down onto its base carefully.

Sesshoumaru frowned and shook his head.

Inuyasha stood up and gawked at his brother, and then his face fell. "Oh shit!" He exclaimed.

"Nanda?"

"The restaurant. We need to go lock it up for the night."

"Ah, yes. We still have an hour before we have to leave." Sesshoumaru opened the mini fridge and checked out the many drinks lined in a row. With a slow smile, Sesshoumaru took out one and held it in his hand. "I think perhaps a drink will calm my raging nerves."

Inuyasha pursed his lips. "Alcohol doesn't affect youkai."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Indeed. But a drink does sound rather good."

"Can I have one?"

"Are you insane? Why would I allow a minor like you to drink?" Sesshoumaru hid his smile, but barely.

"You are considered a minor too." Inuyasha protested.

"I'll make you a deal. We will go to the restaurant, close it, and then return and have one." Sesshoumaru tilted his head, waiting for his brother's answer.

Inuyasha nodded and then grinned. "Then we can prank miss prissy ass at the front counter."

Sesshoumaru sighed and rolled his eyes. "Agreed." With a nod, Sesshoumaru grabbed the room key and they exited with as much silence as they had entered it with.

Wordlessly, they exited the hotel and once again found themselves at the entrance to Chidori's Restaurant, and saw the cars lined up. Inuyasha hobbled out of the passenger side and made his way to the doors and entered. Most of the staff knew his brother, however they had not had a chance to see him, and he wanted to see how they were working.

He was flabbergasted however when he saw Kirara and Sango still in work attire and seated at the bar stools, both talking and overlooking the place. Hobbling over to them, he gaped. "How come you are still here?" He asked.

Sango grinned. "Early practice?"

Kirara giggled. "Yes, that's it. Of course."

Sango's grin faded however when she saw the bulge in Inuyasha's shirt. "Uhh, what is that?" She asked pointing.

Inuyasha glanced down and flushed a bright red. "Oh Kami! Chikusho, I forgot all about it." He reached into his shirt and pulled his blue bear out from under his shirt. Holding it in his hand, he showed the girls his bear and his blush deepened.

Sango and Kirara both giggled. "Where did you get that?" Kirara asked curiously, taking it from him.

"My mother gave it to me." Inuyasha said looking at his feet, well his one foot and his toes hanging out from the cast.

"It's really cute. Why does it smell like smoke?" She asked, handing it back to him.

"Fire at the house. Sess and I are staying at a hotel." Inuyasha sniffed and glanced around at the several girls working through their last customers and cleanups. "Is everything ready to be closed down?" He asked, without glancing at the girls.

"You bet. Your brother hired some really good waitresses."

"He has an eye for that sort of thing." Inuyasha muttered. Sesshoumaru walked through the doors and walked over to the bar.

Sesshoumaru walked over with a tray and set it down on the table, several minutes later and took a seat. He placed the drinks around the table and watched as the servers finally said their farewells to the patrons and locked the doors to finish the remainder of their cleaning.

Sesshoumaru lifted his drink and took a slow sip, and watched as his brother sniffed his drink curiously.

"Do you honestly think I would poison you, otouto?"

"No." Inuyasha shook his head. "I was wondering what it was."

Kirara smiled and tilted her head. "It's a vodka and seven."

Inuyasha snorted and nodded in response, taking a little sip. "This is terrible." He grumbled, wrinkling his nose.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Vodka is practically tasteless, Inuyasha."

Sango smiled and also sipped at her drink, watching as the servers finally finished their cleanups and waved goodbye to them. Once they were gone, Sesshoumaru turned to the two girls.

"Now that we are alone, there are a few things I would like to discuss with you."


	8. Chapter Seven: Souske wa Kódài no Ibútsu

**Chapter Seven: Souske wa Kódài no Ibútsu. _Souske's Ancient Relics_**

Sesshoumaru turned the corner after the light changed, thinking silently on the conversation he and Inuyasha had with Sango and Kirara. Wrinkling his nose, he tuned out Inuyasha's voice as the hanyou muttered something about the list of pranks he could pull on the counter girl at the hotel.

Sesshoumaru's memory recalled Sango and Kirara's response to his question.

-------------------------------

"There are a few things I would like to discuss with you." He had started, without giving it too much thought.

Kirara had snapped to attention immediately, and Sango had nodded, sipping at her drink.

"Tonight something happened and I am inquiring about the customers who entered the place. Were there any suspicious characters who entered here tonight?" Sesshoumaru asked, lifting his own glass to his lips, while his golden eyes traveled over the two girls searching for lies or misleading answers.

Kirara had been the first to pipe up. "I did notice one thing that seemed slightly out of place, but I don't know about being suspicious."

Sango placed her glass down and she glanced at her friend. "Are you talking about that guy who came in?"

Kirara nodded, also placing her drink on the table. "The one who was dressed all in black. He had a black shroud over his head, so I was not able to see his face, even with my incredible eyesight."

--------------------------------------

"Hey are you even listening to me?" A voice shook Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts and he blinked, and then glanced over at his little brother.

"Hai." Sesshoumaru muttered absently.

"No you're not." Inuyasha accused.

"Then why not repeat what you said." Sesshoumaru ground his teeth together.

"I was saying that we can take all the keys to the place, and hide them on this girl."

Sesshoumaru felt a grin cross his lips. "Actually, I have something a little bit better than that, in mind, Inuyasha."

-------------------------------------

Inuyasha molded himself against the lobby pillar swallowing nervously, and watching the hotel clerk look up from her computer desk as a customer approached. He felt a slight nudge in his side and he threw a glare at his brother, and then slipped silently behind the plants that filled the place. This was going to prove more difficult with his cast, but he sucked in his slight handicap, and nodded to Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha peeked around the plants and pillars quickly, as he approached the desk, and he promptly fell to his hands and knee once he was close enough to see behind it. Dropping down to his stomach, Inuyasha slid across the polished floor and frantically made his way to the counter.

Inuyasha noticed the girl was so engrossed with the customers that she was oblivious to everything around her. Smirking to himself, Inuyasha quickly covered the distance, and molded himself against the corner of the desk, and he poked his head around the corner, making sure she was distracted. Taking in a deep breath, Inuyasha pulled a small object out of his pants pocket, and tore a piece of tape, that he had taken from his other pocket. Quickly placing the two ends together, he stuck the sharp object onto the bellhop call button, and he glanced down at the girl's shoes, and he shuddered.

Glancing up once more, Inuyasha made sure she was not paying attention to anything but the customer, before he edged forward, and untied her laces, and tied them together, with ease. This had been Sesshoumaru's suggestion, his brother saying that the girl would be embarrassed and disgraced when she fell in view of the customers.

Suppressing a chuckle at the image, Inuyasha lifted his eyes and saw his brother at the other end of the counter with a vicious smirk on his face, and the hanyou shook his head. Slipping back behind the counter, Inuyasha followed his brother's movements and saw Sesshomaru pour a faded yellow liquid onto the floor by the girl's desk. The liquid could only be described as oil.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at a few things he knew the girl used frequently, quickly flexed his claws, and promptly melted a few of the items onto the hard polished surface of the desk.

Golden eyes met golden eyes, and both brothers' quickly moved back from the counter and out of sight.

Once they were together again, they watched the girl laugh and chat with the elderly couple, and shared a quick look, before turning their eyes once again towards the desk.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were both still well hidden behind the pillars and plants, so being found out by the girl was no worry for either of them.

Inuyasha placed his hand over his mouth, when he saw the girl make to move but she stopped and the hanyou frowned.

"Patience, otouto." Sesshoumaru whispered.

Inuyasha nodded eagerly, but neither brother had to wait long, as the girl released another soft laugh, and abruptly turned away from the couple, squealed loudly, with both her arms pin wheeling on either side of her, and finally in slow motion seemed to pitch forward, and crash behind the desk with a loud bang.

Inuyasha slapped his other hand over his mouth, as he waited to see her get back to her feet.

The elderly couple glanced at one another quickly, before leaning over the counter to see if she was all right. A hand lifted into view, followed by another, and the girl pulled herself back to her feet, glancing around the lobby with narrowed eyes. Seeing nothing, the girl apologized to the elderly guests, and shook her head.

Her hand lowered and she released a loud cry, and lifted her hand immediately to her mouth, and Sesshoumaru glanced down at his brother curiously.

Inuyasha muttered absently. "Tack on the call button."

Sesshoumaru snorted and shook his head.

Once again the girl glanced around the lobby, and then down to where the call button sat, and she ripped off the tack and threw it onto the counter behind her. Sniffing, and trying to maintain an air of dignity, the girl took a step towards her desk, and then another, edging towards where Inuyasha had seen his brother pour the oil on the floor, and Inuyasha had to bite his lip to keep from snickering.

The girl took one more step, and her feet slid out from under her. Inuyasha watched in wonder as her feet lifted into view, and it looked like her body was suspended in the air above the counter for a moment, before she released a loud cry, and crashed to the ground onto her back. Several items followed her progress to the floor, as she made to grab the counter for support.

The girl regained her feet quickly, and her body seemed to dance as her feet slid on the oil, which stuck to her shoes. Quickly gathering her wits, the girl frowned, and made to grab her stapler from the edge of the counter, and paused surprised.

The girl pulled and tugged at the stapler with all her might, but the object refused to budge. A loud crack filled the air, and the girl squealed when the stapler let go of the counter, and she flew backwards with such force that she slammed into the desk behind her, knocking the monitor off it. She once again fell behind the counter with a horrified look on her face.

Sesshoumaru grabbed his brother's shoulder, and pulled him towards the elevator, before the girl could regain her feet. Inuyasha snickered softly.

Both brothers darted into the elevator, and once the doors had shut, Inuyasha released his pent up laughter. Once on their floor, they scrambled for their room and finally fell into it, laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

"Oh Kami! Did you see her face the first time she fell?" Inuyasha roared with renewed laughter.

Sesshoumaru nodded, and snorted, amusement dancing in his golden orbs. "The second time was even funnier. I am certain that the guests will be informing their friends of the incident for many years to come."

Inuyasha snorted. "I can't believe you used your dokkasou to melt her stapler onto the desk."

"That is not the only thing I melted, little brother." Sesshoumaru replied with a snort.

"What else?" Inuyasha asked, as he pulled out a small bottle of vodka from the mini fridge. He reached back into the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of 7-up.

"I melted the keys on her keyboard. Her mouse is also molded to the desk."

"Oh Kami. I would love to see her face." Inuyasha snorted, tossing a small bottle of vodka to his brother.

Sesshoumaru caught it effortlessly, and smirked as he sat on the bed. "You know Inuyasha, you aren't so bad."

Inuyasha frowned as he stood up and he glanced at Sesshoumaru confused.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and smiled. "Tomorrow I will be heading downtown."

"You're going to father's business?" Inuyasha asked, gathering two glasses with ice in them.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I have to see if I can find the files father was working on. Bokusenou told me about some files that father had password protected."

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "You can hardly turn on a computer, let alone hack into his files."

Sesshoumaru frowned, knowing full well his brother was right. "I will find a way."

"I could do it, you know." Inuyasha said simply, handing the glass of ice to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru nodded, knowing his brother's experiences with computers. "I refuse to have you involved until I know exactly what are in those files."

Inuyasha shook his head and opened the bottle of 7-up, and poured it into his glass, handing the remaining pop to his brother, he sipped at his drink silently. Lifting his gaze, Inuyasha frowned. "Maybe I don't have to be directly involved."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you could always send the files to me, so I can access them on a laptop. I can use a wireless modem, so no one will realize who it was who opened them." Inuyasha stated. "If anyone followed the progress of these folders and files, they will only have another IP address, not mine."

"I don't understand any of what you just said."

"Okay, let me put it this way. We go to the store and purchase a laptop, along with a wireless networking card. Then I will go to a restaurant, or the park and hack into someone else's server. As long as I'm not on for a long period of time, they won't be able to find my location. I'll download the files you send me, and then sign off. Once here, I can access the files and get around father's password." Inuyasha tried to explain.

Sesshoumaru pondered his brother's words before frowning. "It's dangerous. Bokusenou thinks this is part of why father received all those threats."

Inuyasha snorted. "We have been receiving threats, if you remember. Either way, we are already in danger. Let's try to see what it is exactly that caused this."

Sesshoumaru took a long deep breath. "Let me go tomorrow and judge the situation, before I make a decision."

Inuyasha nodded. "Am I to go to the restaurant?"

"Iie. I have other plans for you tomorrow." Sesshoumaru stated, placing his glass onto the nightstand. Lying on his back, he closed his eyes wearily. "Sleep, tomorrow will be a long day."

-------------------------------------

As Sesshoumaru drifted off to sleep, the conversation he had had with the managers of his brother's restaurant came back to him full force.

Sesshoumaru nodded, mentally urging them to continue.

Sango rubbed her eyes. "This guy came in, just far enough to see inside, but not actually coming inside, as though he wanted to be seated. I recall the girl at the hostess stand asking if he would like to come in to sit, but he had only glanced at her, and from what I had gathered the poor girl had actually paled and backed away against the wall."

Kirara nodded. "I had seen that too, which was why I took notice of him. I looked at him, but he only seemed to want to look at the place. When I had come down the stairs, he about faced and vanished back outside."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and Inuyasha glanced at the girls curiously. "Did he have an aura?" Inuyasha asked, before his brother could form the words.

Kirara shook her head. "No, but there was something about him that made my blood run cold. I had shrugged it off only as his strange behavior."

Sesshoumaru pursed his lips.

Something was wrong, whatever it was, Sesshoumaru decided that he would find out once he accessed his father's computer files. Nodding to both the girls, he pondered in silence, until Miroku came out from the kitchen looking tired and worn.

-------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru groaned, and he slid his eyes open slowly, and winced against the sudden light that filled his vision. Closing them tightly, he groaned again rubbing his temples.

Was it really morning already? It felt as though he had just fallen asleep. Taking in a deep breath, he sat up and glanced around the room slowly, and his eyes fell on the lump that was supposed to be his brother. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru planted both his feet on the ground, and stood up, stretching. With a final groan, he wandered to the bathroom, and quickly hopped into the shower.

---------------------------------------

Inuyasha sighed, and rolled over, quite happy in his little dreamland, however in his dreams it began to rain and he grumbled irritated. There had been no clouds in the sky only moments ago.

He cracked open and eye, and shifted his position, facing his brother's bed and he growled. Sesshoumaru probably planned that. Closing his eyes tightly, Inuyasha rolled back onto his side and flopped the pillow over his head and blocked out the annoying sounds of the shower.

On the verge of drifting into sleep, he felt a firm shake of his shoulder and he muttered darkly. "Not here, go 'way."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Get up lazy ass."

Inuyasha pulled the pillow from around his eyes and glared at the freshly showered youkai that resembled his brother. "No thanks."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Do I have to tip the bed to make you get up?" His brother threatened.

Inuyasha growled. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru drawled. With a wicked grin, Sesshoumaru picked up the edge of the bed and flipped it over effortlessly.

Inuyasha snarled and jumped to his feet, flexing his claws.

Sesshoumaru nodded once and turned away. "Put those claws away otouto. We wouldn't want you hurting yourself."

Inuyasha barred his teeth. "Let me sleep!"

"Iie. There is much to be done today." Sesshoumaru threw a plastic card in his direction and smirked. "Savings, 3477."

Inuyasha dropped his hands and blinked. "Huh?"

"The banking information you will need to buy yourself some clothes." Sesshoumaru shook his head and tossed his brother a thin flat cell phone. "You will need this also. If you run into problems, call me at Chichiue's office."

"What about you?" Inuyasha asked, still staring at the objects on the bed, as if they would jump out and bite him.

"I'm going to father's office." Sesshoumaru stated the obvious.

"I know that, baka. I'm talking about your attire. I don't think they will be too pleased to see you walk in there wearing a t-shirt." Inuyasha scoffed, angrily.

"Hnn. Matters not. I am the boss, and thus will wear what I please until I can attain the proper attire." Sesshoumaru ground out. Grabbing the keys into his hand, Sesshoumaru placed his hand on the door. "Try not to spend all the money on idiotic things."

Inuyasha grinned and snorted. "How much is in there?"

"Enough to keep us going until the next installment of father's money is deposited. As I said, do not spend all our money, Inuyasha. That is what we have until months end." Sesshoumaru glanced back at his brother.

"You still didn't answer my question. How am I to know how much to spend without knowing how much is in there?" Inuyasha glared at his brother before gathering the items into his hand.

"Do not spend more than three hundred dollars on attire." With that Sesshoumaru walked out the door and left his brother standing there with his mouth gaping.

-----------------------------------

Inuyasha stood there for several minutes, his mind registering his brother's words, and he grinned widely. "Three hundred bucks? Sweet!" Immediately Inuyasha wandered to the bathroom and gave himself a sponge bath and then wandered out of the room butt naked. Sitting on the bed, he glanced at the only clothing he had with him, the same clothes he had worn the day before and he grunted.

"Keh!" Shrugging his shoulders, he got dressed and exited the room with his room key, debit card, and cell phone. It was going to be a very exciting and eventful day for him and he grinned broadly.

--------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder, merging into the traffic flow, leading to downtown Tokyo, and he grunted. He didn't like the long drive to downtown, but he knew it had to be done. Finding a comfortable speed with the flow of traffic, Sesshoumaru listened to the radio station on the news for the day and he snarled at some gruesome event, which had happened several nights before. There had not been any mention of the fire which burnt their house to the ground and for that he was thankful.

Apparently two nights ago, a family had been brutally murdered in their sleep, and their house set fire to. The reports stated that a small girl was not found and was needed for questioning, however everything had been destroyed so no evidence pointed to the girl still being alive.

Snorting, Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder and pulled off the highway into the business parts of Tokyo and he turned corner after corner, trying to recall his father's business location. The large buildings seemed to loom over him and he wrinkled his nose. As Sesshoumaru turned yet another corner, several buildings began to look familiar and he grinned, remembering now where the large building was located.

Soon, the youkai pulled up to the curving drive and stepped out after parking his car. Glancing upward, Sesshoumaru took in the large number of floors, and he winced. He had been here before, so he knew his father's office was at the very top. Sesshoumaru wasn't afraid of heights, but for some reason, being so high up was not a welcoming prospect. Glancing to his left, Sesshoumaru noticed a narrow ally and he frowned. He had heard something, but shrugging it off as a rodent or some other kind of animal, Sesshoumaru climbed the stairs leading to the entrance and he sighed once before lifting his hand to open the doors. Once inside the large glass doors, Sesshoumaru recognized Saya standing by the elevators with another man.

They appeared to be arguing over something and Sesshoumaru frowned briefly. Before he walked over, Sesshoumaru tilted his head, trying to recall why the man Saya was speaking with seemed so familiar. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks falling a hundred feet from the sky right onto his head.

Narrowing his eyes at the one man who his father had despised, not to mention the difficulty in dating the girl of his dreams, Sesshoumaru suppressed a low growl of rage, and stalked over to the pair with as much dignity as he could muster. He held his head up high and proud as he approached them, and he caught Saya's eyes, immediately.

"Oh goodness, sir. Mr. Souske sir, I wasn't expecting you to be here so early." Saya stumbled over his words in surprise.

The man standing next to Saya turned around slowly, as if he feared he would see his business rival. His eyes widened surprised for a moment and then his mouth quirked into a sly smirk. "Ahh, Souske Sesshoumaru. What a pleasant surprise." Naraku bowed low, and then lifted his head regarding the youth before him. "I was just asking Saya here to set up an interview with you. What remarkable timing."

Sesshoumaru bit back a snarl and he slid his face into a mask of indifference. "Oh?" He raised a single brow in question.

"I had wanted to speak with you regarding the sale of Souske wa Kódài no Ibútsu." Naraku began.

"Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru's other brow rose to meet the first one. "I'm afraid you are mistaken, Mr. Kúrò Okúbyō-mono, I have no intentions of selling the business."

Naraku raised his brows slightly, before he narrowed his eyes. "I think you will reconsider once you see my offer."

"I have no interest in seeing your offer, Mr. Kúrò Okúbyō-mono. I have no intentions in selling, so if you will, I have more pressing matters to attend to." Sesshoumaru stated firmly.

Saya glanced at the two bristling men, and he watched in silence as Sesshoumaru escorted Naraku out of the building.

Sesshoumaru turned to Naraku, and smirked. "Whatever deal my father made with you, disregard it."

Naraku descended the stairs angrily. "You will regret this, I will take this place down piece by piece until you have nothing left. Heed my warning, Mr. Souske, I will bring you begging to my door for a job before the year is out."

"I think not, I have no desire to speak with you any longer. Good day." Sesshoumaru made to turn around, but Naraku's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You had better stay away from my daughter, Mr. Souske. Kagura is to have nothing further to do with you or your family." Naraku sneered.

Turning around slowly, his eyes narrowed, Sesshoumaru snorted. "I believe Kagura is old enough to make her own decisions. If she desires to no longer involve herself with me, then I will gladly accept that, however, you have no say in our relationship."

"Perhaps not, however I will not have a crippled youkai dating my daughter. I must say that your attire is rather becoming, _Sesshoumaru_." Naraku drawled lazily, before walking towards the car.

Sesshoumaru turned, and grinned faintly when he heard a car door slam shut firmly. A loud crash in the ally to his right brought his attention once again to it and he frowned. Descending the stairs, Sesshoumaru made his way over to the blackened area, and peered into the dark recesses carefully. Two small brown eyes peeked around a tattered old box, and his frown deepened.

Slowly, he slipped between the two walls of the buildings but he stopped when the small filthy being bolted down the ally and around a corner. Shaking his head confused, Sesshoumaru exited the ally, his thoughts racing after the small child, who he could not distinguish as being female or male. Ascending the stairs to his father's business again, Sesshoumaru entered and walked up to Saya giving a slight nod.

"I trust you will inform me of all the happenings that have gone on since my father's passing?" Sesshoumaru began as the elevator opened allowing them entrance.

----------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples once Saya had left his office. He had a splitting headache from all the information that Saya had filled his head with. Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru glanced at the computer on his father's desk and snorted.

Standing up, he peered around the flat monitor and looked for the on switch. Pursing his lips, he lifted the monitor into his hand and flipped it over, and then laid it flat on the desk. He really didn't have much choice in the matter seeing as the base had suddenly vanished on him.

Staring down at the monitor, which now lay flat on the desk, Sesshoumaru peered around for the tower thing he had seen in his brother's room. To his dismay, there was nothing other than the monitor, which mocked him on the surface of the desk. Narrowing his eyes, he went so far as to flex his claws in warning, knowing perfectly well that the monitor would not heed it. However, despite knowing this, the youkai didn't refrain from threating.

Snarling in frustration, Sesshoumaru lowered his claws, and glanced over at the filing cabinets lined against the walls of his father's office. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru reached over for the phone and placed it in the crook of his neck and winced as he dialed the number of someone who could aid him with the computer.

"Hello?" A voice asked quickly. "Yes, no, no, you don't have to wrap the blasted thing, just stuff it in the bag. Sorry, who's this?"

Almost rolling his eyes, Sesshoumaru snorted. "Inuyasha."

"What do you want, baka?" Inuyasha grumbled. "Just give me the stupid bag will you. No, dammit, I don't need scented beads. I don't need those scented dried flower flakes either. Just give me the fucking bag already. Thank you."

Sesshoumaru snorted again. "How civilized."

Inuyasha grumbled, and then scoffed. "Keh! What do you want?"

"I need you to tell me how to fix this computer." Sesshoumaru began, already knowing that Inuyasha would be standing there laughing at him in silence.

"What'd you do to it?" Inuyasha's voice filled the phone, sounding much more amused than concerned

"Nothing, I was trying to find the on switch and the monitor refuses to cooperate. Not to mention it doesn't have that tall thing that stands on the floor."

Inuyasha snickered. "You mean the CPU? If it's in father's office, then he probably has one of the small models. It could be under the desk, or in a drawer."

Sesshoumaru opened the drawer to his right, and then the other drawers below it and frowned. Glancing to his left, he proceeded to look in those ones and found nothing after dumping all the drawers onto the floor. "Nothing."

"Did you look under the desk?" Inuyasha asked, hearing his brother's frustrated growls.

"Yes, there is only that plastic thing that the chair sits on." Sesshoumaru growled.

"That's a floor mat. I mean molded on the underside of father's desk, baka. Not the floor."

"Well you should have just said that, clarify things, would you?" Sesshoumaru knew he was not going to hear the end of this. "I see a small box thing, and it has green lights on it with a red flashing light."

"That's the CPU. Now what about the monitor?" Inuyasha inquired.

Sesshoumaru hesitated. "Well the monitor and I had a bit of a misunderstanding, it refuses to stand upright."

He could hear Inuyasha's choked laughter, and Sesshoumaru sucked in his breath sharply for patience. "Where's the base?" Inuyasha asked.

"Base?"

"The thing it stands on?"

Sesshoumaru blinked and glanced around, but couldn't find it. "To tell you the truth, it vanished."

Inuyasha snorted again. "Lift the monitor up, and look at the back."

Sesshoumaru did as he was told and he snorted. There was the stand, folded neatly against the back. "Found it."

"Good, now pull it down gently, and place the monitor back onto the desk. Don't break it."

Sesshoumaru pulled the base down and placed the monitor upright onto the desk and wrinkled his nose.

"Are you done yet?"

"Hai. How does it turn on?"

"Do you see the mouse?" Inuyasha asked, around a mouthful of food.

Sesshoumaru blinked. '_Mouse?_' He looked under the desk again to see if it was around the CPU thing his brother had told him about, then he glanced on the floor amongst the pile of paper and pens that littered the floor. "No. What does it look like?"

Inuyasha's voice suddenly filled the phone with coughing and hacking. "Look at the back of the CPU, is there a cord hanging out the back of it?"

Sesshoumaru leaned over and glanced down at the cords, and he mumbled. "There are several."

"Don't you know anything about computers?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." Sesshoumaru replied simply, as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"There should be a thin cord hanging out the back of it, so you see a thin cord?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hai."

"Follow it and you should find the mouse."

Sesshoumaru crawled under the desk and slipped out the other end of the wooden structure, and found a small oval object hanging from under the base of the monitor. Standing up, Sesshoumaru lifted the monitor, released the mouse and placed the flat screen back down, and he grumbled, as it once again lay flat.

"What was that?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Nothing, found it I think." Sesshoumaru stated, pulling the monitor's base back down and placing the flat panel back onto the desk, properly. "Is it oval, with a red light under it?"

"Yes, now put it down and move it around, the monitor should respond."

Sesshoumaru held the oval object in his hand, and he almost didn't want to ask his next question. Sighing, he asked anyways. "Where do I put it down?"

Inuyasha went into another choking fit, this time followed by several gulps, signaling his drinking, and finally he shouted into the phone. "On the stupid desk."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and slammed the mouse down onto the desk, successfully shattering it into tiny pieces and he felt his eyes widen. "Inuyasha?" He whispered.

"What?" Inuyasha shouted.

"I think I killed it."

"Wha…?" Inuyasha remained quiet. "What the fuck did you do?"

"Well the monitor is on." Sesshoumaru quickly changed the subject.

The line was still quiet.

"Are you still there?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Hai, what do you mean killed it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Is there a store around there that sells these oval things?" Sesshoumaru asked, staring at the remains of the mouse.

"Of course there is, and it's called a mouse. Why?"

"Well I destroyed this one and I think I might be needing a new one." Sesshoumaru stated simply. "But the monitor is on and there is a black screen with a flashing dash."

He could almost hear his brother roll his eyes. "Okay that's the password protection. Try typing your mother's name."

Sesshoumaru glanced around the desk again; there was nothing there. "Inuyasha?" He moaned.

"What now?"

"What do I type it on?"

The line went dead, and Sesshoumaru stared at the phone for a moment. Dialing the cell number again he waited for his brother to pick it up.

"What?" Inuyasha's voice filled the air.

"Why'd you hang up?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

"Because you are a complete baka. You need a keyboard to type on, so there should be a flat thing around there with letters all over it." Inuyasha raged.

Sesshoumaru nodded, and went searching for a flat thing with letters on it. He found a gray thing and it had kanji and numbers on it. "Ok, I think I found it. It was on the floor."

"Is there a cord attached to it?"

"Iie." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Nice, a wireless keyboard." Inuyasha mumbled. "Now try your mother's name."

Sesshoumaru picked out the characters of his mother's name. Glancing up at the monitor, Sesshoumaru waited for something to happen. "Nothing's happening.'

"Is the keyboard turned on?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

"Uhh." Sesshoumaru looked down at the keyboard and pursed his lips.

"Are there any lights on it?" Inuyasha ground out slowly.

"Iie." Sesshoumaru flinched.

"Oh for the love of Kami! You are a complete moron. Turn the switch on."

"Uhh…which one?" Sesshoumaru could almost feel Inuyasha's rage through the phone, and secretly he was glad for the distance between them at that moment.

"How many do you see?"

"Three."

"Flick the top one."

Sesshoumaru pressed the top button and the keyboard flared to life. Suddenly the room filled with a loud squealing noise and Sesshoumaru growled.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing, it just started." Sesshoumaru protested.

"Flip the switch off." Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshoumaru did as he was told and the noise stopped. "What was that?"

Inuyasha was quiet for a second. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Try it again, but move the keyboard away from the CPU."

Sesshoumaru racked his brain trying to remember what the CPU was again. "That's the thing under the desk right?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Sesshoumaru did that and smiled when the noise did not sound again. "Now what? I typed in my mother's name."

"Hit okay." Inuyasha stated.

Sesshoumaru glanced at all the keys on the board, searching for okay and frowned. "There is no okay on here."

Inuyasha's voice seemed to drift away from the phone for a moment, and a loud tapping noise filled Sesshoumaru's ears. Holding the phone away from his ear, Sesshoumaru frowned at it.

"Hit the damn enter button." Inuyasha's voice raged, still too far from the phone. "Enter, enter, enter!"

Sighing, Sesshoumaru searched for the enter button and grinned at finding it. "Okay, done."

"Now look at the monitor. Anything happening?"

"It says invalid password."

"Try my mother's name." Inuyasha told him, with a great deal of patience.

Sesshoumaru typed it, and then paused his finger over the enter button. "I hit enter again, right?"

"Yes."

"Same thing."

"Invalid password?" Inuyasha asked. "Okay, try your name, and then mine."

Sesshoumaru did and shook his head. "Same thing, Inuyasha."

"Okay, this is too hard over the phone. I'll take the monorail over." With a click the phone went dead and Sesshoumaru blinked stupidly at the phone for a moment before his brother's words registered. "Uhoh, I'm in shit." Sesshoumaru mumbled, searching for a rather nice place to curl up in and cower. He found himself to be a little bit afraid at that moment. Blinking dumbly at the phone, Sesshoumaru wondered what sort of anger Inuyasha would display upon his arrival.

--------------------------------------

Inuyasha pocketed his cell and snorted. Was Sesshoumaru really that computer illiterate? He had no idea there were still people like that out there. His elder brother had a photographic memory, how could he not even know how to turn on a computer? Snorting, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. His brother could keep his photographic memory, to him, turning on a computer was much more useful. Snickering, he knew he could use this to his advantage and he grinned, walking into a small computer store.

He quickly picked out a wireless mouse, and glanced at the laptops with bright red tags under them and he paused at one. He was almost drooling when a sales man walked up to him.

"They are impressive aren't they?" The guy said.

"Yeah." Inuyasha swallowed his drool. His pocket began to ring and he quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Enjoying your day of shopping?" A soft hissing voice asked, causing Inuyasha's blood to freeze.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Not a thing, Inuyasha. I only wanted to be sure you were enjoying your day alone, shopping for clothes. However it seems to me that you are currently looking at laptop computers now, why would that be?"

Inuyasha immediately about faced and stared around him. There was no one there, except for himself and the clerk of the store. Frowning, he gulped. "You spying on me, bastard?"

"Always." The phone clicked and Inuyasha swallowed once before dialing his brother's number. "Sesshoumaru Souske, onegai."

Soon his brother's voice filled his ears. "Hello?"

"Sess?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I just got a call from our little friend."

Sesshoumaru was quiet for several long minutes before he seemed to breath. "Are you still at the mall?"

"Hai, he is watching me. He knows exactly where I am." Inuyasha whispered, still looking around trying to see the guy.

Sesshoumaru hissed. "Get on the monorail and get over here. Don't go to the hotel, or anywhere else. Come directly here, do you understand?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Did you hear me?"

"Hai. Sorry, I nodded." Inuyasha released a soft nervous chuckle.

"Where are you right now?"

"Getting you a mouse."

"There are laptops there?"

"Hai." Inuyasha whispered.

"Get one and come over here."

Inuyasha gulped and flipped the phone closed. "I'll take this laptop, and this. Make it fast."

"Do you need a laptop bag, or maybe…"

"Iie. Nothing else. Be fast." Inuyasha snapped.

"Yes sir."

As soon as Inuyasha made his purchase, he exited the store casually, glancing around him nervously, and finally made a hobbling run for the monorail once he was outside the mall.

He glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone was following him and as he looked forward, his vision was filled with a girl's and they crashed into one another, falling to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs and one annoying cast.

Inuyasha quickly picked himself up off the ground and helped her up. "Sorry, sorry." He apologized. Without another word, he bolted down the street and up the stairs leading to the train and he watched the crowd of people.

Soon a train pulled into the station and Inuyasha scrambled for the entrance, and sighed once the doors were closed. He clenched his fists around the bags in his hands, cursing his lack of control and allowing his fear to overwhelm him. He took a seat and sighed. What would Sesshoumaru think of his weakness? How could he let that phone call get to him? Shaking his head, Inuyasha silently watched the tops of the houses and buildings pass, and finally they began to come to larger structures.

Anxiously, Inuyasha glanced out the window and watched for the station that would bring him to Souske wa Kódài no Ibútsu. Standing up quickly, Inuyasha waited for the doors to open and he hopped off the train and made his way out of the station in due time. Glancing at his watch, he realized that more time had passed than he first thought. It had taken him over an hour to get to downtown Tokyo on the monorail and he groaned.

Quickly rounding the corner, he glimpsed the building and hobbled over to it, and entered as quickly as he could. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he felt safer when his elder brother was around.

He entered the elevator and rose to the floor he knew his father's office was on and he glanced around curiously. Everything seemed to be exactly the same, and he approached the desk at the end of the hall in front of a large set of double doors, made out of fine mahogany. The girl behind the desk lifted her head and nodded at his approach.

"Mr. Souske is expecting you." She stated simply.

Inuyasha nodded once and opened the door quickly, and entered quietly.

Sesshoumaru whirled around from his pacing and sighed in relief. "Shit, took you long enough."

Inuyasha nodded. "Would be easier with a car."

Sesshoumaru snorted and waved to a chair at the desk.

Inuyasha raised his brows at his brother, taking in the seat Sesshoumaru indicated.

"You are the computer wiz after all." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Keh." Placing his bags beside the door, Inuyasha wandered in as Sesshoumaru glanced at the bags curiously. "Oh yeah, there is something in there for you." Inuyasha smiled.

"The laptop?" Sesshoumaru asked with a snort.

"No. Take a look." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't let you near a laptop after our earlier conversation."

"I wouldn't either." Sesshoumaru laughed. He dug through the bags, pulling out dress pants and shirts, along with a pair of jeans and more shirts. There were socks and undergarments, and his hand finally found a small object wrapped in blue paper.

Sesshoumaru turned to face Inuyasha holding the item up.

Inuyasha nodded and looked back down at the computer he was typing on.

"May I open it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Hai." Inuyasha granted permission.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and ripped the paper off the gift with his teeth, holding the item in his hand. He opened the box carefully, and stared at the shiny silver item inside, breathlessly. Perfectly etched on the silver surface was the image of an Inuyoukai in their true form, and under the picture was his name.

Lifting his gaze in wonder at his little brother, who had a small smirk on his face, while typing away on the computer, Sesshoumaru nodded. "Domo arigato gozaimashita."

Inuyasha glanced up and noticed the key ring on his brother's finger. "You like?"

"Hai, very much." Sesshoumaru nodded.

Inuyasha grinned and glanced back down at the computer screen. "Ah! I'm in." He declared.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "That fast?" He walked over to his brother and bent over to peer at the computer screen. Sure enough, on the monitor was a picture of himself and Inuyasha as young pups, standing in a riverbed up to their knees. On top of the picture were several folders.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and glanced at Sesshoumaru for a moment, before dragging the mouse cursor to the first file listed on the desktop. Double clicking the file, the screen snapped up and a black box flashed with bright red lights. 'Password Protected.'

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and groaned. "Maybe we should order pizza or something, this might take awhile."


	9. Chapter Eight: Computers, and A Talented

**Chapter Eight: Computers, and A Talented Kitsune.**

Inuyasha released another yawn as he typed endlessly on the keyboard on his father's desk. Pizza boxes and empty pop cans sat on the floor a little ways away from the desk, and Sesshoumaru was slouched over the couch on his stomach, snoring softly.

Inuyasha grunted as he made his way into yet another file on his father's computer and peered at the text in the document. Whatever it was his father had stumbled across, he had made it so it was virtually impossible for anyone to find, let alone have enough patience to get around hundreds of passwords to locate the blasted thing.

This one held well over forty names, addresses, phone numbers and places of businesses. Shaking his head, he printed the file and then saved it to a flash drive he had coaxed the computer guy to include with the laptop. Wrinkling his nose, Inuyasha opened yet another can of pop and took a sip, before closing the file and moving his mouse to yet another one.

A noise outside the door drew his attention and he paused in his constant clicking and waited. His eyes lowered slightly and he saw a shadow under the door, indicating a presence outside it, but still he waited. Frowning, he wondered if the person behind the door was going to knock, or just move on its way, but it remained still and motionless.

His golden eyes flickered up to the lock on his father's door, and he bit his lip to remain quiet. It was locked, but the handle turned slightly, testing the door. Inuyasha stiffened and gulped nervously. Glancing out the window quickly, he knew it was late, so who still remained at the office? Releasing his lip, Inuyasha flicked his tongue out and licked his lips. The handle stopped its movement and the shadow seemed to move away from the door. Inuyasha allowed his ears to follow the progress of the person.

A door closed at the end of the hall, and Inuyasha's ears rolled back to the computer. His golden eyes remained locked on the door for a moment, before they too slipped back to the monitor.

Swallowing around the lump that seemed to have lodged itself on the back of his tongue, Inuyasha softly cleared his throat and once again worked on the files. Once again a box appeared, flashing red letters at him, saying password required, and Inuyasha stifled a groan. Even knowing as much about computers as he did, and knowing how they worked, this stupid password thing was going to drive him mental.

His father definitely covered his tracks well. The firewall that the computer had was one of the best out there, virtually unbreakable and patented with a 100 guarantee. The virus scanner was also the highest out there, costing well over a thousand dollars, and well worth it in the end. This password program seemed to be also one of the best, and was Inuyasha's first time working with it.

Everything else on the computer besides the desktop was hidden by a ghost program, and a monitoring system had been installed so that if anyone attempted to access something they weren't supposed to, it recorded the information and sent it to the proper authority, that being his father, and now Sesshoumaru. Of course his baka brother never bothered with computers, actually never having the need to until now, so that left him.

Smirking, Inuyasha was somewhat glad that he knew something his brother didn't, but with Sesshoumaru's photographic memory, Inuyasha was certain should his brother ever find an interest in the machines, he could pick up a book and learn more about them in a simple once over read than Inuyasha had in the past two years of playing around on them.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha concentrated on breaking another password and hit enter allowing him entrance. His father definitely had not been stupid, he used different passwords for each file and folder on his computer, however Inuyasha had been able to find the secret after following certain mathematical calculations and rather complex words. If he hadn't taken physics or calculus during a private schooling session the previous year, Inuyasha would have been at a loss.

A little red icon in the right hand corner of the screen stole his attention from the file for a moment, and he frowned at the red exclamation mark twitching violently in the corner. Dragging the mouse over to it, he allowed the mouse to touch the mark to see what warning came up as he hovered over it with the cursor.

'**_Accessing internal database_**.' Flashed in the little box above the red exclamation.

"Huh?" Inuyasha cocked his head to the side confused. He hadn't even gone anywhere near the database yet. Right clicking on the mark, another box flew up into the center of the screen and he read. '**_Accessing password protect_**.' He blinked. '**_Access denied._**' '**_Accessing Echo_**.' '**_Access denied_**.' Realization filled Inuyasha's brain. '_It's a hacker_.' He thought. Smirking, he watched as the stars slipped across the white blank spot and then vanish before another '**_Access denied_**,' flashed onto the screen.

Flipping open his cell, he quickly dialed a number to someone who could help him in vanquishing the unknown intruder and try to find out who it was exactly. A groggy voice answered. "Whassa?"

"It's me. I need you to sign on."

"Sleeping." Came the muffled response.

"I need you to help me locate a hacker." Inuyasha growled, lowering his voice so he didn't wake his brother.

"Inuyasha? A hacker?" The voice sounded much more awake. "Where the hell are you?"

"Can't explain. Can you sign or not, Shippou?"

"Hai, hold on." A rustling sound filled the phone, and then a click whirring noise, indicating a computer loading. "What the hell happened to you, Inuyasha?"

"I can't explain that right now. Just sign on and don't ask so many damn questions." Inuyasha snarled to his friend, a young kitsune youkai.

"I never thought I'd hear from you again." Tapping followed after the voice, and then a grunting sound. "Okay, where do you need me?"

"Type in this IP." Inuyasha voiced the number of the connection and waited while he heard Shippou enter the numbers.

"Yup, you got yourself a hacker alright. A rather good one too."

Soon, Inuyasha lost control of his mouse, and he watched it dance across the screen clicking open boxes and words appearing and then more boxes opening and closing. Blinking, he shook his head.

"Wow, this guy is good. Or girl. Whoever it is, is cleaning his tracks as they go. Where are you?"

"At my dad's office."

"Hai. He has a monitoring program on here." Shippou muttered.

"I know that. Can you find the guy or not? Or can you at least disable his access to the computer?"

"Hai, I can find him, just give me a minute." Shippou growled. "Shit, do you know he is downloading stuff from your dad's computer?"

"What? Shippou, you gotta disable him, _now_." Inuyasha panicked. "The stuff on here my dad secured with hundreds of passwords, hoping to keep guys like this out."

"Guys like us, you mean." Shippou snorted. "Hold on. Inuyasha, the computer is in the same building as you are in. Damn this guy is good."

"Can you find his exact location?"

"Iie. He has already hidden it. Okay, take control, I'm going to track him with my computer." Shippou muttered.

"I thought it was easier this way?" Inuyasha snarled.

"This guy knows you are searching for him, and he is blocking your path. He doesn't know I will be in a second. Try to keep him distracted and I'll set up traps in his path."

"Hai."

Soon Inuyasha was frantically moving boxes around, and closing others as they appeared and soon Shippou cried out with glee. "Okay, he's gone. What the hell are you trying to access?"

"Files on my dad's computer. It's a long story Shippou and I can't explain right now." Inuyasha grumbled, hating having to hide stuff from his good friend.

"Need any help?" Shippou asked.

"No, I refuse to have you involved. It's too dangerous right now. For now, pretend that you forgot all about me, forget my name. I will talk to you again soon." Inuyasha quickly closed the phone before Shippou could protest and he sighed. Out of all the people he had come to know over the years, it had only been Shippou who he had allowed to get past his rough exterior. The kitsune had taught him everything there was to know about hacking and cracking, and Inuyasha had been thankful for the friendship that had grown over the years.

Placing the phone back down onto the desk, Inuyasha bit his lip, trying to figure out what files the guy had downloaded. Soon he came across a blue colored folder, and had one heck of a time getting around the massive amounts of passwords his father had applied.

'_So this was what he was after_.' Inuyasha thought, as he broke through one password, only to grit his teeth in annoyance when another box popped up with a timer. "Ah shit." He growled. The growl woke his brother who blinked and glanced at the window.

"Are you still working on that stupid machine?" Sesshoumaru asked, stretching.

Inuyasha ignored him and frantically tapped the keyboard, calculating numbers in his head as he did. Watching the timer carefully, he slammed his hand on the desk when the box closed and another box appeared. '_**Access denied. Password changed**._'

Sesshoumaru frowned and stood up slowly, walking over to his brother curiously. Inuyasha was so engrossed in the computer; he never noticed his brother approach. Glancing over his shoulder, Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha clicked on a blue folder and open a password box. It took his brother maybe five minutes to get around the password, when another box opened up.

Inuyasha cursed under his breath and Sesshoumaru raised a brow as his brother frantically typed in several passwords before the boxes closed. Another menu opened. '**_Access denied, password changed_**.'

A tirade of curses exploded from Inuyasha's mouth and Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose. Once again Inuyasha clicked on the box, and Sesshoumaru watched fascinated as his brother fought with the counter that timed his tries at the passwords. Every time the box closed another flurry of curses flew from his mouth and his fist hit the desk.

"Interesting." Sesshoumaru chuckled. This sent an immediate response from his brother. Inuyasha yelped and jumped out of the chair so fast, it shot backwards into Sesshoumaru's shins and the hanyou dove over the desk and onto the floor, his cast clunking into the ground as he landed. "Jumpy."

"Dammit, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha snarled. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head and took a sip from his brother's pop and winced. Lifting it up to his view, he wrinkled his nose. "Root beer?" Shrugging his shoulders, he leaned against the side of the desk as Inuyasha hobbled over. The hanyou flopped into the chair and rested his casted leg on the stool it had been sitting on prior to his brother's approach.

Inuyasha sucked in his breath and groaned, allowing his forehead to land on the desk with a thud.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and tapped his brother's ear. The appendage flicked out of the way and Inuyasha growled. "Leave them alone."

"What are you working on?"

Inuyasha lifted his head, and stared at the monitor. "Well I was working on getting around this password, now I'm working around in my brain seriously thinking of throwing the machine out the window."

Sesshoumaru raised a single brow and smirked. "Giving up?"

"Iie. I can't do this alone, Sesshoumaru. I've been up for hours, and I have gotten into a lot of folders. But this one has a timer. Every time it closes, the passwords change."

Sesshoumaru nodded, not really understanding, but listening.

"A hacker tried to get into this folder, but failed." Inuyasha sighed.

"Hacker?"

"It's computer jargon. There are computer hackers, and crackers. It's similar to typing lol on a screen, or rofl. That's jargon."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"Some files were downloaded, and I was trying to figure out which ones." Inuyasha pointed at the screen.

"So you believe that whatever it is we are looking for, is sitting in that folder?" Sesshoumaru mused.

"Hai. Whatever is in there is rather important for father to place a switch password and then a timed one. If you don't get them right, the passwords change to new ones and the cycle starts over again." Inuyasha groaned and once again his head flopped onto the desk with a thud.

"I see. Who would you get to help?"

"Shippou." Came the muffled reply.

"The fox kit? I thought he didn't know anything about computers." Sesshoumaru asked surprised.

Inuyasha lifted his head and smiled. "He taught me what I know."

"We need what is in that file, Inuyasha. We have to get to the bottom of these threats." Sesshoumaru pointed out, leaving the final decision to him.

"Hai." Inuyasha grinned. At first he had been reluctant to inform his brother of Shippou, but now he all too happily obliged. He picked up the phone again; he redialed the fox's number.

"Whassa."

"Sleeping already?"

A string of muffled curses filled the phone.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Shippou, I know I said I didn't want to get you involved, but I really need your help."

A sigh and then rustling. "Hai." Once again the sounds of the computer that sat in Shippou's room filled the phone. "Okay, what do you need?"

"Log on and then look for a blue folder." Inuyasha told the kit, feeling his brother move up behind him to peer over his shoulder.

"Hai." Came Shippou's response.

Sesshoumaru felt his brows rise under his bangs and he blinked. He watched the mouse cursor fly over the screen, and then click on the blue folder. Frowning, Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha's hand, but it was nowhere near the mouse. "Uh."

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshoumaru and smirked. "It's Shippou." He mouthed.

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly.

"Shit!" Came the curse as soon as the first password box opened. "Wow." The amazed huff of air filled then phone then.

Inuyasha chuckled again. "I think I tried four times or so."

"Kami, Yasha. Hells who is with you?"

"Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru frowned and glanced at his brother at the mention of his name.

Inuyasha shook his head and placed the phone down, hitting a small button allowing them to speak on speakerphone.

"Ah, Ohayou, Sesshoumaru."

"Ohayou, Shippou." Sesshoumaru grinned.

"Inuyasha, this thing is intense. Hold on a second." Some rustling filled the air for a moment as the kit did something around his desk and then something slammed down. "Okay, give me a second. Did you find any calculations for the passwords?"

"Hai. Calculus, and Physics are the basics. Complex words and placements of them." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Ah. Right." Another thump filled the air, and then silence.

"Shippou?" Inuyasha asked after several minutes.

"Shush, reading." Another few minutes of silence and then a grunt. "This program hasn't even come out yet, Inuyasha. Damn."

Inuyasha groaned and flopped his head back onto the desk. "So what you're saying is it's useless."

"Iie. It will just take a bit longer than normal." Soon a clicking sound filled the air, and the screen on the monitor flashed. The new screen that flared to life was split into two halves. One half of it was their computer on the left, the other half Shippou's sitting on the right.

"Do you have a video option on your computer?" Shippou asked.

"Uh…" Inuyasha blinked for a moment.

"Never mind." Another screen flared up and soon Shippou's disheveled face appeared. "Ah, there you are." Shippou grinned.

"I only saw you do this once." Inuyasha grinned.

"Relax, this way I can interact with both, without having to log on and off of yours to gain access to my stuff." Shippou mumbled, typing furiously on his computer.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru watched as Shippou's desktop opened a bunch of files and then a few of those files mysteriously appeared on their desktop. Soon the right screen vanished and theirs was whole again.

The mouse moved again and clicked on the blue folder and another screen, a black one shot onto the screen.

"It's DOS." Inuyasha frowned. "But you never use DOS." He accused the kit.

"Hai, I just need the echo."

"I saw the hacker try to gain access to that." Inuyasha nodded. Soon boxes and files started popping open on the screen and Shippou gave a quick cry of triumph.

"Now for the other one. There are six more colored folders." Shippou mumbled.

"Really?" Inuyasha squinted at the screen.

"They're hidden." Shippou laughed. "This first one is going to be a bugger, though." The face on the screen scrunched up with concentration and then twisted into frustration as Inuyasha watched the password protect flare to life with each of Shippou's attempts. "What the _hell_." Shippou hissed between clenched teeth.

Ten minutes passed and then twenty and soon Shippou's face vanished and returned a few minutes later. Once again the face seemed to slip half off the screen and then came back on with an even more concentrated look on it. Shippou's fangs barred at his monitor and it appeared like he was growling at them.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "You're growling, Shippou, rather impressive for a kit."

The face flushed for a moment and then the kit grinned sheepishly. "I forgot you guys could see me."

Inuyasha laughed. "Any luck?"

"Hai. Some. This is some intense program. If I break through this, I'll be happier than a pig in shit."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at the metaphor but remained silent.

Inuyasha however snorted. "Pleasant image."

Sesshoumaru silently praised his little brother and grinned.

Soon the blue folder flared to life and an exalted cry filled the room. "Ha! Match that, Kouga!"

Inuyasha felt his grin wash away into a scowl. How he hated the mere mention of _that_ name.

"Shit!" Shippou exclaimed. "Damn, Yasha. Print this off and get the hell out of there." The kit said slightly panicked.

"Huh? Ah!" Inuyasha quickly saved the files to the flash drive and printed off the contents.

Sesshoumaru frowned as he saw a timer appear in the left hand corner, and turned his head slightly to stare at the soft hum of the printer. Blinking, he noticed a massive amount of paper already sitting there with information on it.

"Damn, Yasha. You stumbled across something I don't think anyone was supposed to see." Shippou exhaled his breath.

"Uh." Inuyasha nodded in agreement. He hadn't missed the words that had displayed on the top of the file. "Shippou, I'm not going to finish this before…"

Sesshoumaru frowned, the looks of panic that filled their faces he found rather disturbing.

"Sess, grab the laptop." Inuyasha muttered.

"Huh?"

"The laptop, quickly."

Sesshoumaru did as he was told, and handed it over to his little brother. "What's going on?"

Shippou's face glanced up for a moment. "A worm."

Inuyasha nodded. "It's eating away at the file."

Sesshoumaru pursed his lips. "A worm?"

"It's a virus. Without the password, the worm activates and eats away at vital parts of the file, basically destroying it. It won't stop there, it will destroy your computer." Shippou explained breathless, the tapping of his fingers clicking quickly.

Sesshoumaru flinched. "Shit!"

Inuyasha quickly plugged in the laptop and loaded it up. It was taking too long. "Shippou!" He growled.

"Hai. I'm working on it." Came the frustrated answer.

"I thought with the password, you could gain access to this stuff?" Sesshoumaru asked, getting angry.

"Hai, but I didn't use the password." Shippou tried to explain. "It's virtually unbreakable, unless you know the exact format your father used. Basically it's protecting itself from being read."

Inuyasha nodded. "He's a hacker; he hacked into it. Shippou, hurry."

"Hai."

"Sesshoumaru, keep pressing the print button, try to get as much of the file as you can."

Sesshoumaru stared blankly at the keyboard, until Inuyasha's finger pressed a key and he sucked in his breath sharply. "Hai."

Doing as his brother asked, Sesshoumaru watched his brother typing on the laptop his keys matching those of Shippou's through the phone. Shaking his head, he cringed, as the lower parts of the file seemed to be growing fuzzy and then vanish completely.

Suddenly the air filled with a beeping noise and all movement froze for a moment.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and horrified rolled the chair back towards the printer, which sat on a long table behind the desk. "Kami, what next?" He raged.

Sesshoumaru stared at the flashing red light on the printer and he wrinkled his nose. Shippou cursed. "Yasha, get your ass back here, _now_!"

"Sess, printer, paper, fill." Inuyasha said stuffing his brother's arm with paper and then rolled back to the laptop.

Sesshoumaru stared at the paper in his arm and grunted. His nerves were already rattled enough as it was, let alone trying to figure out how to work another blasted machine.

He followed the instructions on the top and quickly loaded the paper as though he had been a master at it already. Lifting his head, he grinned in triumph. Glancing at the screen, he narrowed his eyes. A word seemed to fly out at him before it grew blurry and vanished off the screen. "What was _that_?" He scowled. Sesshoumaru made his way over to the computer and stared at the words on the screen, relaxing his mind enough to filter the important words into it.

Reading swiftly, Sesshoumaru placed as much information into his brain before the words dissolved. Cursing under his breath, he wrinkled his nose. He knew what it was he had read, whatever this file was; it was not something to be taken lightly. His father had stumbled across something that no one was ever meant to find.

The relics that had been listed on the page, before they had dissolved, were ones that everyone sought. Several unexplained deaths resulted in attempts to retrieve them, or even find information as to their whereabouts. None of the relics were ever found, period. Not even in the feudal times when Sesshoumaru had been nothing but a mere pup. He remembered the wars that had resulted in the discovery or loss of one of the relics he had caught a glimpse of.

Then they had all disappeared. Not a trace had ever been found. Until now. Swallowing, Sesshoumaru placed the information in the back of his head and watched Inuyasha click away on the laptop keys.

Soon a string of curses came flooding out of Inuyasha and Shippou's mouths as the screen fell black and the whirring of the CPU under the desk died down to absolutely nothing. Sesshoumaru blinked and stared at the black screen for a moment. "What just happened?"

Inuyasha slammed his hand on the desk. "Shippou, please tell me you got something!"

"Hai." Shippou cursed. "Not everything, but some."

Inuyasha groaned. "Same here. I was able to save some of the files onto the laptop, but…" He glanced at his brother.

Sesshoumaru stood there, his face pale.

Inuyasha frowned. "Sess?"

"Inuyasha…this is more than we thought it was." He whispered. "Shippou, get the hell out of your house. Gather the information and meet us somewhere."

Shippou's voice gulped nervously. "What exactly did we stumble across?" He whispered.

Sesshoumaru nudged Inuyasha, to make plans to meet some place safe.

"Uhh, remember that old restaurant we used to frequent? Before we got into this computer stuff?" Inuyasha mumbled into the phone, somewhat nervous by his brother's change in mood.

"Hai." Shippou's voice confirmed.

"Go there, stay there, until we come get you." Inuyasha whispered.

"Hai." The phone clicked and died.

"Okay, now will you tell me what's going on?" Inuyasha asked, turning the chair around to face Sesshoumaru.

"Not now." Sesshoumaru hissed, pulling his brother to stand upright. "Get your things. I will explain when we meet with this friend of yours."

Inuyasha nodded and unplugged the laptop and packed it into his bag. They left the room quickly, and Sesshoumaru locked the office door, before turning to face his flustered brother.

They remained silent as they exited the building with great care, making sure they were not being followed. Sesshoumaru glanced down and noticed a rather large mess on the sidewalk, beside a garbage can and made a mental note to inform the janitor of it once he returned to the office. A soft gasp filled Sesshoumaru's ears, and he frowned turning his eyes upward in the direction he knew the small crevasse, that was supposed to be an alley, lay. His eyes widened slightly as his eyes met a pair of deep brown ones, and he felt his mouth fall open surprised. It was that small child he had seen earlier. Wrinkling his brow more, he knew it had been yesterday when he had caught a glimpse of him or her.

The small face was so dirty that it appeared black in the shadows. Still there was no way to figure out what sex the child was. The hair was so matted and dirty; it was almost impossible to tell if it was naturally black, or if it was caked with muck. Slowly, he inched his foot over, as though intending to approach the child, but the eyes vanished and the child was gone.

His ears followed the progress of the frantic steps, until they became too soft for even his sensitive hearing to pick up. Shaking his head, he proceeded down the steps and headed towards the silver car still parked in the lot. Inuyasha stood beside it impatiently, and tilted his head asking a silent question.

"What were you looking at?" Inuyasha asked, opening the door as his brother unlocked it.

"Nothing. I thought I heard something." Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose. The smell of filth from the child still lingered in his nose and no matter what he did he couldn't dislodge the scent.

Inuyasha snorted, and buckled his belt, and settled comfortably in the seat.

Sesshoumaru turned the car on and pulled slowly out of the curved lot, he felt his eyes widen once again as his eyes locked onto the brown ones of the child, and then the eyes vanished. Glancing in the rearview mirror, Sesshoumaru saw the child slip out of the shadows and onto the sidewalk, where the figure bent over, and picked something up.

Frowning, he knew what it was. It had been a stepped on morsel of food beside a tin garbage can; his eyes had fallen onto it and the other filth before he had seen the child. He didn't even know what sort of food it had once represented, but the child ate the thing quickly and then darted once more into the shadows.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, idiot." Inuyasha yelped, digging himself back into the seat, staring out at the road in horror.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped from the mirror to the street and he swerved quickly back into the flow of traffic, cursing softly to himself. '_Damn it._'

Inuyasha glared at him, panting. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Sesshoumaru snarled and shook his head, trying to calm the pounding of his heart. Shaking his head clear, Sesshoumaru remained silent and ignored the curses from Inuyasha's mouth.

Soon, Sesshoumaru had his heart under control and he listened half-heartedly to Inuyasha's directions towards the old restaurant It took them longer then Sesshoumaru would have liked, but soon they pulled into a very unkempt parking lot, one that signaled that this was not the best neighborhood, and two it was left untended far too often by the owners and it appeared as though they did not care of the condition.

Grunting in disapproval, Sesshoumaru parked the car and stepped out, wincing as a flood of obnoxious odors filled his sensitive nose. Choking back a cough, the youkai waited while his hanyou brother worked his way out of the car and finally hobbled towards the run down place.

Locking the doors, Sesshoumaru glanced at the worn and rotting wood, and flecks of paint lying on the ground that had come off the building itself. The wooden gate was missing in several places, and warped from the weather. The walkway was broken and missing in many places, and Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the uneven terrain.

Loud shouts raised Sesshoumaru's eyes from the cracked cement, and the golden gaze slid to the side where a brawl had broken loose over something he really didn't care to listen to. The door creaked, and drew the youkai's attention back to his brother who held the door open with a nervous grin.

Once inside, Sesshoumaru winced at the cheap lighting of the place. It was so dim, dark and hazy inside that he had to narrow his eyes more so they would not sting from the stench of the smoke. He opened his mouth slightly, allowing his nose a bit of a break from the smells and he almost gagged.

Inuyasha blinked several times, before slipping through the very crowded place, and waved for Sesshoumaru to follow him. The youkai glanced at his brother as though he were half mad, and almost made a mad break for the door that sat behind him. All he wanted was fresh air. Swallowing the lingering taste in his mouth, Sesshoumaru lowered his head and cursed his brother for bringing him to such a horrid place without warning.

Sesshoumaru slipped through the crowd easily, most seemingly moving out of the way at his impressive height, and that was when the youkai saw his brother waving him over to a small table in the corner. As he approached, he saw a figure huddled in the shadows, and Inuyasha took a seat quickly.

Sesshoumaru followed suit and waited. Shippou came out of the shadows and glared at both of them.

"Just what the _hell_ did you drag me into?" He growled.

Both Inuyoukai stared at the kit for a moment, before Sesshoumaru frowned.

"As soon as I left my house, I had someone following me. I have no idea who it was, but it sent shivers down my back. Do you know how long it took me to loose him?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I really didn't want to drag you into this."

Shippou scowled. "This bugger knows where I live now." Shippou continued on his tirade. "What the hell is going on?"

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and shook his head. "We can't here. For one it stinks in here, and two it is too crowded."

Inuyasha snorted. "This is probably the safest place for us to be right now. Shippou knows most of the people here."

Sesshoumaru glared at his brother. Inuyasha shrank back, laughing nervously.

Shippou shook his head. "It doesn't matter now, whatever it is you dragged me into, you didn't know. Besides that, it looks like you two have been through enough." A large burly youkai wandered over and whispered softly to the kit, and he glanced over at the two youkai listening.

"You asked to see me?" The man's gruff voice filled the air.

"Hai. Is there a back room open we can use?"

The man nodded and waved to the one at the far end.

"Good, keep it clear from prying ears. I'm sure you catch my drift." Shippou muttered.

The youkai smirked and nodded. As the man turned away, Sesshoumaru's eyes followed his progress to several large burly men and youkai. Their eyes trailed over to Shippou who nodded and they nodded once in understanding.

Shippou pushed himself to his feet and grabbed something off the floor that looked like a flat backpack that slung over his head hugging his right shoulder and left hip. "Come."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha followed him into the back and the kit shoved open the sliding door, revealing clean air and a refreshing atmosphere that Sesshoumaru was grateful for.

Shippou placed his bag onto the single table in the undecorated room, and pulled up one of the rickety wooden chairs, and sat down crossing his arms scowling. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both followed suit and they stared at each other long and hard, before Shippou clicked his tongue.

"Are you willing to explain now?" Shippou asked impatiently.

Inuyasha turned his eyes to his brother, hoping to get some answers himself.

Sesshoumaru sat forward and rested his arm on the table. "What do you know of the feudal era, Shippou?"

The kit shook his head. "Not much, I was still just a baby back then. My father told me stories before his death."

"What did he tell you?" Sesshoumaru pressed.

"Just exciting stories really. Nothing on the wars that happened, or the battles between humans and youkai. He told me of his adventures."

"Did he mention at all why the wars were fought?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Shippou shook his head.

Sesshoumaru nodded and leaned back. "I, too, was also a pup, but Chichiue told me of the past. He told me about the wars and why they were fought. The wars were over items of magic and power. Both sides fought hungrily for them, and I think this has something to do with that."

Shippou frowned.

"Back then, there were many youkai, and humans, and they both fought for more power, it ended up almost destroying the world. It was a time of nothing but desire for power, and placement. These items that all sides sought, gave power, but they also came with a price. This price was death apparently. Strong and powerful monks and miko's cast out the relics, hiding them forever. The curse was instant death upon being discovered."

Inuyasha had also frowned. "So what does this have to do with us?"

Sesshoumaru whispered. "I think Chichiue found out where these relics are."

A loud bang against the door caused them all to freeze and Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose. They stood up and Shippou shook his head. The kits mouth opened in a wordless warning and lifted his hand for silence. The banging intensified and soon the door banged open, revealing a ruffled bar owner.

"Shippou, you and your friends had better go. You know the way." The door slammed behind the heavyset youkai.

Shippou scowled and nodded, instantly reaching for his bag. He tossed it to Inuyasha and shook his head as they made their way to the back of the room. The kit pushed on the wall and a small section came away. "Go through here, turn left at the first fork, keep following it until you get to the end. Don't look back, don't contact me, I'll find you, and don't worry about me." With that, the wall closed behind Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and they did as they were told.

The trip was not a pleasant one, as both youkai crawled through the sticky mass that coated the floor of the tunnel. The roof was so low that Inuyasha found himself more on his belly, pulling himself along with his claws. He gagged at the stale scent of urine and filth. Sticky sludge slid through Inuyasha's claws as he pulled himself along, not really having much of a choice with his heavy cast. Inuyasha shuddered as the thick muck slid into his cast, causing his leg to make a horrid slurping sound. Gagging, Inuyasha felt more stuff slide between his toes. His shoe was already filled with the gunk, also making his foot slurp and suck as he pushed against the floor with it, trying to hasten his escape from the place.

Behind him, he knew Sesshoumaru was doing no better, having better senses then he did. The youkai's panting filled the tight air and his brother choked a few times as they crawled through the sludge. Inuyasha couldn't even turn his head to glance at his brother to make sure he was okay, but the sloshing sound behind him told him all he needed to know.

Inuyasha felt the tunnel curl to the left and his hand slipped on the greasy stuff causing him to fall flat on his face. Lifting himself from the gooey stuff, he choked and gagged and spat out the filth. "Uhh, gross." He whimpered.

Sesshoumaru's grunt agreed with him.

It took them no time at all to reach the exit, but to the brothers it had felt like an eternity. They crawled to the opening at the end of the tunnel covered by a wire grate and Inuyasha punched at the thing until it fell away from the entrance, or exit. He practically fell out of the hole, sucking in sharp breaths of air into his burning lungs, and he heard a flop beside him.

Inuyasha rubbed his face into the lush grass outside and wiped the grime off it. Rolling onto his back, he still found it hard to suppress the gagging reflex his throat was making. He was going to kill Shippou.

Inuyasha lifted his head and glanced at his brother who just lay there, silent and unmoving. Frowning, Inuyasha shook his shoulder, but received no response.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha shook his brother firmly and finally received a grunt and a groan. The hanyou breathed a sigh of relief, and glanced down at their soiled clothes. They sure were a sight for sore eyes. Their long silver hair was caked with black and brown filth, and their clothing was destroyed.

Sesshoumaru released a shaky breath and groaned. "I'm going to kill that kit." He whispered harshly.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "My cast is ruined." He muttered softly. He struggled to his feet, and winced as his clothing stuck to him wet and sticky. Shaking his head, he reached down and aided his brother to his feet and slowly they began making their way back to the car.

Inuyasha flinched as black gunk slid between his toes on his casted foot, and he felt his leg slide against the sludge that soaked the inside of the cast. Soon he knew it would be absorbed into the white thing, and would make the cast only that much heavier.

They turned the corner prepared to get into the car, but they were not prepared for what their car looked like. Both brothers stood there, mouths gaping open in shock and surprise, for instead of their car, there stood the frame. The once silver vehicle was up on blocks with all four tires missing. All the smooth silver panels were gone, the doors, the seats and the engine.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, staring at the frame of the car. Even the seatbelts were gone. Inuyasha gawked stupidly. Swallowing nervously, he glanced at Sesshoumaru. "Uh, heh, maybe we parked somewhere else?" He asked weakly.

Hard golden eyes turned to him slowly and menacingly. Those eyes flashed in anger, then the corners seeped red. Inuyasha felt is eyes widen in horror, and he shuddered at the sudden surge of fear that washed through his body at that look. Gulping loudly, he took a wary sloshing step back and clenched his fists.

"Sess?" He whispered. The aura around his brother flared to life, causing his hair to lift away from his clothing, in wet caked strands and the hanyou took another wary step backwards. "Sessho?"

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth against the fury that ran through his veins. There was something just outside his hearing, and he shut it out as the surge of power filled his blood. Closing his eyes tightly, Sesshoumaru heard a soft utter of his name and he felt the rage snap in two and the power slipped out of his body.

Sesshoumaru swallowed and turned away from the car. Flipping open the cell phone, he dialed Bokusenou. They needed a car, anything to getaway from this place.

Inuyasha slung the bags over his shoulder and released the breath he had been holding. Relaxing his frame, Inuyasha glanced around and shook his head at what was left of their car. Which in truth was not much. Just the frame was left, and the antennae. The whole under carriage was gone, and the windows, but there wasn't even a speck of glass on the ground indicating that they had been broken, even the pedals were gone.

"Hai, a youkai." Sesshoumaru's voice cut through Inuyasha's head. "Arigato, Bokusenou."

Sesshoumaru glanced up at the sky and rolled his eyes. He certainly didn't want to wander around Tokyo in stained clothing. Turning to his brother, he sighed. "Arigato, Inuyasha."

"Huh? For what?" Inuyasha blinked at his brother.

"For calling me out of my rage."

"Oh. I did that?" He mumbled, staring at the ground. "Sess?"

Sesshoumaru glanced away from his brother, but uttered. "Hai?"

"This cast…it's…" Inuyasha began, staring at the slow brown stain that covered the area that was drying.

"Hai, it will come off later." Sesshoumaru murmured softly. Grinning slowly, he glanced at Inuyasha, and flexed his claws. "Unless you would like it off now."

Inuyasha snapped his head up with wide eyes, and noticed his brother's claws gleaming in the early morning light. "Hai!" He cried out excitedly.

Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded. "Do you still feel pain?" He asked, waving for his brother to sit on the curb.

Inuyasha shook his head slowly, and watched as Sesshoumaru knelt down to his level. Sesshoumaru slashed and cut away the rotting piece of cast, and soon Inuyasha stared at the white limb of his leg, and shuddered at the black bruises and muck that covered parts of it. He wasn't sure what were bruises or gunk, but he sighed in relief.

"Thank you." Inuyasha allowed a slow smile to spread across his lips.

They sat there in silence, and watched the sun rise. By the time it had reached early morning, roughly eight, Sesshoumaru estimated, a black car pulled up to them and Bokusenou stepped out with a raised brow.

"You two have a knack for finding trouble, don't you?" He asked, casting a glance at the remains of their car.

The brother's stood up and rolled their eyes skyward.

"You two reek; get in the car." Bokusenou waved them away with one hand, while the other pinched his nose. "I'll find you some clothes and take you back to the hotel."

Inuyasha nodded and groaned. It was going to be a very long day.


	10. Chapter Nine: A Broken Soul

**Chapter Nine: A Broken Soul**

Bokusenou had told them to remain in the car, as he trudged up the steps towards the mall. The stench in the car caused both the Inu brother's to flinch. The early morning light drifting into the car, seemed to bake the stench on them, and Inuyasha had to look away from his muck-covered hair that sat over his shoulder onto his lap.

Sesshoumaru snorted. It was the only way for him to release the smell that lingered in his nose. "What a dreadful morning." He muttered darkly.

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed. "I don't think we will get this stench off for weeks."

Sesshoumaru remained silent, thinking about everything that had happened in the past few weeks. "Good thing no one else has a good sense of smell."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and wrinkled his nose. "The funeral is soon." He murmured absently.

Sesshoumaru turned his head and peered at his brother long and hard, as though he were trying to find the right words. Nodding more to himself, than to Inuyasha's benefit, Sesshoumaru lowered his gaze to his hand. "The new moon is soon, also."

Inuyasha stiffened and swallowed. "Hai." He whispered so softly, that Sesshoumaru was almost certain that he hadn't heard it.

The car door opened and both brother's were bombarded with a face full of clothes. "Hey!" Inuyasha snarled.

"I will drop you off at the hotel." Bokusenou sniffed, and turned his head away from them as though really not caring about their current predicament. The Inu brothers glanced at one another uneasily before shaking their heads. It almost seemed like it had been their father's way of chastising their foolishness. "I have a bag of clothes in the trunk for you two." The youkai continued. "The funeral is being held tomorrow and a limo will be picking you both up for the ceremony."

Inuyasha flinched harshly and then tried to wiggle his back into the seat trying to work his way out through the trunk. Sesshoumaru sucked in his breath and watched his brother try to hide from the reality of Bokusenou's words.

"What time?" Sesshoumaru spoke softly.

"Ten, the limo will be there and take you to the youkai sōgiya (_funeral_ _parlor_) where the ceremony will take place, from there we will go to the gates of the shínda (_dead_) where your father's remains will be sent through."

Inuyasha swallowed and he blinked back the tears that threatened to flood his eyes. He had been desperately trying to forget about this particular day. "Wh-what about my mother?" He choked.

Sesshomaru winced.

"Lady Izayoi will be given the youkai ritual like your father, however you know her remains cannot fully be sent into the underworld with your father." Bokusenou glanced into the rearview mirror and sighed. "A part of her will be sent with your father, and the rest will be left here. We have chosen a perfect resting place for your mother, Inuyasha."

The hanyou nodded, and forced all thoughts of his parents to the back of his mind. He didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to accept it. That would make it too real and he wasn't ready for that just yet.

The magnolia youkai pulled into the hotels lot and stopped the car, turning to glance at both brothers. "I trust you both can stay out of trouble until then?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and uttered his thanks. Inuyasha remained silent as he climbed out of the car and limped awkwardly towards the doors. His head hung low as he carried the bags he had purchased the day before, including both his and Shippou's laptops.

Bokusenou gripped Sesshoumaru's shoulder tightly. "I know tomorrow will try both of you to your limits. I already sense the grief in your brother." He said softly. "Tomorrow is going to be especially long for Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru raised a single brow.

"Tomorrow is also the night of the new moon. He will need you to be there, should he require your assistance." Bokusenou handed Sesshoumaru an envelope. "This contains information on your brothers transformation, Sesshoumaru. Read it and go from there."

Sesshoumaru held the envelope and watched as Bokusenou took out two bags from inside the trunk, and then reached back in pulling out two traditional kimonos' the brother's would wear for the ceremony. Bokusenou helped drape the kimono's over Sesshoumaru's arm and placed the handles into his hand with a slight smirk. Nodding to the hotel, Bokusenou turned without a word and entered the car, pulling away.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and walked towards the glass doors. A young human opened the door for him and quickly nodded his head in greeting. He remembered the youkai from the night before, but now was confused as to where they had left their car. Shrugging, the boy turned and waited for any other customers who required his opening the doors for them.

Sesshoumaru entered the large lobby and looked around for Inuyasha, but there were no signs of him. Taking a deep breath, he figured Inuyasha had already gone to their room.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru sniffed out his brother's scent and entered the elevators silently, ignoring the glares and sniffs of disapproval at his presence in the hotel. Once inside the elevator, Sesshoumaru heaved another sigh. He knew what tomorrow was going to be like. He had been tutored on traditional attire and ceremonies in the youkai way. The youkai also knew that it would be draining on him and his brother, but more so the hanyou.

The bell dinged and Sesshoumaru lifted his head and sauntered casually down the hall to their room and opened it softly. Everything was dark inside, but his eyes quickly adjusted and he found Inuyasha lying on one of the two beds. Inuyasha's back was to him and he was curled up in a tight ball, silently.

Closing the door behind him, Sesshoumaru dumped the packages into a chair and remained silent. When his brother was ready to talk, he would. He used his fingers to lift the traditional kimonos and hung them in the closet wordlessly, and tore the plastic off the fine silk robes. Inuyasha's was quite a bit smaller then his, and was almost completely red, with traces of white along the sleeves. The hakama pants were black, and the haori that would sit over top was a mix of red, black and white. His eyes turned to his and he sighed.

He being the oldest was given a light burgundy kimono with white markings along the sleeves. His hakamas were all white and his haori was also white, but the sleeves held the honeycomb designs in red signifying him as a ruling Lord of the Inuyoukai. He furrowed his brows wondering if he could live up to his father's expectations. Not just his father's but also the other youkai who would follow him if there be any need.

Turning his head slightly, he watched as Inuyasha shifted on the bed and made no other move. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes briefly and went to his own bed. Smiling softly to himself, he figured his brother had the right idea. Sleep away all thoughts and deal with them later.

-----------------------------------

The sound of rushing water filled his consciousness sooner then he would have liked. It seemed like he had just fallen asleep and now of all times Inuyasha was having a shower. Groaning, Sesshoumaru rolled over and was reminded fiercely why his brother had decided now of all times to use the facilities. Wrinkling his nose, he lifted his head and peered down at his soiled clothing. Smirking, at least he didn't have to worry about cleaning up their own bedding.

Shifting his position, he placed the pillow over his head and tried to go back to sleep. He had been having such a nice dream, one that he wanted to fall back into. Sesshoumaru had been dreaming of his girlfriend, Kagura. His dream had taken him back to the park where he had first met her.

He had been practicing a kata his father had been teaching him, and had lifted his arm in a low block when he had seen her face. Sesshoumaru had lost the feeling in his legs and he had crumbled to the ground in a heap. Of course she had noticed this, his clumsiness, and had smiled when her friends had pointed him out.

His father had laughed and helped him to his feet, asking what had happened. Sesshoumaru had brushed his pants off, being a pair of black gi pants, rather then the traditional white ones, due to the grass in the park. Mr. Souske had been teaching his son the fine parts of grace and elegance one would find in kata.

Then their eyes had met, and Sesshoumaru remembered his throat had gone dry. He had never looked at anything so remarkable. She was pretty, but she was more then that, and he had blushed to the tips of his ears, turning away.

----------------------------------------------

A soft hand touched his shoulder and he grunted, jerking away from it.

"Sess?"

"Mmm?"

He received no answer and cracked open his eyes, and then remembered the pillow. Pulling it down to stare at the intruder, Sesshoumaru sighed and sat up. Inuyasha was wrapped in a towel, now completely clean from the earlier encounter he had had with the sewer drain.

"You stink, Sess." Inuyasha smirked and turned away.

Sesshoumaru snorted and blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

"I left some hot water for you." The hanyou stated and wandered over to his bags he had left in the corner of the room. He pulled out a pair of black shorts and a red t-shirt and sat down on his bed, fingering the material absently.

Sesshoumaru glanced out the window and noticed it was growing dark out and he frowned. "Did we really sleep for so long?" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Inuyasha lifted his head and stared at the dimming sky, and shrugged. "I guess."

The tone Inuyasha used caught Sesshoumaru's attention immediately. Furrowing his brows, he stared at his brother's back for a long moment. Had his brother given up? There was so much broken pain in those two words, and it caused him alarm. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shrugged again and turned to look over his shoulder. "You should shower, you will feel better." Without another word, the hanyou stood and stretched.

Sesshoumaru bit his tongue and nodded. He had to stay strong. If he pressed his brother too much, Inuyasha would only get defensive and grow angry. The youkai knew his brother would talk when he was ready, not before. Shrugging his shoulders, Sesshoumaru stretched and quickly pulled the shirt off himself and tossed it into the corner of the room. Soon his pants followed and he walked buck-naked into the bathroom, smirking at the annoyed grunt of his brother.

"Next time, do that in the shower room. I don't want to see you naked!" Inuyasha shouted to him as the door closed.

"Then don't look." Sesshoumaru shot back with a low chuckle. He turned the faucet and laughed at the growl from his brother entered the room in a frustrated huff.

Sesshoumaru adjusted the temperature of the water and then slipped under the massaging stream and sighed. Tilting his head back, he allowed the water to run over his thick mane of hair and allowed it to saturate as much water as it could. There was a single bottle of shampoo in the shower, and a package of conditioner. Was this the first shower he had since the accident? He frowned trying to remember.

His mouth parted in a gasp. It must be. Before everything had been so simple. Like shampooing his hair and adding soap to his body. But now, he was at a loss. How was he going to clean his calf length hair with only one hand? How was he going to apply the shampoo without it running into his eyes?

Not once had he looked at his mangled arm, too afraid of what the human doctors had done to it. Sucking in a sharp breath, Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to the bandaged arm, and slowly pulled off the now soaked gauze and swallowed nervously.

He dropped the white gauze and stared. The flesh was an angry red, with white along various parts of his remaining arm, showing where stitches had been and where new flesh had been placed on it. Sesshoumaru gagged. It was horrendous. His knees failed him and he fell heavily to the tiles in the shower, and choked back a strangled cry of rage.

Had they been taken to a youkai healer, would it perhaps have looked better? Would his father still be alive? Clenching his eyes shut, he drove his fist into the tiles and heard them shatter under the force of the blow. The door to the shower room slammed open and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

"Sess?" Inuyasha called out, having heard the entire thing. "You alright?"

Sesshoumaru grunted and nodded. "Hai."

"I heard you fall and something break." Came Inuyasha's worried voice.

"It's nothing. Just reality." Sesshoumaru mumbled.

The door shut behind his brother and Sesshoumaru took a shaky breath and stood up. Biting his lip, he stood there for a long while, before he reached out for the bottle of shampoo and attempted to wash his thick mane of hair.

It took him far longer then he would have liked to lather the stuff into his hair, but once finished he was quite proud of himself. One handed he had been able to pour the shampoo into his palm, simply by tilting the bottle and squeezing the substance with his fingers.

Tilting his head back, Sesshoumaru rinsed out the suds and preceded with the conditioner, which was far easier than the shampoo had been. Once finished, he turned the nozzle of the shower off and climbed out of the tiled area. He wrapped a white towel around his hips and stepped out of the steamy room and glanced around. Both beds were stripped and his brother sat on one staring out the window lost in thought.

Inuyasha turned as his brother entered the room and his eyes immediately fell on the remaining arm and his mouth dropped open in a gasp. Angrily the hanyou stood up and faced him. "What the _hell_ did they do to it?" He shouted.

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly and looked at the mangled limb, but remained silent. He walked over to the bag Bokusenou had given him and pulled out the clothes inside. Kneeling on the ground, he fingered the blue t-shirt and khaki pants lost in his own thoughts. He hadn't even realized he asked his brother a question until Inuyasha answered him.

"It doesn't look that bad, but youkai healers could have done more then what _they_ did." Inuyasha grumbled, anger still tinting his voice.

Sesshoumaru blinked confused and glanced at him. "Nani?"

"You asked me if it really looked that bad." Inuyasha frowned. "I told you no." Concerned, Inuyasha walked over and placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "You alright?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and stood up. "Hai." Pulling away from Inuyasha's hand, he dropped his towel and smirked at Inuyasha's startled gasp.

"I told you not to do that!" Inuyasha mumbled whirling around immediately. "I don't want to see you naked, baka."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Turn away then." He quickly dressed himself and sighed. "Inuyasha?"

The hanyou peeked over his shoulder curiously, and a small sigh of relief escaped his lips. "What?"

"Could you wrap it for me?" Sesshoumaru asked, his eyes trailing to the remains of his arm.

Inuyasha nodded instantly and pulled a small black bag from beside the bed. "Bokusenou gave us this kit, it has fresh gauze and stuff in it."

Sesshoumaru sat on his unmade bed and stared at his knees while Inuyasha rebound the angry looking flesh on his left arm. Once finished, the hanyou stood and sighed, the arm should have healed better then that shouldn't it? Sesshoumaru was a full youkai, so his healing abilities were far better then his own, so he should have healed it by now. But to Inuyasha, it looked like it was still fresh, hardly healing at all.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the night?" Inuyasha asked, taking a seat next to his brother. Hoping to break Sesshoumaru from his deep thoughts. The hanyou suspected his brother was thinking about the ruined arm, and wanted to distract him.

Sesshoumaru shrugged, running his claws through his long hair. "I suppose we could always order a movie."

Inuyasha grinned. "Action." He stated matter of factly.

Sesshoumaru smirked and rolled his eyes. "Call down, and also see if you can order something to eat." He turned away and continued to comb his hair with his fingers.

Inuyasha paused. "Why don't we just go out for dinner? Then we can come back and watch the movie."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow curiously.

"We could just go to Chidori's you know. We need to check on the place anyways." Inuyasha stated, giving his excuse to go out.

Sesshoumaru smiled slowly and nodded his approval. "Very well then."

"Call there and make sure there is a spot so we don't have to wait. It is Thursday night and I trust it may be busy." Sesshoumaru proceeded to comb his hair.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and dialed the restaurant. "Why don't you ever use a comb? Why your fingers?"

"Prevents breakage and split ends, Inuyasha. Didn't father ever tell you that?" Sesshoumaru asked looking over his shoulder.

Inuyasha shook his head frowning, and turned his attention to the phone. "Hi Sango. How's it looking there?"

Sesshoumaru snorted at the perked up nature in his brother and the business like manner he was portraying to Sango over the phone.

"Can you get a table ready? Reserve it for Sesshoumaru and myself." Inuyasha stated. "Thanks." He hung up the phone and turned to face his brother with a raised brow. "I don't suppose Bokusenou got us another car already do you?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "What's wrong with taking a taxi?"

Inuyasha sighed and slumped. "I guess." He reached down once again and called the front desk for the cabs number, writing it down quickly, he hung up and dialed the number.

Once he had finished telling the taxi where to pick them up, he grabbed Shippou's bag and his laptop and hid them under the bed, before turning to face his youkai brother. Sesshoumaru still hadn't moved. Frowning, Inuyasha peered at the blank face and knew instantly that his brother was lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Sesshoumaru blinked and frowned, lifting his head. "Nani?"

"What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked again.

Sesshoumaru sighed and pushed himself up off the bed. "Tomorrow." He whispered, and headed to the door without so much as a glance in his brother's direction.

Inuyasha swallowed, he knew that wasn't the only thing his brother had been thinking about. From the look on Sesshoumaru's face, Inuyasha suspected him to be thinking about Kagura.

Smiling to himself with a brief laugh, Inuyasha remembered the dark haired youkai. The first time he had met her, he saw what his brother had seen in her. She was a wind youkai, tall, elegant, and well brought up. Her skin was pale, but not as much as Sesshoumaru's was. Her eyes were a dark ruby red, shimmering with happiness and life. Every time Inuyasha had seen Kagura her long dark hair had been left down in a low ponytail. The night of Sesshoumaru's birthday, her hair had been bound up in an elegant bun and held a rather stunning white flower clip with down feathers embedded in it. Small white sparkles shimmered in the faint lights whenever she turned her head.

He had rather liked the girl. Kagura brought smiles to everyone's faces without any trouble, and had a knack for cracking jokes. Neither brother had seen her since the accident, and Inuyasha suspected that it was partially due to the fact that he was afraid. Afraid to see what it had done to her. Inuyasha knew what it had done to them and he felt a small pang in his chest at the thought of what happened. Kagura had been sitting beside Kikyou when they had crashed. Inuyasha shuddered.

Thinking back on the accident was something he really didn't want to remember, however it came back to him every time he closed his eyes. Most nights he would jolt awake and be covered in sweat. So far he had been able to hide that from Sesshoumaru, and for that he was grateful.

He didn't remember the crash, but he remembered waking up and feeling nothing but pain. It had scared him. The sounds, the cold metal that gripped his leg in a death grip. The smell of blood, his own and the whole cars companions. He remembered Sesshoumaru's scream of pain as the car shifted. There had been loud crunching noises, and more cries from his brother. They had been weaker, and Inuyasha had been terrified. No one else answered him, except those outside the car.

He had remained awake, and he had seen them. All of them. Inuyasha rubbed his arms. The first he had seen was his mother. Gulping he clenched his eyes shut trying to get rid of the image. Sesshoumaru had no idea Inuyasha had been awake during it all.

Izayoi's mangled body had been taken out of the car right after he had been and the image burned in his mind like a brand. Next had been their father. He had been no better, but he had still been alive at the time. Or so he had thought. He remembered the doctors telling him that their father had died instantly, but Inuyasha could have sworn he had seen his father's chest rise and fall with breath. Frowning, Inuyasha also remembered looking into his father's pain filled glazed eyes.

Kikyou and Kagura had been taken out next, and Inuyasha remembered wondering where his brother was. Both the girls had been covered in blood, and they were awake, and crying out in pain. They had lost consciousness not long after. Something had been placed over Inuyasha's nose then, but he had been conscious still. It had taken a very long time it seemed, to him, for them to bring out his brother. Sesshoumaru had been limp as though he were dead, and Inuyasha had been terrified.

He remembered choking back a sob of grief at the thought of his brother being dead. The extremely white skin on his brother's face made the crimson stripes on his cheeks to be more prominent. He had looked dead. Sesshoumaru's eyes had been open and lifeless. The blood that had covered Sesshoumaru left him wondering if there had been anything left inside his brother to survive on. The arm was still there then, he remembered that, but it dragged on the ground uselessly, as the elder youkai had been taken out of the car.

He remembered, everything. It had shattered his soul, and he was still trying to pick up all the pieces.

-------------------------------------

A hand on his shoulder broke his thoughts and he jumped surprised.

"Still with me?" Sesshoumaru asked tilting his head to the side.

"Hai." Inuyasha nodded, and shoved the memories in the back of his head.

"Want to talk about anything?" Sesshoumaru asked, pressing the button on the elevator marked with an M.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows and shook his head firmly. "Not right now. I'm fine."

The youkai nodded and they stood in silence as the car floated downwards to the main lobby of the hotel. Once the doors opened, they walked out casually and noticed the taxi already waiting for them.

---------------------------------------

Their dinner was pretty uneventful, and extremely silent. Even though there were a ton of people situated at every available table in the place, the Inu brother's table was the only one filled with silence and hidden emotions. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru dreaded what tomorrow would bring, and neither of them had the courage to speak of it.

Once they had left, they went back to the hotel in silence, and they didn't utter a word until they entered their hotel room. Finally Inuyasha plopped onto the end of his bed with a loud sigh, fingering the movie that had been placed there by the hotel hostess. He shook his head and glanced at his brother who stood staring at his newly made bed deep in thought.

"If you don't stop thinking so hard, your brain is going to seize." Inuyasha smirked.

Sesshoumaru blinked and lifted his eyes to the familiar golden eyes of his younger brother. "Funny."

"Cheer up, Sess. We have a good action flick to watch, and I don't need you spoiling the mood." Inuyasha grumbled, jumping off the bed and flipping the T.V on and placed the movie into the machine. "All we are missing now is some buttery popcorn, and some cola." Inuyasha dove onto his bed and bounced in anticipation of the movie, one that his parents would never have allowed him to watch.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the screen of the T.V. and sighed, seating himself on the corner of his bed. He remembered the Friday night movie nights they used to have with their parents, usually consisting of comedy, or a good family flick. This would mark the second night the Inu brother's watched a movie without the presence of their father and Izayoi.

The night usually ended up in laughter, as they stretched and stood from the long sitting they had done. Their father would be in a cheerful mood and would lure his sons into a pillow fight or a play fight with snarls and claws. Izayoi had always been the one to stop their games, usually pulling her husbands ear, or laughing so hard she would join them.

Shaking his head from the memories, Sesshoumaru watched the title dance across the screen and groaned. They were watching another martial arts movie, with Jet Li and a few others. Sesshoumaru shifted and flopped back onto his mattress. It wasn't like he was not interested in the movie, but his mind was elsewhere. He had been thinking about his parents, and his girlfriend for several hours now, wondering what things would have been like had his father and Izayoi had lived.

They would still be in their old house, going to school, taking martial arts and playing soccer. Both brothers' would be tending advanced lessons privately to improve their abilities in the youkai world. Not only in the youkai world, but in the mortal one as well. Things wouldn't have been any better or worse, however neither brother had been taunted regarding their heritage before. Most likely due to their father's power in the west.

Most times Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had been left alone and left outside the gossip ring at school, but then they had also gone to a school that housed more youkai than mortals. One of the few remaining schools left in that part of the city. Now the youkai were expanding, going to other schools, learning the mortal ways, and trying to fit in to the society that was not meant to have youkai exist in.

Sesshoumaru thought about Kagura. He had only glanced at her before the crash, and he remembered her happy smile. She had been ecstatic on the invitation to a lively and expensive restaurant for her boyfriend's birthday. Even more so when her father had granted her permission. He wondered what was happening with her. Secretly he hoped she was awake and healing, but something in his gut told him that things were far more serious for her well-being than he was willing to accept.

He felt the familiar waves of sleep overtake his senses and he didn't stop them. However even as he dreamt, he was called from his refreshing slumber far too quickly and he released a sharp snarl of warning to the one who disturbed him.

Inuyasha recoiled in shock. Blinking stupidly at his brother, he wondered where he had gone in his dreams. "Uhh, Sess?" He began. "It's morning, and really late."

Sesshoumaru barely registered those words, until his dream respoke them and he shot up in bed instantly. "Nani? Nan ji desu ka?" _What time is it?_

Inuyasha swallowed and took a step back. "Uhh, late." He evaded.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Uhh ku ji." Inuyasha blanched stepping back once again. (Ku ji is 9 o'clock.)

"Nani?" Sesshoumaru shot off the bed quickly and growled menacingly at his brother. "It takes almost an hour to dress, baka!"

Inuyasha swallowed and nodded. He was barreled with a face full of fine silk and he blinked pulling it down off his face.

"Get dressed!" Sesshoumaru snapped. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

Inuyasha glared at his brother. "I just woke up myself, baka! Don't you think I would have woken sooner if I could have?"

"Excuses!" Sesshoumaru raged. "You had better pray that we aren't late." He slammed into the bathroom, leaving Inuyasha standing angrily in the center of the room.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed indignantly. Inuyasha kicked off his pants, and watched them fly through the air into the corner. Soon his shirt followed and he stood there silently, staring blankly at the robes his brother had thrown his way. "Uhh…" He blinked.

There was a loud crash in the bathroom and Inuyasha glanced up with a frown.

"Sess?" He called. There was another loud crash and cursing, followed by growling, and a bone-chilling snarl. Pursing his lips, Inuyasha glanced once more at the robes and shook his head firmly. '_No way in seven hells am I asking for help_.' No sooner had those thoughts entered his mind that the bathroom door burst from its hinges and there stood a heaving and enraged youkai in its place.

Inuyasha gulped and stepped back into the corner he had flung his clothes into. "Uhh, Sess?" He whispered.

Sesshoumaru panted, and growled. "How the _hell_ do they expect me to dress myself in this thing with only _one_ arm?" He raged.

Inuyasha chuckled, and shook his head. "I had been tempted to ask for your help because of all these ties."

"It's a simple matter to dress with two arms! But with one? Ridiculous." Sesshoumaru snorted and stalked over to his younger brother and then stopped. "Oh stop being a coward and come here." He sniffed as his brother tried to mold himself into the corner. Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed Inuyasha's haori he had managed to slip over his torso and pulled him forward with a yank. He instructed Inuyasha how to tie the ends of the haori together and then told him how to put the hakama on.

"You want me to tuck this thing in?" Inuyasha asked exasperated.

"Hai. The obi will cover the lines. Relax, otouto." Sesshoumaru nodded, and sighed seeing Inuyasha's hands shake.

Inuyasha tucked the haori in and then placed the robe overtop and followed every one of Sesshoumaru's instructions. Soon he was standing there with his traditional attire on and glanced at Sesshoumaru. "You want me to help you?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "If we want to make the funeral in time, then yes. Otherwise I'll still be trying to tie the ties on the haori by evening."

Inuyasha nodded and watched Sesshoumaru place the kimono on and he frowned. "How come you have a kimono and I don't?"

"Because I am the oldest, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru muttered, folding the kimono over his chest. It fell to his ankles and he rolled his eyes.

"Pink?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"It's not pink." Sesshoumaru sniffed indignantly. "Here." He handed Inuyasha the kaku-obi belt and Inuyasha stared at it blinking stupidly. "Just tie it around my waist." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

Inuyasha nodded and did as was instructed. Then Sesshoumaru handed him the heko-obi.

"Just hold that for a minute." Sesshoumaru muttered as he slipped his haori on, and had Inuyasha tie the sides quickly. He bent down and slipped the hakama pants over his hips and adjusted the kimono underneath and rolled his eyes. "How bothersome." He grumbled. Soon both brothers stood side by side, dressed in traditional robes, and they glanced at the clock. It was already after ten.

They gasped and fled through the doors.

-------------------------------------------

They pulled into the funeral parlor and gaped at the many people standing outside and in the doors as they were greeted. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha shared a look and swallowed before reaching their hands out to open the doors. A sharp order caused them to freeze.

"You will remain inside the car until you are let out." The driver snapped. Sesshoumaru felt his lip curse in a rebuttal but bit it back when Bokusenou walked up to the car, and gave a bow before opening the door to allow them freedom.

All activity stopped immediately, the instant Sesshoumaru stood to his full height outside the car. Inuyasha followed and stopped staring at the youkai and humans who had frozen in place.

Sesshoumaru glanced slightly to the side and watched them as they took in his garb and features, and then he looked away. Schooling his face into an emotionless mask, Sesshoumaru followed Bokusenou towards the parlor with Inuyasha trailing behind slowly, and confusedly.

Sesshoumaru leaned over slightly and whispered. "Does he not know about this?"

Bokusenou shook his head, as the ascended the stairs leading into the building.

All too soon everyone was seated and the ceremony began. Inuyasha sat hunched in the front seat, beside Sesshoumaru, and consciously tried to block out the words that hung in the air. They were stories, memories, and all were filled with sadness. Swallowing the lump in his throat once the youkai began talking about his mother, Inuyasha felt a hand on his arm, almost as though his brother knew he was about to bolt from the room.

A cold hand gripped Inuyasha's heart and he choked back a sob at the mention of Izayoi's kindheartedness and loving nature to those in the room. Inuyasha shrank back as the youkai announced him and Sesshoumaru. All he wanted to do was to flee from that place and forget. He wanted to forget everything.

He felt tears fill his eyes as hands gripped his shoulder in a comforting manner and he brushed them aside angrily. Inuyasha didn't need their pity, sympathy, or words of comfort. All he wanted was to be left alone. His whole body shook with restraint and somehow Sesshoumaru knew he was about to break, and finally the older youkai stood up, releasing Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha paid no mind to what his brother was saying, all he knew was that the hands retreated and the air grew silent. Somewhere in his rattled brain, Inuyasha heard his brother's words, but didn't register them.

Music began playing, people began to move, and he felt a forehead press against his gently. "Come."

Inuyasha lifted his golden gaze and stared into his brother's wordlessly.

"Come, otouto."

Inuyasha stood and somehow was able to follow his brother and the caskets out into the bright sunlight, and he cringed. It felt like he was being controlled as if he were a robot. Before he could comprehend the situations, he blinked back more tears, staring up at the two stone youkai sentinels that guarded the gates to the underworld. Only family and the closest friends were there.

Inuyasha looked down at the ground and blocked out the words that were said as they passed their father and a small piece of his mother through those gates. He found himself back in the car, held tightly in a strong embrace and he didn't care. Inuyasha only wanted this day to end.

Soon cool grass came into his vision, and he was standing before a fresh gravesite, it was a human site and he cringed. That strong comforting embrace wrapped around his shoulder again, and he sighed.

Once again things swept by too quickly and they were again in the car, and were driven somewhere. Looking out the window more on reflex then anything else, Inuyasha noticed they were headed to another location then their hotel and he turned his head to glance at Sesshoumaru confused.

Sucking in his breath, Inuyasha saw a familiar fur pelt over his brother's shoulder and he gaped stupidly. When had Sesshoumaru been granted the honorable fur of the Inuyoukai? When had Sesshoumaru been given the title of Lord? Swallowing, Inuyasha was sure his eyes were about to pop out of his head, however he blinked them back in before they did.

Inuyasha sucked in his breath sharply and Sesshoumaru turned his head at the sound. Sesshoumaru shook his head silently, stopping all questions from his brother's mouth.

Inuyasha heard the raw emotion in Sesshoumaru's voice as he spoke. "We will…talk later."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding, seeing the flash of emotion flicker through his brother's eyes and he sighed. The car pulled up a driveway and both brothers looked out curiously. Car doors opened and slammed shut and soon they were given permission to exit.

Sesshoumaru stood in the driveway peering at a house, and he glanced at Bokusenou in silent question.

"You didn't expect to remain at the hotel did you?"

Inuyasha's mind came to an instant stand still. "Wha...? The laptops!" He cried out.

Bokusenou sighed and nodded. "Fear not, Inuyasha-sama, they are inside along with your belongings. It pays to be a lawyer at times." He winked and chuckled lightly at Inuyasha's instant sigh of relief.

As though he were on autopilot, Inuyasha found himself inside the house, and being guided by the lawyers and once again Jaken and Myoga were there. Frowning, he wondered where they had been all this time since the accident at the old house. Not really caring at that particular moment, Inuyasha shook his head.

The only thing he did register was the fact that his sense of smell had practically vanished. The oh so familiar sign that the new moon would be soon upon them. His hearing was fading, and so was his eyesight. The crispness of the items became duller, details that he took for granted with his youkai eyes, grew fuzzy and muddled together as his human eyes seeped forward.

He felt a sudden panic fill him, as he glanced around hoping the people guiding them through the house would hurry up. Ever since he could remember, he had always hidden in his room or a closet as his transformation overtook his body. No one had ever witnessed it, not his father, mother or brother. He refused to have them fuss over him and worry over trivial things.

Sesshoumaru must have sensed his rise in panic because he stopped and called an end to the day. Immediately, Inuyasha nodded to his brother and bolted out of the hall. Golden eyes followed his brother and furrowed. Glancing outside, Sesshoumaru saw the darkening sky, and knew it was only minutes until Inuyasha would resort to his human body.

He had never seen Inuyasha in his human form, his brother always refused to show himself. Most of the time, Sesshoumaru would lay awake and listen to the soft whimpers and sobs from his brother's room until morning came. The youkai knew Inuyasha didn't want to be pitied, or any ridiculous emotion such as that, however, tonight was different.

They had experienced a lot in this month, and Sesshoumaru felt the need to help his brother through whatever it was that would happen, and was happening in that heart of his.

Sesshoumaru found himself outside his brother's door and waited. Obviously Inuyasha would not hear him, but still the older youkai stood outside as if pondering where to go from here.

---------------------------------

Inuyasha knew his eyes were wide and full of fear as they followed the path of the sun. Too soon, it vanished behind the horizon and his eyes danced upward to peer at the black moon. Then it hit him like a tidal wave. The pain and agony that flooded his body caused him to gnash his teeth together holding back the strangled cry. He clenched his hands and felt the noose tighten around his heart and it felt like it was being ripped out of his chest. The bones cracked in his back as his human body took over, replacing his hanyou form.

The molten pain that filled his eyes as they changed left him breathless, and he couldn't contain the gasp. It felt like someone was melting his golden eyes and then punched his square in the empty sockets as his dark brown and blue human eyes replaced them. More agonizing pain flooded his head as his ears changed, and this time as the bones cracked and reshaped themselves, he couldn't hold back the cry of fear and pain that erupted from his mouth.

He didn't register the door to his room slamming open as he fell to his knees. The claws in his hands retracted and his short dull human nails appeared. To him it was like someone tore out his nails with a set of tweezers. He broke out in a cold sweat and panted as his fangs retracted. The pain was unbearable, something he went through every month, but this time it seemed like there was more pain.

His brain exploded and he felt his eyes roll back into his head and he stiffened as he connected with the hard floor. All too soon the hard floor vanished and was replaced by a soft warm comforting embrace he had never experienced before and he sobbed through his pain-ridden body.

A soft hand ran through his silver hair and Inuyasha released the cry he had been holding in as his black human hair replaced it. Someone was scalping him, or so it felt as his hair changed.

Then as quickly as the pain had come, it vanished, leaving him in a cold sweat and shivering from the unfamiliar, but familiar chill entering the window. Warm hands gripped him tightly, and a blanket wrapped around him. Inuyasha blinked open his eyes and stared up at the face.

It was his brother. Releasing a gasp of fear and confusion, Inuyasha scrambled off his brother's lap and shrank back into the corner of his new room. Why was Sesshoumaru here?

"Oto?" Sesshoumaru whispered, watching Inuyasha cower from him.

Inuyasha gulped. He knew deep down inside that his brother would never hurt him, but the feeling of being powerless and weak before his great and terrible youkai sibling made him feel inadequate and useless. "Sesshoumaru." He whispered softly.

Sesshoumaru nodded and closed his mouth, which had been open since he had crashed down the door to his brother's room. Never before had he witnessed such a sight. The fear and overwhelming desire to protect Inuyasha had washed over him in waves. He had never known the transformation to be painful for the younger boy. Why had Inuyasha never told them?

Inuyasha crawled forward slowly, still shaking both from the transformation and from the insane feeling of terror. "What are you doing in here?" He whispered, still crawling forward on his hands and knees.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "You have never called out in pain before tonight. I had feared something happened to you."

"Something did happen." Inuyasha mumbled.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Why didn't you ever say anything? We were all there for you."

Inuyasha sat back on his heels, beside Sesshoumaru and sucked his breath in for calming breaths. "It was never this painful before. I could handle it."

"Is it really that painful?" Sesshoumaru asked softly, placing his hands on his knees.

Inuyasha nodded. "More so when I revert back." He shuddered.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and released a soft sigh. "I must say, you do indeed look human."

"Of course I do, baka. I am human." Inuyasha snorted.

Sesshoumaru grinned and turned his head slightly taking in his brother's human features. Before, Inuyasha held a strong likeness to their father, but now, he looked like a male version of Izayoi. The once long silver hair was now black as the night sky itself. The dark eyebrows were the same, only more defined and prominent. The once golden eyes were now a dark brown, with small specks of very dark blue in the orbs, and Sesshoumaru smiled.

The mouth was now more human like. No longer a narrow and elegant feature, it was now fuller and youthful. Sesshoumaru's eyes trailed to the top of Inuyasha's head where his puppy ears used to be and he smirked. Only a full head of black hair met his gaze. Turning his head fully now, Sesshoumaru ran his finger along the rounded lobe at the side of Inuyasha's head. "Hmm."

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose and scoffed, knocking the hand aside. "What is it with you and my ears? Stop touching!"

Sesshoumaru's hand dropped and he shook his head. "Amazing. Such a gift."

Inuyasha gaped. "Gift? Are you kidding me? Don't be so stupid. This is a curse."

"Is it? Look at yourself. As a hanyou, you look like father, but as a human, you look like Izayoi."

"Keh! Great, now I look feminine."

"Iie. That is not what I meant; there is no doubt that you are male, however you hold your mother's features. Her eyes, mouth, facial structure." Sesshoumaru snorted. "Your scent is also changed."

Inuyasha brought his arm to his nose and he sniffed. "Really?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded. "Are you hungry?"

Inuyasha shook his head, slowly, so not to reawaken the ache that had lingered after his transformation. "No, I actually feel a bit nauseous."

Sesshoumaru stood and stretched. "I am hungry."

"Then go eat. Who's stopping you?" Inuyasha curled up into the blanket his brother had wrapped around his shoulders.

"Tomorrow you have business to tend to at the restaurant. You still need a kitchen manager, and I am certain there are phone calls for you to make." Sesshoumaru changed the subject.

"Hai. What will you do?" Inuyasha asked, crawling onto his new bed.

"I will head to the office. I have some matters of my own to settle." Sesshoumaru turned to leave. "You coming?"

Inuyasha shook his head firmly. "I never leave my room when I'm like this."

Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded. "Very well. I will return in a bit."

In less the half an hour, Sesshoumaru had returned with two plates of food, a small nineteen-inch T.V. and a DVD machine. Several movies were scattered across Inuyasha's bed, and he snorted.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" He asked Sesshoumaru.

The youkai shook his head. "I promised to keep you safe. I will not leave you alone like this, especially so soon after everything that has happened." He rested his back against the wall and lifted his plate to his lap, slowly and began eating.

The stayed in silence watching the movie, which was a comedy and Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh even though his heart was sad. The show left him feeling better then he had in a long time and he silently thanks his brother for that.


	11. Chapter Ten: A Painful Awakening

**Chapter Ten: A Painful Awakening**

The first feeling he felt surge through him when he woke, was the sudden jolt of intense pain. It lashed out at him in his sleep and he felt his entire body stiffen in reflex. A strong arm wrapped around him tightly and he struggled frantically as his body spasmed with the pain coursing through his veins.

Fire seeped slowly through his blood and he choked back a sob. Never in his life had he felt this kind of pain when he transformed from human to hanyou, but also he had never fallen asleep either. Inuyasha's eyes rolled back into his head as another spasm over took all his muscle control and he felt the arm tighten around him.

His head rammed back into something hard, and his hearing was lost. He heard the crack as his head slammed against the solid surface, and then his hearing left him. Inuyasha knew his mouth was open in a silent scream, but he didn't know if he was actually quiet or not. At that particular moment, he really didn't care.

He knew his claws ripped through something soft, and he curled into himself as another painful jolt wracked his body. Again his muscles seized, and he felt his chest constrict.

His heart rammed against his chest hard and finally a comforting blackness seized all thought and feeling.

-------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru stared down at Inuyasha in horror. His brother was once again hanyou, but the seizures that his brother had had terrified him. Now Inuyasha lay limp in his arms, his skin covered in a sheen of sweat. Sucking his breath in sharply, Sesshoumaru glanced down at his shredded arm.

Blood pooled along the long slashes and he swallowed. That and the pain of his brother ramming his head back against his left him feeling slightly out of it. They had both fallen asleep not long after the movie had started, but being woken up by his brother's thrashing left him bewildered and speechless.

Finally Inuyasha groaned and shifted. His hand lifted slowly and he rubbed his head where he had connected with his own.

"What the hell happened? Inuyasha moaned pitifully.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, his eyes wide. "You tell me."

Inuyasha shook his head and whimpered. "That hurt."

Sesshoumaru nodded and released Inuyasha. Sitting back, he watched his brother sit up and rub his abused head.

"What did you do to me?" Inuyasha accused, turning his gaze to Sesshoumaru, but the words died off, seeing the bloodied arm. "Did I do that?" He gaped.

Sesshoumaru nodded, and leaned his back against the wall wincing at the dull throb that entered his head.

Inuyasha whimpered low and took the arm in his hands and studied the long, bleeding gashes wordlessly. "Sess, gomen. I didn't…"

"Enough, it will heal. It wasn't entirely planned out on your part was it?" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and then closed them.

Inuyasha mumbled, releasing the arm. "Iie. Still…" He frowned. "Next time, will you please wake me before the sun rises?" He grumbled this time.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and glanced at his brother, who sat with his arms wrapped around his torso shuddering. "I've never felt like that before. It was…"

"I thought you were having a seizure, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru stated, cutting off his brother.

Sighing, Inuyasha stood up and stretched. "Well, at least I have a month before that happens again." He grinned.

Sesshoumaru shook his head with a frown. He stood and began walking towards the door of his brother's room. "I'll put some coffee on."

Inuyasha nodded and watched his brother leave, and he sighed. Had his brother been that upset over his transformation? Or was it because he had never asked for help before? Shrugging, Inuyasha walked to the dresser and took out a fresh pair of shorts and a shirt. Whatever the reason was, Sesshoumaru had been the first to witness the transformation, and never before had Inuyasha experienced pain due to it.

He walked out of the room and entered the bathroom. The new house was nice, simple and spacious. He had walked down the hall lost in thought and he opened a door to enter the room and cursed his ill luck. Inuyasha snorted, shutting the door after exiting the room. "Well at least it's a big closet." He scoffed, turning away from the empty hall closet. The next room he entered happened to be the laundry room, of course this time he had followed his nose to find water, but it wasn't the water he had been wanting. Growling low in his throat, Inuyasha tried another room, and found that one to be a larger master bedroom. "Curse it. Sess! Where's the damn bathroom?" He shouted.

"Downstairs, baka." His brother's words drifted up to him and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Of course it is." He mumbled. Inuyasha descended the stairs and walked past the kitchen sniffing his way to the bathroom. "Found the laundry room, by the way." He mumbled as he past the kitchen. The door slammed behind him followed by a loud eruption of curses. The door opened and Sesshoumaru smirked.

"End of the hall, Inuyasha." He stated, holding his laughter inside.

A string of curses drifted into the kitchen and Sesshoumaru shook his head. "How original." He smirked, and turned his attention once again to the dripping coffee pot. There had to be a faster way to make coffee.

Sesshoumaru heard the shower start and he glanced over his shoulder looking at a bunch of boxes scattered around the floor and he sighed. Before he was able to make it to the first box, he heard a pop and a loud cry of rage and then a yelp of surprise, followed by a loud thump.

Blinking, Sesshoumaru glanced in the general direction of the bathroom, and heard a string of curses and then the opening of a door. Frowning, he waited, and gaped when Inuyasha arrived at the kitchen naked and holding the shower spout in his hand. On the hanyou's forehead was a large red welt.

"Not your day, is it?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

Inuyasha threw the spout down, satisfied that it bounced off the ground and turned away angrily. "Need a new shower head." He grumbled.

Sesshoumaru grinned and stared at the silver item lying on the ground only a foot away from him. Shaking his head, he opened the box and stared at the utensils and small plates. There had to be a box of mugs in one of these cardboard things, right? Opening box after box, Sesshoumaru growled as the coffee pot gurgled signaling its final perking and he sighed.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen several minutes later and blinked stupidly at his brother, who was currently sitting at a kitchen table with the twelve cup coffee pot in his hand, drinking right out of it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha gaped.

"No cups." Sesshoumaru snarled, and then grinned.

Inuyasha snorted and glared at his older brother. "Where's mine?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at his half drunk pot and shrugged. "Find some cups and I'll share."

"Keh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and stared at all the open boxes on the floor and sighed. "I guess we have a busy day unpacking."

"Is there a point in unpacking? Who knows when this house will be attacked? I'll give it two weeks." Sesshoumaru mumbled, bringing the pot to his mouth and drinking some of the prepared coffee.

Snorting, Inuyasha stalked out of the kitchen and yelled out. "What happened to all the other stuff we had?" He walked into the living room and saw a bunch of labeled boxed and started opening one after another; searching for stuff they might need for the day.

"Blew up." Came the reply, harsh, sarcastic and pointed.

Inuyasha snorted. He opened one box and burst into laughter at what he had found. "I found the cups." He called out. "Oh and it's with the bathroom stuff."

He heard Sesshoumaru's snort and then water running, along with a loud sloshing noise. Soon after his brother cried out in surprise and he lifted his head blinking. "What happened?"

Sesshoumaru walked into the room and glared at his younger brother, who stared and then burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" He growled.

Inuyasha clutched his stomach and stared at a rather wet youkai. "Who bought this house?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "And who packed up all this crap?" He grumbled.

Sesshoumaru scowled and shook his head. "I suppose we have to call a plumber."

"I'm assuming the tap broke?" Inuyasha smirked. Sesshoumaru's hair was plastered to his forehead, and the long silver locks were damp at the back. The whole front of Sesshoumaru's clothes were soaked, but the back was dry.

"Hai, and our kitchen is flooding." Sesshoumaru snarled, picking up the phone.

Inuyasha shook his head and ruffled through the boxes for a moment more, before shoving them away. "This is just great." He growled. "Now what are we supposed to do? Is this place permanent?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and shrugged. "We will make do, otouto. For now we must ready ourselves for work. You have to go to the restaurant and make sure restocking orders are being done, and that the place is being run smoothly."

Inuyasha stood and stretched. "Alright, but what about you?"

Sesshoumaru gave his little brother a small smile. "I will head to the office and make sure nothing is out of place, if you get my meaning."

Inuyasha snorted and left the room instead of commenting. He knew what his brother was referring to. Those files were obviously something important, so them falling into the wrong hands was out of the question. He walked to his room and glanced around at a few of the scattering of boxes and opened one. Wrinkling his nose, he pulled out a plain t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He knew being the boss made him responsible for dressing appropriately, however after the night he had just had, there was no way he was confining himself into a pair of dress pants. If anything, he would hide himself from view out of the patron's way.

He descended the stairs after he dressed and rubbed his throbbing forehead. Once at the door, he called to see if his brother was still there. "Hey Sess? I'm heading out now."

"Hai." Came a rather flustered response and Inuyasha chuckled lightly as it came from the direction of the kitchen.

"See you after right?" Inuyasha said as he opened the door.

"Hai."

Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha shut the door and made his way down the street towards the restaurant. It took him far longer then he expected, and once he made his way up the stone walkway, he gaped at the sight that greeted him. Lining outside the door, and seated in all available benches were customers waiting to be seated. His eyes bulged, and he made his way through, hearing comments like, how rude, wait your turn, impatient whelp, and many other breathed words.

Rolling his eyes skyward, he walked up to the hostess desk and saw Sango race by with a large tray overflowing with plates of food. The hostess was nowhere to be found and he frowned. Waltzing up behind the desk, he opened the book for the schedule and found two supposed to be on shift, as well as two bussers, and several waitresses. The place was jam-packed. Kirara ran down the steps and stopped and finally grinned widely.

"Oh Kami, man am I ever glad to see you." She sighed in relief, her tray held above her head, filled with empty drink glasses. "The hostesses never showed for shift, one busser walked out after an argument with the dishwasher, and we are short one cook."

Inuyasha nodded and sighed. "So much for a relaxing day." He grumbled, and glanced at the seating chart. There were nine servers on, giving each waitress six tables each, and he glanced up at the long line.

Squaring his shoulders, he grabbed a tray a climbed up the stairs to start bussing tables and helping out however which way he could.

--------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru stepped off the monorail with practiced ease, and walked in the direction his father's building was, and he sighed. The monorail was the one thing he had not wanted to start his day off with, having to deal with crowded cars, and having to smell the stench the humans tried to cover up with their pitiful perfumes.

Shaking his head, as he turned the corner, he stopped and stared at the sight in front of him. Furrowing his brows, he heard the taunts and loud strikes two boys were dealing out to something beside his father's place of business.

Stalking towards the boys, he froze at the object of their taunts and he growled loudly. The small urchin he had seen before was being kicked and punched by a pair of teenaged boys, who whirled around to face him as their ears picked up his enraged growl.

The boys stopped and stared for a split second, before they about faced and ran down the street as fast as their legs could carry them. The small battered and dirt covered child struggled to their feet and limped off into the alley without so much as a thank you, or nod of gratitude. The small shoulders shook and he stepped forward to stop the child from escaping into the black alley, but he stopped himself and followed instead. The child moved over to a tattered box and crawled into it, whimpering as the bruised flesh protested against such movement.

The child didn't seem to notice him as she crawled into the small box and he furrowed his brows curiously. Kneeling down beside the box, he smelt the salty tears first before he caught sight of the child's dark brown eyes. The eyes locked onto one another and the small mouth opened as if to scream out of fright, but no sound issued.

Tilting his head to the side, he remained still as he watched the frantic debate going through the child's eyes. Slowly, the dirt covered being seemed to relax, and finally the head lowered onto a makeshift pillow out of grease-covered rags, and pulled up the nastiest blanket he had ever seen. It had holes through out the entire thing, and traces of mold grew on the ends where it had gotten wet.

A pang of sympathy twitched at his heart and he shook his head. "Are you hungry?" He whispered.

A fresh string of tears flooded his senses and he winced.

"I can bring you something to eat if you wish." He continued.

The little head moved, and the child shifted to cover herself with the blanket.

With a sigh, Sesshoumaru stood up and exited the small alley and glanced around the street, and found a small coffee shop at the end of it. Squaring his shoulders, Sesshoumaru stepped towards the shop and wondered what could have happened to this child's parents.

Was she a runaway? Frowning, he knew that couldn't be it, she was far too young to even comprehend what that was. Was it a she? Or was it a male child? The straggly hair hanging past the shoulders in wet lumps and globs of dirt made him assume it was a girl. Had she been beaten? Was that why she was hiding in the alley? Snorting, he would find answers. This was yet another mystery he was willing to partake in, as well as that of the mysterious phone calls and threats surrounding him and his little brother.

The door rang as he stepped inside and he took a deep breath. Fresh bread and baked goods lined the counters, and the smell was far better then the air pollution outside. He glanced at all the goods inside and on top of the counters and finally made his way to the girl at the front.

"Good day, can I get you something?" She asked pleasantly.

He nodded. "I'll need a sandwich and a cup of milk."

The girl nodded and pointed to the many various assortments of sandwiches the place made. "What kind of sandwich?"

"What do children like these days?" He asked absently.

"Oh, many kinds. The popular one today is the ham and cheese, but we also have grilled cheese."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Grilled cheese then." He remembered Izayoi making that for them when they had lunches together on occasion. He knew he had enjoyed it as did Inuyasha.

Soon he had a bag in his hand and he was making his way back to the alley, holding the cup of milk balanced with the bag filled with the sandwich and fries. Glancing around to make sure no one noticed him, he slipped into the alley and knelt once again beside the small misshapen box.

The girl twitched when he poked his head in, but she didn't, move from her position. Setting the bag inside the box, and the milk beside it, he rose to his feet and hesitantly left the alley. How long had this child been there? Had his father known of her makeshift home? Probably not. He knew his father would never allow for a child to linger outside. Had he know, Sesshoumaru was almost positive his father would have brought the child home with him, or contacted the authorities to let them know that she was there.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru climbed the steps to the building and entered with a sigh. He had to find Saya, so he made his way to the elevator and pressed the appropriate button to the floor he desired.

----------------------------------------------

Inuyasha growled as he filled yet another buss tray. The day was crazy. Every time he turned around another table was dirty and in need of cleaning. His leg was starting to bother him, and he carried the full tray into the kitchen with a curse.

Another curse filled his ears as he pushed open the swinging doors to the kitchen area. The scent of blood filled his nose and he deposited the tray in the dish pit. Turning around, he saw Miroku clutching his right hand and cursing wildly. Rushing around the dessert counter, Inuyasha approached the cook and took the furiously bleeding hand.

"Ah Kami." Miroku cursed. "Sorry Inuyasha."

"Keh! Don't worry about it. Looks like you need some tending to." He muttered and saw Sango rush into the back area with a full tray of dirty glasses. "Sango!" Inuyasha called out before she could vanish back onto the floor.

"Hai?" She asked, then stopped and stared at the bloody hand. "Miroku? Are you okay?" She asked, quickly rushing forward and leading the cook into the back room where a first aid kit was.

Smirking, Inuyasha dusted his hands and waltzed back out of the overly hot kitchen and into the air conditioning. He could never remember a day as crazy as this when his mother was around. No matter what they did, they couldn't get a hold of the growing line up leading outside the door and now down the walkway leading into the place.

After several overrides to orders that were not made properly, or just too long for customers liking, Inuyasha had called in another cook and the guy had come in immediately. Two more servers had been called, and now that left the sections even smaller and more manageable for them to tend to.

Two bussers had been called in, and were working as best as they could, and one hostess was able to come into work early for her shift. There had been still no contact with the other two hostesses who hadn't arrived for their scheduled shift and Inuyasha made a mental note to write them up if they ever did show up for their next one.

Still, even after calling in a bartender, a hostess, two bussers, two waitresses and a food and drink runner, they were still overwhelmed. Sucking in his breath, he groaned loudly as yet another customer began shouting at the poor young hostess at the front. Stalking up to the desk, he lifted a brow at the poor girl who was near tears.

"What seems to be the problem?" Inuyasha inquired, remembering that he had sat that customer only ten minutes earlier.

"I have to go back to work and my order is still not served." The man raged.

Inuyasha raised his brow. "Really? Didn't I just sit you ten minutes ago?"

"Yes, and I still haven't had my drink brought to me." The man raged.

Inuyasha almost rolled his eyes.

"I demand to speak with the manager of the place." The man continued.

Smirking, Inuyasha felt his eyes crinkle with amusement. "Will the owner do sir?"

The man practically grinned in anxiousness. "Yes, he would be perfect."

Inuyasha nodded and leaned forward. "You're talking to him, now as you can see the place is packed, I know the waitress told you that the wait for food was at least half an hour. I will take care of the bill but please, do not further display yourself as such, seeing as I have a ton of work to get accomplished, and more customers to serve." The mans face paled as he took in the dog-eared kid in front of him. "I can offer you a complimentary drink and dessert at a later date if you so desire."

The man sputtered. "You're the owner?" He blinked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Hai. Is there anything I can get you, like a muffin or perhaps a coffee as you go on your way back to work?"

The man shook his head. "I will return for that drink and dessert later after work if the offer still stands." The man said more relaxed.

"Done, you can ask for Inuyasha when you return. I never forget a face." Without another word, the hanyou slipped away from a now happy customer and an even more relaxed and happy hostess, and went back to work.

Oh how he loved the power. He pulled the waitress and the drink runner that had served the man, aside and told the server to inform the cooks to not make the mans meal. Once the waitress left, he turned to the drink runner and he gave her a small smile and he noticed she was near tears.

"Relax, this hit us unexpectedly. This is not your fault. Just try and give the tables their drinks as soon as you can. Most can wait for their food, but they do like to have drinks at their disposal while they wait." Inuyasha said trying to calm the girl. "You're doing okay, just relax and take a breath."

The girl nodded and went back to her duties. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a long deep breath for patience. It was almost too much for him to handle, and he was almost to the point of calling his brother for help. If he did that however, would Sesshoumaru think him weak? Would his brother let him continue to run the place if he did call?

Inuyasha weighed his options. Loose out on more customers, or call his brother for help. Sure his brother might be a bit angry at being called at his own work, but what other option did he have? He knew that once Sesshoumaru arrived the place would settle into a routine. Something about his brother's aura calmed people down dramatically. He had felt it too, the night before and Inuyasha smiled.

Nodding, he muttered. "Time to call in some help."

-------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru had just settled himself down in his office chair, scrolling over a few letters of artifacts that museums were in search for when the phone rang. Without moving his gaze from the letter he picked up the phone and uttered absently. "Moshi moshi."

"Ah, Sesshoumaru. You gotta help me." Inuyasha begged.

Sesshoumaru blinked and sat up at the ruffled voice of his brother. "What's wrong?"

"Kami, this place is packed, Sess. I can't do this alone. I need you…if you're not busy that is." Inuyasha added.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "I am not busy and what's going on?"

"I have a line up all the way up the walkway, people are cranky, and leaving unhappy, the cook hurt himself, we are short staffed, two hostesses never showed for their shift, we can't keep up." Inuyasha said rushed.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "I see."

"Please Sess, you know I would only call if I really needed you."

"Hai, I know. I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone and groaned. The youkai shook his head and exited the building lost in thought. As he climbed the stairs, he noticed to his right the small bag he had gotten for the girl, and he walked over to it with a frown. Written in sloppy kanji were the words thank you, and he smiled. Pursing his lips, he wondered what he could do now. He had to leave downtown Tokyo, and probably wouldn't be back until very late, so shrugging his shoulders, he lifted his cell and called one person who might be able to help him without asking too many questions.

"Bokusenou. I have need of a favor." After some explaining, Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and made his way to the monorail as fast as his legs could carry him. How he wished his youkai training would start, so he could master his abilities to defy gravity. Climbing into the car, he hung onto the thin cord strap as the train began to move, and too soon he found himself at the station near his brother's restaurant.

Descending the stairs two at a time, he glanced at his watch and noticed it had taken him almost an hour to get there. When he arrived at the street that housed the restaurant he gaped and stopped stunned. Didn't his brother say the line up was down the walkway? He never said anything about it going down the street and he gulped. What was going on? Never in his experience had he seen a sight such as this, even when Izayoi had run the place. Not once in all his years had he seen any place look like this. It was almost like a Boxing Day sale right before opening and everyone lining up so they could take advantage of the sales.

Growling low, Sesshoumaru pushed past the patrons and strolled up the walkway as several people moved out of his way at the loud angry growl that rolled off his tongue. Once in side, Sesshoumaru heaved a sigh. What next? Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, he saw a flash of red zip by, and he called out.

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou skidded to a halt and blinked. A large grin washed across the once frazzled face and the shoulders slumped in relief. "Oh man am I ever glad to see you."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You weren't kidding about the place being packed."

Inuyasha nodded and waved with his free hand. "I even had to open the loft. This is nuts. I don't ever remember the place being this packed before. It's like it's a holiday and everyone is coming in here." Under his breath he added. "There are other restaurants you stupid people."

Sesshoumaru chuckled and grunted. "Where do you want me?"

"Cook, kitchen, anything." The hanyou muttered as he filled the tray with drinks. "I'm lost and doing everything, so whatever, I don't care, just help me." Without another word, Inuyasha was gone back into the dining area carrying a tray full of drinks.

Before Sesshoumaru could head in the direction of the kitchen, he heard a loud crash, and loud cursing.

"No hanyou is going to serve my drinks, get the hell out of here."

Frowning, he turned his direction and made his way up the stairs and looked in the general direction of the table. Littered across the floor were broken glasses of the drinks Inuyasha had been carrying, and the said hanyou was on the floor, barely holding in his temper.

Calmly, Sesshoumaru approached the raging man who was on his feet and ready to strike the boy, when he shot his hand out and caught the wrist as it descended on his brother.

"Rethink your actions, human!" Sesshoumaru snarled softly. The man lifted his eyes and glared at Sesshoumaru. The reaction took him completely by surprise and he narrowed his own eyes.

"How dare you hire a stupid hanyou? Fire this clumsy fool, he spilt the drinks all over the place and ruined my dinner." The man bellowed.

Several customers who were around at surrounding tables frowned at the violent display. Some shook their heads remembering the difference in stories after they had witnessed what had really happened.

"Enough." Sesshoumaru barked. "Remove yourself from this establishment, before I forcefully remove you myself. Consider your meal a free trial. Do not return."

He dropped the wrist and helped his brother up to his feet.

The man grinned and then the grin turned into a sneer. "Consider yourself lucky youkai, that there are other customers within the place. If I had my way it would be burnt to the ground."

Before either Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha could respond, the man was gone out the doors in a fury.

Inuyasha gaped stupidly at his brother and sucked in his breath, his cheeks turning pink both from embarrassment and anger.

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha. Do not concern yourself with such matters." Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose and proceeded down the steps back to the bar. "Remake the drink orders you had made for Inuyasha please." Turning towards the kitchen, he walked in and was bombarded by the stench of blood.

Frowning deeply, he saw three cooks frantically moving about the food line and looked around for Miroku. The main cook was along the prep line, pouring stuff into containers, his right hand heavily bandaged.

Miroku glanced up and gave a wan smile. "Good day Sesshoumaru. Forgive my change of occupation, but I feared that I would set myself on fire next."

Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded. The cook had humor even after slicing his hand? Interesting. "I trust you have everything on the prep line under control?" At Miroku's nod, Sesshoumaru continued. "I will be on the line then."

--------------------------------

Sesshoumaru growled fiercely at the cook who was fumbling around clumsily. It was either the fact that he was nervous in the presence of a youkai, or it was the fact that he was just clumsy and inexperienced. Either way, Sesshoumaru decided the boy had to go.

He had dropped three plates of completed food, destroyed a whole set of platters, burnt several items listed on the orders, and had been too slow to keep up with the rush. The other cook did fine in his presence and kept up with the fast pace that was set for them. Miroku shouted from the prep line. "Takumi, get your act together!"

Sesshoumaru snorted and wiped his brow, placing another plate onto the heat line. Sango rushed by, grabbed the plates and called a thank you as she left. Kirara appeared next and grabbed her order and placed a plate on the line shouting a reorder on the eggs. Another mistake caused by the incompetent cook.

Sesshoumaru watched his brother fly around the restaurant and had to feel somewhat proud of his brother's ability to remain somewhat calm and collected. It was perhaps four hours later when the orders started to decline in frantic paces, and Sesshoumaru lifted his head and saw both Sango and Kirara lean against the bar, both flushed and heaving in exhaustion.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru told the cooks he was leaving everything to them now and he wandered out towards the bar, and Inuyasha appeared there before he did.

It was only a few minutes of rest and silence when a man came into the restaurant hesitantly. Inuyasha lifted his gaze from his ice tea and called the man over. Turning around he announced to the bartender. "Make whatever this man desires."

The man sat down and took in the few people sitting around the table and nodded to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha immediately acknowledged him and asked. "How was the rest of your day?"

The man shrugged. "It was as good as any day I supposed. I do want to apologize for my outburst today."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Everyone was in a mood, and things took too long, and for that I'm sorry. Have you eaten?"

Sesshoumaru watched the exchange curiously and smirked when realization dawned on him. This must have been an unhappy customer and Inuyasha was handling it perfectly.

"Actually I am."

"Then have dinner on us tonight as apology for not having lunch." Inuyasha waved nonchalantly. He stood and limped over to the hostess stand, and reached for a menu.

Sesshoumaru noticed the limp and furrowed his brows. "Why are you limping, otouto?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Hurts." He stated simply, sitting back down in his chair and handing the guy the menu.

The man had also noticed the limp and the referring of relation from the other silver haired man at the table.

Inuyasha noticed the confused look on the mans face and chuckled. "This is Sesshoumaru, my older brother, Sango and Kirara my management team." He waved in introduction.

The man smiled and nodded at each of them. "I'm Takeda Nobunaga."

Inuyasha nodded and waved to the menu. "Order what you will, tonight's meal is on me."

"Thank you." He shifted through the menu for a few minutes and finally ordered a meal that Sango punched in for him and a few minutes later a full steaming plate of food arrived with Miroku holding it in his opposite hand.

"Who ordered the steak?" He grinned, and at the wave of Takeda's wave, he placed it down and seated himself in another chair and sighed. "Kami, this hand hurts."

Sango reached over and inspected it and agreed to drive him to the hospital for further cleaning. Once they were gone, the rest of the companions sat around the table for a good hour, laughing and talking before Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru decided to call it a night.

Takeda had the dessert packaged up and thanked both brothers for the dinner, and once again apologized for his display at lunch. Once he had gone, Kirara waved both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru out, so she could finish her duties and begin preparations for the night crowd that showed up before they went to the bar.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his watch and realized that it was well after ten at night and both he and the hanyou made a hasty retreat towards their home. Once they arrived at the house, the entered and Sesshoumaru noticed the note attached to the hall table and quickly read it over. It was from Jaken explaining that the Plummer had fixed both the kitchen and bathroom problems and had inspected the rest of the house.

Everything now in order, Sesshoumaru headed into the living room and found all the boxes gone, and things placed where they should be. Inuyasha made coffee for both himself and Sesshoumaru and both brother's settled down to watch the news.

Sesshoumaru spoke up first. "Inuyasha, that young cook you have has got to go."

"Which one?"

"Takumi, he is clumsy and inexperienced. He cost you more in food and plates then should be in one day." He explained.

"You don't think it was just from the hellish day?" Inuyasha asked, sipping at his coffee.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Miroku also seems to be a bit frustrated with him."

Inuyasha nodded and was about to say something more when a news exclusive caught his attention. Frowning, he reached for the remote and turned it up.

'_Today is a day of mourning for two families as the bodies of two young girls were found in an alley way just off the monorail. The two girls were heading to work according to sources and their names have been held in strict confidence as they were underage and their names are not to be mentioned. I am certain the newest hit restaurant in town, Chidori's, will be missing the two girls as much as their families will be. Now to you…_'

Inuyasha sucked in his breath sharply, the rest of the conversation lost. "Two girls? What the hell?" He frowned. Only two girls hadn't shown up for their shifts. "Oh Kami. You don't think?" He turned to Sesshoumaru who was lost in thought.

Swallowing, Inuyasha reached for the phone and dialed the numbers of the girl's houses and got the news first hand. Shaking his head, the hanyou rose from the couch and headed to his room. He heard the click of the T.V. and the steps of his brother leading to his own room and finally after tossing and turning for a good hour, Inuyasha rose to his feet and descended the stairs.

Perhaps a walk would clear his mind. The fresh air hit him fully and he sighed in relief. Thinking to himself, he wondered how anyone could hurt two high school girls and kill them? What had they done to anyone?

Something was obviously wrong and Inuyasha suspected a youkai involvement. Perhaps one that didn't like the new rules that were placed on all higher species. Thus protecting human kind. Shaking his head, Inuyasha turned down the street and so lost in thought didn't hear anything around him.

Suddenly lights exploded behind his eyes as a sharp blast of pain cracked on the back of his head. Before he could comprehend what it was, he was slammed into the wall to his right, and his face was smashed into the hard brick forcefully. Instantly his legs failed him and he slammed to the ground in a heap.

Shuddering and blinking open his eyes, he glanced up and came face to face with a large metal bat that slammed into his face with such force it sent him reeling into the oblivion known as unconsciousness.

-----------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru bolted upright and panted as his heart twitched painfully. Glancing around his room, he wondered what had caused the feeling of panic to course through his body.

He shrugged it off and tried to find sleep once again, but couldn't as the strange sensations continued to fill his veins, almost like a warning. Jolting back into an upright position, he leapt off his bed and raced to his brother's room, shoving the door open so hard that it banged into the wall.

He stood frozen and flinched at the unmade and empty bed of his little brother.

Inuyasha was gone.


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Higurashi Shrine

**Chapter Eleven: The Higurashi Shrine**

The first thing he became aware of were voices from all around him. His body ached all over, and he released a groan and a hand touched his forehead gently. On impulse, he flinched and tried to shrink back from the touch.

"Easy, it's okay." A woman's voice told him as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Mama should we call the police?" Another voice filled his hearing and he groaned again.

"Not yet, let the guy make that decision."

"Hey mom, I found this outside. It has blood all over it." A small child spoke.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows as his eyes refused to open for him.

"I see, put it down, Sota." The first woman's voice said.

"You shouldn't be harboring a youkai. It's dangerous." An old man's voice filled his ears.

"Grandpa, that's enough." The older woman said. "Now young man, easy." She said as he struggled.

Inuyasha groaned and finally blinked open one eyes, and saw nothing but fuzz. He croaked out as soon as the light signaled that night was over and day was already on them. "Call…brother…"

"Okay. What's the number?"

After some struggled words and finally the number, the phone was pressed to his ear, and he heard a frantic voice answer.

"Hello?"

"Sess." Inuyasha ground out.

"Inuyasha? Kami, where are you?"

He blinked stupidly he had no idea. "Where…?"

The woman took the phone from him and spoke quickly into the phone explaining that she had found him outside their shrine late last night. She gave out the address and then turned to face the boy on her couch.

"Your brother is on his way. He sounds worried." She gave a small smile.

Inuyasha nodded and grunted against the sharp pain in his chest as he tried to breath. His whole body felt like it was on fire from the inside out. "Wh…where…am I?" He forced out between sharp intakes of breath.

"You are at the Higurashi shrine. My daughter Kagome found you outside on the street."

He attempted to nod, but his head pounded furiously. Blinking open his eyes, he was able to make out blurred figures standing around him and he wrinkled his nose. "You are humans." He blurted out.

The woman nodded and touched the welt on his forehead causing him to wince. Pushing away from her fingers he sighed and closed his eyes again. "I've seen your daughter before." He mumbled opening his eyes again, now that the spinning had stopped.

Kagome walked forward and frowned. "You have?" She asked, curiosity filling her words rather then alarm.

Inuyasha grunted and nodded. "I knocked you down at the mall. I was leaving and you were coming in. I remember your face."

Kagome blushed and swallowed. "Oh."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and stood up. "How long do you think it will take for your brother to…" She stopped and blinked as the bell sounded.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly. "Not long."

Voices entered a room and grew as they walked into the living area. Inuyasha shifted and groaned.

"Baka!" Sesshoumaru growled, kneeling beside the couch.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose and met his brother's eyes. "Keh! I'm fine." He stated.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow and nodded. "I see that. Have you taken a look at your face?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. Can we talk about this later?"

Sesshoumaru scowled. "Indeed." He helped his brother into a sitting position and gripped him tightly as Inuyasha wavered slightly.

Inuyasha shivered. "Wow. Can you make the room stop spinning?" He asked his brother earnestly.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Sure thing, once I discover the art of that, I will do so."

Inuyasha chuckled. The hanyou's face grew white and his gaze locked onto Sesshoumaru's startled. "Sess…" He muttered.

Sesshoumaru cursed and caught his brother as he fell limp into his arm. "Baka!" Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru eased his brother back onto the couch and reached into his shirt for his cell phone. Dialing quickly, he waited for an answer. "Hai, Toutousai. I need you to come in. Need your help getting this baka into the car."

Snapping the phone closed, Sesshoumaru glanced at the companions in the room and sighed. "You have my thanks." He inclined his head.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and looked down at Inuyasha. "My daughter should receive your thanks. Kagome came rushing in after she discovered him and we got him inside."

Kagome blushed scarlet and looked down at her feet. "I thought he was dead." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at the young girl and tilted his head to the side. "Are you aware of what happened?"

Kagome shook her head slowly. "I was just coming home from a day with my friends and he was just lying there."

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned as he heard someone approach him from behind. Looking down he raised a brow at the young boy who held a metal bat in his hands.

"I found this in the bushes." The boy flinched at the height. "It has blood on it."

Sesshoumaru reached out and took the bat from the young boy and lifted it to his nose, sniffing along the surface of the bat. "It is Inuyasha's blood, and another scent I can't quite pinpoint." He frowned. "I know this scent." He muttered quietly.

Blinking, he turned his head to glance at his brother's limp form and stared at the hanyou.

"Why would someone want to hurt your brother?" Mrs. Higurashi asked shaking her head, and running her fingers through the silver hair. "He seems like such a nice boy."

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to the woman and raised a brow. "You look at him as though he were no different then yourself." He stated somewhat surprised.

Mrs. Higurashi glanced up and smiled. "I have no biased opinion towards anyone. You find that surprising?"

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose and looked away. There was no lie in the woman's words and now he felt somewhat uncomfortable. Everywhere he had gone, humans looked at him in fear, or terror. Others stared at him due to his unusual appearance, and snickered behind their hands. He didn't have any human friends, usually due to the fact that they thought he would kill them in an instant. Personally, he preferred youkai company, only because they saw the real him, and didn't judge him.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at the young human girl who had found his brother. He couldn't fathom how Inuyasha managed to draw in the human females so easily, and trust them without question. It was more then likely due to his half human heritage that made it so easy, but Sesshoumaru couldn't understand it. He was a full youkai, and didn't have the patience or brash nature his brother did.

The young boy seemed wary of them though. Sesshoumaru felt unease and fear from the boy, but that part of the scent was slowly vanishing in their company. Smirking, Sesshoumaru watched the boy take a step forward and actually tugged on his shirt. Looking down at the youth, he waited.

"Umm ano why do you have marks on your face?" He asked hesitantly.

Mrs. Higurashi gasped and stared at her son. "Souta."

Sesshoumaru blinked and knelt down. "It is my heritage. I was born with these." He waved to his face.

Souta nodded and shyly looked at his feet. "None of the youkai in my school has those." He mumbled.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Is that so? How old are you, Souta?"

"I'm ten."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Most youkai do not gain their markings until they hit maturity. Inuyoukai are born with them."

Souta's mouth opened in surprise. "I don't think there are any Inuyoukai at my school."

Nodding, Sesshoumaru smirked. "Inuyoukai are rare. Only a handful left."

"Wow. That's so cool. How come he has ears on his head, and not ears like yours?" Souta asked, curiosity filling every question.

"Inuyasha is half youkai, half human." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Wow a hanyou. That is so cool. I have never met an actual youkai before, except in my school, but they always keep to themselves. Now I've met two." Souta beamed happily.

Sesshoumaru was speechless. He didn't know what to make of this family. The only member of the house that seemed to keep his distance was the old man who stood by the corner, watching every move he made. Smirking, it looked to be a farce on the old mans part, but he didn't question any further in the matter. Lifting his head, he watched Toutousai walk into the room and glance at both brothers.

"Do I even want to know how master Inuyasha got himself into this mess?" Toutousai asked.

Sesshoumaru stood up and shook his head. "We will find out soon." He helped the youkai get Inuyasha up from the couch, and once again nodded his thanks to the family. Just as they were walking out of the shrine, Inuyasha blinked open his eyes with a groan.

"My heads gonna explode." He mumbled.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Hai." He stated as they placed Inuyasha into the car.

Before long they were back at their house and placing a rather cranky hanyou onto the couch. As soon as Inuyasha was reclined on the couch with several pillows at his back, he glared at his brother who escorted Toutousai to the door.

Eventually Sesshoumaru returned to the living room and stared at him. "Do you mind explaining how you ended up at a human Shrine?"

"Keh! How the hell should I know? All I know is I went for a walk and then I got smashed in the face with something." Inuyasha grumbled crossing his arms.

Sesshoumaru held up the bat. "You got hit with this, baka." He furrowed his brows and closed his eyes, the whole experience falling onto his shoulders. "I thought…"

Inuyasha glanced at his brother curiously, watching the emotions wash across the youkai's face. Surprised, Inuyasha dropped his arms and sighed. "I'm fine, really."

Sesshoumaru nodded and sat down on the edge of the couch. "I had thought I lost you too." He whispered.

Inuyasha gasped, and winced when his brother crushed him to his chest. "Ah!" He cried at the unusual display of affection from his normally stoic brother. "Sess?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head and finally released his brother. "Damn Inuyasha. Did you happen to see who did this to you?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I really can't remember much. I know I went for a walk to clear my head, and I kinda just let my feet take me. I felt a sharp pain at the base of my skull and then I got shoved into the brick wall. It hurt." He commented. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued. "I remember looking up and then seeing something shiny fly towards my face and that's it."

Sesshoumaru nodded and fingered the bat, sniffing it again. "The scent is somewhat familiar." He stated.

Inuyasha frowned and grabbed the bat. "It is?" He sniffed along the bats surface and winced when he detected his own blood smell. "You're right. Where have we come across this scent before?" His frown deepened.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and took the bat from his brother. His mind recalled everything that had happened up until that point, but the recognition of the scent eluded him. "I don't know. I'll find out soon enough."

Inuyasha allowed his head to flop back onto the pillows and he groaned. "I can't believe I didn't even smell the bugger who snuck on me."

"It is probably someone who is familiar with Inu youkai's sense of smell, Inuyasha. He probably masked his scent in order to approach you."

"Yeah but still, I mean think about it. There is always a scent attached to it. We are usually able to smell something, like the foul odor of old cream, or rotting grass that is connected with the scent masks." Inuyasha sighed, rolling his eyes.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "So you didn't smell any of those?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Iie. This must be something new."

"I'll have Jaken and Myoga look into it. See if they can find out if there is a new product out to mask scents." Sesshoumaru stated, standing up and placing the bat onto the coffee table.

Inuyasha watched his brother lift his cell phone and vanish from the room. Shaking his head, he reached out for the TV remote and clicked it onto the cartoon network absently. Faintly he could hear his brother talking to someone but couldn't make out all the words. He vaguely heard something about how is she, and his mind immediately ran to his brother's girlfriend who still sat in the hospital. Smirking, Inuyasha wondered if Sesshoumaru had been able to find someone to slip him information on his girlfriend's condition.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention to the TV and watched an episode of roadrunner and Coyote. Snorting, he wondered how anyone could find this sort of cartoon funny. Rolling his eyes at the show, he flicked the remote to another channel and grinned when he saw an action flick fill the screen. Settling himself more comfortably against the couch and pillows, he only faintly heard his brother announce something about the office and being back later.

Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha winced at the pounding in his head and drifted off to sleep his last image from the show being an exploding building. What had it been that he was watching?

-----------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru locked the door and tilted his head at the lawyer who stood beside a rather newish car. Raising a brow in question, Toutousai waved and grinned. "Think you can manage to keep this car intact? I must say the last one looked a bit beat up."

Sesshoumaru ignored the pun and snorted. "Blame that on Inuyasha. He was the one who gave directions to that neighborhood."

Toutousai nodded. "Isn't that where his friend, Shippou lives?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Apparently."

Toutousai handed over a set of keys and stepped back while Sesshoumaru climbed into the drivers seat and peered at the interior of the car. It was older then the other but it would suffice. Nodding his head, Sesshoumaru started the car and glanced out the window.

Toutousai shook his head. "You are heading to the office?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Hai, there is something I need to do."

Nodding his head, Toutousai pursed his lips. "Regarding the matter you had Bokusenou look into, correct?"

"Hai."

"Be careful Sesshoumaru. From what Bokusenou told me, something happened and the child is an orphan."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I am aware, Toutousai, I spoke with Bokusenou minutes ago." Shaking his head, he put the car into drive. "Besides that, I must check on the new artifacts that were shipped after I had left yesterday. My father had a problem with items not arriving, or missing from packaging during shipping, and I remember he had been rather angry several times over it."

Toutousai nodded. "Most items were not found. I remember the investigations. Do you know what arrived?"

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru snorted. "There is a manifest in my office that Saya placed aside for me. I am merely going to check to see if everything is there."

"Have a good day then, Lord Sesshoumaru." Toutousai smirked as Sesshoumaru flinched at the term.

Sesshoumaru pulled out of the driveway and rolled his eyes. There had been several items that he remembered his father mentioning before his death. He remembered the excitement on his father's face and in his voice when he had talked about what was coming. Even though his father didn't spill what it was that had been ordered, or discovered, Sesshoumaru knew it was something important. It had been the night before his birthday that his father had received word on the shipment, and his father had been ecstatic.

Everything had seemed to be pushed aside, everything but his coming of age day however, and that had been the worst night of Sesshoumaru's life. Now the items had been delivered and he was extremely curious as to what those items were. As he merged into the traffic on the main highway into downtown Tokyo, Sesshoumaru thought back to everything that had happened since the mentioning of the shipment.

His father had come home the day before earlier then expected and had slapped him on the back while he was pouring over his calculus books. Sesshoumaru remembered he had been surprised, but even more shocked when his father dragged him into his home office excitedly.

----------------------------

"Sesshoumaru, how are your studies coming?" His father asked.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Well I suppose."

His father seated himself in his recliner and waved at another. "Your coming of age is fast approaching."

Sesshoumaru seated himself and smirked. "Hai, tomorrow."

Mr. Souske feigned mock shock. "Tomorrow? Has so much time past already?" He asked with a wide grin.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Why are you home so early father?"

"I received word today that a shipment of ancient artifacts are arriving next month. I must say that I can barely contain my excitement."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "What are these items?"

"Ah, that I won't tell you. When they arrive, I would like you to be there and learn how to read the manifest and categorize each item appropriately. I will say this much, they are far older then I am."

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow at that. "They must hold some importance then."

Mr. Souske nodded. "Extreme importance, Sesshoumaru. These items have been lost for so long and now they have surfaced. They are secret, and should word escape on what they are, then I can only imagine the power struggles that would erupt over their possession."

----------------------

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow as he took the off ramp into the district of his father's office. Were these items that important? Had the word of their arrival escaped? Was this somehow connected to what had happened the next night and his father's death? Clenching his teeth, he remembered that night all too well.

----------------------

"Hey Sess?" Inuyasha asked running into his room.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his desk and stared at his younger brother. "What do you want, Inuyasha?"

"Do you still have that old haori that you used to wear out?"

"Hai." Sesshoumaru nodded, as he rose from his desk. "Why?"

"Can I borrow it? Mine seems to have gone for a walk."

Sesshoumaru snorted and pulled the deep blue haori from his closet. "Don't spill anything on it."

Inuyasha snorted. "That had been my plan the whole time. Keh! Thanks, Sess." The hanyou walked out of the room, but stopped and turned his head. "Hey when do we leave?"

"An hour." Sesshoumaru sighed returning to his desk.

"Are you going in your casual clothes?" Inuyasha asked waving at Sesshoumaru's blue jeans and black t-shirt.

"Iie. I will get ready in a minute." He grumbled trying to memorize the formula for his test coming up in two days. "Let me finish this."

------------------------

He had been so engrossed with trying to figure out the formula, that he had lost track of time and had to get ready quickly. His father had come up into his room and had laughed when his announcement of leaving had startled him so much. Smirking, Sesshoumaru remembered how quickly he had gotten ready and they had left hurriedly.

"Sesshoumaru, you are coming with us, correct?" His father asked walking into the room.

"Hai, of course, Chichi."

"Then perhaps you should look at your watch." His father chuckled.

Sesshoumaru frowned and looked at his wrist and paled at the time. "Oh! Wow!" He stood up so quickly he knocked over his chair. "I was only trying to figure this equation out."

"Ah, well when we get home tonight, I will see if I can be of assistance. Hurry and get ready." His father left and Sesshoumaru scrambled around the room trying to sort through his already frazzled mind.

-----------------------

Sesshoumaru pulled into the parking lot and exited the car. He wondered if everything that had happened up until this point had a connection to the artifacts that had arrived. His father had mentioned that many would want possession over them, and he furrowed his brows trying to sort through everything.

Since the mention of the artifacts, his father and stepmother had been killed. He and Inuyasha were threatened, their house burnt to the ground, and now his brother being beaten silly.

Narrowing his eyes, he walked towards the building and completely walked past Bokusenou who waited for him. Sesshoumaru had missed seeing the lawyer.

"Sesshoumaru? Not going to greet me?" Bokusenou joked.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and looked back surprised. "Gomen Bokusenou. I was thinking."

Bokusenou patted him on the back. "So much like your father. Usually he never heard me and I had to follow him to his office, so engrossed with thought he was."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "What have you discovered?"

"On the child?" The lawyer asked.

"Hai."

Bokusenou shrugged. "Actually not much. She is terrified and completely disengaged from the world."

"She?" Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Yes. A human girl. I am not certain how long she has been hiding out in the ally, but it has been at least a few weeks. She refuses to speak or acknowledge anyone, or me so it had to have been something traumatic."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I trust she is still in the ally then?"

Bokusenou nodded. "You are concerned for this child?" He asked confused. "Why?"

"Concerned? Iie. Curious, hai." Sesshoumaru glanced around and waved for Bokusenou to go into the building while he slipped into the ally. Immediately, he detected the scent of blood and filth and he winced. Was the girl hurt? Furrowing his brows, he made his way over to the box and saw her curled up under the ratty blanket, whimpering in her sleep.

Reaching out his hand, he poked her shoulder and she shot up instantly, mouth open in a silent scream of terror.

Sesshoumaru pulled back slightly and produced a small bag of cheese and crackers he had prepared at home before leaving. Her eyes wandered to the bag and then up to his eyes. Warily, her small hands took the bag, while shaking uncontrollably and clutched it to her chest.

Sesshoumaru sat back and watched her actions carefully. She was very young and filled with fear, but it wasn't directed at him, and he pondered this. "I am Sesshoumaru." He whispered gently.

Her eyes shot up to his and locked onto the golden orbs. Her mouth opened to say something but nothing escaped her lips. Sesshoumaru remained still watching her as she fought with herself and she shook her head slowly, large tears rolling down her face.

"I won't harm you." He whispered, and her eyes widened shocked. The girl looked down at her tightly clutched bag and then a small smile crossed her face. "Would you like something hot to eat?" He asked.

The girl seemed to ponder his request but eventually she nodded, and quickly stood up and ran down the ally much to Sesshoumaru's confusion. He waited for a few minutes and then saw her approach once again, holding something behind her back. Curios, Sesshoumaru watched her walk up to him and she waved to the building and then pointed to him.

Confused, he frowned. "Are you asking if I work here?"

The girl nodded, and then her little finger found his stripe and ran over it.

Shocked, Sesshoumaru swallowed and nodded. "I am the owner."

The girl nodded happily and produced the item from behind her back and placed it into his hand. Sesshoumaru stared at it and turned it over. It was a golden colored item molded together in a circle. Several smaller rings clicked together as he moved it and he lifted his eyes to the young girl.

"What is this?" He whispered.

The girl wrapped his hand around it and patted the top of his hand happily, and made her way past him towards the street. Startled, Sesshoumaru gathered his feet and followed the girl, who climbed the steps of his building and she turned and waved to him with a large smile on her face.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Sesshoumaru arrived at the girls side and both made their way into his building and to the elevator with Bokusenou standing there holding it open surprised at the appearance of the human child.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and the three of them entered the car and took it up to his office. The small girl ran into the room and looked around curiously. The youkai turned to the lawyer and whispered. "Can you bring up a hot meal for the child? I will see if I can get her to clean up a little."

Bokusenou nodded and chuckled. "It seems to me, she is dirty for one of two reasons. She doesn't care of her appearance, or she doesn't want to be recognized."

Sesshoumaru nodded and creased his brows at that. "Perhaps. All the same, the smell is torturing my nose." He snorted and turned away from the youkai. "Oh, and see if you can find information on this thing." He stated handing the lawyer the object the girl had given him.

Bokusenou turned and glanced down at the hand and froze. His face paled and he gulped at the object. "Where did you get that?" He hissed.

Sesshoumaru frowned at the lawyer's reaction and stared into his hand. What was so special about this thing? The girl had had it hidden and now the lawyer's reaction to it. "The girl had it." He mumbled.

Bokusenou swallowed and shoved the object back towards Sesshoumaru, glancing around fearfully. "Hide that thing, _now_!" He hissed sharply. Turning around to head out of the office he whispered. "I will explain when I return."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow curiously and shoved the item into his pocket. What ever this thing was it obviously had his lawyer rattled. Shaking his head, Sesshomaru watched the small child in his office move around inspecting everything inside. From the books on the shelves, to the stands holding items, all the way to the treated wood of his desk.

"Come girl, let us get you cleaned up." He spoke softly so he didn't startle her.

The girl turned around to face him and her eyes darted around nervously, as though expecting something to pop out of nowhere and attack her.

"You fear to be recognized?" He asked and sniffed at her nod of confirmation. "Do not be, you are safe here."

The girl seemed to relax slightly and followed him into the small bathroom in his office. Sesshoumaru handed her a cloth and a bar of soap and pointed to the small shower in the corner.

The girl glanced at him and watched as he exited the room shutting the door behind him allowing her a tiny bit of privacy.

Once Sesshoumaru closed the door, he wandered to his desk and picked up the manifest of the items that were shipped. They were listed from the highest priority to the lowest and he glanced at the boxes in the corner. So far everything looked intact, but he would find out if everything listed were indeed in the boxes upon further inspection.

He was somewhat curious about several of the objects listed, and he couldn't wait to see them for himself. The door to his office opened and Bokusenou wandered in carrying a plate of steamy breakfast and in his other hand he held a clean kimono for the girl. Smirking, he stood up and nodded in the direction of the bathroom and Bokusenou nodded, smiling knowingly.

Sesshoumaru carried the manifest over to the boxes and opened the first one. "What can you tell me about that object I showed you?" Sesshoumaru asked without turning his head.

"Sesshoumaru, there is much to tell you regarding certain artifacts that come in and out of this office. Some of which I don't know about, and others I do." Bokusenou started, pulling a chair back from the desk to sit in it. "The artifacts I do know about all belong to the time of Medieval Japan, some even older then that Sesshoumaru. I believe one artifact that your father was searching for belonged to the Jomon and Yayoi eras. I wasn't even alive back then."

Sesshoumaru snorted loudly. "I figured out that much." He turned his head and glared at the magnolia youkai. "How idiotic do you think I am? Weren't you born during the Medieval Era?"

"The latter part, hai. I wasn't born until well after the Onin War. My father met Ashikaga Yoshimasa just shortly after he met my mother and she was carrying me. Eventually the Onin war initiated the warring states period, also known as the Sengoku jidai, which was a more popular term back then. I believe your father was born during this era.

"Hai, he was born when many humans declared themselves daimyo, which in turn led to massive power struggles to dominate all of Japan. I did not ask you for a history lesson, Bokusenou. I know all about these eras from my schooling. I merely asked for information on these artifacts. Nothing more."

Bokusenou sighed. "That item you showed me, Sesshoumaru. Place it on the table."

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows but did as he was asked, and placed it on the desk. He noticed Bokusenou's nervousness, and refusal to touch it. "This item, it is from the Sengoku Jidai. It belonged to a monk who was cursed with a wind tunnel. When word first reached your grandfather regarding this monk, your father was but a mere pup."

"Cursed?" Sesshoumaru frowned deeply.

Bokusenou nodded. "Hai, cursed. His curse came about by his father angering a youkai, or human. I can't remember for sure. But this curse led to him possessing the wind tunnel."

"What is this wind tunnel?"

Bokusenou shook his head. "I never crossed paths with this monk, but rumor had it where he could suck up anything into this Kazanaa and defeat a high ranking youkai lord without breaking a sweat."

"Ridiculous." Sesshoumaru snarled, turning away and heading back to the boxes he was inspecting.

"I am serious, Sesshoumaru. You weren't even an itch in your father's pants when this monk was around." Bokusenou saw Sesshoumaru stiffen at the implication of his words. "But seriously, this monk was real, this is evidence of that."

"It doesn't look like much." Sesshoumaru muttered his back turned to the magnolia youkai.

"It still has some of its former power, I can feel it." Bokusenou shuddered.

Sesshoumaru snorted and pulled an item from the box he was looking in. "What in the world is this thing?" He asked, holding up a strange looking necklace.

Bokusenou gasped and got to his feet. "It can't be!" He exclaimed. "It's a rosary. Why are these turning up now of all times?"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side, rather bored. "Huh?"

Bokusenou shivered and rubbed his arms. "Back to the history lesson. There was a hanyou who traveled with the monk who bore these around his neck. I didn't really hear much else other then these beads were magical."

"And how do you figure that these are _those_ beads exactly?"

Bokusenou glared at the youth. "I don't. Coincidence maybe?"

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru smirked. '_Magical? Hnn_.' He placed the beads onto the bookshelf and pulled out an antique sword. The large red bulb at the end was faded and it seemed to be locked within its sheath. Shrugging his shoulders, he placed that onto the floor and pulled out the next object and hissed when it felt like his fingers were being seared off. Blinking, he stared at the half pink object and snarled at it.

Bokusenou raised a brow turning to face Sesshoumaru. "What are you growling at?" He sighed.

Before he was able to respond, the bathroom door opened revealing the young girl wrapped in a towel.

Sesshoumaru turned his head, the items in the box forgotten and quickly gathered the kimono and handed it to her. Once she was locked back in the room, Sesshoumaru returned to his inspections, having forgotten all about the pink object. Using a cloth, he moved the pink thing into the corner of the box and raised a single brow at a zip lock bag containing some small brown items and he lifted it with his brow rising above his bangs.

Turning around with a rather peeved look on his face, he held it out for Bokusenou to see. "Mind telling me how _this_, is an antique?" He asked, shaking the bag of acorns for emphasis.

Bokusenou burst into laughter. "My dear Sesshoumaru. There are many things that you will never understand. Your father didn't understand them, so you certainly won't either."

"That does not answer my question, Bokusenou. How are acorns supposed to be artifacts?"

Bokusenou caught the flash in Sesshoumaru's eyes, and gulped. "Uhh. Well they were often used by Kitsune to disguise their youketsu. Or call upon their youketsu, which ever helped them when they were in danger."

"So these are **_ancient _**acorns?" Sesshoumaru drawled. Snorting, he tossed the bag onto the bookshelf and pulled out a child's toy. "Let me guess, this toy is used for play between children? Correct?" He held up the spinning top and watched Bokusenou's reaction.

"Umm, Sesshoumaru, perhaps you should leave those items for now?" He gulped.

Sesshoumaru snarled softly and tossed the top beside the acorns and retrieved the shiny pink object with the same cloth he had pushed it aside with. "Perhaps you can explain this?" He said between clenched teeth, holding the item carefully in the cloth so it dangled below the protection of the cloth.

"That's…" Bokusenou paled, he flinched away from the object and took a step back.

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows, but quickly hid the object when the bathroom door opened revealing a clean orphan. He walked forward and nudged his head for the lawyer to leave, and he guided the girl to the plate of food Bokusenou had prepared for her.

The girl grinned happily and stood on her tiptoes to inspect the food and frowned when voices filtered into the room. Turning around surprised and shocked, Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together.

To his surprise the girl whirled around and dove under his desk, completely covered by the mahogany sides, and he turned around in time to see Naraku slam open the door and grin from ear to ear. "Ahh! Sesshoumaru! It is such a pleasure to see you again."


	13. Chapter Twelve: Artifacts

**Chapter Twelve: Artifacts**

Sesshoumaru bit back the growl of anger that threatened to escape his lips upon Naraku's entrance. Wrinkling his nose and turning away from the beaming hanyou, Sesshoumaru walked to his chair and sat down. He felt small hands grip his pants and his mouth turned down in a frown as he felt those hands shake uncontrollably.

"What is it that you want, Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked between clenched teeth.

Naraku waved his hand and glanced around the room. "Ahh, I see that you have received a shipment. May I?" He waved towards the boxes.

"You may _not_!" Sesshoumaru snapped. "Now answer my question."

Naraku turned to look at Sesshoumaru with narrowed eyes. "Boy, you will learn to give me some respect around here. I am older then you are by several hundred years and I will not be commanded by one such as you!"

Sesshoumaru snarled softly. "Respect is given only to those who deserve it, Naraku. State your business or be gone!" He stood up and leaned over the desk slightly.

Naraku sniffed. "I came to see if you have given any thought to my proposal."

Sesshoumaru gnashed his teeth together in anger. "Did I not already inform you that you gaining any control of my business is a ridiculous fantasy on your behalf?"

Naraku's aura flared and Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose.

"Remove yourself from my place of business. Whatever prospects that you had set up with my father before his death, are no longer in effect now." Sesshoumaru hissed between his clenched teeth.

"Boy, you would be wise to consider my proposal." Naraku began.

"I have and my answer is the same as before. **_No_**!" Sesshoumaru sat back down in his chair but didn't miss the sneer Naraku produced.

"You will regret this, Mr. Souske." Naraku hissed.

"Naraku, remove yourself from my presence. I have found you to be irritating and extremely nauseating to my senses. Your ridiculous attempts to gain control of my fathers company, which mind you, now belongs to me, have been grinding on my nerves. I find you to be rather dull." Sesshoumaru mentally smirked at how his words ruffled the hanyou.

Naraku glared at the youkai seated behind the desk and he hissed. "Sesshoumaru Souske, perhaps you should consider this then. If you do not take my offer, then you and your _family_ will suffer from my wrath…"

Sesshoumaru cut in before he could continue. "Mind your tongue, Naraku. Your threats have no basis here. You have no power in this era that you may have had in the Sengoku Jidai, the authorities have taken care of this little problem. You are as helpless as the rest of us. Be aware however, should anything happen to my _family_, I will hunt you down myself and take care of your simpering pathetic self. You are nothing but a hanyou who has no power in comparison to a full bred youkai!"

"Oh but I do, Sesshoumaru!" Naraku pulled out an object from his pocket and Sesshoumaru gasped softly. It was identical to the pink object that lay inside the box he had been inspecting earlier.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "That thing is supposed to frighten me?"

Naraku laughed. "Do you have any idea what this is, Sesshoumaru? It's the Shikon no Tama. The power is from the old days, one that grants its bearer whatever wishes he or she desires. This enables me to use my power as I once did in the feudal era."

Sesshoumaru breathed a soft laugh. "Naraku, that object is only half of the Shikon Jewel. Pray tell where the rest is?"

Naraku scowled. "It is being shipped to my office as we speak, Sesshoumaru. Good day." He spun around and slammed the door behind him.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. '_The Shikon no Tama? Hmph._' Small hands gripped his pants tightly again and he leaned over to peer under the desk. "You can come out now."

The small girl crawled out and stood before him shaking from head to foot.

"You fear that man?" Sesshoumaru asked softly, staring at her shivering form.

The girl nodded, blinking back tears.

"You know him from somewhere?"

Again the girl nodded.

"Hmph. Eat, then we will find somewhere for you to stay until we find your family."

Her little hands gripped his arm and he glanced at her curiously. Her head shook frantically, and large tears filled her eyes again.

"What is it?"

She waved at herself and then looked down. Snapping her fingers she reached for his pen and a piece of paper and quickly scrawled some words down.

Sesshoumaru took the paper from her and read. '_Family dead, Rin is alone_.'

He gasped and looked up. "Rin is it? What happened to your family?"

She took the paper and wrote more down. '_Killed for that circle thing_.'

Sesshoumaru pulled the object from his pocket and held it up. "They were killed for this?" He frowned deeply.

The girl nodded. She wrote something more down. '_Papa told me to bring it here._'

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I see, and you have no other family to reside with?"

The girl shook her head slowly, the tears running down her face.

He rubbed the base of his nose and sighed. Flicking open his cell phone, he called his brother. "Inuyasha?"

"Hai?"

"Get the spare room ready, we will be having a guest." Without explaining himself further, Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to the bookshelf and placed the items into a bag. Then he reached into the box and carefully wrapped the items inside and placed them into the bag. Waving to the girl, he pocketed the manifest and opened the door to his office and tilted his head at the magnolia youkai standing outside. "Bokusenou, find any information you can on recent murders, missing children, anything. Rin will be staying with me for now."

The lawyer raised his brows in surprise. "Sesshoumaru she is a human, and a youkai taking care of one will cause an upheaval."

"She has nowhere else to go, and it is better then her staying in the alley. Alert the guards and security outside that Naraku is no longer welcome on these premises." Without another word, Sesshoumaru entered the elevator with the girl in tow and headed towards his car.

He needed to access Inuyasha and Shippou's laptops and find out more information on the artifacts his father was seeking. Namely the Shikon no Tama that Naraku had produced, and he carried in his bag. Shaking his head at not taking advanced archeology and history as his brother had this year, he wondered if Inuyasha knew anything on the jewel. He had instead taken up advanced calculus and advanced physics. Rolling his eyes, he turned his head slightly to see if Rin still followed him.

Unlocking the doors to the car, he waved to the backseat and she climbed in as silently as she had always been and he wondered if she could speak. Shaking his head and shutting the door, Sesshoumaru climbed into the drivers side and started the car quickly, once again lost in thought.

Now he knew there had been some connection to the antiques and his father's demise and he would not rest until he solved the mystery. Somehow this girl Rin was connected with this situation, and in his opinion far too young to be involved.

He pulled into the driveway and saw the front door open, revealing Inuyasha looking far better then he had earlier in the day. Sesshoumaru turned his head to peer at the small child.

"Come, there is someone you should meet." He said softly.

The girl nodded and unbuckled herself and crawled out of the car slowly, and somewhat hesitantly. Sesshoumaru followed suit and lead the way to the front doors. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. "Sess."

"This is Rin, she will be staying with us for awhile. I will explain everything once we get inside. I will need yours and Shippou's laptops set up." Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha nodded and they entered the house silently.

----------------------------

Soon Sesshoumaru stood over his brother's shoulder, watching him boot up the computers, and sighed at how long everything was taking. Inuyasha snorted and finally got up from the chair and waved Sesshoumaru over to it. "Everything is ready. What are you doing exactly?"

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder and made sure Rin was occupied with the cartoons Inuyasha had turned on for her, and waved his brother to pull up a chair. "We are going to figure out what is going on, once and for all."

Inuyasha lifted a brow and sat down. "Okay."

"What can you tell me about the Shikon no Tama?" Sesshoumaru asked, searching the desk for the mouse that seemed to be missing. Turning his head to his brother with an annoyed look, he asked. "Where is the damn mouse?" Glancing under the table and on the floor he glared at his brother. "And where is the hard drive thing?"

Inuyasha chuckled and flicked his finger over the keyboard and to Sesshoumaru's surprise the cursor on the monitor moved. "The hard drive is built into the machine. The CPU is also inside."

Narrowing his eyes, he watched as Inuyasha moved his finger over a flat spot on the computer and sniffed. "Bloody confusing machines, if you ask me. Make them all the same or not at all." He grumbled.

"This is the mouse, for laptops you use this thing, or you can go out and buy a laptop mouse. Regular desktop computers use a mouse on the table." Inuyasha explained and nodded in approval when Sesshoumaru ran his finger over the flat mouse. "Now what is this about the Shikon no Tama?"

"You are taking advanced archeology and history in school, so surely you must know about antiques and stuff, right?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Hai, some things, not all yet. Don't forget I just started taking the course this semester."

"What do you know about the Shikon Jewel?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Not a whole bunch, the discussion just started on it, and the information is vague at best. Apparently this jewel was from Sengoku Jidai era."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Go on."

Inuyasha shrugged again. "Well the story or history of it says that it is the jewel of four souls. Aramitama (courage), Nigimitama (friendship), Kushimitama (wisdom), and Sakimitama (love). When all are united in one person, they unite to form a powerful balance within the soul to be used for good or evil."

Sesshoumaru nodded and paused in his mouse scrolling to listen.

"The jewel was created in a battle of a great miko (priestess) named, Midoriko and a powerful yōukai. She was able to seize the souls of yōukai and purify them, this power coming from having a positive balance of the four souls within her heart, and in a time of many yōukai ravaging the earth those who possessed spiritual powers such as hers were considered to be as powerful as one hundred samurai. Her spiritual power alone paled that of any other person alive, and it was said she could purify and destroy ten yōukai at once. Her final adversary and the one that claimed her life was created by many yōukai joined and anchored within the evil heart of a human who secretly lusted for her."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "So a youkai lusted for this human miko?"

Inuyasha nodded. "So the story goes. Anyways, After seven days and seven nights of fighting, Midoriko realized that she would be unable to fight off the yōukai, and as she was drawn into the creature's massive jaws, she seized the spirit of the yōukai and bound it within her own with the last of her power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest. Within the jewel, her soul and the souls of the yōukai she bound with it still battle on. The state of this battle is influenced by the person who possesses the jewel."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "All this happened back in the Sengoku Jidai?"

Inuyasha sighed. "The time of the jewels creation is not known. Many think it was the early part of the Feudal era, but others think it was created way earlier then that."

Rolling his eyes Sesshoumaru turned back to the computer. "So what is the significance of this jewel?"

"Keh! Haven't you been listening? The Shikon no Tama grants its bearer extreme power. I mean if a full blooded youkai were to possess it, I can be sure that his or her power would increase ten fold, if not more."

"So it can be used for good or for evil?"

"Hai, but the histories said nothing about the jewel actually ever being used for good, or evil, just that whoever held it destruction was always in its wake. I mean, hell, the history class is talking about the last group who possessed the jewel, and yet it was never whole."

Sesshoumaru frowned and glanced at his brother. "Go on."

"Well so far in my class, we talked about a group who were looking for the shards. Apparently the jewel was shattered and this new miko girl who possessed it was the one who shattered it. According to the text, it says that even a shard of the jewel was able to grant unbelievable power to its possessor."

"So why did she destroy it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It was an accident according to the story. She had released a hanyou back in the day, who then tried to kill her for the jewel. She somehow bound him to some weird looking shrine necklace; I think it's called a rosary. Anyways, they eventually began to trust one another and while she was saving some kid and trying to defeat a youkai, she shattered the jewel into something like thousands of pieces."

"Well the girl was a baka then." Sesshoumaru snorted, turning his attention back to the computer.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Baka or not, she and the hanyou had to find the shards. Just one shard was powerful enough to destroy. Anyways the story says that eventually she and the hanyou were accompanied by an orphaned kitsune, a monk, a demon exterminator, and a two tailed fire cat."

"Two tailed fire cat?" Sesshoumaru exclaimed. "They were almost extinct back in the feudal era."

Inuyasha nodded. "That's pretty much where the story ends. According to the text, it says the jewel was never completed; half was in their possession, and the other half in an evil hanyou's. It was said that the hanyou's brother sealed the evil hanyou, and was left in a dormant state, but his half of the jewel was never found. According to the books, the jewel pretty much disappeared after that, and was never seen or heard of again."

"Just like the samurai Kenshin."

Inuyasha snorted. "I am sure there have been many things that haven't been seen since that era. Didn't father ever tell you of his experiences of the feudal era?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No you were the one who soaked up his tales."

Inuyasha snorted. "So why the sudden interest in the Shikon Jewel? Going to go look for it?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Ridiculous." He pulled the bag over and pulled out a piece of cloth and placed it on the table. "Look at that."

Inuyasha frowned and unwrapped the object and whistled between his teeth. The pink object pulsed and caused both brothers to freeze. "Uhh, Sess? What's it doing?"

Sesshoumaru flipped a piece of Kleenex over it and wrinkled his nose.

Inuyasha widened his eyes and stared at his brother. "Is this what I think you're trying to tell me what I think it is?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "I think this is half of the jewel. Hai."

Inuyasha gulped. "Sess, do you realize how important this thing is, if its what we think it is? How so many people will be trying to get their hands on it?"

"That's why I brought it home. Naraku has the other half and tried to inform me that the other half of it is being shipped to his company. He was the one who mentioned it was the Shikon no Tama."

"Oh Kami. This sucks." Inuyasha moaned.

"This is what the little girl had on her, and Bokusenou told me it belonged to a monk from the feudal era." Sesshoumaru said tossing the round object onto the desk.

"That's part of the Shakujo. The monk had a curse in his hand." Inuyasha blinked.

"The Kazanaa." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"The monk got the curse from the evil hanyou that was sealed. Apparently it was from his grandfather, or father, can't remember, but the monk was lured into wooing a human woman who turned out to be the evil hanyou in disguise." Inuyasha grinned. "Apparently the monk was a lecher."

"So what Bokusenou said was true, that the monk could suck up even the most powerful youkai into this Kazanaa?" Sesshoumaru asked frowning at the monitor, trying to find the files they had saved.

"Hai. What the histories say anyway. He apparently proposed to the demon exterminator, but after the evil hanyou was sealed, no further word was recorded on them."

Sesshoumaru pulled out another object and tossed that onto the desk. "To me this looks like a spinning top that children would play with. What do you know about this thing?"

Inuyasha picked it up and turned it over. "Looks like a toy a kit would play with. They were notorious for pulling pranks and using items like this for their illusion games. Shippou might know more about it. He is a kitsune."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Indeed. And this?" He tossed the bag of acorns onto the desk.

"Another kit thing, I think." Inuyasha chuckled at the bag. "Was all this shipped to father's office?"

"Plus several others." Sesshoumaru nodded.

The doorbell rang and Inuyasha turned his head. "Who do you think that is?"

Sesshoumaru closed the laptops and gathered the items into the bag and stood up. He shook his head as he made his way to the front door and was surprised when his nose picked up a familiar scent he had been introduced to earlier that day, morning to be exact. Furrowing his brows, he opened the door and tilted his head at the young girl named Kagome, who stood there with her hands clasped in front of her, shyly and apologetically.

Kagome looked up and smiled shyly and mumbled under her breath. "I'm sorry to barge in on you. I mean, I should have called, but I couldn't find the number, and it's so late."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Iie, it's alright. Come in."

"My grandfather discovered that you dealt in antiques and he gave me a few items to bring you." Kagome said softly, pulling a bright yellow backpack from her shoulders.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow but led her into the living room. "I trust you remember my brother?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Hai, Konnichiwa, Inuyasha-sama."

Inuyasha snorted. "Just Inuyasha, please. If you're going to give a formal title, give it to him." He waved to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome smiled and nodded. Inuyasha pulled another chair over and waved for her to sit down. She turned to them both when she was seated and opened her backpack. The girl took out a small bag with a dark warped thing inside and Sesshoumaru bit back a laugh.

"That's a dried up duck foot." He muttered.

Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded. "Hai, I know. But he made me bring it over. He's always finding something, saying its an ancient artifact or something."

"You live at the shrine?" Inuyasha asked, placing the dried foot to the side.

Kagome nodded, and blushed slightly.

"Do you know anything about the feudal era?"

Kagome nodded again. "A little, from what my grandfather has told us. I mean, our shrine wasn't built back then, but it is in the same location as the Goshinboku was."

Inuyasha blinked. "You mean the sacred tree that had the sealed hanyou attached to it?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yes. The tree still has the burn mark and the hole where the arrow had been, sealing him to it."

Inuyasha grinned. "Oh Kami, that is neat. So your shrine was built on the location. That is cool."

"My grandfather gave me this to bring too, he said it was a shard from the Shikon no Tama." She said as she pulled out a small jar with a single shard in it.

Both brothers gasped. Inuyasha took the jar and held it in front of his face. He turned to the girl. "How did you get this?"

Kagome shrugged. "Gramps said that it was found in his father's time. According to him, it was a single shard that had been embedded in a young kids shoulder, or back."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and pulled the rosary from the bag he had hidden his treasures in. "Do you know anything about this?" He asked both the youngsters.

Inuyasha sniffed at the necklace dangling from his brother's fingers and snorted. Kagome narrowed her eyes at it. "It looks like a rosary. I heard that shrine maidens made them."

"Bokusenou told me that it was the rosary that was bound around the ancient hanyou's neck, which in turn controlled him."

Inuyasha scoffed. "So the story goes. How can a human girl control a hanyou? I mean really?"

Sesshoumaru grinned and placed it around his brother's neck. "A vast improvement if you ask me."

Kagome giggled. "If that's the same rosary from that era, that was bound around the hanyou's neck then a subduing spell was also attached to it." She placed her fingers to her lips. "If I remember correctly, it was an Inuhanyou and the shrine maiden had said a single word that made him submit to her will."

Inuyasha growled and shoved himself to his feet, glaring at the girl. "Ridiculous. What word would have been used? If this is the same kotodama no nenju, that is."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Sit down, Inuyasha. They are harmless antiquities, nothing to them at all."

Kagome nodded. "I believe the story goes that all these items were sealed away and a curse was placed upon them should they ever be discovered or mentioned. At least that's what my grandfather said."

Inuyasha sniffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "How come you know so much about this stuff?"

"Well I am taking advanced history in school, and majoring in archeology. I want to travel the world and discover stuff like this." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha stared at the girl with wide eyes. "Really? What school do you go to?"

"Mitaka Daiyon junior high school." Kagome smiled. "Where do you go? I've never seen you around before."

Inuyasha sniffed. "We just moved here. We start school there on Monday."

Kagome nodded. "That's cool, what are you taking? Maybe we have a few classes together?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and began pacing. "Same thing I took before."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at the familiar attitude his brother was displaying. He recalled the same thing when Inuyasha had first met Kikyou and the attitude had not diminished during their brief relationship. Now the baka was once again trying to show indifference and nonchalant moods.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru flipped open the laptops and listened to their conversation.

Inuyasha paced back and forth, trying his best to ignore the girl. In all truth, she reminded him somewhat of Kikyou. For some reason this girl Kagome didn't find them to be frightening, and didn't taunt them as most humans did whenever they were around.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She had come across other youkai who were just as protective over their feelings before. This certainly wasn't any different. She knew her school had tried extremely hard to keep the youkai out, but eventually it had converted as most of the others had. There were only a hand full of youkai in her school, most of which had been chased out by the parents, or kids in a threatening way.

There were perhaps only a handful or two left within the school and she wondered how long it would be until these two were chased out as well. Shrugging, Kagome watched the annoying pacing the hanyou was doing and she bit back a sigh of irritation. Was this something he did on a regular basis? Shaking her head, she sighed aloud this time.

Sesshoumaru snorted and tried his best to ignore the two beside him. There had been so many times when Kikyou had lost her temper over his brother's antics, but those two had over come whatever differences they had had, and eventually had formed a relationship with one another. Rolling his eyes to the side, he watched out of the corner of his eye, what they were doing.

Kagome it seemed was getting annoyed with his brother's pacing, and he was also. Inuyasha seemed to ignore them completely. Sighing, he turned his head to say something when Kagome finally snapped.

"Will you stop pacing and sit down already?"

Inuyasha's head whirled to the side and then slammed into the ground with a startled cry.

Sesshoumaru blinked and stared at his brother for a moment and then barked out with a sharp laugh. "Clumsy fool, what the hell did you trip on?"

Inuyasha blinked and pulled himself to his feet and growled at his brother. Kagome just stared in surprise. "I didn't trip you baka! I was pulled down!" Inuyasha cursed.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and stifled his laughter and he noticed Kagome doing the same. Both of them were looking for a tear in the rug, or a corner that had lifted to cause Inuyasha to trip, but of course pride on the hanyou's part had taken over and he had been undignified with the implication of tripping.

Eventually the conversations had ceased and more investigations on Sesshoumaru's part had taken him to several folders on the laptops. He was not even aware of Kagome and Inuyasha moving over to the couch to spend time with the little girl Rin, nor was he aware of Kagome's departure. A tap on his shoulder brought him from his inner debates and he looked up startled.

"Uhh, Sess? It's like eleven at night. Tomorrow is Monday." Inuyasha informed him.

Sesshoumaru frowned and glanced at his watch surprised. "When did Kagome leave?"

Inuyasha shrugged and turned around. "Want me to put the girl to bed?"

Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to wander over to the child on the couch sleeping peacefully and he nodded. "Hai."

Inuyasha smirked. "Felt sorry for a mortal? Where did she come from?" He asked, picking her up gently.

"She resided in the alley outside father's business. She carried the monks staff thing." Sesshoumaru snorted. "She has no family and Bokusenou is looking into what happened."

Inuyasha nodded. "Handy chaps aren't they?" He said referring to the lawyers.

"They can be." Sesshoumaru closed the computers and placed them into their bags and stood up stretching. He followed Inuyasha into the spare room and watched as his brother placed her on the bed.

"What's going to happen to the girl tomorrow when we leave for school?" Inuyasha asked, closing the door behind him.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I'll have Jaken watch her."

Inuyasha chuckled. "What if he refuses?"

"He won't if he knows what's best for him." Sesshoumaru grinned flexing his claws for emphasis.

Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head as he walked into his room. "See you in the morning Sess."

Sesshoumaru nodded and proceeded to his own bedroom, and sat down on the bed, rubbing his eyes. He couldn't understand how his brother was able to sit in front of those infernal machines for as long as he did without it giving him a splitting headache. Flopping onto his bed, Sesshoumaru groaned.

The information he had been searching for still eluded him. What he wanted was more detailed explanations on the artifacts his father had been searching for, but nothing he had opened had permitted sating his curiosity.

He closed his eyes and sighed, but it was only mere minutes later, he thought when a dull hum filled his ears and he rolled over grunting. Who the hell was singing so late at night?

Blinking open his eyes, he glared at the clock that was producing the humming sound and he gaped at the time. It was seven. Already? He shot up in bed and glanced around. He hated when the days felt like that. Any given day off when one was supposed to enjoy sleeping in, always ended up causing one to wake earlier then possible. However on days that left you having to get up at the hour one did when given a day off, it left you feeling with wanting to sleep in.

Shaking his head annoyed, he wandered to the closet and pulled out the familiar school uniform and proceeded to the bathroom downstairs to shower. Sighing, he wondered if Inuyasha was awake yet and decided to leave the hanyou for a bit if he wasn't. There was no way he was going to put up with a cranky half-breed this morning.

Crawling into the shower, Sesshoumaru groaned in irritation. The day felt all wrong, and he furrowed his brows as to why. Something nudged at him, and he couldn't place his finger on it exactly.

He rinsed the suds out of his hair and exited the shower sniffing. Shaking the feeling of dread that filled him, he walked out of the bathroom and up the stairs to his brother's room. Knocking once, he heard the distinct sounds of growling.

"Wake up Inuyasha. We are already behind." Sesshoumaru grumbled, grumpy as well.

"Feh, another five minutes." Inuyasha's voice drifted through the thin wood of his door.

"Not possible. Look at the time." Sesshoumaru growled, and went back downstairs. He knocked on Jaken's door and called to the irritating toad. "Jaken, get up."

The door opened and revealed the kappa youkai looking rather flustered. "Yes sir?"

"As punishment for staying up so late, you have the task of watching over the girl Rin. Perhaps you will think twice on coming home late and drunk. Ne?" Sesshoumaru turned away from the startled youkai and flinched as his actions of the night before had not gone unnoticed by his employer. '_Girl?_'

Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen and put a pot of coffee on and went about preparing breakfast. He knew Inuyasha preferred steak and eggs in the morning, and so he went about preparing two of the same.

Inuyasha came into the kitchen and glared at his brother's back.

"Inuyasha, remove the glare from my person or I'll give you a reason to glare." Sesshoumaru muttered casually.

"Feh!" Inuyasha responded. "How come on days off I can't sleep in, but on days I have to be up I can sleep in for however long I want to?"

"Ironic, isn't it?" Sesshoumaru sniffed, flipping the steaks onto the plates.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and nodded his thanks to his brother as his plate of steak and eggs was placed before him. Even a coffee appeared under his nose and he had to admit that it was a nice gesture from his brother.

Once they had finished their breakfast, they prepared to leave, but not before Rin made her appearance and rubbed her eyes tiredly at the youkai who had taken her in. She grinned brightly at him and waved. Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose and inclined his head in her direction, and walked out to the car thinking back on the happy and bright little smile she had gifted him with.

It took them only a few minutes to pull into the crowded parking lot of their school and as they exited, they both received several shocked stares and some looks of anger. Sesshoumaru waved Inuyasha to follow him as a group of burly boys stepped together beside a flashy car to stare at them. Inuyasha sniffed and followed his brother towards the school.

All too soon they both heard a familiar call and they turned to stare at Kagome who ran up to them waving. "Ohayou, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side as she walked up to them casually; seemingly completely unaware of the startled and stunned looks she was receiving for approaching them in the first place.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Ohayou, Kagome. You will not make yourself popular with hanging around either of us."

Kagome sniffed and waved her hand. "Who cares."

Inuyasha glanced at the girl who fell in step beside him and wondered what it was she wanted. "What do you want?"

Sesshoumaru smacked him over the head. "Enough, baka. I'll see you after school. Remember to turn your cell ring off and change it to vibrate."

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha scoffed as his brother sauntered off.

Kagome grinned at him. "So what class do you have?"

Inuyasha sighed and pulled out his schedule and peered at it. "Advanced history." He grumbled.

Kagome nodded and clapped her hands together. "I do too. That's great. It's this way." She grabbed his arm and he widened his eyes in surprise. Even Kikyou had never touched him during school hours. Usually it was only in private that she ever laid a hand on him.

He allowed himself to be pulled along the halls, and into a room filled with kids their own age, and he followed Kagome to a desk in the center. She sat down and waved at the one beside her. "You can sit…by me."

Inuyasha stumbled and tried to catch himself as he was pulled to the floor forcefully. Several laughs filled his ears as he connected with the tiled floor and he grunted.

Shaking himself with a growl, he stood up and glanced around the floor for whatever had tripped him. Whatever it was, it was going to get a slow and painful death. Narrowing his eyes, he realized that this was the second time in Kagome's presence that he had fallen.

Flopping into the seat with a soft curse, he stared at the girl who shook her head and shrugged. The bell chimed and he blinked from his staring at the girl beside him and ignored the taunts and derogatory words from the other side of him. The teacher entered and placed his books on the desk calling for immediate attention.

The whispers and teasing did not cease in the slightest when the teacher began talking, and he almost growled when their whispered words sounded like loud chatter in his ears. Flattening them on the top of his head, Inuyasha sent a glare to the boy on his left.

The teacher turned to face the class, and Inuyasha heard every word that was uttered. "Now due to the extreme and lengthy timeline of the feudal era, I think that breaking this up into groups, so we can all view different parts of it, will be wiser then studying it all on an individual nature. We have a new student that has joined us from Takasago junior high school. Inuyasha Chidori was it? Nice to see you join our class, from what I understand is that you were taking a similar course in your old school?"

Inuyasha nodded, a faint pink tinting his cheeks at the sudden attention. "Hai."

The teacher nodded. "How far did you study?"

"We were discussing the Shikon no Tama."

A snicker from behind him snapped his attention away. "Perhaps him finding it would make him normal."

"He could wish to be human. Then he would fit in."

The teacher cleared his throat. "Boys, if you don't cease your taunting this instant, I will have you removed from my class and grant you an F."

Inuyasha gaped and stared at the teacher in surprise, and received a wink in response. Kagome grinned behind her hand and leaned over. "I'll tell you later." She whispered.

Inuyasha nodded and turned back to the teacher.

"As I was saying, your school has advanced further in the course then we have, so you don't have to do this project due to your marks already being outstanding for the report from Takasago. However I would love for you to do the project to enlighten us on what you already know?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Sure."

"Very well, you won't be graded on it, due to you already having been marked and graded, but think of it as a fun project."

Kagome leaned over. "Want to partner with me?" She whispered.

Inuyasha found himself floored. Why would anyone want to pair up with a hanyou? Gulping, he hesitantly nodded. Maybe she was doing this because she felt sorry for him? No her scent didn't send off pity, in fact it was the opposite. She was genuinely seeking his friendship and he couldn't understand why.

Kagome grinned happily. "We can start tonight if that's okay?" She whispered.

Inuyasha nodded and listened to the rest of the class, and almost swallowed his tongue as an infuriated youki filled the school. Shuddering from the intensity of it, he glanced towards the door, as did the teacher.

-------------------------------

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as more taunting words filled his ears and he silenced them with a glare over his shoulder. Biting his tongue, he reached into his pocket for the cell that was humming quietly and he lifted it to his ears. Who the hell would be calling him at school?

"Moshi, moshi?" He whispered, covering the phone with the flat of his hand.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Came an uncertain voice.

"Hai?" He snarled softly, his eyes following the movements of the teacher as he wrote something down on the chalkboard.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, something terrible has happened." The frantic voice uttered, causing him to stiffen. It was Myoga. "It has to do with the lady Kagura, sir."

"Tell me!" He snapped loudly, causing the teacher to whirl around surprised.

Ignoring the angry outcry from the teacher on having a cell in school, he listened to the frantic words of the flea youkai his mouth running dry with dread.

"Sir, she has been taken off life support, her step father ordered it this morning." The flea spoke quickly. "She…she…"

"She what?" Sesshoumaru growled loudly, and he sniffed in satisfaction as the class all nervously glanced at him.

"Milord, she passed on this morning shortly after…" Sesshoumaru flicked the phone closed, refusing to believe what he had just heard. He stood up and growled low as the teacher approached him. "Do not approach me!" He snarled, barring his fangs, and allowing his aura to flare around him in fury.

The teacher made to comment, but Sesshoumaru pushed past him and flung open the door, almost tearing it from its hinges.

His emotions were whirling through him and he didn't know what to do.

-------------------------------------

Inuyasha gasped as the aura flared again and he immediately recognized it to be that of Sesshoumaru's. His stood and ran to the door, waving off the teachers startled exclamation at his sudden departure, and he heard several kids rise from their seats as he exited the room. Stopping long enough to sniff the air around him, he found his brother's scent heading in the direction of the school entrance and he bolted as fast as he could towards it.

He turned the corner and gulped audibly as Sesshoumaru reached the doors and shove them open with such force that the glass on the windows shattered.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha cried out, racing towards his brother, and skidding on the glass.

Sesshoumaru whirled around and snarled at Inuyasha. All his mind would allow him to comprehend was that this was another youkai approaching him intending to stop his rampage, and challenge him.

"No Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha barreled into his brother knocking them down, and he flinched as a set of sharp claws embedded into his back and threw him off.

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and whirled around, heading away from the school. He needed to get to the hospital. '_Kagura._'

Inuyasha groaned at the rough landing but shook it off and gathered his feet. He could tell that several kids had exited the building to watch the show, but he didn't care. His brother was enraged over something and he would find out what.

"Sesshoumaru, stop!" Inuyasha cried launching himself at his brother once again, only to be caught and throw against a tree with such force the hanyou heard it crack under the pressure. Grunting, he slid down the tree, and once again got to his feet. "Sess! Onegai! Stop!"

Sesshoumaru whirled around and flicked his hand in the irritating intruders direction, not really sure what his hand was doing, but he smirked as a long whip of green shot from his fingers and raked the ground in front of the youkai.

Inuyasha snarled and skidded to a stop as his brother sent a youkai attack on him and he cursed. Was his brother so far gone in his rage that he couldn't hear him at all? Did he look at him as a threat? "Sesshoumaru, stop this! What happened?" Inuyasha snarled, flexing his claws at his brother who once again turned his back on him. Using the speed his sensei had taught him over his training lessons, Inuyasha barreled his brother over onto his stomach and pinned him down.

Leaning over, he whispered into his brother's ear. "Sesshoumaru, it's me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha felt his brother stiffen and Sesshoumaru swallowed. "Inu…ya…sha?" His brother gasped.

"Hai. What happened?" He whispered, still trying to bring his brother out of his rage.

"Let me go!" Sesshoumaru snarled angrily.

"No, not until you tell me what happened." He cried out as his brother used his strength and dislodged him. Inuyasha flew back and panicked. What had happened? Blinking somewhat fearfully at the flare of intense youki Inuyasha had not yet experienced from his older brother, he crawled backwards on his hands and feet, mimicking a crab. "Stop…Sess. Please."

Sesshoumaru flicked his wrist in the youkai's direction and smirked satisfied as it connected with the other tearing through the shirt. He whirled around but was not expecting a sharp crack to his head and his mind faded into black.

-----------------------------------

Inuyasha gasped as his teacher hefted a ruler and smacked it over his brother's forehead sharply, rendering his brother unconscious. The hanyou glanced up and blinked as his teacher smirked at him and nodded. His teacher was a youkai! Stumbling to his feet, he took in the silver marks on the forehead, and the blue hair that had not been there before.

Lowering his eyes, Inuyasha stared at his brother's limp form and raced to his side. "Sess?" He whispered.

"Leave him for now." The teacher said softly. "Allow his rage to subside and for him to regain his senses. How old is this boy?"

"Sixteen human years, eight hundred or so youkai." Inuyasha whispered, stroking his brother's silver hair.

"Too young for such power." The youkai hissed, kneeling beside him. "He should be in a youkai school for controlling his abilities and his rage."

Inuyasha gulped and nodded. "Father had tried, but the school told him that Sess was too young. They said he had to wait until his eighteenth human year."

The teacher shook his head. "Let's get him inside. Is there anyone we should call?"

Inuyasha nodded and pulled out his cell, and quickly dialed the number his brother had made him memorize. "Bokusenou? It's Inuyasha. We have a problem at the school. I think you need to come and get Sess."

"Inuyasha? Hai, I just got word from Myoga. I know about it, and I will be there soon."

"Word on what?"

"Lady Kagura passed away this morning, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sucked in his breath sharply. Was that why his brother had gone on a rampage? "Arigato, Bokusenou." Inuyasha closed the phone and watched amazed as the teacher hefted his brother into his arms effortlessly. He followed his teacher into the school and towards he suspected was the nurse's station.

Inuyasha didn't notice Kagome fall into step beside him, but once his brother was placed onto the bed, he turned and glanced at the presence beside him.

"Is he okay?" Kagome whispered.

"Hai. His girlfriend died this morning." Inuyasha whispered.

"Oh Kami, that's horrible." Kagome clutched her chest, showing that she was truly worried and feeling sad at the news.

Inuyasha shook his head in amazement. This human girl didn't know him or his brother, but she seemed to accept him regardless of that small handicap. Sighing, he watched as Sesshoumaru groaned and slowly slid open his eyes.

Inuyasha walked forward and knelt beside the small bed. "Sess?" He asked hesitantly.

Sesshoumaru groaned and rubbed his head. "What the hell hit me?"

Inuyasha sighed in relief now that he knew his brother was back to his old self. "That would have been a ruler."

Sesshoumaru creased his brow and grunted.

"Bokusenou is coming to get you." Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshoumaru nodded and swallowed.

The teacher walked into the room and glanced at the two boys curiously and then peered at Kagome. " I have canceled the rest of the class, Miss Higurashi, you are free to go to lunch if you wish."

"Hai, sensei." Kagome bowed and then left quickly.

"Mr. Chidori, I must say you led us on a bit of a panic."

Sesshoumaru cracked open an eye to peer at the new comer. "Did you hit me?"

"Hai. My name is Matsumori."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "You're youkai."

"Hai, as you are. However you are untrained in the arts. I think you should discuss attending a school based solely on youkai training and control that temper of yours."

"Tried that." Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Two years."

"Two years too late with your growing power. Your youketsu overpowers mine and I am thrice your age, if not more." Matsumori knelt beside Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. "I will speak with a friend of mine at the youkai private schools ad get you into attendance."

Sesshoumaru frowned but nodded. Before anything more was said Bokusenou arrived in the doorway and cleared his throat. The teacher stood and both youkai gasped. "Matsumori?" Bokusenou blinked.

"Unbelievable." The teacher whispered. "Is it really you?" He chuckled.

Bokusenou nodded. "Still using rulers as weapons I see." He nodded towards Sesshoumaru who sat up rubbing his forehead.

The teacher shrugged and grinned. "It works, doesn't it? What can I say?"

Bokusenou shook his head with a sigh. "Still as brash I see. So what can you tell me about our young Sesshoumaru here?"

Matsumori turned and faced the youkai who glared at them both. "Besides the fact that he has too much power residing in his body? Not much. He has to get into youkai classes before that power destroys him."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "I'm still here you know!" He snapped, and stood up.

The two elder youkai glanced at him in surprise. "So you are." Matsumori muttered.

Sesshoumaru growled and pushed past them. "Bokusenou, you know what my request is."

The lawyer sighed and shook his head." Perhaps another time we can catch up on old times, Matsumori."

The teacher grinned and nodded. "Indeed, I look forward to it."

Inuyasha made to follow but was stopped by the teacher. "Let him go alone for now. He will need your strength later I trust."

Inuyasha nodded and watched his brother leave with Bokusenou, and sighed. Rolling his shoulders, he heard a chuckle.

"Perhaps we should look at your wounds." Matsumori pointed to the bed and commanded him to take a seat. Rolling his eyes Inuyasha complied and sat down heavily.

He wondered what things were going to be like at home later. Would Sesshoumaru be there? Shaking his head, Inuyasha closed his eyes slowly.

"Fear not, Inuyasha, your brother is going to be fine."

Inuyasha snorted and winced when the teacher pulled his shirt off. It was going to be a long day, he realized.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Dealing with Emotions

**Chapter Thirteen: Dealing with Emotions**

After Bokusenou had dropped him off at the hospital, Sesshoumaru had reluctantly exited the car and entered the building. He recognized the spider hanyou's car immediately, and his mind had gone red, and then black with rage. A hand on his shoulder brought his vision back to where it should be, and he swallowed.

"Control the rage. Let's see what happened." Bokusenou whispered.

Sesshoumaru shrugged off the lawyer's hand and stalked through the halls. It wasn't only the fact that Kagura had been able to keep his inner beast at bay on several occasions, it was also not the only fact that every time he had closed his eyes, her face had come to him with a radiant smile, allowing him a rather peaceful sleep, when before he had met her, he would lay awake and toss around for several hours.

It also was not just the fact that he had found her to be extremely attractive. It was the fact that her father, or step father, who had declared he had loved his daughter so much, had taken her off life support, more then likely due to the fact of the high cost, or something even deeper that Sesshoumaru couldn't quite place his hand on.

Shaking his head as they took the elevator up to the floor where she had been, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes from the emotions that raced through his veins. They were mixed with hate, rage, fear, sadness, and grief. All in all, not a familiar feeling. All the youkai wanted to do was to was slice the hanyou apart with his claws and watch his blood drop to the ground in little drips.

He knew, the authorities would be there, and he also knew if he went through with his daydream, they would lock him away for the rest of his long life, leaving Inuyasha, and Rin alone.

His shoulders stiffened. '_Rin!_' Sucking in his breath sharply, he recalled the girl's immense fright upon hearing Naraku's voice. He remembered asking her if she knew the man, and she had confirmed it with a nod. Why hadn't he questioned her further on it? Turning to Bokusenou, he snarled softly.

"Did you find anything on recent murders, or missing children in the tabloids?"

Bokusenou nodded. "Now is not a good time to discuss this, Sesshoumaru. Let's first get through this."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the distinct feeling that the lawyer was hiding something vital from him. The elevator signaled their arrival to the floor, and several voices erupted around him. At the end of the hall was a flurry of commotion, and in the center of it all was Naraku.

He growled loudly, and was once again restrained by a firm hand to his shoulder. Storming towards the cameras and news reporters, his approach caused several to turn around surprised. Sesshoumaru was not new to the attention, having been subjected to it with his father and lady Izayoi, but also when he had taken Kagura out on a few dates, and then when their relationship had blossomed into something he had one day hoped to be a youkai mating ceremony.

It was obviously never going to happen now. Naraku's face twisted into a scowl, and sneered at Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru Souske, can you tell us your feelings on the death of the lady Kagura?" One human reporter asked, shoving a mic into his face.

Grinding his teeth together in fury, he lifted his hand and melted the microphone effortlessly, his eyes trained on Naraku in intense anger. The mic popped and hissed as it melted to the ground in a puddle of black and silver goo.

Naraku's eyes widened slightly in surprise, and the reporters took a step back. Ignoring their comments, Sesshoumaru sauntered up to Naraku and glared at him through narrowed eyes.

"You are not welcome here, Sesshoumaru." Naraku hissed.

Sesshoumaru smirked, remaining silent. He called on every ounce of training his father had drilled into him, regarding keeping his face emotionless, and marbleized. The hanyou swallowed and turned away so fast, it made him look like a lunatic. Naraku left the hall so fast, with the reporters following closely, and he sighed.

Sesshoumaru looked down and stared at the goo from the plastic mic and wondered if Naraku's life would be so easily taken. He wished his father were there to ease his frazzled thoughts, and ease his worries. Perhaps to take care of this problem that he and Inuyasha were being forced to face.

Sesshoumaru turned away from the dead mic and followed Bokusenou out of the halls and back into the elevator. "I suppose I won't be invited to the funeral?"

Bokusenou winced at the strangled sound that came out of the youth's mouth.

Sesshoumaru's mask fell and Bokusenou flinched at the intense emotion that ran across the youkai's face. "I…I have to see her."

Sighing, the lawyer closed his eyes in defeat. "Sesshoumaru…"

"Iie. I have to see her!" Sesshoumaru said firmly. "Bokusenou."

"She is gone, Sesshoumaru. There is nothing to see."

Sesshoumaru gulped audibly, and lowered his head. His fists tightened and he nodded defeated. "Hai."

---------------------------------------

By the time Inuyasha got home, he dashed into the house anxiously. "Sess? You here?" Looking all over, he found no traces of his brother. There was only the girl Rin, sitting with a coloring book and a box of crayons at the kitchen table.

The girl waved.

Inuyasha nodded. "Hey kid. Have you seen my brother anywhere?"

The little girl shook her head. "He is sad." She whispered.

Inuyasha frowned and stared at the small girl. Didn't his brother mention she couldn't speak? "When did you start talking?"

"Today." She beamed up at him happily.

Inuyasha snorted and walked out of the kitchen silently. Where would his brother go? The death of Kagura, who had had such a positive effect on his brother was now gone. Where would he go? Shaking his head, Inuyasha walked to his room and pulled out his homework.

He was so engrossed with his studies, he didn't hear the front door open, nor did he hear his brother call him. However after a moment of looking at his math problems, his brain caught up with what he had just heard and had ignored. "Sess!" He jumped up from his desk and flew out the bedroom door and to the top of the stairs.

His brother stood at the foot of the stairs and looked up at him. Inuyasha winced at the defeated and lost look on his brother's face for a full minute, before his brother hid all signs of grief. "Kami, Sesshoumaru, where have you been?"

Sesshoumaru stepped aside and Inuyasha gasped at seeing Kagome standing there with a wide smile on her face. "I found him on the steps, he let me in." She said, waving at Inuyasha. "I came over to see if you wanted to get an early start on our project."

Inuyasha frowned and nodded. "Hai, it would be best." He said softly. For a long moment, he stared at his brother, before Sesshoumaru turned away to go into the other room. The hanyou took a step and Kagome grinned.

"Why don't you come into the living room and sit…" She paused as she watched Inuyasha cry out and tumble down the steps and land in a crumpled heap at her feet. Kagome blinked stupidly for a long while before she bent down. "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha groaned. Sesshoumaru frowned at his brother. "You have gotten rather clumsy lately. It seems you like being at that girls feet."

Inuyasha snarled and shoved himself upright. "Not a word." He glared at Kagome. "Not one word! That's the third time I've tripped with you around."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side. "Third?"

Inuyasha snarled at his brother, and then sighed. "How'd it go today?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I wish to be left alone. I'll be in my room." He began walking up the stairs silently, before he turned back to stare at his brother.

"Oh, hey Sess, that kid talks you know." Inuyasha said as he sauntered into the living room.

Sesshoumaru nodded and made to climb the stairs, but he paused suddenly, remembering something, and he about faced and sniffed the air following the scent to where the girl was situated in the house.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose and waved for Kagome to follow him into the living room.

"Is your brother alright?" She asked, falling into step beside him.

Inuyasha shook his head and sat down at the coffee table. "I'll find out later."

Kagome nodded and knelt down beside him. She pulled out a bunch of books from her bag and placed them down. Inuyasha frowned and picked up one book after another and then lifted a brow in her direction.

Kagome giggled. "It's my homework. I fell behind because I got sick and missed a bunch of classes."

Inuyasha frowned and sniffed the air around the girl and found no traces of lingering sickness. "You don't smell sick."

Kagome turned her head to him sharply and stared at Inuyasha in surprise. "I'm not sick anymore, I said I was sick."

Inuyasha pressed the matter. "You don't have the scent of lingering sickness. You weren't sick. You can't lie to an Inu." He smirked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it's none of your business."

Inuyasha shrugged, his smirk growing into a full-blown grin. "So what did you do, if you weren't sick, I wonder?"

"Can we just get off the topic? I don't want to talk about it. Let's just start on the project."

Inuyasha snorted and nodded. "Fine."

------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru sat outside on the back porch silently, listening to the human girl hum to herself in a rather soothing manner. Somehow this girl Rin had a calming effect on him, much like Kagura had had when they had spent time together. The rage and extreme sadness had seeped out of his entire being as soon as he had stepped foot into the kitchen and had seen her smiling face.

Rin had immediately jumped off the chair and had raced to his side glancing up at him for a moment, before she had wrapped her arms around his legs. That one small show of affection had erased all the whirling emotions that had flooded through his veins.

Rin had detached herself from his legs and had given him such a radiant smile that all thoughts had frozen in his brain, leaving him dumbfounded. Now he sat outside on the porch, sipping purple kool-aid, the girl had asked him to make, saying it eased all anger. She played around the gardens, picking all sorts of flowers and weeds, and seemed completely blissful with just his presence.

He sighed again, his thoughts trailing after Kagura, until the girl Rin muttered something absently, and he lifted his head to glance at her.

"Sesshoumaru-san?" She asked, running up to him curiously.

"Hai?"

She held up something under his nose for his inspection and he realized that it was a slithering bug. "What is this?"

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows for a moment. "It's a bug."

Rin grinned widely. "Is it a caterpillar?" She asked in wonder, looking into her small hand.

Sesshoumaru glanced at it for a long moment and stared at the crawling thing. It was brown, furry and wide. "Perhaps. Maybe you can look it up on the internet later."

Rin's face grew into one of complete surprise. "Really, Sesshoumaru-san?" She whispered awed.

Sesshoumaru nodded. Before he could respond, he received a face full of flowers, and the petals tickled his nose. He drew his head back slightly, and stared at the bundle and snorted.

"They are for you, Sesshoumaru-san. My mama always told me that flowers eased the hearts worries. She said they make people happy." Rin explained.

Sesshoumaru peered at the girl for a moment before taking the flowers and nodding in approval. "Arigato, Rin."

"How come you are so sad?" Rin asked, sitting beside him on the steps.

"I appear sad?" He asked softly, staring out into the backyard absently.

"Hai, very sad." Rin whispered.

Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded, lost in his intent staring of the leaves on the trees, that when he felt a soft finger on his cheek, he jumped startled. He turned his face to Rin and blinked at her for a moment, while she traced his markings on his cheeks. Her tiny fingers then found his moon and ran over the surface of it.

Frowning, Sesshoumaru saw the wonder and curiosity on her face. "Were these from your parents?" She whispered amazed.

Sesshoumaru nodded and tilted his head to the side. "Rin, I have some questions for you, if you are willing to share your memories with me."

Rin settled herself down on the steps and nodded.

"Do you remember the first time you came to the alley outside my father's place of business?"

Rin nodded slowly. "Hai." She whispered.

"How long ago was it?"

Rin counted on her fingers and then she shrugged. "Rin cannot remember. It was awhile ago."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Would you share with me, what happened?"

Rin glanced around nervously. "Rin is afraid."

Sesshoumaru sucked in his breath and nodded. "Hai, it is obvious, you have resorted to speaking in the third person."

Rin nodded. "Rin does that when she is scared. Rin remembers her mama and papa had tucked her in. Rin fell asleep, but she woke to loud sounds. She crawled out of bed and heard people shouting downstairs and crashing." The girl shuddered and Sesshoumaru placed his arm on her back.

"If you do not wish to speak of it, I will not force you to." He whispered.

Rin shook her head. "There were a lot of people in the living room, no one noticed me though." She said in a hurry. "Papa noticed me after some big man threw him into a wall and papa had begun crying. I remember papa telling me to take something, which was that circle thing, and he told me to run."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and patted her back gently.

"Rin didn't run, she stayed and watched as they hit mama and papa over and over and over." She shuddered again and buried her face in her hands. "I heard that voice, the one from your office, I was so scared." She whispered into her hands making the words become muffled.

Sesshoumaru stiffened. "You remember Naraku's voice?"

Rin nodded. "It was the same one, he was shouting something. 'Where is it? Where is it? Tell me where it is? You filthy human scum. I'll kill you and your family before your very eyes.' I saw mama's body lift into the air and someone bent her backwards. I remember a loud snap and then I ran."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes dangerously. "It's alright, child, you don't have to tell me more."

Rin nodded and shivered for a moment. Slowly she stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, startling him. "Rin is happy now though. She found you." She whispered into his ear and he gulped.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and sighed. "Shall we go inside?"

Rin pulled back and stared into his eyes. "Do you have any ice cream, Sesshoumaru-san?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I am uncertain."

"Mama said ice cream helps when you are sad."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "I see. Then why don't we see if there is ice cream in the house, shall we?"

He stood up and led the way into the house, with Rin hot on his heels, and she stopped suddenly, seeing a stranger by the fridge.

Sesshoumaru felt small hands grip his pants and he grunted. "Ahh, Kagome."

Kagome turned around and gave him a wide grin. "Hello, Sesshoumaru. Oh, who do we have here?" She asked, placing a tin of cola onto the counter, and knelt down.

Rin poked her head out from behind him and waved shyly. "I am Rin."

Kagome grinned. "Hi Rin-chan. I am Kagome."

"Hi Kagome-san." Rin beamed and then looked at the fridge. "Would you like to join Sesshoumaru-san and me for ice cream?"

Kagome giggled. "Sure, mind if I bring one to Inuyasha too?"

Rin moved out from behind Sesshoumaru's legs, and he moved over to the fridge silently, listening to the happy chatter from the two humans. He opened the freezer and moved the frozen meats out of the way, searching for ice cream, but he found none. Sighing, he turned to the two girls who were sitting at the counter now.

"I am afraid we are all out of ice cream." Sesshoumaru almost rolled his eyes at the down cast looks. "I believe I saw some liver in the freezer however." He smirked at their horrified expressions. "I'll take that as a no."

Just then Inuyasha strolled into the kitchen. "I was wondering what was taking you so long to get the drinks." He snorted.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother with a raised brow. "Perhaps we can go out for some ice cream?" He suggested.

Inuyasha frowned. "Ice cream? Since when do you like ice cream?"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head towards the two humans by the counter and the hanyou chuckled.

Inuyasha grinned. "There was a cool little place down the road I think. Sold gilatti, or something."

Rin clapped her hands together happily. "Oh, that sounds wonderful."

Kagome giggled at the little girls excitement. "Well, why don't we go get our shoes on? What do you say Rin?"

Rin blinked at Kagome for a moment and then turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-san, Rin doesn't have any shoes to wear."

Sesshoumaru almost rolled his eyes. "There are the sandals you wore yesterday. I will take you out later for some clothes."

Rin nodded happily and took Kagome's offered hand, and allowed herself to be lead out of the kitchen. Once they were gone, Inuyasha turned to his older brother. "Oie, what are you planning to do with the kid?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "She will remain here until Bokusenou finds out what happened to her family. Right now she has no one, and he is working with child services so that she remains here."

Inuyasha gaped stupidly at his brother. "I thought you hated them?"

"If I hated their kind, Inuyasha, I would also hate you. You have their blood flowing through your veins." Sesshoumaru walked out of the kitchen in a rush, leaving Inuyasha standing there flustered.

"Hey! Wait for me." He cried out indignantly, racing after them.

Kagome and Rin were already at the door when Inuyasha exited the kitchen. Once the place was locked, they began their short journey to the small ice cream place at the end of the block. Inuyasha eagerly ran into the place and Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as the girls began their excited giggles over what kind they were going to have.

Kagome pulled out her little change purse but was stopped by Sesshoumaru, who shook his head firmly. "My treat." He declared.

Kagome almost protested, but Rin pulled her hand over to the counter. "Look, Kagome-san, the green stuff has chocolate in it."

Kagome grinned widely and nodded. "I think that is mint chocolate chip, Rin."

Once they had placed their order, they sat down outside amongst a variety of people, some were youkai and others were humans. Rin happily licked at her mint chocolate chip, and Kagome and Inuyasha enjoyed their double scoops of rocky road. After some convincing, Sesshoumaru finally broke down and got himself a cone with one scoop of cookies and cream.

Once they had finished their cones, Rin bounded to her feet. "What will we do now?" She exclaimed excitedly.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at the energetic girl and sighed. "Maybe we can find a park nearby for you to burn off some of that energy?"

Kagome giggled and nodded. "There is a park around the corner. Just up the street a little ways."

Inuyasha snorted and popped the last of his cone into his mouth. He was about to say something, but Sesshoumaru cut him off. "Shall we?"

Inuyasha snorted again and followed a little more slowly, watching passerby's as they looked at him warily. Frowning, he wondered what was going on for them to look at him like he was a monster. Some of the people glanced at his brother in the same manner, but he didn't seem to notice, or he was just exceptionally good at hiding his reactions.

"Uhh, hey Sess?" Inuyasha mumbled, knowing his brother would be able to hear him without any problems.

Sesshoumaru grunted, signaling the fact that he had heard his brother.

"Have you noticed the strange reactions we are getting? Not just us though, all the youkai and hanyou."

Sesshoumaru stopped and glanced around him curiously. "Hnn." He snorted through his nose. "We have always received stares, Inuyasha. Why would this be any different?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know, it feels different."

Sesshoumaru rounded the corner and led them across the street to the park. Rin immediately raced off towards the play structure, and Kagome followed, just as eagerly. Inuyasha sauntered up beside his brother and took a seat next to him as they approached the bench.

For a few minutes, Inuyasha sat there, trying to collect his thoughts, before voicing them to his brother. Sesshoumaru prided himself on vocabulary, or lack there of and still managing to send his point across. Something that Inuyasha wished he had the ability of.

Sighing once, he finally turned to Sesshoumaru. "I wanted to tell you something, but I don't want you getting upset over it." He began.

Sesshoumaru raised a single brow in response, his eyes never leaving the girls as they played on the structure.

"It has to do with the night we had the accident." Inuyasha continued, shifting nervously.

Sesshoumaru turned his head to his brother, his full attention on the hanyou. "Oh?"

Inuyasha swallowed nervously. "I don't know if it was my imagination or something, or maybe I had been pumped full of drugs, but there are things that I remember that don't add up to what we were told at the hospital."

Sesshoumaru stilled and stared at his brother long and hard. "Go on."

Inuyasha nodded. "Well, it was right after I had been taken out of the car, I remember a loud bang and crunching noises, and then being pulled out. I might have blacked out, because the next thing I remember is laying a ways away." The hanyou swallowed hard, fear filling his aura.

"What are you trying to say?" Sesshoumaru urged, interested in what his brother had to say. To him, it seemed like it had taken Inuyasha a lot of courage to bring this information out into the open.

Inuyasha nodded and closed his eyes. "Well, I looked over to where I heard the crunching sounds and I saw them pull chichi out of the car. They put him onto a stretcher and I swear I saw him look right at me. I mean from what I can remember, he blinked and everything, and his mouth opened as though he were trying to say something."

Sesshoumaru froze. "Are you saying that father was still alive after the crash?"

Inuyasha nodded, and swallowed again. "I think so, but I can't be sure. I mean, I remember him looking at me, right at me, Sess. I saw them pull you out right after, and you were out cold. They did some stuff to you, and then put you on a stretcher. I remember seeing your arm all bloody and stuff. If I remember that, then-"

Sesshoumaru held his hand up and shook his head firmly. "Now is _not_ the time to be talking about this."

Inuyasha frowned and flinched at his brother's sharp words. "Gomennasai, Sess." He whispered.

Sesshoumaru sighed. Every time he cut Inuyasha off, it was like the hanyou thought he was going to get chastised for something. "Inuyasha, this is something we need to talk about in private and definitely something we have to bring to Toutousai and Bokusenou's attention. This we will discuss tonight."

Inuyasha nodded. "Okay."

---------------------------------------

All too soon, Sesshoumaru stood up and glanced at the sky that was darkening far too quickly. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and called the girls over. "Hey, it's gonna storm, come on."

Rin and Kagome quickly raced over and fell in step behind the brother's, holding hands and giggling happily.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said, looking over his shoulder.

"Hai?" She asked, curiously.

"I was wondering if you require a ride home tonight?"

"Iie, I don't live too far from here, and besides I have my trusty umbrella if it does start raining."

Just as Kagome finished her words a loud crack of thunder rolled through the sky and set a downpour onto them. Rin squealed and jumped a foot into the air and then giggled nervously as a shot of lightening licked through the rumbling black clouds gathering above them.

Inuyasha grumbled and shook his head, completely soaked through, and grabbed Rin and Kagome, breaking into a run before Sesshoumaru wiped his bangs out of his eyes with a rather distasteful snarl.

Sighing and trudging through the downpour, Sesshoumaru took a step off the sidewalk and onto their path leading to the front door of their house and stepped into a large puddle, quickly growing and flowing down the street.

Inuyasha chuckled from the protective confines of the house and yelled out as a crack of thunder rolled through the sky. "Hurry up or you'll need a canoe to get to the door."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and jumped in a single bound and landed under the overhang above the front porch. Shaking his head to dislodge most of the water clinging to his hair and face, he finally stepped inside and glanced at the three drenched occupants of the house.

Kagome sighed and stared out the door with a forlorn look on her face. Inuyasha seemed to notice this and he snorted. "If yah want to stay until it stops, you can. Call your mother and let her know."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the little girl, who was ringing out her kimono, and he quirked half a smile. "Inuyasha, do you have an extra shirt that Rin can use for now?"

"Keh, what's wrong with yours?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"You are smaller then I am, one of yours would fit better."

Kagome hide her smile behind her hand and lead Rin towards the bathroom quietly.

Inuyasha shook his head and bounded up the stairs and retrieved a shirt for the tiny girl. As he descended the stairs, he saw several towels sitting along the railing and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, what movies do we have?" He called, hearing them in the living room. Just as he spoke, the power surged and flickered off. "Keh! Never mind!" He snapped.

He allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness, before walking the rest of the way down the stairs and finally, he turned the corner and saw the shadows of Rin, Kagome and Sesshoumaru around the small coffee table. Soon a candle was lit, and Inuyasha blinked when the sudden light filled his eyes and he shook his head.

"Warn me before you do that." He growled at Kagome, who glanced over at him.

"Oh, come on, grumpy." She giggled. "Sesshoumaru pulled out some cards, and we're going to play fish with Rin."

Inuyasha lifted a brow and sighed. "Fish, huh?" He glanced at Sesshoumaru who wrinkled his nose in his direction.

Inuyasha waltzed over to them and hovered beside Rin and Kagome who were shuffling the cards with wide grins on their faces. "Did you at least remember to call your mother?" He grumbled, handing the shirt he had gotten, to Rin.

The girl immediately got up and ran into the bathroom to change out of her damp dress, coming out in a large black shirt with a picture of Johnny Depp on it, dressed in his pirates outfit.

Sesshoumaru lifted a brow and Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. "Hey, it was either this one, or the one with a skeleton youkai on it."

Shaking their heads, Kagome patted the carpet beside her as Rin came walking in with her arms held out for inspection. Inuyasha took a step towards them, just as Kagome smiled broadly as Rin wandered over as well. "You look great, Rin. Come sit beside me."

All heads turned in Inuyasha's direction when he tripped and slammed into the corner of the coffee table with a sharp cry.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "What in all hells is wrong with you lately?"

"Damn!" Inuyasha muttered through the carpet, his face was currently smushed against. Slowly, he lifted his head and glared at them, wiping his nose and wincing. "I think I broke my damn nose."

Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru frowned and shook their heads. "Please watch what you say, there is a little girl present." Kagome shook her finger at Inuyasha.

"Keh! That makes four times-" Inuyasha stopped what he was going to say and blinked for a moment, before glancing down at the stupid necklace that still graced his neck. "Just hold on one damn minute here!" He growled loudly.

Sesshoumaru noticed Inuyasha's gaze travel to the rosary and he snorted, having forgotten all about the antiquity. "I forgot all about that thing."

Inuyasha lifted his eyes and narrowed them at Sesshoumaru and Kagome. His hand wrapped around the beads and lifted them, but a strange buzzing noise filled the two brother's ears when it reached Inuyasha's jaw line.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha snarled, flopping over onto his back, tugging at the blue and white beads. "They won't come off me!" He shouted.

Kagome blinked, and reached over to help Inuyasha out when he snapped. "Stay away from me, that's the fourth time I've been pulled down by these damn things and all four times it's been around you."

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows and stared at the girl and Inuyasha for a moment. "Fourth? I thought this was the third."

Inuyasha rolled to a crouched position and glared at his brother. "The fourth was now, third was the stairs, second was at school and first was last night. Damn, and all four times you said one word that was the same!" He growled, turning a dangerous glare at the human girl whose eyes widened.

"What word was that?" She asked innocently.

"Sit, Dammit."

Kagome's mouth opened to protest. "Are you saying that every time I say sit…" Her mouth dropped open as Inuyasha slammed face first into the carpet again. "Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha growled and snapped his teeth at the girl as she reached out for him. "Stay away from me!"

Kagome snatched her fingers back as his fangs came mere inches from them. "Well I'm sorry, but I didn't know." She snapped.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin and the girl glanced over at him. Both shrugged and began shuffling the cards with small smiles on their faces as the human girl and Inuyasha argued back and forth.

"I didn't mean it, I had no idea that this would happen. It's not like I had this planned or something." Kagome defended herself.

"Feh. Take em off." Inuyasha demanded.

"Kagome gave a slow grin. "No."

Inuyasha stalled in his tirade and stared at the girl for a moment. "Nani? Tame nani…"

"I said no. This might come in handy, just incase you decide to run out on the project." Kagome crossed her arms and gave him a glare.

Inuyasha scowled. "Take them off!" He growled, raising his fist.

"You take them off, if you want them off so badly." Kagome grinned.

"I can't, baka!" Inuyasha raged.

Sesshoumaru and Rin glanced at one another again, before shaking their heads and finally starting their game. "Do you have any fives?"

"Go fish."

"I said take them off!"

"Make me!"

"Do you have any jacks?" Rin asked.

Sesshoumaru handed Rin a card and sighed, trying his hardest to ignore the two arguing forms beside them. "Do you have any aces?" He asked, blocking out Kagome and Inuyasha.

"SIT!"

"Go fish."

"Gah!"

Sesshoumaru reached into the pile and picked up a card, glancing over at the sprawled body of his brother. It was going to be a rather long night if they kept this up. Finally, snarling loudly, Sesshoumaru glanced at them out of the corner of his eyes. "Will you two please keep it down, or go somewhere else to argue?"

Kagome and Inuyasha slumped.

"Feh." Inuyasha sat up and crossed his arms, and Kagome glared at the hanyou.

The phone rang and all eyes turned to the phone. Kagome blinked and stood up. "It's probably my mom, returning my call."

She picked up the phone resting it against her ear. "Moshi, moshi." Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stared at her when she gasped softly, and her face drained of all color, and her large brown eyes widened. Her pupils grew larger as she listened to the voice on the other end.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet and dashed towards the girl, but Sesshoumaru was faster and took the receiver from her.

"Who is this?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"An old friend." Came the answer, soft and grainy.

All eyes locked onto one another for a long moment, before they stared at the phone as though it were a poisonous insect.


	15. Day Two in Hell, er, I Mean School

**Chapter Fourteen: Day Two in Hell, er, I Mean School**

Inuyasha stretched and groaned as his bones popped into place after his rather uncomfortable sleep. He glanced over at his clock and noticed it was only four thirty in the morning, and he rolled his eyes. What was he doing up at this hour? With a groan of defeat, Inuyasha rolled out of his bed and wandered down stairs. After the night Sesshoumaru, Kagome and he had had after the phone call, everything had gone from calm and relaxing, to a high stress level.

They had driven Kagome home soon after and Inuyasha had even walked her to the door, somewhat hesitantly. After he had asked the girl if she was all right, he had gone back to the car and he and his brother had remained in silence for the remainder of the night.

Whatever it was that the voice on the phone had said to his brother, it had unnerved the youkai so much that Sesshoumaru had gone silent. As soon as they had stepped foot into the house, Sesshoumaru had vanished into his own room, and left Inuyasha alone for a few hours before he had finally gotten tired enough to venture to his own bed.

Inuyasha sighed, exited the bathroom and wandered into the kitchen to prepare himself a pot of coffee. He knew Sesshoumaru would be up at some point and come looking for the caffinated stuff. With a shrug, Inuyasha opened the sliding glass door leading onto the patio and he sat down on the steps and looked at the dark sky.

His mind wandered in several directions at once, not leaving him any recollection of what he had been thinking about, but his silent pondering came to a halt when the pot inside the kitchen gurgled happily, signaling the coffee ready. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and entered the kitchen, not at all surprised to see Sesshoumaru sitting at the kitchen island staring off into space, watching the coffee drip into the pot.

"Oie, how long have you been awake for?" Inuyasha asked, grabbing two cups from the cupboards.

"Not awake." Sesshoumaru's mumbled and his eyes followed Inuyasha's every move as the hanyou poured the coffee.

"I see that. Are you going back into the office today?"

Sesshoumaru nodded absently, and eagerly grabbed the coffee from Inuyasha's offering hands.

"Don't forget to take that rosary thing with you." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Or at least hide it from that girl."

Sesshoumaru took a long sip and smirked at his younger brother. "Someone needs to keep you in line."

"Feh, isn't that what you're for?" The hanyou muttered darkly, and sat down beside his brother.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow and sighed. "You need to go into Chidori's today at some point."

Inuyasha nodded and placed his head in his hands. "Yeah, I know. I was planning on doing that before school."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and glanced at his brother long and hard.

Inuyasha noticed the glance and he shivered from the intensity of it. "What's your problem?"

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows for a minute before he shook his head. "Nothing."

"Nothing my ass. Spit it out already. You've been staring at me since you got that bloody phone call. Not only are you all freaked out, but Kagome acted strange last night too, after you took the phone from her." Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "The calls are the same, Inuyasha." He stated firmly, and got up from the table. "Just leave it be. I will have them change the number at some point today."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "We can't change our number forever, Sesshoumaru, and you bloody well know it. Let's just face this thing together."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and stared at the coffee pot, before he poured himself another glance. "That's just it, baka! We don't know what we're facing…_yet_!"

Inuyasha growled. "Feh! You know, it's nothing compared to what father trained us for." He placed his cup on the counter and shook his head. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be heading out after."

Sesshoumaru nodded and sat back down on the stool, silently. His thoughts trailed to the night before, and his conversation with the member on the other line. Even though the voice had been warbled, Sesshoumaru had noted that it was high, yet with a low enough baritone to hint at the caller being a male. The voice was trying to disguise his voice from him, but the youkai had the tone memorized. The way certain words were pronounced, accented, and slurred, he was confident that he would recognize the voice in person now, if he heard it.

With a snort, Sesshoumaru remembered the caller had once again threatened his brother, but now had involved the human girl into it. Once he had taken the phone, the caller had laughed hauntingly stating that the human girl would not be safe as long as she remained in their company. As soon as he had hung up the phone, he had offered to take her home, and she had complied willingly. Much too willingly.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and lifted it from his cup when Inuyasha yelled out he was leaving. He furrowed his brows, had Inuyasha already had his shower and dressed? Blinking stupidly for a minute, Sesshoumaru rose from his seat and exited the kitchen, and headed to the living room to watch the morning news for a while before having to leave for work.

With a jolt, the memory of Inuyasha's attack came to the front of his mind and he blinked. Inuyasha was walking alone again! Sesshoumaru got to his feet, noticed the keys to the restaurant on the side table and smirked at a reason for why he could follow his brother. He raced for the door, gripped his coffee tightly as he used his small finger to loop the keys and he turned the knob on the door, cursing at having only one arm to do such simple things. The youkai carefully ran to the end of the lot, holding his coffee up slightly so it wouldn't spill, glanced down the road, and saw his brother look over at a car, before he rounded the corner. With a snort, Sesshoumaru jogged after him.

----------------------------------

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose as soon as he left the house. A dark car sat at the end of the road, and in the neighborhood looked somewhat out of place. The car was far too new to be in this area, and he glanced at it curiously as he past it. It was empty, he noticed, thanks to his incredible eyesight, and he was extremely grateful he had acquired them from his father. Most hanyou had weakened senses, but he had been lucky and had received a stronger dose of his father's blood. He was an enigma, at least that's what his brother had told him years ago.

Inuyasha smirked, he knew his senses were almost as good as those of his brother's, but no one else really knew that. He loved to play on the fact that his hearing was exceptional, and his sight was incredible, not to mention his sense of smell and taste. Sometimes he loved to pretend he was full youkai, at least then he would fit in somewhere. He rolled his eyes. Stupid childhood fantasies. The hanyou did wonder sometimes what it would be like to be a full youkai, but he was a hanyou and there was nothing he could do about it.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump a foot into the air with a yelp! Immediately he put up his defenses and stared at his brother who gave him a sheepish grin. Quite taken back, Inuyasha snarled.

"Don't sneak up on me, you bastard!" He raged.

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows and stared at his flustered brother. "You have to be more alert." He snarled back, "You forgot your keys, baka!"

Inuyasha snatched them from his brother's hand and turned around with a sniff. "Next time just call out to me."

"Pay more attention to your surroundings, Inuyasha. If you had been paying attention, you would have noticed me coming." Sesshoumaru snapped, angry at how easily his brother lost track of things. He gripped his cup tightly so he didn't dump the precious contents onto the ground.

Inuyasha continued up the street and finally made it to the corner where his restaurant was located, ignoring his brother completely. Everything looked pretty calm and he pulled out his key for the gates, and he opened them, silently.

Once inside the gates, he glared at his brother who still trailed behind him and it was then that Inuyasha noticed his brother's attire. With a smirk, the hanyou walked into the doors, which were already propped open and Inuyasha noticed Kirara stocking shelves and brewing coffee, readying the place for six.

"Ohayou, Kirara." Inuyasha grinned.

Kirara glanced up and nodded. "Ohayou Inuyasha-san." She took notice of Sesshoumaru waltzing in after her boss and she grinned. "Ohayou Sesshoumaru-san. I see you are attempting to start a new trend for formal wear." She commented on his clothing, which happened to be a pair of green cotton pajama bottoms, with play boy bunnies on them, and his t-shirt was a plain white.

Sesshoumaru froze and stared at her for a moment before he glanced down at himself and flushed brilliantly, much to Inuyasha's delight. "You know, Sessho, we do have cups in the place, you really didn't need to bring your own."

Sesshoumaru snarled at his brother and sat down at the first booth just up the stairs. Kirara shook her head, grabbed the freshly brewed pot of coffee, a bowl of creamers, and made her way up to the youkai. "In a bit of a rush this morning?" She asked with a smile.

Sesshoumaru snorted and slipped his cup over to her with an embarrassed grin. "Hai, the baka forgot his keys."

Kirara smirked and rolled her eyes. "Did you want breakfast? I think Miroku is almost ready back there."

Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded. "Might as well, I suppose. Steak and eggs, sunny side up, rare, rye toast." He mumbled absently.

Kirara giggled. "Want a paper?" She asked, as she headed down the stairs.

Sesshoumaru glanced up and nodded. He noticed her slight glance back at him before he caught sight of Inuyasha by the bar, making his way to the office up stairs. "Inuyasha?" He called

Inuyasha paused in his flipping through the mail and glanced at his brother curiously.

"Bring your paperwork down with you, we can go over things together."

Inuyasha nodded and continued up the stairs. Sesshoumaru was rather impressed over how his brother's air changed. The hanyou was now all business, and Sesshoumaru snorted, and thought that his brother might just make it in the fast paced world around them.

Sesshoumaru sipped his coffee and wasn't surprised that Inuyasha came down just as the youkai lord was finishing off his meal. Inuyasha sat down, placed several envelopes down and three folders of papers onto the table, and sighed.

Sesshoumaru glanced up and smirked. "Get used to the paperwork, Inuyasha. It seems to grow with every year."

Inuyasha nodded and shoved the envelopes to the side while he opened the mail. "I have to keep most of the paperwork for seven years don't I?"

Sesshoumaru lifted a brow and nodded. "You need to create a filing system for yourself, this is incase you get audited. You must have information on every hire, termination, tip pool, overtime, wage increases, and loss of product."

Inuyasha slumped and groaned. "I can't believe this. I have never been great at paperwork or anything. Well I guess I'm okay with projects and school stuff, but organizing stuff, that has never been my strong point."

"Seeing the condition of your room most days, yes, I can believe that." Sesshoumaru smirked teasingly.

Inuyasha looked up and snorted. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." He replied sarcastically.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "It comes with time. If you feel yourself getting overwhelmed, then hire an assistant manager who can take care of that aspect of things."

Inuyasha glanced up. "I already have three assistant managers."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I am aware of this. You have Sango who takes care of front of house, with Kirara another of your assistants, and you have Miroku who is in charge of the kitchen. Do you wish to have one take on the paperwork? Do you trust them enough to do this thoroughly and efficiently?"

Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "Sango already has a ton on her shoulders with running the place and taking care of hires and terminations. She is the one who created these files." He said as he waved his hands over the folders to his right. "Miroku has full control of the kitchen, and I find he is very good at what he does. He also has files and stuff."

"There's Kirara," Sesshomaru nodded and lifted his head as Sango entered the restaurant. "I would suggest discussing this with Sango."

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder and nodded. "I think I will." The hanyou sat up in his seat and waved to Sango as she glanced over at them.

"Ohayou." She greeted and sat down beside Inuyasha when he scooted over to make room for her. A twinge of nervousness entered her heart when she realized there were a few folders sitting on the table. The girl swallowed.

"Sesshoumaru and I were discussing the tasks and duties you and Miroku have in regards to running the place." Inuyasha began, noticing Sango's nervousness. "While I am in school, or not here, both of you have your plates full, and you are doing a good job, so far."

Sango relaxed slightly and nodded. "Thank you."

"I am still young in terms of running a place, and Sesshoumaru can't be here all the time to do my job for me, or be here when I can't. He has his own business to run. I want to ask you on how you feel about lifting Kirara's responsibilities in terms of being your assistant." Inuyasha explained.

Sango glanced at the two youkai for a minute. "Kirara is a good woman. What would you have her do?"

"I need someone to be able to set up a filing system for keeping records and maintaining my office when I can't be here. In truth, my organizational skills are somewhat lacking."

Sango nodded understanding finally what it was Inuyasha was asking. "In the last job where I worked with Kirara, she had amazing organizing skills, memory and detail. If you place her as a manager like Miroku and myself, you will not be disappointed."

Inuyasha nodded. "I would need her to maintain the office, and details in regards to the paperwork, including employee records, payroll, tip pool, food loss, breakage, and some others."

Sango nodded. "I think that sounds great. I don't think Kirara will mind taking on a few more responsibilities, and I trust she will do a good job."

Inuyasha nodded and glanced over at his brother who was running his claw over the surface of the table. "Thanks Sango, did you want to tell her, or send her over here?"

"It looks like you two will be busy with some things here, so I will let her know." Sango pointed to the folders and mail on the table and grinned. She then noticed Sesshoumaru who was absently running his fingers over the table and she saw his t-shirt. Every time she had seen the youkai he had been wearing business like clothing, not casual attire. When she got up from the table she took note of his pants and she almost laughed at the bunnies scattered across them. He was still in his pajamas.

Sango bit her lip, turned and left the table. Knowing that laughing outright at the youkai male seemed to be something one would not do, and so she made a hasty retreat before she lost her composure.

The two brothers sat there for about an hour or so when Inuyasha shifted through the mail, piled the envelopes into his school bag, and glanced at his watch. "Oie, I'm so going to be late, unless I leave now." He got up and cast his brother a look of apology and Sesshoumaru nodded with a chuckle.

"I would offer you a ride but I walked here." Sesshoumaru snorted glancing down at his pajama bottoms.

"Are you going to school today?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Bokusenou has already begun preparations on my admittance into the youkai schools."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. "Must be nice to go to one of those, learn how to use your abilities and control them."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow curiously and shook his head. "They are more intense then the school you are going into."

"Feh, well at least you won't have a bunch of smelly humans to deal with." Inuyasha scoffed and made his way downstairs. "I'll see you after. I will probably stop in here before I get home though."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Keep your senses clear, mind who is around you. I do not wish for you to get jumped again."

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever." Without another word, the hanyou exited the restaurant and made his way towards the streets that lead to his new school. "Second day, what a pain." He grumbled and stopped at a street light behind a pile of other scholars.

Inuyasha was somewhat anxious to get to the school, and find out if the girl Kagome was okay after they had dropped her off and he lifted his head just as the lights changed. As he past the light post he stopped and stared at the brightly colored poster that greeted him.

Inuyasha ripped it off the pole and quickly made his way across the street before reading it thoroughly. It was an advertisement for the local dragon dancers performance in the central square downtown Tokyo. His heart lifted and a grin crossed his face. "Hells, I would love to go see that." He noticed that the performers were a duo, male and female, one a youkai and the other a mortal. Just like his parents.

He stuffed the ad into his bag and ran the rest towards the school. There were a group of teenagers blocking his path and Inuyasha grunted annoyed. He lifted his head slightly to judge the distance to the top of the wall on the kids left, and he leapt up to it, and ran across the top and then jumped to the ground on the other side.

He felt their eyes on him and he smirked. With a snort, Inuyasha jogged the rest of the way to school and quickly entered the building sniffing the air for signs of Kagome. He knew her locker was near their physics class, and so he took the stairs two at a time, barely avoiding bumping into several of the students on the stairs. Once up the steps, he turned to his right and slipped through the massive amount of students moving about, or standing in groups chatting with one another.

A familiar scent reached his nose and he quickly made his way through the crowds attempting to get to her before the bell rang. Inuyasha brushed by a bunch of the jocks who were making their way to their classes and a strong shove caused the hanyou to loose his footing and skit across the floor in a heap. With a snarl, Inuyasha hopped to his feet and spun around to see who shoved him.

The large bulky kid glared at Inuyasha and a group of his friends snickered and sneered in amusement. "Go back home to your mama, puppy."

Inuyasha snarled. "I ain't, no puppy! Want me to show ya?" He flexed his claws for emphasis, and one guy backed away with his eyes wide. The hanyou snorted and spun around, ignoring the pathetic jocks, and tried to pin point Kagome's scent again. He growled with frustration as he noticed her scent moving away from his location. They didn't have any classes until late afternoon and he wanted to make sure she was okay and held no ill feelings towards them for what she had witnessed the night before.

With a growl, Inuyasha leapt onto the railing leading to the stairs leading to the third level of the school, and he ran up it as best as he could in his shoes. He jumped the rest of the way, and landed with a soft thump beside some younger students and they jolted to attention at his arrival. Inuyasha groaned in frustration, no matter how hard he tried to get to Kagome, he was either stopped by a massive wave of students, or she vanished to another part of the school.

Barring his teeth, he slumped his shoulders in defeat. Inuyasha was just about to turn and leave when her scent slammed into his nose and he lifted his head quickly, searching with his eyes. Taking a quick look around, Inuyasha hopped onto the table to his left and ran across it, startling many of the students around him, and he hopped over a group of them to the ground.

The crowd parted and he grinned seeing Kagome standing by her chemistry class surrounded by a bunch of her friends. He grinned in excitement and he walked over to her somewhat hesitantly, until she glanced up and waved at him in greeting.

"Oie! You are a hard one to track down." Inuyasha snorted, a little annoyed over his search.

Kagome furrowed her brows for a moment and looked completely confused. "Were we supposed to meet somewhere?" She asked, trying to remember if they had set up anything the night before.

"No, but I wanted to make sure that call last night didn't freak you out too much." Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms.

"Oh, right. Well, it was kind of strange. Do you get calls like that all the time?" She asked, shivering slightly.

"Feh, not all the time, but enough to annoy us."

Her friends glanced at Inuyasha for a moment before they took a few steps back, looking around almost fearfully. Kagome seemed oblivious to the actions her friends took, and continued to talk with him.

"That must be pretty scary sometimes." Kagome muttered softly, adjusting her bag over her shoulder.

Inuyasha shrugged and frowned as he noticed the strange looks they were getting. Did he have something in his hair? He grit his teeth to refrain from commenting. Kagome didn't seem at all affected by his presence, but it was making her friends uncomfortable.

"Naw, not scary really. Hey, do you know about that dragon festival tomorrow night?" Inuyasha asked remembering the poster in his bag. He dug around in his pack, took the rumpled paper out, and handed it to her. "Apparently they are having this for a grand opening to the Heian era museum. I thought maybe this would be good for our project."

Kagome eagerly took the poster, read it over, and flushed with excitement. "Oh gosh this would be great to go see."

Inuyasha allowed a small smile cross his lips. "You feel like going?"

Kagome blushed slightly and lifted her gaze curiously. "Really? I would have to ask my mom, but I'm sure it would be fine." She grinned.

Inuyasha nodded. "I have to ask Sess first too, but hopefully he won't make a big deal out of it. This morning he followed me to work in his pajama's no less."

Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion. "Followed you to work? Why would he do that?"

Inuyasha shrugged and turned away from the girl. "Feh, have no idea. I'll talk to him about it later. See you in history. Ja." He waved and vanished down the halls.

He faintly heard Kagome's friends gasp and groan as he turned the corner and winced at their crass words.

"I can't believe you accepted a date with…with…_that_!"

"Kagome, are you crazy? How could you?"

"He's a demon!"

"What will everyone think?"

Inuyasha didn't catch Kagome's words and he sighed dejectedly. What was it about the intermixing of their races that made everyone an outsider? Was it so wrong for him to want to make friends with a human? He shook his head and went to his first class.

-------------------------------------------

The day went swiftly for Inuyasha, and he made his way to his phys Ed class. Not like it ever mattered if he did any of the ridiculous stunts the performed for the humans. He was part human so he was required to attend the class, however the full youkai were not permitted to take it.

With a shrug, he entered the gym and glanced around at the several mats lining the ground, and he wondered what the sensei had planned for that afternoon. This was his last class until he met up with Kagome for history, and he actually found himself somewhat nervous and anxious at the same time. He shook his head and walked over to the other students, and inwardly cringed when they moved away from him as though he had some sort of parasite attached to him.

With a sigh, he slumped his shoulders and slid down against the wall, alone. The bell rang and he stood up just as the teacher entered, and the sensei instructed them to warm up. With a shrug, he jogged behind the rest of the class, trying to keep as much distance from them as possible.

When he rounded the final turn, he held back and listened to the teachers next instruction and he groaned when he realized that it was a sparring match for the students. With a heavy sigh, Inuyasha watched the first few groups wrestle and jab blows at one another and he knew he would have to hold back his strength and agility just so he wasn't thought of as a show off.

The sensei called for him and to his surprise the big burly jock from that morning. The teacher seemed to sneer at Inuyasha as he walked into the center of the mat and the hanyou watched the jock carefully as he prepared himself to attack. Inuyasha knew he could take the boy on with one jab, but if he did, by the look of the sensei, he would probably be expelled from school.

Inuyasha rounded his shoulders and prepared himself for a rather uncomfortable fight, and he parted his feet into a wide stance as he waited for his opponent to make his first move.

The jock rushed forward and Inuyasha jumped back and out of the way, watching with a smirk as the bulky kid fell heavily to the ground. To then hanyou's surprise, the kid got to his feet much faster then should have been possible, and tackled Inuyasha out of mid air. They crashed to the ground with a loud thump and Inuyasha grunted as the kid fell on top of him, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

Inuyasha wasn't able to make it to his feet, before he was given a low blow to the groin area when the teacher wasn't looking and with a yelp, Inuyasha crumpled to the ground, curling into himself. The jock leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Stupid half breed, maybe next time you won't challenge me in the hallway."

Inuyasha sucked his breath in and growled softly. "That was a cheap move, bastard!"

"So what, you can't do anything about it." The jock moved away and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, trying desperately to suppress his anger.

Inuyasha struggled to his feet, moved off the mat, and glared daggers at the jock that stood laughing and smacking his hands with his friends. With a soft snarl, he turned his head away and immediately saw stars as something connected with his face. He was vaguely aware of a soft thump as he connected with the hardwood floors of the gym, and he heard raucous laughter fill the air around him.

He opened his eyes into slits and noticed a student sneer at him and move away while Inuyasha tried to make his world stop spinning. Inuyasha lifted his head, placed his hand over his eye that throbbed from the sucker punch he had just received, and he groaned. Of course if it had been him dishing it out, he would have been expelled instantly.

He shook his head and slowly got to his feet, and flinched at the dull ache that now filled his head. With a sigh, Inuyasha distinctly heard the bell ring and he moved towards the lockers, wondering if perhaps it would be safer to wait, or to just get the situation over with.

With a sigh, he squared his shoulders, and entered the lockers only to find them pretty much empty and so he dressed himself quickly, and left before he was caught alone. If they had been outside the school, then Inuyasha would have been more then happy to show them what he was capable of, but he couldn't risk having bad points on his records for fighting. Inuyasha wanted to get into a good collage, and do something with his life, not sit around at a minimum wage job forever.

He shook his head and grunted as his eye throbbed from the movement. The bell rang and Inuyasha gaped stupidly. "Damn it!" He raged and ran up the stairs as fast as he could, missing a few other late school kids for their own classes. He leapt up onto the railing, as he saw a mass of students begin to walk down, and he launched himself up the center between the stairs to his destined floor.

He skidded to a stop beside his class and took a deep breath. Inuyasha groaned. "What a bloody day." With a sigh, he opened the door and knelt beside the mats holding the shoes, and waited for the teacher to acknowledge him.

The sensei turned his head and gave a brief nod, signaling Inuyasha to enter, and the hanyou quickly took his seat beside Kagome who tossed a note onto his desk as soon as he sat down. He furrowed his brows and lifted his gaze slightly to see if the teacher had seen and then he glanced at her confused again.

Carefully, he opened the note and read over her words, and glanced at her wordlessly, shaking his head. He mouthed, '_I'll tell you later_.'

Kagome nodded and turned her attention back to the class, as did Inuyasha. Once it was finished, Inuyasha tried to make a break for the door, but Kagome grabbed his arm. "Wait."

Inuyasha sighed and stopped. "What?"

"What happened to your eye?" She whispered.

"It's nothing. Just an accident in gym. I got in the way of a flying fist." Inuyasha grumbled softly.

"Do you want to work on our project tonight?" Kagome asked, falling into step beside him.

Inuyasha cast a curious look in her direction. "Huh? After this morning, you still want to be my partner?"

Kagome stopped and stared at him. "Of course I do. I want to be your friend, Inuyasha, if you let me." She whispered.

Inuyasha waved his hand down the hall. "What about them? Don't you care what they say?"

Kagome glared at him and shook her head. "No, besides, I don't care what anyone says. It's my choice if I want to be friends with whom ever I want. Not theirs."

Inuyasha stared at her in wonder. She didn't care what they said about him, or what they said about her. Did she not care if her whole reputation was ruined because she hung around with a low life hanyou?

He shook his head. "I guess we can meet up later to work on the project, if you want."

Kagome grinned and looked at her watch. "I have to get going. What time should I come over?"

Inuyasha stopped. "You want to still come over to my place, even after what happened last night?" He frowned, was that wise to bring her over again? Would he be placing her in danger if he let her? "Uhh…what about if we meet at the library? I have to go to work and head downtown to ask Sess about tomorrow. Say meet there at seven?"

Kagome nodded. "Okay, see you then." She dashed off down the hall and Inuyasha stared after her with a small smile on his face.

---------------------------------------------

Inuyasha darted off the monorail and raced down the street towards his father's office. He knew he was going to get an earful from Sesshoumaru about his showing up unannounced, but also he would get reprimanded over being downtown by himself. With a groan, Inuyasha dashed up the stairs to the building and ran up the stairs to the upper floors, rather than wait for the elevators.

He knocked on the office door once he had cleared the secretary and flinched at the low growl his brother issued upon seeing him.

"Just what in the blazes are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru snarled. He took in the bluish bruise on his brother's cheek. "What the hell happened to your face?"

"I wanted to ask you something, and…"

"Explain the eye, Inuyasha!"

"It was an accident in gym. I ran into a fist, I shouldn't have been there, and so I got socked in the eye."

"Accident my ass." Sesshoumaru snarled.

"I uhh…came here to ask if you would let me go to…"

"It couldn't wait until I got home?" Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Uhh, not really. You see…"

Sesshoumaru snarled loudly, slammed the book down on his desk, and turned around glaring at his brother.

"Well, there's this uhh, festival grand opening thing, all on stuff from the Heian period Kagome and I are doing the project for…"

"And?"

"I want to go, so we can get a bunch of research for it." Inuyasha finished lamely. His speech had sounded so much better on the monorail.

"Ridiculous. Use a computer or get a book." Sesshoumaru sat down in his chair and glared at his brother.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled. "This is for school, it's not like I'm going there to just have fun."

"Where is this thing?" Sesshoumaru snapped.

"Uhh…" '_Damn, I knew he was going to ask me that_.' Inuyasha sighed. "Here, downtown."

"Absolutely not!" Sesshoumaru shook his head firmly and waved his hand dismissing Inuyasha.

"I need to go!"

"I don't want you going and that's final, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru growled, slamming his fist onto the wooden desk at his office.

Inuyasha scowled and snarled ferociously to match his brother's stubborn posture. Shaking his head, Inuyasha walked to the door and pulled it open. "You know, sometimes you can be a real bastard." He scoffed, watching as his brother got up from the desk.

Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded. "Hai. This I know, however, my word is final. I do not want a recap of what happened the other night."

Inuyasha whirled around to face his brother, stepping outside the door. "Fine! I heard you the first time. I'm not that stupid as to be caught unawares again, idiot!"

Sesshoumaru approached the door and glared down at his younger sibling. "If it happened once, it could happen again. I am not the baka who got beaten by a bat, nor am I the baka who broke his nose tripping over his own shoe laces, nor am I the baka who fell down the stairs because I forgot to pick up after myself." He reminded Inuyasha firmly.

"Keh! So I'm clumsy. Remember it was from that damn necklace? I'm sure you've had your fair share of inelegance." Inuyasha growled, crossing his arms, but dropped them thinking better of it.

Sesshoumaru saw the look in his brother's eyes. "Don't think about sneaking out either, Inuyasha. I will tie you to the bed if this is what you are planning. I said no, and I mean it. Do not go against me!"

Inuyasha snarled and lifted his nose into the air with a keh. "Sometimes I hate you."

"Hai, of this I am aware. As always you will get over it." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Like hell I will!" Inuyasha growled and whirled around to leave his brother and have the final word.

Sesshoumaru watched his brother turn and winced when his brother connected firmly with the fire extinguisher casing hanging on the wall beside his office door. He heard the loud thud as it connected with his brother's forehead, and Inuyasha stumbled back stunned and confused. The hanyou tripped over his feet and fell to his back, and moaned.

Sesshoumaru blinked and bit his lip with his fang, but not before muttering casually. "Baka!" Finally unable to contain himself, he slammed the door and shut himself from the ridiculous sight of his brother sprawled out on the carpeted floor of the hall. Closed off from his brother, Sesshoumaru threw back his head and barked out a loud roar of laughter.

----------------------------------------

Inuyasha slammed his bag onto the counter and slumped into his seat angrily. He had traveled all the way into downtown Tokyo, almost certain his brother would relent and allow him to go to the festival, but he had walked right into a stupid fire extinguisher casing and had embarrassed himself instead.

He rolled his eyes, rubbed the throbbing lump on his forehead, and moaned pitifully. With a snarl, Inuyasha let his eyes wander around the kitchen and he stared up at the clock mournfully. He had just under an hour to meet Kagome at the library, and he would have to break the news to her that he was unable to go to the festival. "How embarrassing, I ask her if she would feel like going and my baka brother says I can't! Damn it!"

Inuyasha was about to rage some more when his eyes fell on a small little thing in the corner of the room and his eyes widened. With a smug grin, Inuyasha got to his feet, picked the object up between his fingers, and allowed the smirk to widen.

He quickly trudged up the stairs and almost jumped out of his skin when the little human girl rounded the corner just as he got there. "Ah! Don't do that!" He snapped.

The little girl giggled and waved. "Hello."

Inuyasha watched as she skipped down the stairs and he shook his head. "What a strange little girl." He mumbled and then remembered his mission. "Right!" He almost shouted.

He snuck into his brother's room and glanced around the neatly placed items, wondering where he was going to put his little prank. If Sesshoumaru refused to let him go to this thing, then he would make his brother's life a living hell, at least for a little while. Not to mention having a bit of fun in the process.

With a wild and feral grin, Inuyasha slipped the object under his brother's covers and made sure it was set and ready. Barring his teeth, Inuyasha quickly made his way out of the room and snorted through his hand, trying to suppress his snickers.

Darting down the stairs as fast as his feet would carry him, Inuyasha snatched his bag off the table and he bolted from the house. Better to not be here when Sesshoumaru gets home.

------------------------------------------

As he ran down the street, Inuyasha missed the presence of the black car, and rounded the corner just as it started up and slowly pulled into the street at a slow leisurely pace.


	16. Entangled in a Thread of Deceit

**Chapter Fifteen: Entangled in a Thread of Deceit**

Inuyasha rushed through the doors to the Library and glanced around the vast structure searching for Kagome. He wrinkled his nose, chastising himself for not telling her exactly where to meet, but he did have his nose. Grinning foolishly, Inuyasha lifted his nose to the air and tried to pick out her scent among all the other mortals and youkai rushing through the place.

With a grunt, Inuyasha wandered over to the desk at the front and was about to ask the librarian if she had seen anyone, when his eyes caught sight of the very person he was searching for. Kagome was seated next to the computer section, with a pile of books on the table, almost hiding her from view. Inuyasha snorted and made his way through the vast amount of people and he slipped into the seat across from her.

"Oie." He smirked, and glanced at the books on the table. With a frown, he read the labels. "Riddles?"

Kagome shook her head and shrugged. "A past time?"

Inuyasha frowned deeper. "Feh, try again."

Kagome swallowed nervously and she winced when Inuyasha regarded her firmly and unrelenting. "He told me this one and said I had three days to come up with the answer. Then he gave me a book title before your brother took the phone."

Inuyasha stiffened. "Uhh…guy on the phone? You mean the bastard who called the other night?"

Kagome nodded shamefully.

"Keh! What's the riddle?" Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome sucked her breath in sharply. "First think of a person who lives in disguise, Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies. Next tell me what's always the last thing to mend, The middle of middle and end of the end? And finally give me the sound often heard during the search for a hard to find word. Now string them together, and answer me this, Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

Inuyasha furrowed his brows for a long moment before he snorted. "That's the riddle he gave you?"

Kagome nodded slowly.

"You ever read Harry Potter?" Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome frowned and shook her head. "No, why?"

"The bastard took it from the book. The answer is spider." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Kagome glanced up startled. "Spider?" With a loud sigh, she slumped her shoulders. "I don't get it, why me?"

Inuyasha shook his head slowly. "Because he can. It's not you he's after, but Sessho and me. I guess he thinks that because you associate yourself with me, that you would make a good target to get to either me or my brother."

"This guys after you? Why?" Kagome asked, leaning forward slightly.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe someone in my family pissed him off, and now he's taking it out on us."

"What do your parents say about all this?" Kagome bit her lip.

"What can they say? They're dead." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome gasped audibly and her eyes widened. "Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Don't matter. What did this guy say to you exactly?"

Kagome pushed the riddle book towards him and sighed. "Well he told me that riddle, and said I had three days to solve it or it would get personal. I had no idea who it was, and it scared me. Then before your brother took the phone, the guy said I had to solve the riddles in this book…" She waved her hand at the blue bound novel in front of the hanyou, "That was it, or all I got before Sesshoumaru took the phone."

"Did he give you a time frame for solving these?" Inuyasha asked, flipping through the small book.

Kagome shook her head.

Inuyasha read over a few of them and then glanced up at the girl. "Most of these seem pretty simple. The guy will probably call back at some point, and I can help you with these if you want."

"You actually go through all this? What about the authorities?"

"Feh! What about them? They don't do nothing to help youkai out, unless it's another youkai in the field." Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome shook her head and frowned. "That is so unfair."

"Life is full of unfairness. Look how your schoolmates treat hanyou and youkai. Think that is just by chance?" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome nodded. "We aren't all bad." She whispered.

"So I noticed. In any case, if you want help with these, I'll do it. Just so you don't get involved further with this bastard. As for the festival, Sess told me I couldn't go." Inuyasha snorted.

"With all those calls I can see why." Kagome nodded in understanding. "Maybe we can see it on the internet? I know that people upload that stuff all the time onto websites."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I wanted to check out the museum in all honesty. There's going to be a ton of stuff there from the feudal era, and even stuff from before then."

Kagome smiled. "You're really into this history stuff, aren't you?"

Inuyasha shrugged again. "I suppose. My father owned an antique business, so I guess it runs in the family."

Kagome gasped and her mouth fell open. "Owned? Really? What kind of stuff?"

"Feh, like that rosary thing that was on my neck. Other things too."

"Does Sesshoumaru look after the shop now?" Kagome asked, leaning on her elbows.

"Yeah, but he is a computer baka. I don't know how he'll be able to run it efficiently seeing as the whole place is computerized." Inuyasha chuckled softly.

"What happened to your parents?" Kagome asked somewhat hesitantly.

Inuyasha pulled his lips into a tight line, and furrowed his brows. "An accident. I don't know. It was Sess' birthday and we had all gone out for the night. We crashed, or something crashed into us, I wasn't really paying attention. All I know is that my head cracked against something and I blacked out. I remember lying on a gurney thing and watching the doctors move around the car. I saw my dad and for some reason this is where I get all confused. I forgot to tell Sesshoumaru more about it, but I could have sworn that my dad looked right at me, and said something to me. But the doctors said that he died right away."

Kagome swallowed. "You don't know what really happened. What did they tell you?"

"That my parents died instantly." Inuyasha clenched his teeth together. "I'm sure I saw my dad awake though."

"Did you ever think about going to the death records building and finding out for sure?" Kagome asked gripping Inuyasha's hand tightly.

Inuyasha glanced up at her startled and then stared at their clasped hands. "Uhh…no. I didn't. I guess I could though, I do have access to it."

Kagome smiled encouragingly. "Yes, you're family. When my father vanished, my mom went there to find out if there had been any record of his death."

Inuyasha nodded. "Did she find anything?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, it was like he just vanished off the face of the earth."

"How old were you?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I was eight, I think." Kagome released Inuyasha's hand and pulled her history book forward. "We should get started on this before the library closes."

Inuyasha nodded with a frown. "Hai."

----------------------------------

Sesshoumaru shook his head and gave a long sigh of relief when he finally closed the book he had been going over on how computers were operated. It had taken him nearly four hours to read the 'How to…' Book for Computer Dummies, and his head now hurt from all the information he had had to process. With another sigh, Sesshoumaru stood up from his desk and grabbed his jacket and keys, to leave the office for the day.

He had been cooped up inside the building since early that morning; after he had gone back home to change, and had arrived just to find out he had a line up of meetings for the first part of the morning.

Once that had been placed behind him, he had gone into his office to catalog the artifacts that had arrived, and had placed most of them that had seemed important to him in the vault his father had had set up in his office. Once he had opened the vault, Sesshoumaru had only stood there and stared at the hundreds of items that were hidden inside. Most were cataloged and placed perfectly on shelves, and there was even a tiny desk inside with papers scattered all over the surface.

Sesshoumaru had shut himself up inside the vault for roughly three hours, before he had discovered several letters and parchments on artifacts that were so rare that his father had been terrified to keep them in view. He had followed the detailed outline of where the items were hidden and had been somewhat surprised to find them in the very room he was in.

Sesshoumaru found the items easily enough and had been confused as to why his father would even be afraid of the simple things, but shrugged it off for the time being. He had left the vault only to discover that there was a message on the new computer that had been installed in his office and had grown quite angry at the stupid machines. Not only was he uncertain as to how to turn the offensive machine on, he had no clue as to how to check his messages.

Sesshoumaru had called down to his secretary and had sent her on a mission to find him a book on computers, and had been pleased with her results when she had arrived less then fifteen minutes later with the how to book. He had thanked her and had immediately begun his task of reading the book over and figuring out how the stupid things worked.

Now he was too tired to even glance at the computer, let alone check his email. But he had a little more of an idea on how to work the machines. With a shrug, Sesshoumaru exited his office and found the place empty. Shaking his head, he entered the elevator and promptly arrived on the first floor, and walked to the entrance where a single guard sat at a desk.

"Good evening, Mr. Souske."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head but remained silent as he opened the large glass doors. All he wanted to do now was to get home and relax. Not to mention the fact of using his new computer knowledge and testing it out on the home computer. With a snort, Sesshoumaru strolled towards the lone car in the parking lot and he glanced around at the blackness the night cast over everything.

He almost jumped out of his skin when his cell phone rang and he quickly dug into his pocket for the noisy abomination. He lifted it to his ear, and uttered the usual greeting, wondering if it was Inuyasha.

"Mr. Souske, how wonderful to hear your voice again."

Sesshoumaru growled loudly. "What do you want _this_ time?" He demanded of the voice on the phone.

"Leave off your pathetic search for these artifacts. It is pointless for you, as you don't understand the importance of these items."

"I will not. This is obviously something of importance if it has you threatening my family."

"Ahh, yes. Your family. Which seems to have grown by one? Now who was it? Oh right, a little girl, if I'm not mistaken. A human girl wasn't it?" The voice taunted.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth angrily. "Are you still watching us?"

"Very closely in fact." The voice sneered. "You have a decision to make. You have roughly an hour to make it. Either you gather those files from your office and bring them to the benches at the monorail, or your brother will suffer the consequences."

"You leave my brother out of this." Sesshoumaru snarled into the phone.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I'm watching him as we speak, doing rather nicely on his project with that human girl, Kagome. You have an hour. If you don't comply, your brother will suffer, and if that doesn't motivate you, the human child is next."

Sesshoumaru gasped when the phone clicked and he blinked for a moment before lifting the phone once again dialing his home number.

"You've reached the Souske's, leave a message." Sesshoumaru's own voice filled his hearing. "Baka! Inuyasha pick up the phone." He demanded. He waited almost a minute before uttering. "Inuyasha when you get this, call me back immediately." He hung up the phone, dialed his brother's cell number, and got his voice mail. Cursing under his breath, Sesshoumaru almost shouted angrily over the air. "Baka! Why do you have your phone off? Call me as soon as you get this!"

Snapping the phone shut, Sesshoumaru about faced and stalked towards the building he had just exited out of. "Blast it, Inuyasha!" He raged.

-------------------------------------------

Inuyasha stretched and rolled his aching shoulders. "I guess that pretty much does it for us, huh?" He smirked as Kagome released a wide yawn.

"Yeah, I'm beat. But we got a ton finished." Kagome grinned and gathered up her books. "So? I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Inuyasha stood up and snorted. "What? You think I'm going to let you walk home this late, especially after that phone call? Forget it, Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, you don't have to, honest. I can call my mom and she can pick me up. I don't live that far away, you know." Kagome protested, shouldering her backpack.

Inuyasha lead the way towards the front of the library and waited as Kagome checked out the riddle book. "I said forget it. I'm walking you home."

Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled. "If you insist." She teased.

Inuyasha shook his head and they walked side by side to the entrance, but Inuyasha glanced back before opening the doors, noticing that Kagome had paused. "What's wrong?"

Kagome stared right past him into the darkness.

"Oie! Kagome." Inuyasha waved his hand in front of her face, and Kagome turned her eyes to his.

"I think I've seen that car before." She whispered, moving her eyes once again to the glass doors.

Inuyasha turned his head and frowned. "Hey, that's the same car I saw this morning." He muttered as he caught sight of a black car parked across the street.

Kagome blinked. "I saw it when I left school this afternoon. It was parked in the parking lot. I don't know if it's the same car though."

Inuyasha pushed open the doors and stared at the black tinted windows of the black car. "I think it's the same one I saw on my street. I mean how many black cars have that dark of tint on the windows?"

Kagome walked up behind him slowly. "Isn't that illegal?" She whispered, and sucked in her breath when the car began to roll down the street slowly.

Inuyasha let his eyes follow the progress of the car and he growled. "Come on, let's get you home."

Kagome swallowed nervously. "I can call my mom." She whispered, grabbing his shirtsleeve. "I don't really want to walk home now."

Inuyasha turned his eyes to her and stared for a few minutes. "Feh, don't worry about anything. I'll protect you." He grinned cockily. "Nothing's going to hurt you."

Kagome nodded slowly after she took a long breath. "Okay." She whispered.

Inuyasha pulled her along and shook his head. Now that he was aware that the car was following him, he put his senses on high alert. He dug into his pocket and took out his cell to see if he had any messages and he flinched visibly at the four left from his brother's cell number.

"Uhoh!" He mumbled. "I think I'm in shit."

Kagome turned her head towards him as they rounded a corner, and almost cried out in fear when his phone rang loudly.

Inuyasha glanced at the number and opened the phone. "Yeah?"

"Inuyasha Souske?" A hushed voice asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha snarled.

"I have some information for you. It's important, meet me at the fountains in Central Square tomorrow, during the festival. I'll be waiting at five."

"Who is this?" Inuyasha snapped.

"It doesn't matter who I am, if you want to find out what happened that night your parents died, then meet me there at five. I won't wait long, ten minutes max, if you don't show, the information burns. I can't be found out." The voice hissed anxiously, the phone clicked dead.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha snapped his phone shut and closed one eye as he dialed his voice mail.

He lifted the phone to his ear and sucked his breath in nervously.

"Baka, why is your phone off? Call me as soon as you get this."

"Inuyasha turn on your bloody phone! Call me back."

Inuyasha swallowed again and groaned.

"Inuyasha, I swear if you don't call me back, I'll break every bone in your body."

"It's Sesshoumaru, call me back immediately. I've tried home three times, and your cell four. I swear if you are playing some sick joke, I'll kill you myself. Call me back!"

Inuyasha closed his phone and hesitantly called his brother's number. "Oh, Kami, I'm so dead."

Kagome shook her head.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru's anxious voice filled the hanyou's ear.

"Hai, what's wrong?" Inuyasha grit his teeth together.

"Damn it, Inuyasha! Where the hell are you?" Sesshoumaru growled angrily.

"I was at the library doing homework with Kagome." Inuyasha snapped back. "What's wrong?"

"You baka! I got a call from that bastard again and he said he was watching you!" Sesshoumaru snarled.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder and shuddered. "Watching me?"

"You and that human girl."

"At the library? But I didn't see anyone." Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Wait, there was this black car outside. I saw it this morning before I went to Chidori's and Kagome said she saw it at school this afternoon."

"Get home!"

"Sess? I offered to take Kagome home, I'll be there soon."

"Hayáku! I'll meet you there!"

Inuyasha shook his head and closed his phone. "Damn. I'm in shit. This sucks. I don't know what to do."

Kagome creased her brows confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well the festival is tomorrow, Sess said I couldn't go, and I got this phone call from this guy saying he had some information for me, about the crash. He told me that if I wanted it, I had to meet him at the festival. Not only that, Sess got a call from that bastard saying he was watching us. I bet you it was that car." Inuyasha growled low in his chest.

"What if this is a trap? I mean, what if this guy wants you to go to the festival so he can hurt you?" Kagome whispered, glancing over her shoulder nervously.

"Keh! In the middle of the afternoon around hundreds of people? I doubt it." Inuyasha shook his head furiously and sped up his pace leading towards the shrine where Kagome resided.

"Inuyasha, this whole thing is creepy. I mean, who is this guy." Kagome asked, glancing around her nervously.

"Hell if I know." Inuyasha snorted. "Not like it matters. Seriously, this guy is just trying to get under our skin."

Kagome swallowed uncertainly, and followed Inuyasha as they climbed the steps to her home. "Hey, while you're here, why don't you come see the Goshinboku?" She asked feeling better on her home soil.

Inuyasha grinned and nodded. "Sure. Why not."

Kagome lead him around the side of the house to the back yard and pointed excitedly at the large tree surrounded by a wooden fence. "There."

Inuyasha followed her finger and nodded as he took in the great tree of ages. His eyes caught sight of a string of sutras around the base and then his eyes caught sight of the oval shaped burn mark. "Wow. That must be where that hanyou had been sealed." He shuddered at the thought.

"Hai. They said a priestess broke the spell on him and they traveled together for a year or so before all trace of them vanished." Kagome sighed and stopped at the protective fence.

Inuyasha stared up at the mark and he frowned as his eyes caught sight of a glint of silver just off the center of the burn. "Hey, what's that?"

Kagome squinted and shook her head. "I don't know." She climbed over the fence and tried to reach upwards for the small hole that seemed to be embedded in the tree. It was just out of her arms reach. With a sniff, she stood on her tiptoes and lifted herself higher with one hand while she stuck her finger into the small hole. "Ow!"

Inuyasha hopped over the fence and shook his head. "That was kind of stupid, don't you think?" He snorted and took her hand. He caught sight of a small bead of blood on her finger and he chuckled. "Clumsy one aren't ya?"

Kagome huffed. "Hey!"

Inuyasha shook his head again, placed the injured digit into his mouth, and licked off the blood. To his surprise his blood hummed at the contact of hers on his tongue and he pulled back gulping loudly. He tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped her finger in it slightly dizzy from the feeling of heightened senses as her blood burned into his memory.

Inuyasha lifted his gaze to the tree and dug his claw into the hole to loosen the object that was embedded in it. He dug the thing out and pulled it down to his eye level between his claws. "It's an arrow head." He muttered softly. The object glinted softly in the dull lights around the shrine home and he turned around to look at Kagome curiously. "Do you know anything about this?" He asked

Kagome shook her head and stared at the bluish object in Inuyasha's hand. "Look, it has a bit of pink in it."

Inuyasha frowned. "Pink?" He glanced down at the arrowhead and yelped when it flared brightly and sizzled his hand. "Damn it!" He cried out dropping the arrowhead.

"It still has purifying energy. Wow." Kagome whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Inuyasha snapped, staring at the glittering pink object on the ground at his feet. He took a wary step back from it.

Kagome giggled. "Don't tell me you're afraid of this thing, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snapped his head up sharply. "Of course I'm afraid of it, baka! I'm part youkai, you know."

Kagome shook her head and picked the thing up. "It can't really hurt you much now. The energy isn't as strong as it used to be."

"Feh! Damn thing could still purify my ass, or seriously hurt me." Inuyasha lifted his burning fingers to his eye level. "Look what it did." He stated thrusting his palm under Kagome's nose. "It gave me a damn blister."

Kagome feigned a mock gasp. "Oh you poor baby, want me to kiss it better?"

Inuyasha flushed and dropped his hand. "Oh would you?" He rolled his eyes and gave a sharp snort.

"Do you think this is the arrow that sealed that hanyou in the feudal era?" She asked, turning it over in her hand.

"If it is, that must have been some priestess."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked looking at the hanyou.

"Well think about it. If that is the same arrow from five hundred years ago, and it still holds some purifying powers, then that would have made that priestess extremely powerful." He shuddered. "Hanyou and youkai back then had to survive against those who wished them dead." He waved at the arrowhead. "They had to either kill or be killed."

Kagome nodded. "I guess. It must have been some time to live in. No laws, no rules to follow."

"Keh! I'm sure there were rules, but youkai back then didn't have to worry about sentences. I mean back then if a youkai killed someone, they could easily get away if they were smart enough. Here though, we are caught immediately, and either sentenced to a lifetime of sealing, or have our asses purified." Inuyasha snorted.

"True, but humans have sentences too, you know. If they kill they are given the death sentence, or life in prison." Kagome said, placing the object into her pocket.

"What do you think you're doing with that?" Inuyasha sniffed.

"Well we could use it for our project. I mean it could be the same arrow from when the hanyou was sealed. It could boost our marks up a bit."

"I don't need no good mark."

"Maybe you don't, but I do!" Kagome hmphed and turned away. "Thanks for walking me home, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha waved and stared up at the tree once more, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the aura still residing within its branches. It almost felt familiar to him; this particular tree and it sent shivers running through his back. He shook off the feeling and left Kagome's yard quickly.

-----------------------------------

Inuyasha ran up the walkway to his door and swallowed nervously when he saw lights on inside. "Well, here goes." He muttered under his breath and turned the handle slowly.

He pushed open the door, poked his head in side, and sighed in a small bit of relief. So far so good. Inuyasha shut the door behind him and yelped loudly when a tight grip clenched around his throat slamming him against the wall.

"You **_baka_**!" Sesshoumaru raged into his face. "Are you completely brain dead half-_breed_?"

Inuyasha gripped his brother's arm trying to hold himself up. His breath was no longer possible through his mouth or his nose and he choked.

"What could you have possibly been thinking? Do you think that this whole bloody thing is a _game_? This bastard stalking us isn't playing!" He snapped into Inuyasha's face. "You idiotic half-breed. This bastard is **serious**!"

Inuyasha got his fingers wedged in between Sesshoumaru's tight grip and gasped.

"This guy is out for our lives and he is not playing some stupid game!"

Inuyasha lifted his feet, kicked Sesshoumaru back, and heaved deep breaths into his lungs when he dropped to the ground. "Yeah! I kinda realized that!" He snarled. "Figured this wasn't a game when he blew up the house, you remember that?"

Sesshoumaru glared at his brother, and growled under his breath.

"I also realized that this guy has some kind of power over you! Which you don't seem to want to share. You can't do this on your own, bastard!"

"I'm not the bastard here!" Sesshoumaru snapped. "It's that sniveling irritating excuse for a caller who is watching our every move."

Inuyasha got to his feet and glared right back at his brother. "Yeah, true enough. I got a call tonight, before I called you. It was some guy telling me he has information on our parents death!"

Sesshoumaru frowned deeply. "Oh? What else did he tell you?" He asked crossing his arms.

"First, we need to sit and do some serious talking. There are things I remember from that night, things that don't make much sense, and I need you to help me sort them out." Inuyasha shoved past his brother and walked into the living room.

Inuyasha flopped down onto the couch, rubbed his neck, and glared at his brother when he waltzed into the room. "At the park, remember I started telling you what I remembered, but I wasn't able to finish?"

Sesshoumaru sat down in a chair and nodded. "Hai."

"Well, when they pulled father out of the car, I remember him looking at me! He was alive, Sessho. I don't know if it was the drugs, or if I was completely out of it, but I swear, I remember his eyes on me, almost begging me. His mouth moved, like he wanted to say something to me."

Sesshoumaru listened intently and nodded again. He remained silent, fully intending for his brother to finish before he interrupted.

"Something sharp jabbed my skin, I think it was a needle or something. I remember they took you out of the car and you still had your arm then, but it was really bleeding and you were so pale I thought you were dead. I mean you were white as a ghost."

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "The doctors said father and Izayoi died instantly, Inuyasha."

"Hell, I know what they told us. Damn it, Sess, you're not listening. I _remember_!" Inuyasha all but yelled. "Kagome said there is a death records place here, that has files on time of death, place, how, and so forth. I want to go check it out. I need to know if I'm crazy, or if I really did see what I saw."

Sesshoumaru lifted a brow. "Inuyasha, it's over. Nothing we do will bring them back."

"That's not the point, Sess, and you bloody well know it. I don't want to bring them back, I want the truth!"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I don't have any memories of this night other then hearing you when we were in the car. I was in a lot of pain and blacked out at some point. I think it was when the Jaws of Life slammed into the car."

Inuyasha snorted. "I take it that would have been the big bang and crunch sounds I heard?"

"More then likely. I'll make a deal with you, I will let you do this, if you promise to tell me everything you discover."

"Fair enough, if you promise to tell me what the bastard said to you on his last call." Inuyasha crossed his arms and gave his brother a cocky grin.

"Today's call, or the other night?" Sesshoumaru snorted.

Inuyasha blinked. "The bastard said something tonight didn't he."

"Same threats."

"Which are…?"

"Every time he calls me, he threatens your life. Today he threatened Rin's life." Sesshoumaru looked down at his feet. "I believe him, Inuyasha. You have got to be careful."

"So do you, baka." Inuyasha snorted. "It's not just me he's after."

Sesshoumaru nodded and heaved a sigh. "You scared the shit out of me, otouto."

"I kind of gathered that much." Inuyasha rubbed his throat, and swallowed. "In any case, I want to go to this records place tomorrow."

"You have school, baka."

"I know that, but I think this is important. Call and make up an excuse for me. Like I have an appointment or something." Inuyasha leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. "I'll go to school after I get that done."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes pondering his brother's request. "I don't like being the pawn in this." Sesshoumaru held up his hand when Inuyasha was about to protest. "But…I will do this on one condition. What ever you find, you call me. I don't care how small it seems to you call me. Do you understand?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Fine." He picked up the TV remote and was about to turn it on when Sesshoumaru snatched it out of his hand. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Inuyasha, it's late. It's after ten already."

"So what? Who cares?" Inuyasha grabbed the remote back.

Sesshoumaru was about to retort when a tiny little girl ran into the room wrapped tightly in a blanket. The youkai glanced over at her as she fell to her knees and grinned at them before covering herself completely with the comforter.

Inuyasha lifted a brow curiously and had to stifle his laughter when he saw the mound of blanket inch forward. The bulky blanket stopped and then inched forward again as an eruption of giggles filtered out from the blue comforter. Inuyasha turned his gaze to his brother with a quirk in his lips.

Sesshoumaru moved his eyes over to Inuyasha for a brief second before watching the blanket move closer to them, inch by inch, as though it were a bug of sorts stalking them. His brows lifted up completely under his brows when a loud impressive growl erupted from the comforter and Sesshoumaru smirked.

"It seems, little brother, that we are being hunted." Sesshoumaru snorted.

Inuyasha blinked at his brother completely floored as Sesshoumaru played along with the human child's game. He bit his tongue holding back his laughter when Sesshoumaru slipped out of the chair and lowered himself to the floor level. How he wished he had a video camera at that particular moment. The hanyou watched fascinated as his brother sniffed the ground and then released a playful growl at the child under the mound of blankets.

The comforter giggled again, and froze, before it jumped up and tackled Sesshoumaru, taking the youkai by surprise. Rin grinned widely as she appeared out of the blankets and asked gleefully.

"Did I take you by surprise? Master Jaken and I were working on stalking our prey all day long. It was so much fun, Sesshoumaru-san."

"Hai, you did well." Sesshoumaru shook his head with a small laugh. "With more practice you will be a good hunter."

Rin grinned and looked over at Inuyasha. "Are you over your grumpy mood now?"

Inuyasha choked and flushed. "I wasn't grumpy." He snorted.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at his brother with a frown. "Indeed. Should you not be sleeping Rin?"

"Hai, but I wanted to test my new skills on you, before I went to sleep."

Sesshoumaru nodded his approval and watched as she raced from the room as quickly as she had come in.

"Interesting child, you have adopted, big brother." Inuyasha mocked.

"Adopted? Ridiculous."

"Really? What do you plan to do with her then? Eat her?"

"Don't be foolish." Sesshoumaru stood up and dusted his pants off. "I'm heading to bed. Good night."

Inuyasha held back the grin that was trying to force its way onto his lips. "Yeah, night." He watched his brother leave the room and inched off the couch slowly, making his way closer to the stairs silently.

The grin spread across his face slowly and menacingly waiting with pent up excitement. He heard his brother's door shut, and he listened carefully as his brother's steps made their way to the bed. He grit his teeth tightly together and burst out laughing when he heard the faint snap, and then the raging curses erupt from up stairs.

"**_INUYASHA SOUSKE!_**"

Inuyasha snorted through his laughter and high tailed it out the front door as his brother's steps ran to the hall and then down the stairs. He glanced over his shoulder and yelped when he noticed how close his brother was on his heels.

"Guess the mouse trap wasn't a good idea then?" Inuyasha called back and leapt up into the air when his brother made to tackle him.

"Get back here, you bloody prankster!" Sesshoumaru cried out, picking himself up from the ground.

"Come and get me!" Inuyasha snorted and jumped again, landing off to his brother's left. He ducked under a swipe from his brother's hand, and yipped when the claws grazed one of his ears. "Watch the ears." He laughed, took off around the back of the house, and leapt over the wooden fence.

Sesshoumaru growled and jumped over the fence after Inuyasha. The youkai watched as the hanyou leapt over the other side of the fence into the large field out beyond their yard, and snarled playfully as he took to stalking his prey. Inuyasha was going to pay.

Inuyasha scrambled towards the trees in the distance and dodged blow after blow that his brother aimed at him. He planted his feet and leapt into the air, twisting in mid flight. Sesshoumaru leapt up, caught his brother around the waist, and pulled him back down. They tousled for a few minutes before they both fell into a fit of laughter.

"Damn, Inuyasha! You and your bloody pranks." Sesshoumaru heaved, lying on his back.

Inuyasha gasped in his breath. "Hey, I thought it was rather funny."

"You try having a trap snap you in the ass, and see just how funny it is."

"I'll pass thanks." Inuyasha sat up and chuckled. "Hells, I would have given anything to see your face when it went off."

Sesshoumaru snorted and pushed himself up right. "I bet you would have. You're getting faster. I'm impressed."

Inuyasha smirked and rolled to his feet. "Well, what now?"

Sesshoumaru snorted and headed back to their house. "I'm heading back to bed."

Inuyasha shook his head and followed his brother back to their yard. When they approached an old man poked his head over the fence and glared at them. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha shared a look and then turned their gazes to the old man.

"Can we help you?" Sesshoumaru inquired curiously.

"Yes, you can keep it down. Humans do have a tendency to sleep at night." The old man snapped.

Inuyasha smirked. "Indeed. Some youkai tend to sleep during the day, but you don't see us complaining, now do you?"

Sesshoumaru cuffed his brother over the head. "Enough, otouto. We will try to keep the noise down to a minimum." He inclined his head at the old man and proceeded towards the back door.

"Be sure that you do." The old man grumped vanishing back into his own yard.

Inuyasha rubbed his head and glared at his brother's back. "What was that for?"

"Learn to keep your thoughts to yourself, baka." Sesshoumaru snarled softly and entered the house without another word.

"Feh! They have to learn to keep their noses out of other peoples business. The old man is nosy." Inuyasha griped and closed the door behind him.

"Good night, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru groaned, and ignored the glare the hanyou shot at him.

--------------------------------------

Inuyasha stretched and rolled onto his back with a groan. He had only gone to bed three hours ago and already his alarm was blaring its annoying tune, signaling that it was time to get up. He cracked open an eye to catch a glimpse at the time and groaned again. Muttering darkly under his breath, he slammed his hand down on the alarm clock and flopped over onto his other side. It was still dark out and he was not ready to wake up. He had signed onto the mirc networks, trying to find signs of Shippo within the group of people who frequented the chat spaces but had come up empty handed.

The whole night had come to a crashing halt when the one person Inuyasha did not wish to speak with popped into the channel being his old cocky self. The wolf youkai had tried to goad Inuyasha into an argument and the hanyou had left the room before he lost himself to anger. Kouga had always thought himself better then anyone, and it was that particular attitude that Inuyasha despised the most. In his books, everyone was equal to a point, no one better then the other, or perfect in anyway. But Kouga always seemed to get on his nerves the most.

A knock at the door, brought Inuyasha out of his light slumber and he growled. "Not here, come back in a week!"

"Inuyasha, get up." Sesshoumaru's voice drifted through the door.

"No. Another five minutes."

"Get up, or I'll make you get up."

Inuyasha groaned and then whimpered in defeat. "Fine! I'm up." He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He kicked off his blankets in his frustration and finally placed his feet on the ground to stand up, only to yelp in shock and surprise when something snapped onto his toes and send a shooting pain up his leg.

Inuyasha glared at the door when his brother's distinct chuckles echoed through the house. Snarling loudly, Inuyasha yanked the mousetrap off his toes and whimpered pathetically at the red throbbing appendages. "Damn, what a way to wake up." He grumbled.

With a sigh, Inuyasha stood up, walked tiredly to his dresser, and pulled out a pair of black pants and a red t-shirt. With a shrug, he headed downstairs with his clothing and entered the bathroom with a grunt. At least he didn't have to go to school today. He could go investigate further into what had happened that night of the crash. He slipped into the shower and tilted his head back as far as it could go comfortably and he held his breath as the warm stream of water ran over his face.

All too soon, he finished his shower and exited the bathroom dressed for the day and smirked as he walked into the kitchen to see his brother sitting at the table, looking the worst for wear. "What's the matter, Sess? Didn't sleep so good?"

Sesshoumaru ignored his brother, downed his cup of coffee, and poured himself another one. Finally after several minutes of silence, Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha.

"I called the school already and told them you had to go to massage therapy for your leg. I told them you would be there after lunch."

Inuyasha nodded and prepared his coffee. "Thank you."

"Remember our deal, anything you find, whether it be small or huge, you call me." Sesshoumaru said pointedly.

Inuyasha nodded and stretched his hands over his head. "Hai." He groaned as his bones popped back into their sockets. He heaved a sigh when he relaxed and grinned. "Wow, love that feeling."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and shook his head. "So what did you do all night that made you stay up as late as you did?"

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshoumaru with a raised brow. "Damn, nothing gets by you does it?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and shook his head.

"I was on the net searching for news on Shippo. We haven't heard from him since that night we met him at the old restaurant."

"Old is an understatement. Condemned should be more like it."

"Whatever." Inuyasha shrugged and placed his mug into the sink. "I'm going to go, I'll call you as soon as I find anything."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head and glanced back to his coffee lost in thought.

Inuyasha snorted and walked to the front door exiting it before his brother could tell him to be careful. He knew that it would come, but if he were far enough away, he wouldn't have to hear it.

-------------------------------------

Inuyasha held the address he had torn out of the phone book in his fist as he glanced at all the numbers on the buildings. He was getting close, but this was a different area than he was used to. He had already passed the Koishikawa Kouraku-en gardens and was nearing the street where the records building resided on. Inuyasha shook his head and sped up slightly as he rounded the corner. He had already been searching for the better part of the morning, which left him less then two hours to find the information on his father and make it back to school by the time lunch ended.

Inuyasha reached into his pocket when he took the first step up the stairs, somewhat surprised that his phone was vibrating announcing a caller. "More then likely, Sesshoumaru." He grumbled as he flipped it open and placed it to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise." A dark voice hissed.

Inuyasha frowned. This was a different caller then before. "What do you want?"

"What I want? What I want is for you to turn away from where you are headed, Inuyasha, and head right back the way you came."

"What for?" Inuyasha snarled into the phone but paused on his climb to the large building within his reach.

"The information you seek is not important. What you need to be concerned about is the safety of your brother, Sesshoumaru." The voice roared into his ears.

"Feh! Sesshoumaru is quite capable of taking care of himself. His safety is not in jeopardy." Inuyasha snorted into the phone. Like they could even lay a hand on his brother.

"Continue on your current path Inuyasha, and you will find your brother in little pieces before the week is out." The phone clicked and Inuyasha frowned deeply staring at it. Was this guy really serious about attempting to attack his brother? Inuyasha snorted and almost burst into laughter at the mere thought of what the guy would look like should he go through with his threat.

He pocketed his phone and darted up the rest of the stairs with a smirk on his face. His mind was fully intent on finding out the truth. The bastards calling Sesshoumaru and himself were obviously uncomfortable with his searching the records on what happened, so maybe this whole thing was deeper then he first thought. Inuyasha's grin widened, he would find out the truth one way or another, even if it meant having to go against Sesshoumaru and go to the festival later that day.


	17. Chapter 17: The Dragon Festival

**Chapter Sixteen: The Dragon Festival; Baby Lion Dance**

Inuyasha heaved a sigh as he waited for the monorail to take him to the school. He had spent the entire morning shifting through papers at the records building, only to come up empty handed. Not only had he not found what he was looking for, but also he had found absolutely nothing on his parent's deaths. Nothing. No time, date, place, cause, nothing. He rolled his eyes skyward, and tilted his head as the familiar sound of the monorail reached his ears.

"Finally." He growled and watched, as it seemed to skid to a halt. Inuyasha climbed on and took a seat close to the front so he could at least exit and try to make it to class before school ended.

Fifteen minutes rolled by and Inuyasha saw the familiar signs come into view, informing him that his stop was soon. With a grunt, he made his way to the doors and took a step making to exit. A strong shove from behind him, caused his to stumble off the train and he glanced back curiously. With a shrug, he quickly descended the stairs and made the trip in less the five minutes.

He opened the front doors just as the bell rang and he groaned. At least he didn't have to attend Phys Ed again. Besides that, he had his brother's excuse anyway, saying that he had therapy for his leg. With a shrug, he took the stairs to his locker quickly and twisted the lock so he could grab his history books. He glanced at his watch and with a gasp; he turned and raced for class. If he hurried he could make it before the second bell rang.

He just skidded to a halt at the door and stepped inside just as the bell tolled, signaling that class was starting and he sighed in relief. Inuyasha quickly took his seat before the teacher could begin his lesson and he winked when Kagome glanced over at him with a frown. She rolled her eyes and hid her smile behind her hand.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the front of the room. He wasn't that interested in the lesson itself, but he fought with himself to keep his mind on what the teacher was saying, rather then think about what had transpired earlier that morning. Finally, the bell signaled the end of the class, and he sighed and shuffled his books back into his bag. The lesson had been a simple one, one that Inuyasha had had to suffer through before at his old school.

Inuyasha shook his head, finally being ripped from his train of thoughts on his whole morning. He quickly got up to leave the class, and he lifted his head to the door where a familiar and welcoming scent reached his nose. Kagome stood by the door and smiled warmly as he approached.

Inuyasha couldn't help but return the smile as he came up beside her and slipped out of the class.

"Hi." Kagome grinned happily. "So how'd it go today? Are you okay?"

Inuyasha furrowed his brows curiously. "Huh?"

"Your appointment?" Kagome shook her head.

"Oh, uhh-" Inuyasha reached out for her arm and pulled her closer as he whispered into her ear. "I didn't go. I never had one." He whispered. Quickly, he glanced around him to see if they were being watched or overheard, and he pulled her to the wall with a tug on her elbow. "Come here."

Kagome tilted her head slightly in confusion and allowed Inuyasha to pull her to the less crowded side of the hall. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Inuyasha shook his head and drew in a slow breath. "I did what you suggested. I went to the death records building."

Kagome gulped and nodded, waiting for Inuyasha to continue.

"I found nothing. Not a thing on my father or mother. There wasn't even anything on Kikyou."

Kagome furrowed her brows and bit her lip.

Inuyasha plopped down on the bench that sat just off to his right and placed his head in his hands. "I searched through every file in the category I was given at the front desk. I even went so far as to search as many other files as I could in the time I had. I found absolutely nothing on the accident or any mention of my parents."

Kagome sat down beside Inuyasha and placed her hand on his back. "So what now?" She whispered, rubbing his back comfortingly.

Inuyasha shook his head, and his ears flattened into his thick mane of silver hair. "I guess I have no other choice but to go to the festival tonight."

"Didn't Sesshoumaru say you couldn't go?" Kagome asked gently, placing her hand onto his shoulder.

Inuyasha nodded and sat up. "I don't have a choice, though. I mean, if I want to find out what this guy has, I need to go. I want to know the truth of what happened."

Kagome sighed. "I'll go with you."

Inuyasha shot a stern look at her. "I don't want you to be involved. This could be dangerous."

"I'm already involved Inuyasha." Kagome protested. "Besides, you could use a friendly face if what this guy has is something horrible."

Inuyasha frowned. "Kagome…"

Kagome placed her finger to his lips and silenced his argument. "I'm going." She smiled and Inuyasha sighed. She moved her finger and tilted her head to the side waiting for his reply.

"Fine, but the first sign of danger and you get out of there, understand?" Inuyasha looked at her almost daring her to comment, but the girl just grinned and nodded.

"I will. I think everything will be fine though. With all those people around, and everything happening, I don't think anyone will be stupid enough to attack us." Kagome stared into his golden eyes seriously. "Right?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "People do strange things when they are stressed, Kagome. Just promise me, that at the first sign of danger, you'll get out of there. As fast as you can."

Kagome nodded and stood up.

-------------------------------

"See I told you everything would be all right." Kagome grinned at him and tugged on Inuyasha's hand to guide him down the stairs of the monorail. The area below the balcony was filled with hundreds of people and youkai, including mass amounts of hanyou. Inuyasha shook his head and gave Kagome a small smile, before he took his first step on the stairs leading to the rush of activity below.

Kagome grinned excitedly and pointed anxiously to the costumes they could see below them. "Oh look!" She exclaimed. "It's the lion dancers."

Inuyasha followed the line of her finger and nodded. He had waited all his life to see a lion dance, never being allowed in the past due to all the spectators. Growing up with a strong and well-known family had always been rough on him and Sesshoumaru. He remembered his father doing his best to keep them out of the papers and news polls. Not to mention the paparazzi who had relentlessly followed their every move for anything worth writing about or taking pictures of.

Inuyasha remembered the first time Sesshoumaru had taken Kagura out on a date into the respectable parts of Tokyo, only to read all about it the next day in the papers. Sesshoumaru had been angry and had almost confronted the ones who had taken the pictures and twisted the stories around so much.

Inuyasha had never really been a target so much as his brother was, being the youngest in the family, and his not being the heir, but now he knew that once the paparazzi found out about their new identities, they would swarm all over them in an instant.

For now, he could relax some, and at least enjoy, hopefully his first lion dance festival. He shuddered to think of what Sesshoumaru would have to say once he found out about his betrayal, but if his older brother never found out, all the better. Inuyasha felt a tug on his hand and he grinned as Kagome pulled him down the stairs.

"What time is it?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know. I think it's almost four. We have to get moving if we want to meet this guy." Inuyasha muttered, his eyes lingering for a few moments longer on the lion costumes. His eyes caught sight of the poles that they danced on and he wanted so much to see them. The colorful material and vibrant displays were exciting, and he smiled even wider as they rounded the corner at the bottom.

"He said the fountain right?" Kagome asked, pulling him through the waves of people. "At five?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, problem is trying to get to Central Square with all these people around."

Kagome nodded and somehow managed to maneuver through the crowd somewhat easily, even though most of the people were pushing and shoving to get closer to the highlight of the evenings events.

Inuyasha smirked as she pulled him along, and both received some rather shocking and disgusted looks at their clasped hands. He looked down at her smaller one and noticed just how small and frail it seemed in comparison to his longer fingers and claws. He gripped her hand tighter and blinked in surprise as she gave him a happy little smile.

Kagome quickly maneuvered around a large group of people and they found themselves standing in front a wide display of food. Inuyasha smirked as Kagome gasped and quickly ran over to a stand that featured various delicacies from other countries, and he watched as she pleadingly grinned at him. It was almost as though she was over anxious, even though she knew that they had a timetable to keep. Inuyasha wasn't certain where the central square was located exactly, and he wanted to be early, just incase anything were to happen unexpectedly.

It wasn't only that though, he also wanted to do a thorough scan of the area, just incase anything was amiss, or if they were being watched. Whatever those guys wanted, they had definitely done their homework in regards to hiding pertinent information from the world. He still couldn't believe that there was no information in the death records building on his parent's death. His only answer to that mystery was what this guy had gotten, and placed his grubby paws on it for some reason, and was putting everyone's lives at risk for containing or keeping it on his person.

Inuyasha wasn't sure if this guy intended to bribe him into paying for the information, or if this guy was plotting his demise in holding it, but he was bound to find out. With a quick nod to Kagome, he watched silently as she stepped into line and ordered a food item he had never seen or heard of before.

Even though he worked and now owned a restaurant, Inuyasha was not familiar with the delicacies of the world, but he would find out the longer he remained in the industry. Not only that, but he seriously didn't want to be a restaurant owner for the rest of his life. He wanted to follow his own path, and that had been his dream since he was a pup. However fate dealt him this card, the one of owning the restaurant, and he was determined to make it work until he was out of school and ready to head off to whatever collage accepted his kind.

He knew that he and Sesshoumaru were well off in regards to money, however that didn't give him any comfort. The money came in bits at the beginning of the month, mostly enough to cover expenses and needs, but it was not nearly enough to pay off a bribe or blackmail call, he knew that much. Not only that, but Sesshoumaru was in charge of the money and only gave Inuyasha what would be an okay amount to live off for the month. Sure, to him it was enough, but if this guy wanted money, Inuyasha had no idea how he would approach Sesshoumaru on the subject. He would need an extremely convincing excuse as to why he needed any amount of money. It wasn't just that, but it was also if they had enough in the account for that month to cover a blackmail or bribe number.

Inuyasha shuddered and blinked as Kagome moved away from the food stand, and she walked up to him holding out some kind of strange item for him to try. He really wasn't all that hungry so he shook his head. His stomach was too coiled up for even the thought of food and he moved away with Kagome following slowly, munching on her own morsel.

Inuyasha heaved a sigh and allowed his thoughts to wander back to the meeting this guy had called. The guy had told them that he had important information for him but he seriously couldn't contemplate anything other than the records on his parent's deaths. He was angry, there was no doubt about that, but that didn't give him any comfort in thoughts of having his brother confront him if he was late.

There was the other thing that had happened earlier, with the whole threat to his brother. Inuyasha knew Sesshoumaru could hold his own, but would these guys really attempt their own deaths in facing his angry brother? With a snort, he could just picture what Sesshoumaru would do to them if they were stupid enough to confront him. Furrowing his brows, Inuyasha wondered exactly how they would go about gaining any sort of ground on the older youkai.

There were only a few possibilities for them if they wanted to take Sesshoumaru by surprise. One would be to threaten someone close to the older youkai, that being himself or that human child that he was in the process of adopting. The other would be to drug the youkai. With a shudder, Inuyasha hoped that his brother was smart enough to know that Inuyasha was more than capable to protect himself, however would he also be jumped on unawares?

Inuyasha froze on the path and furrowed his brows darkly. Kagome bumped into his back and she quickly mumbled an apology.

"Is something wrong?" She asked nervously.

Inuyasha shook his head and glanced at her from over his shoulder. "Stay close. I don't know what these guys are capable of, but I have a bad feeling about this."

Kagome glanced around her and gulped visibly. "Okay." Unconsciously, she moved closer to him and he snorted.

Inuyasha moved once again, and perked his ears up to full attention as they walked through the crowded market place. The music began as the dancers began their practicing, and he tightened his lips to ignore the exciting sound. His eyes drifted over to the large clock above the new museum and he sighed as he noticed that they had less then half an hour to make it to the fountains.

"Oie! Where are the fountains, anyway?" Inuyasha demanded loudly.

Kagome moved to his side and waved to the front and slightly to the right of them. "Should be over there." She mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"What the hell are you eating anyway?" Inuyasha smirked, glancing at the food in her hand as she took another bite.

"Haggis, I think." Kagome shrugged and took another bite just as Inuyasha choked.

"Haggis?" He exclaimed and chuckled. "Do you even know what that is?" Inuyasha knew, only because it had been one of his mother's favorite dishes whenever they had gone out for dinner.

"Well it was either that or a German bullet." Kagome protested and tilted her head at the hanyou who was laughing heartily. "What's so funny? It's good."

Inuyasha shook his head and slipped through another grouping of humans who had gathered together. He waved his hand quickly and shook his head, moving to the right. "I think I see the fountains." He rolled his eyes. They moved over to the far side of the fountains, hiding themselves behind some heavy pillars that stood in front of a large building. "Now we wait." He grumbled.

Kagome quickly finished off her food and nodded. "So how will we know it's him?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm not sure, but he should be acting really suspicious. He might be carrying something, or looking all weird."

Kagome breathed and nodded. "Okay." She peered at him for a moment. "Just what is haggis, anyway?"

Inuyasha snorted keeping his eyes on the fountains, and shook his head. "Trust me, it's safer with you not knowing. My mother used to love it."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, and Inuyasha glanced at her as her anger scent flared.

"What? You ordered it, not my business what you stuff in your stomach." He defended himself. "If you don't know what something is, don't get it."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It sounded good, better then that German bullet, so I got it. Why won't you tell me what it is?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Like I said, if you don't know what it is, don't order it." He turned his attention back to the fountains and stood upright when he saw a guy standing where no one had been before, looking around nervously. The guy didn't have anything in his hands and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Stay here." He growled softly. After making sure that Kagome remained where she was, Inuyasha slipped from the shadows and into the light. The man's eyes scanned the area quickly and his face drained of color the instant he caught sight of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha made his way over to the guy warily, but full of determination so that it almost appeared that he was stalking the man.

Once Inuyasha was close enough, after making sure that there was no threat, he stopped and stared at him. "Are you the bastard who called me?" He snapped.

The man started and glanced around fearfully before nodding.

Inuyasha stalked over to the man and stuck his face so close their noses were almost touching. "Who are you? Just what is it that you want?" His demand sounded like a threat.

The man took a step back and shook his head furiously. "Who I am is not important, but before you jump to conclusions, you have to know the details." The man began, glancing around again. "Whatever it is that your father found, it has caused an upheaval in the youkai world. You and your brother are targets, just as your father was. It just happened to involve more than just your father when they went after him. The opportunity was there, and _they_ took it."

Inuyasha ground his teeth together and narrowed his eyes. "Who are _they_?"

The man shook his head. "That I can't tell you. They're too smart to let the underlings like me see them." Inuyasha must have looked a bit skeptical, because the man explained further. "I promise that's the truth. I'm not even trying to protect myself. It's too late for that. My life was forfeit the moment I decided to go to you."

Inuyasha still was not completely convinced, but obviously time was pressing. The man continued after another nervous scan of the area. "This thing that your father stumbled across has the youkai world spinning for its possession. If they gain control of it, it will mean the end of the world as we know it."

"What do you mean end?"

"I mean, it will turn things around so much that human kind will no longer be the dominant ones here. The youkai will take control."

"With all the absurd laws they have in place for youkai and hanyou?" Inuyasha scoffed.

The man shook his head. "The laws will no longer have any effect if this thing is ever put to use. Your father found it, or at least that's what the rumors state. That is why they took the opportunity to kill him that night. Your mother, you and your brother just happened to be there, and they decided to off you all in the process, but something went wrong."

Inuyasha snarled. "Just what went wrong?"

"You and Sesshoumaru survived. Now you are the targets. They watch your every move, they know every step you make and they will do whatever is in their power to kill you two off." The man reached into his jacket and pulled out a bulging manila envelope. "I am taking a huge risk to even bring you this. They intended the destruction of any evidence that stated your father existed. Not that they could do that with all the power he held, but at the very least anything stating what really happened that night."

The human man handed Inuyasha the envelope like it was made of glass and glanced around again. "My life is over as of this moment. We will never meet again, so you and your brother make damn good and certain that these guys don't get their hands on whatever it is your father found. If they do, it means basically another war. Humans and youkai will fight for possession of the world and you being a hanyou must know who the winner of that war would be."

Inuyasha gripped the envelope tightly. "What is in this?" He asked, squinting at the man.

"Everything you need to know, and then some. Watch your backs because these men will not stop in their pursuit of you or anyone who is with you. That goes for Higurashi Kagome, her brother. They know everything there is to know about you, your identities, where you work. They will even go so far as to destroy that new joint you and those lawyers renovated. They know where you live, where you go after school, what classes you have. They even know about that lovely situation in the gymnasium."

Inuyasha blinked stunned. "What? Are you saying we're being watched even right now? You stupid jackass, why out in the open? Why not somewhere hidden?"

"They will not do anything with so many witnesses around, they will wait until you are alone. Once I'm gone, they will follow me and kill me."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Baka! So lose them, or is your life so bloody worthless that you'll go down without a fight?"

The man leaned forward. "Look, I care if I live or die, but I also know the difference between dying and living," the man snapped. "They will kill me by any means necessary. I will give my life gladly to protect my wife and daughter at home from what they have planned. And I will not endanger their lives, by running to them and making them targets. My betrayal is my own, not theirs. I'm warning you, those who are close to you will also be targets. It's up to you whether you wish for them to live, or if you want put their lives at risk."

Inuyasha scowled. "Then I'm warning you and anyone else involved in this that if someone is with me, I will protect them. I don't care who **_they_** are. They better watch their backs if they think that me or Sesshoumaru will go down without a fight."

The man grinned weakly. "I sure hope so. I, we're counting on you to keep this thing from the wrong hands. Good luck. As I said, they know your every move, so be careful."

Inuyasha stepped forward to say something more to the human, but before Inuyasha could say a word, a loud crack filled the air and a sticky substance spattered the hanyou. His steps faltered and he turned around slowly. Several people in the square also stopped and stared in the direction the noise had come from and all movement ceased. He blinked, mouth gaping in shock as he watched the man topple to the ground in a heap.

Inuyasha stood there for what seemed like several minutes as everything rushed to him. The man lay dead at his feet and Inuyasha stood there covered in his blood. The human had been shot, in the middle of a public place, with witnesses all around, and he gasped in shock.

"You said they didn't target out in the open, you baka!" Inuyasha raged and spun around quickly, just as several screams filled the area.

Inuyasha frowned darkly, and craned his hearing trying to determine where the gunfire had come from but the screams and sounds of frantic running prevented it. Shaking his head, he raced back to where he had left Kagome and his heart jumped into his throat. There behind her in the shadows, for only an instant, he had seen a flash of something.

As fast as his hanyou body was capable, Inuyasha bolted right for her and grabbed her by the shoulders, just as a large flash of silver sparked against the stonewall where her head had just been. A loud curse, and shuffling was all Inuyasha heard, before he spun around, shoving Kagome behind him.

Had it been a human, the crushing blow from that object would have been missed at the high speed it was descending, but Inuyasha caught the guys wrist in his grip and snarled ferociously. Inuyasha tightened his grip and heard the distinct sound of bones cracking under the pressure, and the large metal pole dropped to the ground with a loud clang.

Kagome gasped in surprise and stepped back against the wall. She had missed everything. Her eyes had been on Inuyasha and the now dead man he had been speaking to, and then he had become a blur of motion. She had felt a firm grip pushing her aside and then shoving her back. Now she stood with her back to a pillar, staring at Inuyasha. An Inuyasha she had never seen before.

The rage that covered his face was so intense, not to mention the fear, she was almost certain he was another being all together. Not hanyou, but something more. Almost full youkai, but not. Kagome shook her head and gaped at the action as the attacker and Inuyasha wrestled.

Inuyasha quivered with rage and balled his fist, sending the blow directly into the man's stomach and knocked him down in an instant. He spun around so quickly, he was all but a blur to Kagome, and she stepped back surprised. The hanyou gripped her by the shoulders quickly.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, his words laced with a deep thick snarl.

Kagome's mouth opened and closed in shock and fear.

"I said are you hurt." He demanded.

Kagome shook her head, and squeaked when she was practically lifted off the ground, flown through the air, and next thing she knew, she was clinging to Inuyasha's back desperately and frantically as he broke into a run.

"Hold onto me!" He growled.

Kagome gasped when Inuyasha increased his speed so much everything around them was a blur. "Inuyasha!" She squealed. "You're using youki!"

"Hai! How else are we supposed to outrun them?" Inuyasha snarled over his shoulder, wincing as Kagome's fingers dug into his shoulders desperately.

"You can't. It's not allowed. The authorities will find out."

"Damn it I know that." Inuyasha snapped, jumped onto a stone fence, and leapt higher until he landed on the roof of a building nearby. "Just shut up for five minutes, so I can get us out of here."

Kagome bit her lip and nodded, burring her face into his long silver hair. She couldn't believe the speed they were traveling, it was so disorientating that her stomach lurched. Somehow she knew Inuyasha was using what youki he possessed to create a speedy motion only known as tunneling, and she gulped as he jumped off one roof to another with a loud thump. She was surprised that the sudden jumps and landings didn't affect her; in fact, she felt his arms tighten under her, as though he was supporting her weight and absorbing the shock waves he was creating with his movements.

She gulped and shuddered as Inuyasha leapt into the air again and landed on the ground below causing such a violent tremor, she felt it even though he was trying to absorb it all. Kagome gasped as the cement under his feet cracked and lifted from the landing and she peered at his face, feeling a sudden thrill of excitement at the speed. Almost immediately after the landing, Inuyasha raced down the sidewalk and headed down some black ally, and sped around a corner too fast for her to keep up with. Soon, Kagome had gotten lost, even though she knew downtown Tokyo fairly well, seeing as her mother took her down here every chance they got.

"Where are we going?" Kagome squealed surprised as Inuyasha rounded yet another corner; took a jump over a brick wall and ran down another ally.

"Somewhere safe. How you doing back there?" He asked arrogantly.

"Uhh-" Kagome almost bit her tongue as Inuyasha crouched and sprung into the air, and she swore she left her stomach on the ground below. "Fine…" She whispered weakly.

Inuyasha snorted and landed on the roof of this building and broke out immediately to his left so suddenly it left Kagome believing that other parts of her anatomy were being left behind. "Just hold tight, we're almost there." He laughed joyously.

"I can't…" She squealed loudly as he took another sharp turn, "believe you're-laughing."

Inuyasha grinned widely and slowed his speed slightly. "I think we are far enough away."

Kagome gasped in relief and rested her forehead against his shoulder. "You will get in so much trouble using your youki."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Stupid, youkai use their power all the time."

"Yeah, with permits, if you don't have one the consequences are unbelievable." Kagome chastised him.

"Feh, only if you're caught." Inuyasha slowed down even more as he slipped through an old broken wooden fence.

"They have youkai working in the force you know, they can track these things." Kagome shook her head while her forehead still rested on his shoulder. Her heart was still pounding madly in her chest and her breathing was making it difficult to talk straight.

"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted and finally stopped moving. He tightened his grip on her though, just to make sure she was within the right mind to gain her feet. "Think you can stand?" he whispered, lowering himself to one knee.

Kagome gulped and nodded. She planted both feet on the ground and her knees wobbled slightly, before she felt two strong hands gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Baka." Inuyasha whispered. "Don't think about standing, so much as just letting your body adjust."

Kagome swallowed and nodded, closing her eyes tightly to regain her bearings. "You're fast." She whispered, and finally opened her eyes to stare at him.

Inuyasha winked at her. "Think that's fast? You should try with Sesshoumaru sometime. Not sure how fast he is, but he leaves a trail of his youki behind when he moves. You actually see several images of him as he moves, and the real self practically vanishes."

Kagome's mouth dropped open in a wide oh, and her eyes blinked. "That sounds like a flash step. That was used mainly in the feudal era for protection." She whispered.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Come on, it's in here." He waved to the old shack silently. "I've got a few calls to make, and I don't want to be interrupted when I look over this stuff that guy gave me."

Kagome rubbed her arms and nodded. "I can't believe he's dead."

Inuyasha scowled as he guided her into the tattered shack and he sat down against the wall and pulled out the envelope silently. "Have a seat. I want to go through this before I call anyone to come get us."

Kagome knelt beside him and nodded, still rubbing her arms. "You don't think they will find us here, will they?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, but we're not taking any chances. Just stay quiet."

Kagome nodded and glanced around the shabby old shack before she whispered. "How long are we going to stay here?"

Inuyasha furrowed his brows and shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak when his phone suddenly blared loudly in the silence, which caused Kagome to jump and shriek. The hanyou glared at the girl as her hands flew to her mouth to hold in her whimpers of fright.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked, after he flipped his phone open.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha winced at the very familiar voice on the other end. "Hai." He grit his teeth and gulped.

"Where the hell are you? I've been home for over an hour, did you happen to forget that you have a restaurant to run?" Sesshoumaru asked, a slight edge to his voice.

Inuyasha cursed his ill luck, of course it would be now of all times for his brother to call him. "Uhh, I had to get some things. I got them, but it was rather uhh difficult." He sighed lamely.

"Uh huh." Sesshoumaru's disbelieving voice uttered quietly.

"I'll uhh be home soon. I got some stuff for you to look over. I think you might be interested in what I found." Inuyasha quickly added, hoping that would get his brothers interest. He was about to add more when a loud crash outside the shack sent his hair rising on the back of his neck. "Oh Shit!" He yelped, and grabbed Kagome with his free hand to roll them away from the wall. The wall crashed inward and Kagome shrieked loudly. "I'll call you back Sess."

"What the hell was that?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Oh nothing." Inuyasha panicked and pulled Kagome along with her. "Just clumsy me knocking down a trash can!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, and almost lost her lunch when she was lifted and hefted onto his back effortlessly.

"Trash can my ass. What is going on?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"I'll call you back in a minute." Inuyasha snarled into the phone. "Let me clean up this mess." He flipped the phone closed and broke into a full out run, and he winced when he felt Kagome's fingers dig into his shoulders. "Mind the nails, baka!"

Kagome glared at the back of Inuyasha's head as he once again flared his youki and broke out into tunneling. Everything became a blur, and he leapt over obstacles as though they were nothing but pole vault jumps. She couldn't believe it. Kagome thought about it some, if Inuyasha really wanted to, he would be able to take on any of the jocks at school without batting an eye. If he wanted to join the track team, he could out do anyone there with just a simple smirk. Suddenly, she realized something, Inuyasha held himself back so much that his powers were still dormant. If he released his powers, he would be a force that could very well be unstoppable.

Was this due to his youkai blood, or his human blood? Kagome wasn't sure, but there was something within this hanyou that set him apart from other hanyou she had ever met. His determination to protect even those he didn't know, but more importantly those who he knew and in his own deranged way, cared for, was in Kagome's mind, outstanding.

She shook her head, buried her face into his long silver hair, and smiled. She felt a slight shiver flow through him as he jumped over yet another obstacle and he threw a startled look over his shoulder, as she relaxed in his supporting arms. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha landed, the ordeal of all that had happened being forgotten in the excitement and he skidded to a halt upon hearing her amusement.

"Oie! What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha demanded, breathing heavily.

Kagome shook her head in his hair and took a deep breath. If she didn't know any better, he smelt of fresh spring air and fresh cut wood. She lifted her head and peered into his golden eyes with a large smile. "Nothing, go." She breathed.

Inuyasha's brows furrowed and he shook his head. "Stupid human emotions." He growled, and broke into a run again. He was extremely surprised when she yelped for joy, and he cast another glance at her.

"Faster, Inuyasha. You could probably beat the monorail at this speed." Kagome said excitedly.

"Keh! Weren't you the one who told me not to use my youki?" Inuyasha snarled, amused at her happiness.

Kagome lifted her mouth to his ear and whispered. "Hai, but I feel so free."

His ear twitched as her breath touched it and he planted it firmly into his hair with a soft growl. "Oie, stop that!"

It didn't take them long to reach the apartments and houses that stood on the outskirts of Tokyo, and Inuyasha smirked when he saw a large field. They only had maybe ten more blocks to go until they reached his street, and he was not about to stop and admire the sights. With more energy at being so close to home, Inuyasha was about to release his youki again when his phone rang.

Inuyasha shot Kagome a quick look and fumbled for his phone, while keeping his arms around Kagome. Somehow he managed to keep her on his back and answer his phone, and he put it to his ear.

"Hai?"

A deep snarl filled his ear and he flinched. "Inuyasha?"

"Hai, I'm almost home." He gulped. "I got something for you to read. Stay put."

"What happened?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I'll tell you when I get there." Inuyasha snapped. "Sess, do me a favor?"

Inuyasha could almost hear the wheels spinning in his brother's head.

"Look outside and tell me if you see a black car."

"What for?"

"Please, humor me." Inuyasha shook his head, trying to keep his voice even.

He heard shuffling and the distinct sound of the bamboo shades lifting. "Iie, nothing is out there."

"Arigato. I'll be home in about ten minutes. Maybe less." Inuyasha flipped his phone shut and dashed across the field, hoping to cut his time in half. His lungs were starting to burn a little from his exertion, and a thin layer of sweat lifted to his skin. He knew he had over done his endurance and he shook his head to clear it from the weariness. "Almost there."

Kagome nodded into his shoulder, and bit her lip. The whole meeting came back to her in a rush. Once they had stopped, and her mind was allowed to clear, she felt the familiar twinge of fear rise in her stomach. "Are you taking me home?" She whispered.

"Not yet. Let me meet up with Sesshoumaru first, and then I'll take you home." Inuyasha stated simply. "I want to make sure nothing is lurking around your place."

Kagome smiled and nodded again. "Okay."

Before long they reached his street and he lowered her to her feet. "Can you stand?" Inuyasha asked, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

Kagome nodded and took a gingerly step before flashing him a large grin. "Yeah." She grabbed his hand and tugged him along. "Come on."

Inuyasha stared down at their clasped hands for a moment, before he tightened his hold and he followed, somewhat confused, but satisfied they were alive and well. They walked up the pathway and opened the door to his home and Inuyasha released their hands.

"Sess?" Inuyasha inquired.

Immediately Sesshoumaru was in the hall and was glaring at him. "Just what in hell do you think you were…" He broke off upon seeing Kagome wave and smile at him. "Higurashi Kagome." Sesshoumaru nodded in greeting before sending another spine shattering glare at his brother.

"Here." Inuyasha pulled the envelope out of the front of his shirt and handed it to his brother. "You know this morning I had gone to the death records place to find anything on father and mother."

Sesshoumaru took the envelope and waved them into the living room.

"I found absolutely nothing." Inuyasha started, and ignored the shocked look from his brother. "There were no papers, incident reports, police records, death statements. Nothing. Last night when Kagome and I were at the library, this guy called my cell and told me to meet him. He said he had something important, and I was not sure if I should go or not. I made my decision when I found nothing at the records building." He tried to explain.

"So you foolishly placed yourself and Kagome in danger, and went to meet this guy?" Sesshoumaru snarled, opening the envelope.

Inuyasha nodded.

"So that would explain the blood splattered on your shirt and in your hair…how?" Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose and pulled out the papers inside.

"It doesn't. He gave me the envelope, told me that inside was information these guys were willing to kill over and told me that _we_ need to keep something that father found away from _them_."

"What father found?" Sesshoumaru repeated and placed the stapled paper in his lap.

"He didn't go into detail on that exactly. He was shot right in front of me." Inuyasha sighed.

Sesshoumaru twitched and his mouth opened slightly. His fingers placed with the corner of the paper and he lowered his eyes to the script written on it. "You are not injured then?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, but I had to use my youki to get us out of there. I mean if I just ran normally, the bullets would have found us." He waved to Kagome and himself. "I wasn't sure if they would shoot at us, so instead of finding out, I ran."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I see. Sit." For several minutes, nothing was said or heard as Sesshoumaru rifled through the papers. A soft gasp filled the air when Sesshoumaru read through something written and Inuyasha leaned forward anxiously.

"What? What is it?"

"Shush!" Sesshoumaru snarled, as he kept reading.

Inuyasha began to grow rather impatient as his brother rifled through the stack of papers on his lap. "Oie, hurry up will you. I haven't even read it yet." Inuyasha griped.

Sesshoumaru shot his brother a glare and held the paper up in his fist. "Do you have any idea what this is?" He growled angrily.

Inuyasha blinked. "No. I took it and came here remember? Or did you happen to forget that little detail?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered between gold and red for a moment, which caused Inuyasha a tiny bit of worry.

"Will you just tell us what it is?"

"Everything! Everything we need to figure out what is going on and then some, Inuyasha! It even mentions what it is these guys though father had found. Baka!" He raged, and stood up throwing the papers into Inuyasha's face. "Read it, and memorize it, fool. Perhaps then you will realize just what it is we are caught up in and the seriousness of it." Without another word, Sesshoumaru stormed out of the room.


	18. Truths Exposed and the Past Revealed

**Chapter Seventeen: Truths Exposed and the Past Revealed**

Inuyasha shook his head and placed the file on the coffee table with a sigh. If he had a dime for all the times he wished he had his brother's photographic memory, well, he'd have one more right now. There was so much information contained in those papers; too much to absorb in one sitting. Kagome was snoring proof of that.

The Shikon no Tama, feudal Japan, tales of the battle between good and evil, demons and humans, light and darkness--in all his years as a history major and an honor student, Inuyasha had never had such an intense history lesson as he just had in the first thirty-four pages. And that wasn't the only thing mentioned.

His father was there. A detailed account of the youkai from his initial rise to power, his years of service to train and protect his subordinates, to his ascension through the ranks until he was granted the title of Daiyoukai. His father had been a general, a natural leader, a ruling lord and finally a great one who eventually helped hide the artifacts from those who sought them out. There was even a reference to an alliance with humans to defeat some ancient evil.

Though that was all before his father had left, and finally reappeared in the modern times. That was where it got the most interesting and the most difficult to read. Inuyasha groaned softly. Reading the details of his father's death and the immense cover-up by those who caused it was so painful, yet somewhat comforting. At least he had some closure now.

Kagome snored loudly and shifted in her sleep. Inuyasha frowned. Even she was mentioned in the folder. Well, sort of. And there had been the hanyou, half human half inuyoukai like himself, who had been sealed to a tree by his former love and was somehow connected to himself. They even had similar names.

That had been the most difficult to process. Inuyasha shook his head, more confused now than before he even started reading. He was just going to give himself a headache if kept thinking so hard. Biting back a growl, Inuyasha stood up, stretched, and made his way into the kitchen for some well-deserved coffee and a break from reading.

He glanced at the clock on his way in. '_Damn, I've been at that for over three hours now. And I've barely touched it.'_

The files returned to his thoughts unbidden as he prepared a pot of coffee. He really couldn't believe that mortals had the audacity to call his father's accident a suicide. And it hadn't even been an accident, but a hit. A hit on his father and anyone who happened to be with him in the car that night of Sesshomaru's birthday. He realized now his father's position of authority and seemingly endless knowledge had made a hit inevitable.

He had to wonder if great power always led to such a terrible end. He knew he possessed some of that power through his father's blood. And Sesshomaru most certainly did. The full youkai had now inherited both his mother's and his father's power and titles. At one point Inuyasha had been envious and a more than a little eager to have power like Sesshomaru's, but now he was worried. The attempts on their lives already made it more than obvious they were targets. And now Kagome had been targeted as well.

Inuyasha slammed his mug on the table and jerked the pot from the machine, sloshing the steaming liquid onto the floor. He was tired of it. He didn't want anyone else he cared for to die. But how could they stop it? There had been no mention of a name for who was responsible. He grabbed a cloth and wiped up the spill he had made and sat down in a chair once he was finished. Sipping at his coffee, Inuyasha released a long tired sigh.

He knew at some point he would have to take Kagome home, however he didn't want to disturb her quite yet, seeing as she was comfortable. Inuyasha really couldn't believe how remarkable this human girl was. Here they were, almost complete strangers, having only met a few short weeks ago, and yet she was bound and determined to help him out anyway she could. She stood by him and even went so far as to show her friendship in school where no one else had ever done before. Not even his former girlfriend, Kikyou had been so bold as to even touch him in public.

Inuyasha knew it hadn't been because she had been ashamed of him in anyway, but she didn't want to have her reputation ruined because she had been known to associate with a hanyou. He had understood, and had accepted that without question. However, Kagome didn't seem to care about her reputation at all and had even held his hand once when they had walked to their next class.

That thought brought a small smile to his face. He rather liked the girl, but everything was still fairly fresh in his mind and he really couldn't think of her as anything more than a close friend. Not that he hadn't thought about it, asking her out on a date, or even being so bold as to kiss her. Inuyasha wondered what her response would be if he did ever ask her on a date. Did she think of them only as friends? Or was there a possibility in the future that there could be something more.

He shook his head and heard a faint step on the stairs and then leading into the kitchen. Inuyasha turned his head slightly and sniffed the air, noticing his brother's scent approaching.

The steps stopped and Inuyasha waited patiently while his brother collected himself. Another sip and finally his brother spoke. "How far have you gotten?"

"Far enough." Inuyasha grunted. "I still have a lot to read though."

Sesshoumaru poured himself a coffee and sat down across from him. "There is a lot to take in." He began.

"I know. I'm only at page thirty-four." Inuyasha tapped his claws against his mug.

Sesshoumaru took a sip of his coffee and his eyes grew distant for a second before they refocused. "The details on the feudal era and the battles that were fought."

Inuyasha glared at his brother intently. "Damn." He whispered. "I want an ability like that."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "It does come in handy. Where is Kagome?"

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder towards the living room. "Asleep. I'll take her home in a bit."

"Tell me, Inuyasha. Did you get her involved in this, or did she happen to make that decision on her own?"

Inuyasha glanced at his brother sharply. "She volunteered, I really didn't want her to get involved, but somehow I had a feeling she would follow if I told her to stay away."

Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded in agreement. "She does seem the type to be devoted to her friends and those closest to her."

Inuyasha grunted. "I find it a bit disconcerting, actually." He shrugged nonchalantly and shook his head. "I mean here she is, not really knowing who we are and yet she treats us equally, just as she would everyone else, without fear or racism. She is just…well…strange almost."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I see you have an attraction to the girl."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he gasped audibly. "Like hell I do. I don't even know her." He protested.

"What else have you read in the file?" Sesshoumaru asked, changing the subject.

Inuyasha frowned and shook his head. His mind frantically placed what his brother had said into the back of his mind. "Uhh, that's about it. Details on father, his reign, the war, and a little bit on the Shikon no Tama. I don't read like you do, baka."

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding. He was about to comment when the phone rang in the hall and both brothers froze uneasily. Inuyasha gulped and got up from his seat to answer it.

"Moshi moshi." He whispered. Inuyasha listened for a few minutes and glanced at Sesshoumaru mouthing his restaurants name, easing his youkai brother's worries. "Hai, I'll be there shortly." Inuyasha hung up the phone and went back to the table, draining his coffee in one swig. "That was Chidori's. Something about the floats not adding up and missing money."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I can go if you like."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Iie, it's fine. I can handle it. I have to, don't I? It's my place."

Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded. "Indeed. However if you need anything, I'll be here."

Inuyasha nodded and vanished into the living room to where Kagome still snored peacefully. He stared down at her for a moment before he leaned down and shook her shoulder gently. "Oie, sleepy head."

Kagome rolled over and pouted sleepily. "Hmm?"

"Time to get up. I'll take you home, but I have to make a stop first." He whispered softly.

Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "What time is it?" She asked glancing at him.

Inuyasha snorted. "It's late enough. I think almost ten." He led the way into the hall and handed Kagome her jacket before he stepped out the door with her hot on his heels.

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked, falling into step beside him as they walked down the street.

"To Chidori's." Inuyasha stated simply. "It's on the way, then I'll take you home, okay?"

Kagome nodded and furrowed her brows confused. Why would Inuyasha have to go to Chidori's in the first place? Wasn't that the new restaurant that had opened a few weeks ago? Completely confused, Kagome followed him silently and soon they walked up the elegant stone walkway leading into the beautifully renovated place. This was her first visit and she gasped when they entered.

Kagome noticed a dark haired girl flying around the place and issuing instructions to another girl. Soon the girl turned and waved at Inuyasha with a sigh of relief on her face. '_Must be his girlfriend_.' Kagome thought to herself when the girl rushed over.

"Thank Kami you're here. I was doing my count out and there's a lot of money missing." The girl said breathlessly.

Inuyasha nodded and waved over to a bar table. "Bring the paperwork over, I'll check it out."

The girl nodded and disappeared. Kagome frowned even more and noticed Inuyasha's change in demeanor. His attitude went from youthful to one of a full grown up in mere seconds and she was mystified. Kagome had just taken the stool when the girl returned with a bunch of papers and handed them to Inuyasha wordlessly.

"How long have you been here, Sango?" Inuyasha asked glancing at the paper.

Sango shook her head and shrugged. "Too long, I'm thinking I just miscounted, but I didn't want to second guess myself."

Inuyasha nodded and glanced around. "Is Kirara still here?" At Sango's nod, Inuyasha sighed. "Alright, why don't you finish your closing duties and go home. Things look like they're under control."

"Are you sure? I mean I'm supposed to close tonight. I traded my shift with Noeme." Sango began to protest.

Inuyasha nodded and placed the paper down. "It's fine, go ahead, but let Kirara know that you are going."

Sango nodded. "It's a lot of money, Chidori Inuyasha." She spoke softly.

Kagome jolted to attention. '_That's right, his last name is Chidori_.' She had completely missed the connection. She glanced at him with wide eyes.

Inuyasha nodded and bit his lower lip. "Hai, I'll find it, don't worry, Sango."

The girl stood there for a moment, before she about faced and hurried into the back looking extremely worried. Kagome watched Inuyasha go over the paperwork silently and, watched as his brows furrowed the further into the paper he got.

"Everything okay?" Kagome asked softly.

Inuyasha blinked and looked up. "Uhh…yeah. Are you thirsty?"

Kagome pursed her lips. "A little."

Inuyasha chuckled and waved a rather stunning youkai female over. Her hair was as white as the snow, and her facial markings were beautiful. Kagome gasped softly as the girl walked over.

"Kirara, can you bring a coke over for me, and…?" He glanced at Kagome who was staring at the girl stunned. "Kagome? What do you want to drink?"

Kagome gasped and blinked out of her stare. "Uhh, coke please."

Kirara nodded and went around the bar, and came back shortly with two drinks. "Here you go." Kirara smiled in a friendly manner at Kagome before vanishing into another section of the restaurant.

Kagome whispered thank you under her breath. "Wow, she's beautiful."

Inuyasha choked on his drink and glanced at Kagome for a moment. His eyes traveled to where Kirara had vanished and he stared. "I never really noticed." He mumbled before turning back to his paper.

"Do you work here?" Kagome asked curiously.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Wow." Kagome whispered. "I was going to apply here, but several girls said the boss was hardcore. I chickened out." She blushed.

Inuyasha frowned and glanced at her again. "You didn't apply? Just because someone said that the boss was…hardcore?"

Kagome nodded. "They said that he was a slave driver, rude and mean. I didn't want my first job to be somewhere where I had to worry about whether or not I would get fired because I didn't know something."

Inuyasha snorted. "Slave driver huh? Don't think I've heard that one before."

Kagome frowned and shrugged. "I have to work on maintaining my grades anyway. So I decided that a part time job could be placed on the back burner for awhile."

Inuyasha nodded and smirked. "I think you would have been hired. I mean a lot of the employees here have had no prior experience."

"Yeah well, I'm not that confident. I never have been." Kagome sighed and slouched.

"Do you still want to work part time?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know. I wanted to save up some money for later, maybe after school. But I don't know." She explained.

"Do you still want a part time job or not?" Inuyasha pressed, growling softly.

"Well, yeah. What girl wouldn't want to make some money?" Kagome shot him a rather confused look.

Inuyasha snorted and nodded. "I already know you well enough to know you are a hard worker, you study hard and you are honest. If you want to work part time, I think I can accommodate that."

Kagome laughed. "You? Don't I need to meet with the owner or the manager for an interview first?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Hai, and you just had your interview. If you want the job, it's yours. I need a night server anyway."

Kagome blinked. "Huh?"

Inuyasha grinned. "I own Chidori's, Kagome."

Before she could comment, or shake herself out of her shock, Inuyasha's gaze swept past her to the entrance, and she followed his stare. Just inside the door a large man stood, staring at Inuyasha almost furiously. As though offended that this restaurant would cater to youkai and hanyou. Kagome narrowed her eyes and shook her head in disgust.

She never did understand the reasoning behind all the hatred towards youkai. It wasn't like it had been in the old days, where youkai and hanyou roamed free, doing what they pleased. They were constantly under surveillance, not to mention the strict rules set in place for them. They were as helpless if not more so in this day and age, than the humans were.

Kirara went up to the hostess desk and asked the guy a few questions and she flinched back as the man used a harsh tone towards the youkai woman. Kirara frowned, shook her head, and stood up tall and proudly, asking the man once again if he wanted to come in. The man shoved Kirara out of the way and said something under his breath to her and Kagome blinked as Kirara's face paled even more than it already was.

Inuyasha growled under his breath and stole Kagome's attention for a moment, before he got up and approached the situation. Kagome quickly got up and followed. As soon as Inuyasha approached the man glanced over at him and narrowed his eyes. "Keep your distance filth. I'm here only to see the owner."

Inuyasha clenched his teeth together and tried to calm his nerves. "What do you want?" He snapped.

"I wish to see the owner." The man glared at him furiously. He wasn't a man per say, more a teenager in his later years or early twenties, however the build gave the guy an older appearance.

Inuyasha frowned and tilted his head to the side. This was no small man; he was build evenly from the neck down, unlike any he had seen before. He was bulky throughout the torso and his legs were huge. "Why do you wish to see the owner?" He asked cautiously.

The man grinned and turned to face Inuyasha fully. "I have a message for him. I hear he is a hanyou."

Inuyasha nodded. "Hai, he is." The mans stance was one of readiness and he grew wary. It was not a stand of someone passing on a note, or for simple talk. This man was ready for a fight; however, Inuyasha had never seen anyone ready themselves quite like this man was. Rather than the usual stance of hands ready one on one, this man had positioned himself for something completely different. Even despite his father placing Sesshoumaru and himself in martial arts training, never once had he seen anyone prepare themselves like that.

Inuyasha slid his foot back slightly. He had taken karate, jujitsu, and ninjitsu. This man knew martial arts, Inuyasha knew that much, but the format was like a foreign language to him. Creasing his brows, Inuyasha watched the guy leer at him dangerously. "What sort of message?"

"Are you the owner, kid?" The guy sneered and looked Inuyasha up and down, gauging him.

Inuyasha stared at the man intently, nodding carefully. As soon as he did, Inuyasha immediately regretted admitting his ownership. The guy grinned and twisted his body, stopping mere inches from Inuyasha. Gasping surprised, Inuyasha took a step back and the man counter moved. The man's leg blocked Inuyasha from moving back any further.

Inuyasha glanced down in shock. The leg locked against his own preventing him from moving at all. The guy twisted his body in such a way that he was parallel to the hanyou. Raising his eyes, Inuyasha saw the guy move in slow motion. The man lifted his arm and rammed his forearm into Inuyasha's chest. His breath left him in a rush at the force of the blow. Inuyasha skidded back, and gripped his chest with both his hands.

Inuyasha lowered his hands and just as he did the guy rushed at him again. The guy was on him in a second. Inuyasha raised his arm to block the attack. The guy twisted and lifted his forearm again. His elbow knocked under Inuyasha's chin. His head snapped back and rattled his teeth.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha rubbed his jaw carefully and glared at the human who was taking him on far too easily.

The guy jerked forward and stopped a mere inch from the hanyou. "Stay out of affairs that do not concern you, hanyou." That said the man lunged at Inuyasha again. Before he had time to defend himself, the guy's knee lifted and his lower leg hit his right side. Inuyasha sprawled to the ground in a heap.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha raged and sprang to his feet, wincing as his muscles protested against the movement.

Again the guy moved and Inuyasha found his head the target of a rather fast moving foot. The hanyou lifted both his arms to block the move. Inuyasha heard his arm bones crack against the force and he flinched.

Inuyasha glared at the man and panted heavily. It wasn't as though the man was too fast for him, but the force of his blows left Inuyasha out of breath. They were precise, solid and hard. Shaking his head, Inuyasha watched the man carefully, trying to find some weakness, some kind of advantage. This man didn't seem to have any. Blinking, Inuyasha shook out his aching arms and tried to push the stinging pain aside.

"Not my affairs you say? I think being the target of-" Inuyasha stopped and he took a step back. The man lunged at him again, but this time leapt into the air. Before he could even think on a counter move, Inuyasha tried to duck. Two knees rammed into his shoulders and drove him to the ground. A pair of elbows connected with his clavicle and knocked Inuyasha down to the ground face down.

Sharp pain shot through his muscles and Inuyasha sucked his breath in sharply. Just who was this guy? Shaking his head again, Inuyasha stood, shakily. Even in his training, he had never encountered anything like this before. This man wasn't using offensive moves he was using brunt force. The attacks weren't with the hands or feet, but with the solid bones of the elbows and knees.

Several gasps caused his ears to twitch, but Inuyasha never moved his eyes off the man, who was standing there grinning.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted from somewhere behind him. "It's kick boxing or muay thay, be careful."

Inuyasha frowned. What were those? Before he could even think about it, the guy lunged at him yet again. Snarling out of anger, Inuyasha jumped into the air to avoid the attack and gasped. The guy twisted and leapt right at him. Inuyasha felt himself knocked back by the guy's knees. A solid bone hit the top of his head, and Inuyasha plummeted to the ground, his mind reeling. His breath left his lungs as he connected with the tiles, and they cracked under the force.

The man came into his field of vision and loomed over him. "Next time, hanyou, I won't go easy on you."

Inuyasha blinked and followed the mans progress with his eyes. The man left. "Easy?" He wheezed. "Kami."

Kagome was the first to reach his side and she fell to her knees. "Inuyasha? Are you alright?" She asked softly, helping him sit up.

Inuyasha groaned and nodded, holding his ribs protectively. "Yeah."

Kagome glanced at the doors and glared at them. "What was his problem?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Not sure." He tried to sit up and cursed his shaking limbs. "Dammit."

Kagome turned her attention back to the hanyou and helped him stand. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked as he stumbled over to the table. Inuyasha was grateful that there were not that many customers in the building, or that more damage had been done, however, he did regret the situation. Not only had Kirara witnessed his defeat, but Kagome had also. She must think him weak and pathetic.

He brushed her hands aside. "I'm fine. Stop fussing." Inuyasha growled. "Bastards lucky youkai and hanyou aren't permitted to use their youki."

Kagome sighed. "If you had, you would be sentenced, Inuyasha. If you had killed him, you would have been purified, or sealed for fifty years or so."

Inuyasha glared at her. "I know that, I'm not stupid you know."

Kagome shook her head and watched him carefully. She could tell he was angry, but he directed his anger to those right around him, almost as though he were protecting himself from embarrassment. Frowning, Kagome sat down and glanced at Inuyasha from the corner of her eyes, trying to gauge his reactions. Inuyasha twitched slightly when she leaned closer to him, his hand still holding his ribs protectively, and Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha flinched away from her, as though burned when her hand touched his shoulder and he glanced at her wide-eyed. "I'm fine, I said." He snapped.

Kagome nodded and gave him a small smile. "I know you are. But you're holding your ribs like they hurt."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'll be fine, don't concern yourself over a half-breed like me. I have some youkai abilities for healing so this will pass."

Kagome frowned. "Concern myself? You're my friend. Let me decide who I should concern myself over. Stop belittling yourself because of what you are. Just because you look different doesn't mean it determines who you are. It's what's on the inside that counts." She pinched his arm for emphasis.

"Ow!" Inuyasha yanked his arm away and winced as the sudden movement jarred his bruised ribs. "Some friend." He muttered under his breath and rubbed his arm.

Kagome giggled behind her hand and turned to face him fully on her stool. "Oh come on. I don't care if you are human, youkai, or hanyou. I thought you would have figured that out by now."

Inuyasha turned his head to stare at her in stunned amazement, but something deep within seemed to tug at his soul as he saw her sitting there. Confused and a little baffled, Inuyasha blinked, but the feeling didn't dissipate.

Kagome's giggling stopped and she stared at him almost in a curious wonder. Her mouth dropped open, as they seemed to be engulfed in a soft white mist, almost like fog, but not damp in anyway. Scenes flashed before her eyes and a soft gasp escaped her lips.

Inuyasha gasped softly as an image raced past his eyes and before he could comprehend what it was, another more mysterious scene unfolded before his eyes. One that held Kagome's eyes, and her smile. The other more unexpected vision that swam before his eyes was a picture of himself, pinned to the god tree, and a loud gulp escaped his mouth. Not so much as physically, but more mentally, he felt that arrow pierce through his shoulder. He felt himself floating through oblivion until a scream woke him. It wasn't a scream but a cry for help in this wild and crazy hallucination.

His body jerked and the image of himself on the tree woke up from the darkness, and growled. Inuyasha gasped again and blinked. It wasn't a growl of warning, this was purely wild and feral, and it shocked him to the very recesses of his soul. A sudden image of Kagome, dressed in ancient attire flashed before his eyes, just before a brilliant pink light engulfed the image. It reeled into a swirl of red and black and another image lurched right at him, causing him to flinch back in surprise.

The image of a large spider filled his vision, followed by dark purple of some strange wind. Inuyasha grit his teeth as the images flooded through him in wild trepidation. Another more sinister, and dark image rushed to him, one filled with betrayal, evil and incredible manipulation, he almost felt as though it were real. Kagome's image came to him immediately after, her face contorted in terror and disbelief. A long arm reached out for her, and danger presented itself to her, one promising death, but not a quick demise. A slow and painful end.

Inuyasha cried out and somehow broke through the trance, knocking Kagome out of her chair and they barreled to the ground, just as a long black tendril of smoke shattered the chair she had been sitting in. Kagome cried out and her breath left her lungs in a rush when Inuyasha landed on her forcefully. They blinked at one another and gulped nervously.

"What was that?" Kagome choked out between shuttering breaths.

Inuyasha sucked his breath in sharply and jumped to his feet, whirling around quickly, snarling and flexing his claws. "Stay down Kagome!" He shouted, and watched as another wisp of smoke snaked itself through the air, hovering and waiting for another opportunity to strike.

Kagome sat up slowly, but remained on the floor, staring at the empty space that held the wavering and deadly smudge. To her it seemed like it had no mass, no form of any kind, just a small whirling tendril of smoke, floating through the air, much like something burning. She gulped and watched Inuyasha stare the thing down.

She shook her head almost thinking she had cracked it against something, but that small movement drew the attention of the smoke like snake floating through the air. Inuyasha leapt in front of her and growled low, and the thing vanished.

They blinked at one another for a moment before Kirara came running towards them. "What happened?" She asked, stopping right in front of them.

They both shook their heads confused.

Kirara placed her finger to her chin and thought for a moment. "I remember hearing a tale once, from my great grandmother about souls rejoining in the future. She said that when a souls meet again, strange things begin to happen."

Inuyasha frowned. "Strange things?"

Kirara nodded. "I'm being serious." She protested when Inuyasha snorted in disbelief. "It was the same for Sango and myself. I think it was about four years ago. Weird things started happening whenever we were together, but it was almost like memories of déjà vu followed right after. It was unbelievable at first."

Kagome nodded. "I remember hearing a similar tale from my grandfather. Ancient souls were drawn to their counter parts. Once together, they became inseparable." She shrugged. "I never really paid much attention to it though. I would have to ask him about it again."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Feh, sounds like a load of crap to me."

The girls glanced at one another and sighed. Kirara giggled. "Funny thing is, Sango said when she first started here, she had the same feeling with Miroku as she had with me. To top it off, look at all the stuff that has been happening."

Inuyasha frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kirara gasped. "You didn't know? Oh gosh, I thought Sango told you. Her little brother was in an accident on his bike and is lying in a coma in critical condition. That's why she keeps switching shifts with Noeme. Not just that though, her parents died a week after she started here. First her mother from some strange illness, and then her father who died at work. Some freak accident. Then Miroku's hand got cut and it isn't healing. Actually it just looks like it's getting bigger and bigger. Money has been going missing, I mean, strange things all at once. A little too convenient don't you think?"

Inuyasha slowly nodded his head. It had been a similar feeling when he had met Shippo. He remembered the many close calls they had barely been able to get out of, and then Shippo's father had died also at work. He furrowed his brows. A year later he had met up with Kouga, who had tried to pick a fight with him saying he had known far more about computers then he did, and from that day on, they had been rivals. It had felt all too strangely familiar.

"Sango, Miroku, you, Kagome and myself, Sesshoumaru and Rin, Shippo and Kouga." Inuyasha muttered. "I need to think, this is way beyond belief right now. It hasn't only been you Kirara, or Sango who has had many strange things happen in the past few months, or years."

Kagome stood there silently, and remembered when her father had died. Then the news of his death not being recorded or any facts being found. The constant fights with this huge corporation in regards to their shrine. This big time businessman kept hounding them about selling the Shrine and the money always rose with each offer. Her mother was getting to the point of giving in.

Then the strange feelings she had whenever she was around Inuyasha, or when she felt like she needed to protect him. His brash nature was all too familiar to her and she shook her head.

Inuyasha grunted. "I think we all need to sit back and have a little chat about these weird occurrences. Kirara, I want you to arrange a meeting with Sango, and Miroku. I'll make sure my brother; Kagome and Shippo are there. I think it's time for us all to get together and figure out what is going on."

Kirara nodded and smiled. "I'll get on it right away. Will we have it here?"

Inuyasha nodded. Be sure to have enough employees on to cover the floor, make sure the room upstairs is locked tight, so we won't be interrupted." He was now bound and determined to get to the bottom of this, and he made a mental note to bring what information they did have on the past with him.


End file.
